A Beautiful Lie
by Brindalyn
Summary: They were childhood friends who's destiny pulled them apart. He became a star and she raised his son, a son he knew nothing about. A son she hid from him to allow him to live out his dream. A beautiful lie. All Human. Bella/Edward. Usual Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters. All are owned by the wonderful Mrs. Meyers. I would also like to add there is a copy of my story floating around on Fanfiction taking a ton of my stuff. This is my original idea, the other is simply an edited copy.**

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game _

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
_  
**Lyrics by 30 Seconds to Mars**

It isn't everyone who is lucky enough to have a best friend forever. Best friends are usually the same sex, and age especially when you are young. If not then the awkward teenage years usually end up tearing you apart. It's just the nature of the beast men, and women are different. Who knows why but it is true.

Bella had a best friend, someone who had been her friend since she was five. He had been with her through everything. Even during those awkward teenage years when he was popular and she was pretty but shy. He stayed beside her and remained her best friend.

They shared everything, the first time she held hands it was with him. Her first hug, her first kiss, he was ever present in her life. When they decided maybe they were old enough to take relationships further at the tender age of seventeen, again they were each other's first. He left three weeks later to follow his dream. It was not how he had visualized leaving or when, but he got an offer and he had to follow through.

She had been supportive, told him to go. What are best friends for? She had never lied to him, never kept him from anything in her life until then. It was for him, she wanted him to have the life he always wanted, and it didn't include her and a newborn. Her parents were irate, but she lied and said the father was some random guy she met at a party, and she had no idea who he was. She took a lot of abuse at school, the story she told was the same, and she was deemed a slut. It was far from the truth but she had to protect him, it's what best friends do.

There were only two people who knew the truth, and that was her best friend Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. They knew all along but agreed to keep it secret. Rosalie knew she was the only support she had. It hurt her when she heard people say bad things about Bella none of them were true. If they only knew.

Bella grew up, made a life for herself. She opened a flower shop with Rosalie. It was something she loved to do, see people smiling when they were handed a simple rose. It was such an intimate gesture that meant so much. Her life now revolved around her five year old, she continued to hide the truth from Edward especially now that he was a household name.

She refused to come see him in LA when Edward asked. She knew if he ever visited it would be impossible to hide Timmy in person when he looked so much like Edward. Luckily he had been too busy to come home, and their weekly phone conversations were the only real interaction they had. She liked it that way, simple. Time could never erase her heartache, but she remained strong. He was happy. It was all she cared about.

Timmy came running in with a huge smile, "Look mommy, I am all handsome now."

"That you are." She kissed his little head. He was always mature for his age just like his father. He even looked like him, same dark hair with the same emerald eyes. He was her pride and joy and he kept her sane in this messed up world. She stood taking his hand, "Let's go sweetheart, aunt Rosalie will be upset if we are late."

"I know mommy, the tickle monster will get me." Bella giggled, "That's right, he will."

They arrived at the school and walked in the gymnasium that was now set up for Emmett's Peter Pan play. He was a first grade school teacher. Bella always thought it was funny that this big scary looking man was the biggest softy she knew. The kids loved him and he loved them.

"Hey! You made it." Hearing the voice she turned, "Hey Rose. The kids look so cute, wow."

She laughed, "My handsome boyfriend has been having a really good time with this."

"Uncle Emmett." Timmy cried reaching up as Emmett came to greet them. He lifted him onto his hip, "Hey squirt, you want to try on an outfit? Rosalie told me she had one especially for you. You will be a scary pirate do you think you can be scary?"

"Grrr." He managed and glanced to see if Emmett approved. He gasped and touched his chest, "You almost stopped my heart. You are too scary already, I don't know if you need an outfit."

"Please?" he asked excited. Emmett kissed his head, "Well ok if you promise not to scare me."

"I do, I promise."

Bella felt her phone vibrate and slipped it out of her pocket and onto her ear, "Hello, oh hi Edward." Rosalie turned and winked heading off to follow Emmett. She slipped outside, "Sorry I was doing something how are you?"

"Good beautiful how are you?" His voice was so smooth. He had the seduction tone mastered. She wasn't surprised, after all he was a huge star and everyone wanted to be him. Seduce him, or be seduced by him. She missed the old Edward the one who pushed her on the swings, the one who shared her ice cream cones, and eventually the one who changed her life forever.

"I'm fine. How was the shoot?"

He sighed. She imagined he was running his hand through his beautiful messy hair. He had a habit of doing that. "I don't know love. I'm tired. Don't get me wrong the last six years have been great, I just feel like I can't have a life. I feel like I am missing something you know?"

"I know. I wish I could help." She exhaled softly.

"I was hoping you would say that. Come visit me."

"Edward, I can't. You know I don't like Los Angeles. I don't care for the glitz and glamour and I don't want my face on all of the papers." She hated to tell him no, her heart wanted nothing more than to see him again, but she knew she no longer fit into his life. She had an empty space in her heart for so long she had grown used to the feeling. She closed the door on love a long time ago. How could she look into his face and smile when inside she was being torn apart?

"Bella, what happened to us?" His voice was sad and haunted. She felt the warm tears, but tried to hold them back. She refused to let him hear her crying.

"Bella?" He hesitated.

"Yes? I'm here."

"I miss you. I know we talk, but I miss you so much. It's hard not trusting anyone except you, and you are the one person I can't seem to be with." He said regretfully.

"You have girlfriends Edward. Don't you have a steady yet?" It hurt her to say it, but she wasn't stupid, they had no ties other then being best friends. She would never expect him to stay single after all women were throwing themselves at him. She always saw pictures of him with a new girl.

"I have dated, you know that. I don't know how to explain it Bella. I don't want to sound like a fool. I don't want to be known for my flings, they mean nothing to me. It's not like I can talk to them about what I truly feel. That position was filled a long time ago."

She wondered why he was suddenly so open with his feelings. He must really be down in the dumps. They always talked about everything, but this part of himself they usually avoided. They never mentioned what happened before he left. It was as if it had never happened. She figured because if they spoke about it they would have to think about it and it hurt too much.

"When I hear your name Bella…how can I explain what you mean to me? You're my best friend, and I haven't seen you in six years. We're not children anymore. I miss you, I need my Bella back." She slid down the side of the brick wall. She had not expected that. It was like he could read her mind. He had no idea about Timmy, it would ruin his career and she would never cause him that pain. He wanted this life and she would make sure he kept it.

"Surely you are joking. The Bella you knew was awkward and shy." She said evenly. Her response surprised him, "Bella come on, you know me like nobody else does. I want to see the new and improved adult Bella, I hear she is breathtaking."

"Edward, I am the same. Not much has changed."

"Well, I know you are breathtaking then." He countered.

"Whatever, I still trip over my own shadow." She insisted.

He laughed, "Ah, I miss you Bell. Please come see me. Please…I need you. I promise I will keep you from tripping." This wasn't the first time he'd asked her to visit, but it was the first time he sounded this bad. He was laughing and making light of it, but anyone who really knew him could see.

"Bella listen," He replied, "Surely you can let Rosalie run the shop for a while. I mean it can't be that hard to leave a flower shop for a week or so."

"It's not that." She closed her eyes tightly, she wanted so bad to be in his arms. She remembered when he kissed her, when he touched her. The look in his eyes when he told her he would love her forever.

"Love, what's wrong?" He could hear her distress, and it worried him. He closed his eyes thinking of her in the sun, her long hair blowing gently as the light breeze caressed her skin. She was smiling, her hands in his as he spun her. He still remembered when she fell he followed her. He caressed her cheek, and kissed her. He made love to her, and it slammed into his conscious like it was yesterday.

"Memories I guess."

He swallowed hard, so she was thinking of him too that was what was wrong. "I know Bell. I'll always love you. You're my best friend, and I need you here. Just for a week, please. I'm off and we can spend the time getting to know each other again. I think we both need this reconnection with each other."

"I saw you just last night on the TV." She said knowingly.

"Bella come on be serious. I've asked you several times, and you always say no. I'll keep you protected love. No one will know you are with me. We'll just veg out and talk."

"Can't you talk with Jasper?" She asked. He sighed mentally kicking himself for the way this conversation was going. "Yes, it's not the same. I talk to him and Alice, but there are still things my sister and brother in law don't need to know."

She didn't respond and he began again, "Ok well I guess I'll just have to come there, and bring you back. I see no other alternative."

"No you can't." She said feverishly.

"Why?" He countered. He could practically hear she was rolling her eyes. "Because you just can't."

"Ok so you know what to do to stop that from happening. I will make a scene too. Limo's and body guards, they whole kit and caboodle."

"You wouldn't!"

He smiled inwardly, "Oh yes my sweet. I would."

"Let me see what I can do." She said finally giving in. He laughed, "No, no. You don't see you do it. I am sending the ticket tomorrow, and I expect you to be there. If you aren't then well…you know what I'll do, and I promise you it will be on the front page of every magazine when I am carrying your cute little butt to my car."

She hoped Rosalie wouldn't mind keeping Timmy. She usually didn't and Emmett was all for him staying the night all of the time. He loved him like his own.

"No need to be rash. I'll work it out."

"Good, I'll call and make sure you are on the plane. I am looking forward to seeing you love. I can't wait for the big hug you owe me."

"Just don't pick me up at the airport and cause a scene."

"Would I dare? Bella what do you take me for?" He scoffed.

"A movie star." She shot back. He sighed, "True enough, but I promised you no photos and I meant it. Just promise me you'll come and not back out on me. I really do need you here, and maybe once I get you here I can convince you to stay."

"You know that won't happen."

"Why not? Nothing holding you to Forks, Rose can take over the florist. I'll buy you one here. Problem solved."

"Always have a plan don't you?" She asked with a smile. He could hear it in her voice.

"You know it angel, you know it. I have to. You are a slippery little thing, always getting me into trouble when I was little. You are a devil in disguise."

"Occasionally."

"I can't wait to see you. Hurry to me." He sounded reverent and lost in thought.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye darling. I'll talk to you soon. Take care of yourself I'd like to get you in one beautiful piece." He joked.

She hung up just as Rose walked out. "Hurry the play is about to start and I have our seats." She followed her sitting beside her in the front row. "Bella you'll love this is the cutest thing."

"Where is Timmy?"

She pointed to Emmett who stood beside the stage with Timmy in his arms. They were so cute together. She giggled, "Daddy Emmett. You seriously need to marry him and start a family."

"I will, so what did Edward have to say?" She asked nonchalantly. Bella bit her lip.

"Uh oh, what is it?" Rose asked turning more towards her.

"He wants me to fly down for a week. He's forcing me actually, threatening to come here. I can't let him know about Timmy."

"Relax Bell. Emmett and I can handle Timmy. You haven't had a vacation since you were pregnant. Go, it's not like you ever treat yourself. I have a phone, he can all you."

"I don't know how Timmy will take this." She said in a whisper. Rose pointed to where he was happily hanging onto Emmett. "He'll take it just fine. Make arrangements, we can take care of him."

"Are you sure?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I am sure, do it. You need to update your wardrobe anyway, get him to take you shopping he is loaded after all."

"That is not why I am going." She defended herself. Rose frowned, "I know you are going because you can't get over your one true love or tell him you have a son, and he is asking you because he can't get over his true love and he misses you. He's been asking for years Bella. If he didn't love you he would have given up a long time ago."

"We're best friends."

"Yeah, best friends who can't be happy with anyone else. Best friends don't make babies Bella. You weren't thinking of him, as your best friend when you crossed the line and neither was he. You simply got out of it because he left town, but guess what? Now you have to deal with it face to face. You should tell him."

"No." She sat back sighing, "I can't, not now. He would hate me."

"Bella." She said caringly. "He would understand."

She shook her head, "Oh look the play is starting." She was glad. This conversation was something she wanted finished. She didn't want to even think about seeing him again or what his reaction would be. She would deal with it when the time came, and unfortunately that time was coming very soon.

**I have not written a human story of Edward and Bella. This idea came to me from an old story I wrote years ago and I couldn't resist. I hope you like it.**

**Brindalyn**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously…**_

"_**We're best friends."**_

"_**Yeah, best friends who can't be happy with anyone else. Best friends don't make babies Bella. You weren't thinking of him, as your best friend when you crossed the line and neither was he. You simply got out of it because he left town, but guess what? Now you have to deal with it face to face. You should tell him."**_

"_**No." She sat back sighing, "I can't, not now. He would hate me."**_

"_**Bella." She said caringly. "He would understand."**_

_**She shook her head, "Oh look the play is starting." She was glad; this conversation was something she wanted finished. She didn't want to even think about seeing him again or what his reaction would be. She would deal with it when the time came and unfortunately that time was coming very soon.**_

She turned kneeling, "Promise me you will be good Timmy."

"Why can't I come?" He asked with a sad face. She felt terrible it wasn't like she had ever left him to go anywhere. She cupped his face in her hands, "Not this time. I need to work some things out baby."

"I want you to stay with me Timmy." Emmett said kneeling beside her. "Aunt Rose has been really busy, and I need help around the house. I have it on good authority you are a master room cleaner."

"And cookie maker." He added. Emmett laughed, "Well then I guess I'll have to get cookies as well." Bella smiled. She was so glad he was helping make this easier. It was hard enough leaving without him being upset.

"Give your mommy a hug squirt we need to go. I promised Aunt Rose we would stop by for breakfast."

Bella took him into her arms hugging him tightly, "I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy." He cupped her face in his tiny hands and kissed her. "Bye mommy." She stood wiping a tear. Emmett smiled kissing her head, "Don't worry he'll be fine. You should worry more that when you get home he won't want to come back." He winked. She laughed, "You are right."

Hearing the boarding call she sighed, "That's me, I'll call you tonight baby."

"Ok mommy." He waved as Emmett took his hand and led him away. She boarded with butterflies in her stomach. She had not seen him in six years, and the last time well…it was the reason for Timmy. This would either be a hug mistake or the best thing she ever did.

The flight was long but she didn't mind, she really didn't want to be here anyway. Her mind was a million miles away bombarded with memories of what was. Would he expect them to act like old times? Certainly not they were children. Would he find her attractive? She didn't know why she wondered that, I mean she had not changed that much, a size bigger because she filled out more and her breasts were larger after Timmy. Her hair remained long but it was darker now.

Departing the plane she felt a sense of dread as she looked for whoever was picking her up. Edward had not been specific whom he would send. A petite woman approached her, "Bella?"

"Yes."

"I'm Skylar, Mr. Cullen sent me to pick you up." She nodded and followed her. They picked up her luggage and walked out to a limo that waited. Why was she not surprised? The driver took her bags and placed them in the trunk.

"It was nice meeting you." Skylar said extending her hand. She looked shocked, "You aren't going?"

"No." She smiled broadly and turned on her heel leaving Bella to ponder.

"Miss Swan?" The driver said opening the door. She smiled, "Thanks." Climbing in she sat down and gasped as she looked across to the most beautiful set of emerald eyes she had ever seen. She missed those eyes, along with the rest of him.

"Hello Bella."

Her heart sputtered and she touched her heart lightly. He chuckled softly and moved beside her, "I do expect a hug." She looked at him for a moment taking this all in. He was more beautiful than she remembered. The movies didn't do him justice either. He smiled and opened his arms. It was awkward to hug him in a car but she managed. She felt him pull her close against him, and tried to control her breathing.

He brushed a stray hair back. "I never imagined you would be even more beautiful." He grinned. She blushed and he took a deep breath, "Lovely, just like I remember. Your hair is darker I like it, it suits you."

"You aren't so bad yourself Mr. Movie Star."

His smile dropped and he looked out the window. She suddenly felt as if she had said something terribly wrong.

"What is it?" She asked worried. He looked back at her. "I would just prefer it not be about the movie star thing when I am with you. We are more than that, you are a part of who I am not who I pretend to be if that makes any sense."

"It does, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" He grabbed her hand kissing it, "It's nothing Bell, let's forget it. I am just really glad you are here. I have a clear schedule so we can do whatever you want to. I am game for anything."

"I've got you all to myself? What will we do?" She teased. She noticed a twinkle in his bright eyes, "I am sure we can find something, we always did." She looked away, and tried to focus on something out the window, wondering if he was thinking about the time before he left. She then wondered if he ever thought about it at all. Things were different then, alot has changed.

"You seem distant, is something wrong?" He asked squeezing her knee.

"No, nothing is wrong I just…" She looked into his eyes, "I missed you. It's almost surreal to be here with you."

"I know sweetheart. I feel the same way." He hesitated, "Can I ask you something?" He couldn't help but stare at her, no one in his life had compared to her. He remembered every touch, every smile. She was always so clumsy and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Sure." She replied back bringing him back to the present.

They pulled up to a large gate and he sighed, "I'll ask you later. We are home." She glanced at the huge Spanish styled house. She wondered how he could live alone in such a large place. He would have to get lonely. Maybe that was his problem right now.

The driver opened the door and Edward gestured with his hand, "After you."

"You just want to see my butt." She teased. He laughed, "You are so right my dear." He followed her out and took her hand, "Come on. Oh and by the way." He leaned close to her ear, "You've got an extraordinary butt." She blushed, and he winked opening the door for her.

Her mouth fell open, "How big is this place Edward?"

"Too big." He groaned then answered her question, "5,ooo square feet."

She shook her head shocked, "Just for you?"

"It's expected. Big star, big house, nice car, date models have I missed anything?" He said sourly. She moved closer touching his face, "Edward what's wrong?" He slid his hands over her waist, and moved closer to speak until they were interrupted by a loud male voice.

"About freaking time, I've been calling you, and you didn't answer."

"I had not planned on it, does the word ignore mean anything to you?"

"Ed this is your career if you don't care why will anyone else?" The short dark haired man then reached his hand out, "Brian."

"Bella." She replied shaking it. He raised an eyebrow looking her over, "Actress?"

"No."

"Not a model, too short… oh singer?" she said nothing irritated that she had to be anything at this point. Edward shot a look at him, "She is my best friend, now what do you want me to do so I can get you out of my hair and have my time off."

"Your best friend?"

"Brian, get to talking… two minutes."

"Oh…the one you call all the time, and keep all hidden?" He grinned knowingly.

"One minute." Edward said gruffly.

"We need to make a statement."

"And say what exactly? It's a lie, a bold face lie. I'll take any test thrown at me to prove it. I only went out with the woman once not to mention it would be impossible."

He brushed past her to the liquor cabinet, and poured some dark liquid from a crystal container into a glass taking a deep drink.

"She wants money."

"Don't we all." Edward responded, "She won't intimidate me, I am not some idiot who forgets who I slept with because I do it so often! It is impossible I told you already." He downed his drink and poured another glass. "Make it disappear, it's what I pay you for, and no I will not bend."

"Understood."

"Now get out." Edward ordered.

Bella felt like she was intruding on a private moment, and stood silent as he walked to the large floor length windows and finished his drink. He sighed turning, "I am sorry love. Sometimes I find myself in bad situations and I don't know why I bother."

"May I ask what situation?"

Bella watched him pour another drink and began to get worried. He was stressed, it was apparent because he never drank like this. She walked closer leaning on the bar, "What are you drinking?"

"Macallan 1939."

"Which is?" She asked taking his glass from him and sipping it. Her face contorted and he chuckled, "It's whisky."

"Ok drink….something…now!"

He opened a refrigerator under the bar, and handed her a coke. She opened it and took a few drinks. "Oh my god how do you drink that crap?"

"That _crap_ is ten thousand dollars a bottle."

"So you drink it because it's ten thousand dollars?" She eyed him curious. He smirked, "I drink it because I like it love. Now if you will give it back." He took it away from her. "I will continue to enjoy it."

"Maybe it would be better if you mixed it with coke."

His jaw fell open, "You don't mix this with coke Bella! It's on the rocks."

A smile crossed her face and she poured coke into his glass. "Now it's mixed with coke." He frowned, "How could you….never mind here. Gross." He slid the glass to her, and poured him another taking care to hold it away from her.

"So tell me the tale of this female who wants your money." She said pouring more coke into the whisky and taking a seat on his couch. He followed her lead and sat beside her.

"I went out with this model a few months ago." He started, "It was a one-time thing that my agent set up for publicity. She wanted to date and I wasn't interested. Then this week she pops up again, and says she's pregnant with my kid."

Bella felt like she was going to vomit. She wasn't foolish enough to think he was celibate but she never expected to hear this and actually have to know he was sleeping around. He saw her pale face and took her hand in his, "Bella it's not true I swear."

"You don't owe me an explanation." She said trying to block the images going through her head. She took several long drinks and emptied the glass shivering. "Nasty stuff, fix me another one. Sounds like I am going to need it."

He lifted her chin, "Listen to me, I know it's not mine. It physically can not be mine."

"Drink… then talk in that order."

He refilled her glass and added some coke bringing it back to her.

"Now why do you say that? That it can't physically be yours?" She asked satisfied as she stirred the drink with her finger. He watched in fascination, as she slid the finger into her mouth then turned her eyes back to him. He slid his coat off, "Is it hot in here?"

"No." She turned lifting her legs into his lap, "So continue."

He took a deep breath and let his head fall back onto the couch. "Bella, can't we just leave it at I know."

"Hey smarty pants you started it." She poked his rib. He jerked, "No Bella, don't start."

"Why are you going to spank me?" She teased. Definitely strong stuff she thought with a smile. He took her glass, and set them both on the table then leaned back again, "I might."

"Promises, promises. Tell me how you know Cullen." She started to tickle him, as he attempted to protect his sides. It was so easy to forget they had actually been apart. It was as if he had never left. No awkwardness, no shyness just Bella and Edward just like old times.

"Bella, please stop."

"Tell me." She said as he grabbed her hands pulling her into his lap, and holding them tightly. Her mind registered where she was and she quit trying to pull away. This was wrong she shouldn't be in his lap but every fiber in her being told her this felt so good. His fiery gaze met hers. He released her resting his hands on her thighs. "I couldn't have gotten her pregnant." He said again then looked down. She raised a questioning eyebrow only for him to squeeze her thighs firmly.

"I haven't been with anyone since…." He met her eyes again. "Since you."

"What?" She was totally dumbfounded. He sighed, "You remember when we used to talk, and we decided we would always do things together?"

"Yes." She watched how the different emotions flashed across his face.

He bit his lip. She smiled slightly. He was too sexy for words. "I thought of everything we did as real, as special, and I felt like if I just slept with some random person I would taint it. I know you probably think I am an idiot."

"No! No, I am just surprised, you never told me."

"I wasn't going to tell you over the phone. I kept asking you to come remember?"

"Yes."

"So now you know." He swallowed watching her face. She was beautiful, she always was but with her hair being darker, her figure filled out just right. He found it hard to think. She wore a short blue dress that complimented her complexion, not to mention her legs ran on for days. His eyes lingered on her chest.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

She shrugged, "Shoot."

"I just wondered…I mean you didn't mention it but you're bigger." He gestured to her chest and continued, "I wondered if you had some work done. It looks nice by the way."

She laughed, "No work done all natural." He moaned turning his head, "You sure know how to kill a man Bell you always did."

"You asked."

"You're right I did." He replied back. "So hop up and let me give you a tour of the house."

She stood taking his hand and following him. She stopped in the second living room and smiled, a white baby grand sat on the left hand side.

"Do you still play?"

"Some, not alot I don't have time anymore. I miss it."

"So you have time now. Play for me." She walked to the piano tracing the soft sleek curves. He attempted to clear his head and walked over sitting down.

"Pretend it's good." He said with a lopsided grin.

"How good do you want me to pretend it is?" She asked moving behind him, and resting one hand on his shoulder. He felt her other one in his hair rubbing gently. He sucked in a hard breath and started to play ignoring her last question, what he wanted to say would be inappropriate, but it would be honest. After all she was driving him crazy at the moment, and all he could think about was how he wanted to toss her on the piano, and that was not where he wanted them to go just yet.

"You ok?" She asked leaning close to his neck, he had stopped playing. His mind was wondering. He closed his eyes and reached back pulling her close, "I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too."

He stilled the hand in his hair, "You have to stop."

"I'm sorry, you used to like it. You said it relaxed you…I thought it would help."

"I was a boy, I'm a man now, and there are certain emotions it creates. Relaxed is not one of them." Grasping what he meant she jerked her hand back. He chuckled, "Don't worry Bella. I can control my hormones as long as you play nice." She was elated she made him feel those things, it's not like he didn't do it to her.

He slipped off the bench, and turned looking her up and down he groaned walking past her and into the other room grabbing his drink.

"So tell me beautiful how has life been treating you?" He knew she had followed him back.

"It's ok I guess. The roses are beautiful right now, and the shop is doing well. People seem to like roses." She said nervously. He noticed the way she toyed with the hem of her dress. It was just begging to be tossed away. He mentally slapped himself this was not why he brought her here. He had been in control until she started touching him.

It was a problem he had always had with her, she touched him and the fireworks started. It had already led to a place they never planned on going. He so easily got lost in her doe eyes. He wanted to find someone, he wanted to be loved, but no one could make him feel the way she did. Other women touched him, and it just made him feel unfulfilled. He felt he was destined to be alone and unhappy.

He rested his face in his hands. "I am such a fool Bella, really I am. I am pathetic and well I can think of a few other things.

She sat beside him, "No you are not. You are not a fool, why would you even say that?"

"Because I am a mental case, I have some stupid woman saying she is carrying my baby and despite the fact I can't stand her I find myself wishing she was."

She stiffened unsure of what to say. He looked up with tears in his beautiful eyes. "I wanted to be a huge star and I am. I am rich and popular, the ladies are all over me, and I am utterly and undeniably alone."

Bella felt sadness creep into her small frame and touched his cheek, "Edward."

"Tell me how Bella, tell me why in a room full of people I feel so alone and empty."

"Edward." She said again as he collapsed in her lap. She stroked his head, "It's ok. I'm here now."

"You won't stay."

"You already knew that. I have a life in Fork's Edward, I can't just stay."

He sat up looking at her, "What is there that you can't have here? Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?"

"No."

"Ok then, you could stay and live here. I need someone here." His voice sounded broken. She shook her head, "Surely you could find a roommate."

"I don't want just anyone, no one knows me like you Bell. Emotionally, intellectually…" His eyes fell to her lips, "Physically." It was almost a whisper, but that one word brought up mountains of memories for them both.

He sighed leaning back on the couch, "I didn't want to leave you. I was so torn. I wanted to stay and see where life took us. It was like suddenly everything between us changed, and became more but yet stayed the same you know?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes I know." He took her hand in his, "I wanted the offer, but I would have stayed if you would have asked me."

She felt the warm tears fall. "I could not ask you to give up what you wanted more than anything."

"It wasn't what I wanted more than anything. There was one thing I wanted more."

She felt her breathing hitch at his devastating words. Had she cost Timmy a father that would have been there? Had she failed them both? She stood walking to the glass door that led outside. Her insides were shaky, she felt like she was going to be sick.

She wasn't alone long before she felt his hands on her hips. "Tell me Bella, how did you feel for me?"

Her voice cracked, "I can't."

"Yes you can, tell me. I want to hear it. I need to hear it."

"Edward it doesn't matter now, what is done is done." She tried to move forward, but his hands kept her still, his breath tickling her neck.

"Tell me, say it." He demanded from behind her.

"Please." She cried the tears falling harder. "Let me go." She begged.

"Say it!"

"I love you!" She screamed. She felt her knees buckling, but she didn't fall. She was swept up in strong arms that laid her gently on the couch. He laid beside her, and pulled her close as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…**_

"_**Tell me, say it." He demanded from behind her. **_

"_**Please." She cried the tears falling harder. "Let me go." She begged.**_

"_**Say it!"**_

"_**I love you!" She screamed. She felt her knees buckling but she didn't fall. She was swept up in strong arms that laid her gently on the couch. He laid beside her and pulled her close as she cried. **_

"Bella?" He asked waiting on her to respond. She lifted her head to see his face. He was hauntingly handsome, his emotions so clear. "I asked how you felt for me then, you said you love me."

She felt like a caged lion and tried to recoil. He lifted her chin, "Do you?"

"I meant loved, I didn't finish it."

"I think you did." He turned she was pinned under him. "I think you meant exactly what you said just like I mean exactly what I am about to say."

Realizing what he said her eyes widened, and she felt his heated flesh upon hers. He leaned close to her ear, "You know what I think Bella? I think I have been without you for six years." He pushed his body into hers rewarded with her whimper.

"I think I have dreamed of you almost every night, I close my eyes and I see your beautiful face smiling at me. I hear your voice haunting me. I can't be with another, because they aren't you Bella. It has to be you. Do you have any idea how frustrating it has been? Trust me when I say you have relieved my tension more times than I care to count."

She gasped and he smirked, "Hey I said I wasn't with any women what I do on my own time is off limits. Besides it's not like you are all innocent. A woman has needs too, and I am quite sure a beautiful woman such as you has many…" He inched closer to her mouth, "Needs."

Her breath was coming in rasps now. "Do you want me to tell you what I like to dream of Bella? While I am….doing some very interesting things I might add." She could not believe where this was going. How was it possible just a few minutes ago he was crying on her lap, and now he was the sexiest man alive grinding against her, and where on earth did he learn to talk like that? She thought she would explode from a simple sentence.

He had an odd expression on his face suddenly, one of passion, and she wasn't sure what else…love? He brushed her hair back, "You are so beautiful. Can I do something?"

"Y…yes." She didn't know what he had in mind, but at this point if it was throwing her off of a building she would be game. "Relax and let it happen ok?" He whispered lifting himself on his arms to hover above her looking into her eyes.

She wondered what exactly he wanted her to let happen. Then she knew his lips fell to hers in an earth-shattering kiss. She was too shocked to respond, and his lips fell to her neck, "I need you to relax Bella, I want you to kiss me. Please." His voice was thick and sultry.

"Can you do that?" He questioned lifting so he could see her face.

"Yes."

He licked his lips. "Show me." Her hands reached up, and buried themselves in his hair, pulling his lips to hers. She heard him moan and thought she would pass out. He always had this sexy air about him; it just oozed even when he wasn't trying. This was really_ not_ the time she wanted him to be sexy, wonderful, loving, or all of the above.

She could feel the heat from his body scorching hers. He was so muscular, so handsome and he fit against her perfectly as if he was the missing piece of her puzzle. The taunting pace was driving her crazy.

"Bella…. you make me feel so many things no other woman could." His voice was hypnotic and seductive. He felt her arch towards him, and smiled inwardly sliding one hand up to the thigh of her long, delicious leg. He was glad she wore a short dress it made his job a lot easier. He traced small circular patterns with this thumb.

"Have you ever dreamed about a remake of the last time we saw each other? Maybe a remake when we were older, more mature, and much more knowledgeable about the needs of the other." He whispered against her jaw as he made a gentle trail with his lips.

"I know I have more times that I can count. We were so young then, but I am not seventeen anymore and I would like to see what would happen now. It's been so long Bella, I've waited for you."

He kissed her lips pulling her legs around him. Both hands were under her skirt squeezing her thighs. He moaned thickly, "Please Bella, say yes."

She was so lost in the feeling she didn't understand what he wanted her to say yes to. He felt so good she couldn't remember how many times she had imagined him holding her just like this. Their first time had been nice but neither one of were really knowledgeable about what they were doing. Not that she knew so much now but television is a wonderful tool.

"Bella." He repeated more as a moan than anything.

"Yes?" She breathed.

"Can you lift your back up?" He had pushed her dress up to her waist where it was now pooling.

"Hmmm?" She moaned as his lips met hers again. He lifted her hips with his large hands, "Lift up baby, I need to get your dress off. I want to feel your skin on mine." He buried his face in her neck, "I need to feel your skin on mine."

He was panting now, "Please Bella. I want you so much."

He was vaguely aware of the door shutting, but he was too distracted to care. Reality suddenly slammed into Bella with a crashing force. Bella pulled back pushing on his shoulders. "Someone came in."

"Hmmm." He moaned kissing her ear.

"Edward, someone came in your door!" She said with urgency. He sat up looking over the couch to see James smirking.

"James what are you doing here?"

"As I recall you told me to come by last week, we were going to look over the new script remember?"

He struggled to breathe and cursed pinching his nose, "I didn't realize what day it was. Can we do this another time, I'm taking a vacation."

"So I see, well hear is more like it. I thought you were all virtuous Eddie? Too good to give out the goods, who is the lucky lady?"

He looked down at Bella with eyes that begged for forgiveness. She smiled sadly, and pushed him back pulling her dress down before standing.

James looked her over, and grinned flashing all of his pearly whites. "Well hello there gorgeous. Where has Eddie been hiding you? Mmm, mmm, mmm." He moaned and winked.

"Bella." She said extending her hand. He raised an eyebrow, "The Bella? The home town sweetheart Bella?" He glanced at Edward who shot him a death glare. He then laughed, "Well that explains a lot. Eddie has spoken of you, never described you though."

"Shame on you." He teased Edward. "You can't hide a hottie like this." Edward stood and slid his arm around her, "You are making her uncomfortable James, please refrain."

"As you wish, are you taking her to the awards show? She would make nice arm candy."

"No I am not. You know my personal life stays personal."

"She might want to go. See the big lifestyle you lead. She can walk with me. I would love to show her around." Bella felt like she could throw up. _Thanks James, pervert._

"James, can we do this another time. I am not asking you." Edward said with authority. James smirked, "No problem, call me and we'll set something up. You and your girl have fun…doing whatever it was you were doing before I came in. He winked and walked out.

"Bella." He turned to her taking her hands in his, "I am so sorry. I usually tell them no visitors unless they ring me but I forgot. I'm sorry."

She pulled away running into the bathroom, and slamming the door shut. The tears flooded her eyes. She had promised herself this wouldn't happen. They would remain friendly, but she couldn't even go a day without trying to get into his bed not that he wasn't helping. He knocked lightly, "Bella are you ok?"

"I'm ok just give me a minute." She tried to keep her voice from cracking. She could hear him hit the door, and figured he had turned his back and fell against it. She could hear him slide down. She felt terrible, she knew he did too but not for the same reasons.

He felt bad for James, she felt bad for letting it go this far. _I am such an idiot!_ She washed her face and looked in the mirror a minute running her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm opening the door."

She heard him move and opened the door. He looked at her sadly then slid his hands into his pockets. There was a strong tension in the air. She past him and sat on the couch. He followed sitting beside her and taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Bella, about everything I didn't mean to…it happens so fast and I…" He stood shaking his head as he paced. "I'm an idiot, practically raping you on my couch then humiliating you."

"Edward it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. Who was the one trying to get you to take your dress off?" He said angrily. She stood walking to him and placing her hands on his chest, "It doesn't matter. So you tried to take my dress off, I wanted it Edward." Her eyes fell to the floor, and she moved her hands ashamed and repeating, "I wanted it."

He sighed pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back as she cried. "I never meant to hurt you." He whispered in her ear. She shook her buried head. He had no idea what hurt was, he just thought he was the guilty one. He was going to erupt when he found out the truth, that she hid Timmy from him. She always knew he had a good heart, and it wasn't a matter of taking responsibility.

She knew he would have, but his career would have suffered. She couldn't stand to see the light fade from his eyes.

"Sweetheart look at me."

She slowly looked up. He wiped her tears with his thumb. "What is wrong? I know you are upset about this but I can't help but think it's more."

She tried to look down but he held her steady, "No Bella, stop it. Tell me what is wrong. We are supposed to tell each other everything. Talk to me."

"You'll hate me." She radiated a vulnerability that he wanted to push away.

"Love I could never hate you, don't you know? You stole my heart when we were in elementary school. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and somewhere it changed from friendship to more. I didn't sleep with you just because we wanted to be each other's firsts. I slept with you because I was in love with you."

She pulled away, "You can't love me. I'm a terrible person."

"Bella, you are not. Why would you say such a thing? You're the one who pushed me to do this. You told me go you would be ok. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. When I fell you were there, when I was broken you were there, when I needed you Bella you were always there. You still are. I called and said I needed you and here you stand. I can't see that as terrible I am sorry."

"I'm not the same person."

"Yes you are." He turned her pulling her into his arms. "You're the same wonderful person you always were. The same one I see my future with, if you would quit being so stubborn, and just move in with me. I do want kids eventually you know."

She gasped trying to hide her pain.

"What? What is it you don't want kids? I thought you did, I mean when we were younger we talked and you did. I do, I mean eventually. The point is I can see them with you Bella. You are the only person I can even imagine having a child with."

She tried to pull loose. "Edward, please."

"Not until you explain."

She knew he was stubborn and she wouldn't get away. She leaned closer meeting his eyes. "Did you really dream about me?"

"Yes, almost every night."

"What did you dream about?" She asked slipping her hands to his neck. He shrugged, "The usual, me and you a family. Then you know the sex stuff."

"Sex stuff?"

He smirked, "You know what I mean." She licked her lips inching up and kissing him lightly. It was a sweet kiss, one of patience and love. He froze, and then responded kissing her harder. She began to push him back until he fell on the couch with her on top. He pulled back, "Bella…I can only take so much. I am just a man after all."

He looked into her eyes and saw a look of pain, of worry but it disappeared when she leaned over kissing him again. He felt her hands start to unbutton his shirt, and moaned pulling her tightly against him. His hand buried in her hair.

"Oh my god!" He cried as she began to kiss his collarbone, closing his eyes in sweet surrender. He gasped for breath and grabbed her hands, "B…Bella, Bella, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"You are trying to side track me that's what's wrong. Crafty little she devil."

She giggled as he lifted her to a sitting position.

"Ok ground rules. No touchy feely until we get this all sorted out." He moved her hand from his upper thigh to his knee. "No tempting either naughty girl."

She shrugged and acted innocent. He leaned back watching her suspiciously. "What are you hiding from me Bella?"

A lump filled her throat, "Edward what do you have to eat around this mansion, or do you have a cook?"

"I do when I need one. You're changing the subject again. I'll let it go for now, but just know we are not finished here." He stood extending his hand and tugging her to the kitchen. He set her on the cabinet resting his hands on her knees.

"Anything in particular you want?"

"Whatever. I'm not picky."

"Except no onions." He replied with a grin.

"Onions? I hardly consider it something I would want."

"But what I fix might have them in it." His eyes focused on her in amusement. She frowned, "You wouldn't dare! Your culinary skills were always too good to be defined by an onion. What kind of word is that anyway, onion? My s… She bit her lip."

"Your what babe?" He questioned, as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Nothing I was thinking of something else." She covered quickly. "What did you find?"

"Well…let's see. Salad, sandwich, vegetables, fruit, yogurt. Anything sound good?" _Yeah him on a platter sounded good to her. _

She felt her heart swell but ignored it. "Yeah uh yogurt is fine. Do you have strawberry?"

"How about I make you a fruit, and yogurt with granola? House specialty. Sound good?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He pulled out a bowl watching her, as she kicked her legs a little, then looked around and admired his kitchen.

Her brown eyes fell to him, "Tell me after six years how can you still think I am so pretty. I mean you are around models and superstars. Who am I to compete with that?"

"Bella, no one is more beautiful than you, maybe it's just in my eyes but it is how I see you." He assured her.

"Yeah but you've moved to LA and you're surrounded by…" He effectively cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"It doesn't matter, you are everything. You always were."

Tears stung her eyes and she looked down, "Please don't say that."

"Say what that you are everything to me?" He purposely repeated. She sighed, "Yes, just don't." He continued washing the fruit but her knew deep down something was different about Bella. She wouldn't allow him inside, and that scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously…**_

"_**Bella, no one is more beautiful than you, maybe it's just in my eyes but it is how I see you." He assured her.**_

"_**Yeah but you've moved to LA and you're surrounded by…" He effectively cut her off with a finger on her lips.**_

"_**It doesn't matter, you are everything. You always were."**_

_**Tears stung her eyes and she looked down, "Please don't say that."**_

"_**Say what that you are everything to me?" He purposely repeated. She sighed, "Yes, just don't." He continued washing the fruit but he knew deep down something was different about Bella. She wouldn't allow him inside and that scared him more than she could ever know.**_

They ate in silence for a bit. She flicked him a nervous glance. "You know, I was thinking maybe you could show me my room when we finish, I need a shower if that's ok."

"That's fine love, whatever you need." He felt awkward all of a sudden, something had changed, and he was unsure when it happened and what it was. Her cell phone rang, and she took it out looking at it and glancing at him, "I have to take this."

"No problem."

She slipped out of the chair and answered the phone as she walked out the back door.

"Hey mommy."

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I miss you mommy. Me and uncle Emmett went to the movies, it had dogs in it. He got me a big box of popcorn."

"Wow that sounds like fun baby." She glanced back at the door, and when she was sure she was alone she sat down. "I will be home before you know it. I miss you so much."

"Aunt Rose wants to talk to you."

"Ok sweetie."

Rose got on the phone and chuckled, "So tell me is he as handsome as ever?" Bella sighed, "Is that all you think about? Yes he is gorgeous, beyond gorgeous. Keep in mind he was always the most handsome man I have ever seen. He still is."

"So are things going ok? Did you tell him yet?" Bella knew this line of questioning would start sooner or later. She was hoping for later.

"Things are fine and no I didn't. Rose its not that easy." She argued. Rosalie huffed, "Yes it is, Bella you are finally alone with him face to face, you know the drill. He deserves to know this."

"Please Rose, I'll tell him when I get ready." She replied feeling a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up quickly. He smiled handing her a drink. She took it and smiled, "Rose, Edward is here I have to go."

"Ok, I'll pass your love to Timmy." She said in understanding. It was great to have such a wonderful friend. She could have been in this alone, but Rose and Emmett supported her unconditionally. Although Rose said several times she should tell him.

"Thanks, night Rose."

She pushed the end button, and sat her phone down. "It's nice out here. I like the pool."

"I am glad, we can take a swim whenever you want. It's heated so it stays comfortable all year round." He said watching her curious, he had heard her say she would tell him when she got ready. He assumed it was something to do with him. This must be what she was hiding.

"Can you show me where I will be staying?"

"Sure, come on." He led her to the guest room. He stopped her at the door grabbing her arm.

"Bella, please don't ever be afraid of telling me anything love. You know I am always here for you."

"I know." She looked down. "Edward I'm not ready yet."

He lifted her chin, "Baby, tell me what could be so bad it has you this frightened to tell me?" Her small form shook in his arms as the warm tears stung her eyes. He pulled her into his strong arms.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her head, "Nothing can change that, it can't be that bad." She shook her head, "It's unforgivable."

"Nothing is unforgivable, especially when you love someone." He said seriously. He lifted her face, "I know you Bella, and I know your heart you would never do anything unless you had a reason. You aren't a bad person."

"You have no idea." She replied wiping her face. He sighed releasing her, "You are right, I don't because you don't trust me enough to tell me." He was irritated now. She hesitated, "I should shower, I'll be down in a few minutes."

He knew this was her way of avoiding the subject again. He sighed, "I'll be waiting." He kissed her head and walked out shutting the door. She fell onto the bed closing her eyes. This was going to be extremely stressful. Why had she agreed to this? Oh yeah he would come, and make her then she would have really been in trouble. He was going to be so angry with her.

She took her time taking a shower and relaxing a few minutes. She slipped on shorts, and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. He was on the phone. "James I'll take a paternity test no problem. I have nothing to hide. I don't have any kids period. I think I would be aware if I did. Fix it." He slammed the phone down and turned, "Hey baby, you feel better?"

"Yes, and you?" She asked running her hand across his cheek. He smiled reaching up and holding it there. "I feel much better now that you are here. You relieve my stress. I feel a lot better with you here, I'm not so alone."

"You were never alone Edward." She insisted. He sighed pulling her to the couch, "I felt like I was. Sometimes talking to you on the phone isn't enough." She felt her heart sink at his words, but smiled sadly. He took her hand in his, "What do you think of LA so far?" He figured letting the serious subject die for now would be best.

"It seems ok. As long as the press are gone."

He laughed, "I know what you mean unfortunately they are a necessary evil." She moved her legs to rest under her. "I am proud of you, I don't know if I told you that. You have done really well for yourself."

"So have you, think of what we could do together." He hinted. She shook her head, "Edward this life is not for me. In all seriousness you thrive in the spotlight, me well…it would be suffocating to me. I don't want to be on every magazine cover or on the television. That was your dream."

"Yes but I thought you would come along with me after you finished school."

"I wanted to, the timing was off." She couldn't tell him it was because she had a child, his child and she knew what the press would say about that. He shrugged, "So it was then, what's your excuse now? I know it's not the shop. You can run a flower shop anywhere."

"You're right it's not the shop. My life is there, this isn't my life it is yours." She said in a low voice.

He sighed, "My life includes you love, it always has. You know that."

"I know but it's as a friend in Forks not here in your house."

He thought a minute, "What if I gave it all up?" She looked at him shocked, "What?" He moved closer to her, "Bella, I see you in my dreams. The memories haunt me. It gets so lonely without you. No one can fill your space. I would gladly give this up for a chance to be with you."

"Edward, this is your life."

"No it is a lie, it is a person I invented when I became a star. The illusion I created for all of the women to fantasize about but you know the real me. No smoke and mirrors." He was being honest and she knew it but it didn't change the fact that they could never be together, not like he was thinking. She had to think about Timmy, and if he knew he would not only be irate, but she wasn't sure if he would ever talk to her again.

"Will you think about it?" He asked pleadingly. She looked at him a long moment before speaking, "I will."

He grinned, "That is all I can ask. Perhaps this time with me will help you make your decision."

"You never know." She agreed so he would change the subject. He stood, "So I know you want to relax tonight, what about a movie? I have a nice collection. I rarely get to watch them, I don't like to watch them alone."

"Jasper and Alice don't come over a lot?"

He laughed, "Too much, darn pesky sprite. She is always bugging me. I am sure she will be by to see you tomorrow, I kind of banned her from tonight."

"You are such a mean brother." She replied coming beside him to see the movies he had. He turned pulling her close, "Well I didn't know what to expect, and I wanted time alone with you. It's been so long and I rarely get it."

"I didn't argue." She said giggling. He dropped his head to he neck. "You smell so good."

"Glad you like it, it's new."

"What's new? Perfume?" He asked inhaling deeply.

"Yes, it's called Light Blue." She gasped as his lips slid across her jaw. "Well it smells wonderful."

"Yes." She exhaled softly. "Edward."

"If you are going to try and pull away I can't hear you." He teased.

She smiled, "You are terrible Edward Cullen."

"I thought we had established that years ago?" His lips touched hers with a feather light caress. She found her arms slipping around his neck. The passion was undeniable. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. He groaned deeply and pulled back, "Drawing line now. Movie?" He fanned walking to the cabinet, "Drink?"

She grinned, "Coke?"

"Sounds wonderful." He poured them both a coke then sat them on the table. "Find something?"

"Well yeah I love this movie but I don't know if you will."

"What is it?" He looked over her shoulder, "Oh, 50 first dates. I do like this movie actually. We'll what I've seen of it. I've never seen the entire thing, again with the alone thing."

"You're not alone this time so?"

"So I say let me slip it in." He said with a lopsided smile as he took it from her. Her face flushed, "That sounded bad."

"Only if you are thinking that way." He smirked.

"Well it's kind of hard not to be with you in the room." She admitted. He put the movie in and smiled at her, "Really, I make you think naughty thoughts do I?"

"You know the answer to that, come sit by me so we can watch this movie." She sat down patting for him. He followed sitting beside her. It wasn't long before her head was in his lap as he caressed it softly. She loved her hair being played with, he had always done that and it relaxed her.

She soon found herself falling asleep. She would have gotten up but her body protested, and she finally gave in. She awoke to the blank blue screen on the television and a warm hand around her waist. She yawned and stretched slipping out of his arms. He was still sleeping soundly.

He looked like an angel, perfect and so innocent. She flipped the television off, and walked to the kitchen finding the glasses and making some juice. She felt like she was being watched and turned, "James?"

"Yes, hello darling you look beautiful as always." He gave her the once over, and even though she was dressed she suddenly felt naked.

"Edward is asleep I can get him." She said heading out but he grabbed her arm, "Actually, I wanted to speak with you."

"Ok, about what?"

He smiled wickedly, "Oh a little of this, a little of that. I did a little checking on you Miss Swan. After all it's safer to know what Edward is getting himself entangled with so I can cover later."

"He's known me all his life." She replied dryly. She didn't appreciate anyone digging up information on her.

"I know, tell me does he know about Timmy?" he questioned raising a curious eyebrow.

"That is none of your business." She felt her breath hitch and gripped the counter. He chuckled, "I can see he doesn't."

She wasn't sure how much he knew exactly so she didn't volunteer any information. "Bella, I don't know what game you're playing but I assure you Edward is in no way ready to raise some mans child." She realized he had no idea that Edward was Timmy's father.

"I would never ask him to, it's why I can't stay." She said softly. He watched her a moment then leaned on the counter next to her, "I actually think you are telling me the truth. Bella, I don' t mean to come across in a negative way. My job is to protect him. If the press finds out they will be all over this. You and your son will no longer be able to cross the street without a photographer on your tail."

"I have no intention of that happening."

"Me either, so I think we need to work together here." He met her eyes, "I won't tell Edward, and I do think you should make this visit your last for his sake. He is at the top of his game right now and this would really send his career for a loop. He's young, single, and one of the hottest men in show business. So be friendly, sleep with him, I don't care but you must not keep this relationship going."

"I will always be his friend!" She shot back. He nodded, "I understand that, I didn't ask you not to. You see Edward is in love with you, and he needs to realize there is no chance of more ever happening. You can remain friends. You just have to make it clear to him that is all you are."

"Don't tell me how to run my life." She snapped. He shrugged, "Ok have it your way, I just tell him about Timmy, and how you've lied to him all these years and…"

"No, wait please." She begged. He raised an eyebrow, "You make it clear Bella or I will make Timmy known. Something tells me his innocent view of you will be shattered. He thinks you were only with him, what would he think?"

She looked down, "I'll handle him."

"Good, it is best for all involved. I don't think you are cut out for this life."

"You're right, I'm not." She agreed. He lifted her chin, "Don't get me wrong you are quite striking but Edward has a reputation to uphold and unless you are on the A list you aren't included. I don't mean to be crass."

"Yes you do." They heard from behind them and turned. Edward looked extremely angry. "How can you tell her such a thing James!"

"It is the truth." He remarked. Edward lifted her chin to meet her sad eyes and looked to James, "She means more to me than anything get that clear. I won't have you insulting her. If you can't control yourself then I will find someone who can."

"Edward really, that's not necessary. Bella understands don't you Bella?"

She nodded, "Really Edward, it's ok. He is right you know."

"Not you too!" He spoke a little louder than he meant to. He pointed, "Out James, now." His voice was low and laced with authority. James winked at her and walked out. He turned to face her, "How can you agree with that pompous ass!"

"He is..." He glared at her stopping her mid sentence. "No he is not and you know better, you know me better than that. At least I thought you did. I'm beginning to wonder." Her eyes fell, "He's just doing his job and protecting you. Isn't that what you pay him for?"

"Usually, when I want to get rid of some clingy female but in this case I don' want him anywhere near you. I have no intention of getting rid of you at all. He will just have to adjust."

"Edward, we'll always be friends. You know that."

He frowned, "I know but I want more, and I think you do too."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is." He corrected her. "Can you deny what we feel? What burns deep inside you when we are close." He stepped closer placing his hand on her stomach, "The tightness you feel here when we kiss. Do you really think you will feel that for anyone else?"

"Edward."

"No, answer me. Do you think the ache inside will go away? Can you possible think anyone else will fill the void?"

"It doesn't matter! I am not…" She sighed turning away, "I can't live this life, and you won't be content living mine.

"How do you know? You never gave me much choice."

"It wasn't a choice you had to make, this was your life. I wanted you to have it and you do."

"Great, as you can see I am so happy here all alone." He said throwing his hands up. "I love being here like this, it makes me crazy Bella!" He turned smashing her glass against the stone floor. She gasped. He fell to the floor sobbing, "I feel like I am having a breakdown, like I am suffocating."

She knelt, "Edward it will be ok. I promise."

"Does that mean you will stay?" He asked meeting her eyes, "Bella I need you so much." She closed her eyes, "You said you would give me time."

"It won't change your answer." He said knowingly. She took his hands in hers. "Let's get this glass cleaned up."

"Bella?" He asked standing.

She turned, "Yes?"

"Do you love me?" He waited with the saddest look she had ever seen. Timmy had the same face when he couldn't get his way. She giggled, "I do Edward. I do."

"Would you say that in front of a minister?" He teased. She slapped his stomach lightly, "Back off cupid."

"Just a thought."

"Where's the broom?" She asked shaking her head at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously...**_

_**"Do you love me?" He waited with the saddest look she had ever seen. Timmy had the same face when he couldn't get his way. She giggled, "I do Edward. I do."**_

_**"Would you say that in front of a minister?" He teased. She slapped his stomach lightly, "Back off cupid."**_

_**"Just a thought."**_

_**"Where's the broom?" She asked shaking her head at him.**_

They spent most of the next few days ordering in food, talking, and avoiding too much intimate touching. He had not pushed the issue of their relationship just as he promised. They had caught up on everything, and it was if he had never left. He was sitting on the couch with her between his legs watching television, when the doorbell rang.

"Grabbing a remote he pushed a button, "Yes?"

"It's me Edward." Brian said waiting on his approval. Edward groaned softly, "Come in." She looked up, "I though you were on vacation?" He smiled kissing her nose, "I am beginning to think they don't know what the word means."

He walked in with a smile, "Edward, long time no see. We need to chat."

"What do you need? I have told everyone several times, I am on vacation. You and James are driving me insane." He tossed the remote back to the table, and glared. Brian took a moment to look at their embrace then began to speak sitting on a nearby chair.

"The studio would like you to do a small photo shoot. You remember the interview you did two weeks ago?" He asked. Edward nodded.

"Well, they want a few pictures. The studio called, and a few of your house would be great."

"What rooms?" He already knew where this was going, and he was not happy, in fact he felt himself getting angry already.

"They mentioned the living room, possibly the bedroom, and maybe the kitchen or the backyard. They want just enough to show your lavish lifestyle."

He sighed shaking his head, "No bedroom pics it is too personal, and off limits. I don't want any taken of me either, I already fulfilled that obligation."

"No problem, I am sure they will accept whatever you offer." He said with a smile, "They need it soon."

"How soon?" Edward eyed him suspiciously. Brian shrugged, "Today maybe?"

She felt him tense as he lifted her and sat up, "You have got to be kidding me! Brian, have we not discussed this? I have company. You are pushing me. She can't leave, and take a chance on being seen. She wants her privacy. We need to respect that." She didn't want him to miss out on something because of her. He should be able to continue his life without her making him alter his lifestyle too much.

"It's ok." Bella said patting his knee. He met her eyes with a surprised expression. She smiled slightly, "Really, it is. If they aren't taking personal pictures then it won't really be a problem right?" He looked down in thought resting his hand on hers.

"I don't know love."

"Brian, tell them it's fine. I can stay out of the way." He glanced to Edward who nodded, and sighed standing up and walking to the window to gaze out. He spoke quickly then hung up, "Two hours folks." Bella saw Edward's eyes flash to him a moment, but then they were looking back outside again.

He stood, "You want me to hang around?"

Edward shook his head no, and Bella watched as he left quietly. He obviously knew Edward was now in a foul mood, and it was best to leave him alone. She stood walking to the bar, "Want something to drink? I'm getting some water."

"No, thanks." He said softly. She inhaled softly, and crossed the room. Her arms slipped under his, and around his waist from behind. She could feel his taunt abdomen when her hands stopped. He felt her warm heat against his back, and closed his eyes.

"Edward, relax." She pleaded with a calm voice. He spun in her arms to face her, his arms now holding her as well. He was dreading her leaving. What would he do then? He couldn't even imagine. Immersing himself in work again just didn't seem appealing anymore.

"I can't relax. I wanted to avoid this, you didn't want this."

She looked up smiling, "It's who you are, and I know that. People want to see you, to know things about you, and who am I to stand in the way?"

He pulled her tightly against him, "You are the one thing that matters, that is who you are." She grew nervous. She knew the line they had been avoiding was fixing to be crossed again. His large hand slid up her arms to rest on the curve of her neck.

"When you leave, I want you to remember something."

She couldn't look away from his bright green eyes. They were so full of life and passion. He looked her over, as his hands fell to take her tiny ones in his. He then looked up again, "Remember that I love you. I want you to remember that no matter where we go from here, I will always love you. I will always want you, but I won't push you into a life you don't want."

He kissed both hands lightly, "Bella, I don't know what will happen with me, with my heart. It's not as if I can give it to anyone when you already own it." She felt the sting of tears, and saw his eyes were watery too. He took a deep breath, "I want you to be happy, to fall in love, and have a family. I won't stop you. I would gladly set you free to see you happy."

He closed his eyes clearing his thoughts, but they wouldn't go away. He couldn't help feeling so many emotions when she was near. He opened his eyes when he felt her hand on his cheek. He couldn't read her eyes, but he could feel her shaking. Her very touch was intoxicating.

"Bella…my god what you do to me." He bit his lip holding in a moan when her hands both moved to his chest. She could feel his heart racing under her palm. He was tense, his body rigid, as he tried to take in slow short breaths. She stepped closer resting her head on his chest. She wanted to hear his heart, she wasn't sure why, but she had to.

He moved his arms around her, and rested his hands on the flare of her hips. He wasn't sure what she wanted, maybe it was just to be held. He didn't want to entertain the thought of her wanting anything more. It just seemed to end up badly.

His breath hitched when her warm hands pulled his shirt out of his jeans. He jumped at the contact of her fingers on his abdomen. She leaned back looking into his eyes. He didn't move, this was her call, and he didn't want to seem like he wanted more than she did.

She slid her hands up to the buttons of his shirt, and began to unbutton them slowly, slightly surprised he didn't make a move to touch her, but he remained perfectly content to let her explore. When the buttons were undone she met his eyes again. She could see the passion blazing, and pushed the shirt down his arms allowing it to fall. Her palms already back to his sculpted chest.

She ran her fingers over the hard marble of his pectoral muscles, and down to his toned abs. She remembered doing this their first time, but he was younger, and didn't have the patience to wait for her to explore too long. He had changed now, he was well defined, taller, and as an adult now he was able to refrain from pushing her to go faster or touch more of him.

He released her hips where he was clinching, and un-clinching his fists to turn and rest his back on the wall for support. He didn't know how much longer his knees would hold out, and with her touching him like this he felt unsteady. She lifted her beautiful head to see his face, and turned following his movement.

She could see his uneven breathing, not to mention a few other things she noticed. He smiled reassuringly, as he ran his palm down her flushed cheek. "Bella?" He said unsure if he could even talk. It came out huskier than normal.

"Yes?" He stilled her roaming hands. "I am in love with you." She felt her breathing stop completely before he shook her gently, "Breathe, love." He didn't know how bad she wanted to hear that, needed to hear it, and yet she could never admit it to him or herself.

She had always been deeply in love with him, and she knew he was in love with her too. The last few days pretty much sealed the deal so to speak. He was so tender with her, so loving and he asked for nothing in return. She took his hands in hers placing them on the skin under her shirt. His eyes fell to her hands then back up to her face.

She knew he was thinking, his thoughts probably racing to figure out where they were actually going with this. His thumb lazily drew circles on her sides, as she leaned forward to place her cool lips on his chest. He moaned squeezing her tighter.

"Please." She whispered lifting her head only to feel his lips devour hers hungrily. Her body leaned into him, and she gasped as his hands slid up her back, and down again leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She noticed he had not made any move to take this further. She wondered if it was because he thought she would stop.

She pulled away from his lips to breathe. The air coming in short spurts to her aching lungs. His palms were resting on the back of her bra, and she smiled up at him. "You can take it off."

His eyebrow rose in silent question. She giggled, "The bra, you can take it off." She reached around his neck and fastened her hands in his hair. "The shirt, the bra, the pants, all of it." She started as his lips descended to her neck. "Please Edward, take it off." She begged.

She reached down to his jeans and unbuttoned them quickly, sliding the zipper open. Her hands then slid around him and across his backside to the inside of his jeans pushing them down. He moaned lifting his head, and grabbing her hands.

"Wait." He stepped back gasping. "Too…much." He leaned on the back of the couch for support. She stood stunned. Did he really just tell her to wait? He refastened his pants and met her eyes, "I'm sorry, love."

He moved to the front of the couch and practically fell back trying to calm himself. She moved to sit beside him, and he smiled taking her hand in his. "I want to, I _really_ want to." He inhaled deeply, "When you first got here it was overwhelming, the need to see you, touch you, be one with you again. I got to know you again, like when we were always together. I feel the same emotions."

"I don't understand." She said confused.

He stroked her cheek, "You're going home love. You won't stay. I can't change your mind, and as much as I am aching to be with you. My heart…" He sighed, "I can't. It's going to be bad enough when you leave, I won't have my heart ripped out again."

She knew what he meant, in truth she had not thought about how it would affect her if they made love again. He pulled her close kissing her head, "Maybe one day you'll decide you're ready for me, and I'll be here waiting."

"I can't ask you to do that Edward. You can't stop your life for me." She said with sadness in her voice. He closed his eyes as his head fell back, "I already did. It's something I can't change."

"You have to, when I leave you should date, and…" She knew the thought of him with anyone else made her sick, but if she was going to refuse to stay with him he would need to move on. He shot her a look. "You don't worry about my personal life. If I can't be with the one I love then I'll be fine alone. What does it matter? I've done it this long."

"Edward."

"Bella, don't ok. You're here a few more days let's just enjoy it."

"Edward." She looked down nervously, "I need to tell you something."

The doorbell rang, and he stood grabbing his shirt, and slipping it on. "We'll continue this in a minute."

He said kissing her head lightly. He didn't bother with the buttons assuming Brian was back. He opened the door, and stood shocked when he realized it was the photographer, and his female assistant. She glanced at him from head to toe, and blushed with a small smile.

He played it cool and extended his hand, "I'm Edward, welcome." He opened the door wider and they walked in looking around curiously at his beautiful home. He saw something white in the corner of his eye, and looked just as Brian walked in, "Sorry I was running late."

"Its fine they just got here."

Brian looked at his clothes but said nothing continuing in, "Hello, I'm Brian let me show you around, and tell you about the house, and there are a few rules."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, walking back into the living room. She was nowhere to be found. He frowned looking around, as he walked through the house quietly. He found her in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"Hungry?" He asked slipping his arms around her from behind. She smiled, and stood slipping a grape into his mouth.

"Starved."

He popped her rear, and turned grabbing a bowl. "Here you go." She took it placing some grapes into it along with a few other fruits from the refrigerator, and leaned beside him.

"You hungry?" She asked feeing him a piece of pineapple. He smirked pulling her close, "You have no idea, love." The oversized door opened, and they both turned. Brian raised his eyebrows, and Bella pulled away moving across the room. The photographer smiled glancing between them both. He knew there was something going on. He wasn't oblivious to the way he was holding her when they walked in, or the way he glanced at her now.

Brian turned, "So, this is the kitchen what, are you thinking you want to shoot?" He led them back out. Edward turned to Bella who was now sitting on the counter eating quietly.

"You ok?" He asked moving to rest his hands on her thighs. She smiled, "Fine, but you might want to move your hands in case they walk in again."

"Probably." He agreed with a gentle peck on her lips. She jumped down setting her bowl in the sink, "I think we should disappear for a while until they leave."

"I agree." He took her hand, "My room." She followed him to the doorway and turned, "Wait, you should button this." He smirked, as her fingers quickly buttoned his shirt. They both heard the flashing and turned to see the photographer in the next room.

He pulled the camera from his face, "Are you two going through? I don't want to get you in the picture." Edward nodded, and pulled her along. They went to his room, and opened his balcony door sitting in a comfortable oversized chair and relaxing.

They were quiet for a long time, before she stood. "I am thirsty, want something?"

"Sure, whatever you are having." He kissed her hand as she left. She walked down stairs, and hearing them she walked the long way around to his kitchen. She grabbed them some juice, and peeked out the doorway. They were at his large table looking at their pictures on a computer screen.

"This one is nice." She said about a picture he took of the living room. Bella could see them from where she stood, and it was a nice picture. He flipped to another one, and she almost dropped one of the glasses. It was of her and Edward in the doorway with her buttoning his shirt. He was looking down at her with a smile and his hand rested comfortably on her waist. She could only imagine what people would think, no she didn't have to imagine, she knew.

She set the glasses down walking into the room. "I do believe personal pictures were off limits."

They both turned startled. He shook his head, "It wasn't on purpose, it just so happened I was taking the photo when you two walked out.

"Then you won't mind deleting it." She insisted. He frowned, "I don't ever delete until I get to my main computer at home. This one is strictly for viewing purposes."

Edward wondered what was taking so long, and walked downstairs. He saw the look of fear on Bella's face and walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"They have a picture of us." She said trying not to panic. His head tilted, "Really? Brian was to inform you no personal shots."

"Yes, he did. I was explaining to the lady that I was taking the pic, as you walked out. I will delete it, but I can't here. I do all editing, and deleting at my house."

"That doesn't work for me. You see my private life stays private, and nothing gets out of here with a picture of us in it."

"Mr. Cullen, please this can be fixed."

"I know it can, and I know it will." He grabbed the computer smashing it on the hard tile floor. They both gasped. Brian came running in with his mouth open, and dropped the phone he was talking on.

"Edward what's going on?"

"The rules were clear, get them out, and pay them for their supplies."

"But Edward, we still…" He turned raising his voice, "I said get them out!" They quickly grabbed their things as security walked in, "Everything ok Mr. Cullen?"

"Escort them out."

"Yes sir."

He turned seeing her against the wall barely holding together. He cursed, and grabbed her pulling her into his arms. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"This is why I can't do this. Do you see now?"

"Bella, come on it was one incident." He cried. She pulled away, "So you lucked out, you can't stop everyone else. This is exactly what I was afraid of. The possible disruption something like this could cause in my life."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I understand. You don't have to explain."

She shook her head sitting down, her face burying itself in her hands.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" He questioned sitting across from her. She glanced up, "Humm?"

"I asked what you wanted to tell me earlier, before they came."

She froze then looked away, "It was nothing." He slid his chair closer, "I don't believe that." She sighed, "It doesn't matter shattered moment you know? Things with the photographer…"

"Did what?" He asked finishing her sentence before she could.

"I just…I have to go Edward. I need to go home, this is wonderful. I mean seeing you, but let's be serious here. I can't live in this world you live in, and you can't live in mine. It's getting too confusing for us both, and emotions are getting cloudy."

"My emotions are just fine thank you." He replied back. She met his eyes, "Mine aren't."

"So then stay, we'll work through them. Damn it, Bella if you need more then I will give you more." He lifted her into his arms, and began to carry her.

"Where are we going?"

"To finish what you started earlier." He said without emotion. She tensed in his arms and felt sudden panic envelope her. He walked into his room kicking the door shut, and placing her on the bed.

"So, where were we?" He asked leaning over her, and forcing her to lay back, his hands immediately pushing her shirt up. She grabbed his hands, "I thought you said it was too much?"

"It doesn't matter what I said. If this is what you need then I'll deal with the consequences later."

She pushed him back, "How can you? You can't just hurt yourself to do something you think I need." He sighed, "I've done it for years. Bella, can we stop talking please. I would like to see a little more of you, and this isn't helping."

"What do you mean you've done it for years?" She cried pushing him over and off of her. He sighed dropping his arm across his face.

"We aren't going to do this are we?"

"I asked you a question." She reminded him. He moved his arm to see her, "I asked you one also."

"Ok, so I will answer yours. No we aren't going to do this, neither of us wants to. Not like this."

He reached up and pulled a pillow under his head. "I just meant the things you need. I've always done what I thought you needed. I've never been able to break myself of that habit."

"Like what?" She asked curious. He stared at the ceiling. "You wanted to stay in forks, said it was best so I never pressed you to come to me. I guess I had hoped you would come without me forcing you, but I still had to play my hand in the end."

"You said wanted me to leave, and follow my dream. I wanted to, but I was going to stay. I was in love with you, even then I knew. I was going to tell you, when I overheard you telling my mom you thought it was for the best. You needed to focus on school, and I was a distraction. So, I left."

"Oh and here's another one. You didn't want to go to the movies, and decided we should make love for the first time. I had planned to make it special like maybe dinner, and I don't know, but something. I wanted it to be so perfect, you deserved perfect." He closed his eyes, "It doesn't matter now."

"Edward?"

"What?"

"It was perfect." She said watching his reaction. He opened his eyes to see a tear fall down her cheek, reaching up he wiped it and caressing her cheek. "It was so perfect." She said again moving to rest her head on his chest. "It was such a special night."

"Magical." He replied brushing her hair back. "I always thought you were disappointed in me, that I ruined it for you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, we never talked about it. In fact we kind of acted like it didn't happen. I thought at first we got so much closer, but when I left you distanced yourself from me."

"I had to." She tried to sit up but he held her close, "Why? Why did you have to?"

"Something happened that night." She said so softly he had to strain to hear her.

"Bella, talk to me." She knew he deserved the truth, he had been denied too long, and Timmy deserved to know who he really was. Her pocket vibrated and she jumped surprised.

"Leave it." He said holding her arms. She pulled loose, I can't it might be important."

Seeing Emmett's name flash she answered. "Hello?" She slid out of the bed, and walked to the window.

"Hi mommy."

"Hey there, how are you?" Her eyes flashed to Edward but he had not moved from the bed.

"When are you coming home? I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too. I am coming home very soon. I think earlier than planned." She saw motion and turned to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down. She could hear Timmy yelling to Rose mommy was coming home. She got on the phone, "Bells? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just time to come home I think. I miss home"

"Is Edward nearby?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well then when are you coming?"

"I'll call you when I get the details. I should let you go." She said with a sadness Rose caught. Walking into a room away from Timmy she closed the door, "Bells are you ok? You shouldn't come unless you have it all worked out there. Timmy is fine."

"I know."

Rose sighed, "You didn't tell him." Bella looked at him. He looked heartbroken, and defeated. Her heart felt like it was shrinking. She switched ears, "I need to go Rose. I'll see you soon."

"Bella!"

"Bye Rose." She hung up sitting next to him. "It's for the best."

"Liar." He murmured. She stood, "I'm going to call the airport, I'll let you know when I get a flight."

"Bella, please don't go." He looked up, his face so beautiful even when he was hurting. She ran her fingers through his hair. "If I don't, we will regret it."

"I won't let go of you Bella. I can't." He grabbed her hand holding it, "This is not over." He stood, "I'll make arrangements you can pack if you want."

"I can do it."

"Bella just pack. I will do this, just…please." She could hear his pain and irritation. She walked out packing, and waiting on her bed. She regretted this trip. As good as it felt to be closer to him, it hurt. Her heart was broken along with his, and she didn't know how to fix it.

He knocked opening the door. 2 Hours. I'll take you when you are ready. She stood, "I am ready. I'll call Rose on the way and let her know." He grabbed her suitcase, and headed to his car. She followed him to the garage where he opened the trunk of a silver sports car.

He shut the trunk, and headed to her side to open her door. She moved in front of it. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. I'm upset Bella, but I'm a big boy I'll get over it." Moving closer he leaned down kissing her gently. "I love you." He reached around grabbing the door handle and opening the door. Arriving at the airport he grabbed her hand, "I can't get out love. I'll have to say goodbye here, can you manage your stuff?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

He took her hand in his, "I will miss you, we'll talk soon. "

"Promise?" She questioned unsure of his mental state.

"Yes, I told you this isn't over, not by a long shot." He grinned wickedly.

She giggled, "I look forward to the game then Mr. Cullen." She was glad he was at least smiling again. Who knows what was going on in his mind.

"I hope so, because I play to win." He grabbed her face kissing her deeply. She couldn't breathe but she didn't want to pull away. He moaned releasing her, "You better go before I find a place to park, and pull you into the back seat."

She brushed her hand across his cheek, and quickly got out pushing his already unlocked trunk up, and grabbing her bag. He waved watching her disappear inside then grabbed his phone, "Yes, hello again beautiful, listen I need another flight. No, not for Bella, I need one for me. I'm going to Forks." He smiled to himself. _Game on Bella._

**Sorry this chapter is so long. I was having so much fun writing, I couldn't figure out where to stop it. That being said, game on!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously...**_

"_**I will miss you, we'll talk soon. "**_

"_**Promise?" She questioned unsure of his mental state.**_

"_**Yes, I told you this isn't over, not by a long shot." He grinned wickedly.**_

_**She giggled, "I look forward to the game then Mr. Cullen." She was glad he was at least smiling again. Who knows what was going on in his mind. **_

"_**I hope so, because I play to win." He grabbed her face kissing her deeply. She couldn't breathe but she didn't want to pull away. He moaned releasing her, "You better go before I find a place to park, and pull you into the back seat."**_

_**She brushed her hand across his cheek, and quickly got out pushing his already unlocked trunk up, and grabbing her bag. He waved watching her disappear inside then grabbed his phone, "Yes, hello again beautiful, listen I need another flight. No, not for Bella, I need one for me. I'm going to Forks." He smiled to himself. Game on Bella.**_

Bella got off the plane searching for them. She knew they wouldn't be far, and she couldn't wait to see her precious son again. She spotted his green eyes, and smiled holding her arms open. He ran to her as fast as he could.

"Mommy!"

She laughed lifting him in her arms, "I missed you baby." He leaned back to put his small hands on her face, "I missed you too mommy. Uncle Emmett said, I grew an inch while you were gone."

"You did? Wow, you know I think you did. I'll be shorter than you before too long." She sat him down hugging Rosalie. She looked away from her sad eyes and hugged Emmett.

"How are you sis?" He asked slipping his arm around her waist, as they headed for baggage claim. She smiled, "I've been better. It's good to be home."

"Bella." He stopped walking. "Was this a good idea, hurting yourself like this again? You know I love you, but I worry about Timmy. He needs his father. He needs Edward, and you won't admit it, but you do too."

"Emmett, I'm on overload right now. I am trying not to break in front of my son. Can we not do this now?"

He kissed her head, "I'm sorry. Come on let's get your stuff." Rose met his eyes when they walked up, and he nodded to her. She sighed softly. They found her bag and headed home. Timmy was on cloud nine to have his mommy home. He had to sit beside her in the car, and insisted on holding her hand.

"Mommy, Uncle Emmett is taking me to the big hunting store tomorrow. He said they have big bears there."

"He did? You better be careful with those bears. I want my Timmy home safe and sound." He laughed as she tickled him, "Mommy, they won't eat me. I'm too big, I will scare them off."

"You are right, you will. Uncle Emmett will have to hide you, and take pictures so you can see them. After all they might be too afraid to come out of hiding with you there." He laid his head on her arm, "I'm tired."

"You rest sweetie, I'll be here when you wake up."

"No more going away on the planes?"

She smiled, "No love, no more. I am home for good." He relaxed and fell asleep. Emmett carried him inside to his room while Rosalie and Bella talked. She opened the refrigerator, and grabbed some water.

"You want a drink?"

"No thanks. Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked brushing her hair from her shoulder. She set the water down, as her face fell and the tears started. Rose pulled her close, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

Emmett walked in and stopped when he met Rose's eyes. She leaned back, "What happened?" Bella wiped her face. "I don't know. It was like old times, I tried to tell him. I wanted to, but it was like something always came up. He is so wonderful. I just can't live in a fish bowl. He asked me, he told me it wasn't over." She began to cry again.

Rose rubbed her arms, "Hey, it will work out. Things have a way of falling into place."

"Not for me, well at least not in the love department. I knew I loved him when I went." She said with a sniff.

Rose looked at her oddly, "You don't love him now?"

"It changed, or maybe it was always there, and I never knew what it was. I do love him, but it's so much more. I am in love with him."

"Bella, you can't let him go. You have to tell him." She said as she handed her a tissue. Emmett leaned beside her, "Listen Bella, you don't find that kind of love every day. You do what you can to make it work. I know Cullen, and I know how he thinks. He would do anything to make it work, would you?"

"You spoke to him?"

"I always speak to him Bella." He replied with a shrug. She shook her head, "No, I mean about me." He sighed, "Not really. I mean he mentions you, but I think it bothers him so he keeps it inside. Guys don't gossip like girls Bella."

"I know that."

"Did you see Alice and Jasper?" Rose asked as her eyes brightened.

"No, unfortunately the day after I got there Jasper had some business meeting out of town and Alice went with him. I don't think it was a choice, I mean she had to go. I did talk to her on the phone though." She took a sip of water feeling her phone vibrate. She slid it out of her pocket.

"Hello."

"Hey baby, did you make it back ok?" His voice was calm and relaxed which kind of surprised her. "Yes. I was just visiting with Rose and Emmett. How are you?"

"Wonderful, actually you remember when you said you look forward to the game?"

She paused uncertain, "Yes." His laughter made her thoughts swirl. Why was he suddenly so happy? Was he that glad to have this over and done with? He sighed, "Ah my Bella, are you ready to play?"

"What?"

"Game starts tomorrow love." He purred.

"Wait, what does that mean?" She asked alarmed.

"I'll be in touch, I love you." Was the only answer she got, and then he was gone. She looked at the phone oddly, "Well that was weird."

Rosalie's head tilted, "Edward?" She nodded, "Yeah, he's just in an odd mood, and I don't know what he is up to." Emmett laughed, "Sister if he is up to something you better get ready for the ride, because you are in trouble."

"Great, thanks for the vote of confidence." She punched his arm, "I'm off to bed. See you guys tomorrow, what time are you picking him up?"

"I think around eight. You can go to work, and I'll just take him with me. Day care is not where he needs to be with Uncle Em around." She nodded too tired to argue and headed to bed. The alarm went off way too early the next morning, and she yawned dressing for work.

"Timmy, breakfast." She called as she sat his plate on the table. He ran in dressed in his camo outfit. It was a birthday gift from his wonderful uncle of course. She chuckled, "Ready for those bears?"

"I am ready. I even wore my special outfit." He answered as he began to eat his toast. Hearing the doorbell she yelled, "Come in Em."

"Do I hear a bear hunter in here?" He teased walking in a low crouch. Timmy laughed jumping up and down excited. "I am the bear hunter Uncle Emmett."

"You are? Well good cause I am afraid of those big bears." He pretended to shake. Timmy patted his arm, "It's ok I will protect you."

"I am so glad." He ruffed his hair and grabbed some coffee, "How are you Bells?"

"Ok, you are so good with him you know."

He smiled, "I know, he's my little squirt." She raised an eyebrow, "You should make a squirt of your own." He choked on his coffee. She laughed, "Wow, I didn't expect that reaction."

"Sorry, you have a towel?"

She handed him one. He wiped his shirt, "I want one in the future. We're not quite ready yet. I was thinking maybe a year or two. I have to do the wedding thing first, as you know that is coming soon." He winked.

"Chicken." She popped him with the towel. He feigned a broken leg to Timmy's delight. She glanced at her watch, "I have to go." She leaned over the chair kissing Timmy, "You protect him today ok?"

"I will mommy."

"What no love?" He teased. She looked up, "Come here you big stud." He dramatically leaned her back and blew a raspberry on her neck. She giggled, "Ok, enough seriously I have to go. Rose will kill me."

"Later Bells."

"Ready squirt?" He asked stealing bacon. Timmy nodded. "I need my boots."

"Get your boots and we'll head out. The wilderness awaits my young friend." He helped him with his shoes, and they were out the door. After a few hours they headed back stopping at a local deli. They sat at a booth, but the restaurant was loud and when Rose called he couldn't hear her.

"Stay right here squirt, I'll be right there outside that door. Can you see where I am going?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

He toyed with his fork then his straw, which flew behind him. He turned standing to look over the seat.

"Did you loose something?" The dark haired man in sunglasses said speaking softly. Timmy nodded and pointed to his straw that lay on the seat beside the stranger.

"I see, here you go."

He took it turning for a moment then looking back over the seat. "My name is Timmy." He said curiously. The man turned slightly extending his hand, "Nice to meet you Timmy. I'm Edward."

"You have cool hair."

He chuckled, "Well thank you, so do you." Timmy bit his lip. Edward watched the small boy with interest. He was cute, he looked somewhat familiar, but he knew he couldn't possible know him. His eyes were almost the exact color of his. He found that very interesting, not many people had bright green eyes like his.

"So, Timmy where are your parents?"

"Mommy is at work."

He smiled, "Work is such a bad word. I don't like that word do you?"

"I don't know. Do you work?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I do, not that I like it much any more."

"Why don't you like work?" Kids are always so inquisitive. Usually he found questions annoying, but this kid had him interested in answering for some reason.

"It got lonely." He said honestly. Timmy nodded, "You should be with your mommy. That is what I do when I am lonely."

He laughed, "You do? I probably should too. Mommy's are fun." Timmy smiled, "My mommy makes me cookies. She even puts faces on them for me."

"She does? Well it sound's like you have a very special mommy." He liked this kid.

"Timmy, are you bugging someone with your exploits?" Emmett asked as he approached. Edward turned and smirked slipping his shades down.

"Cullen?" He said shocked. Edward stood and hugged him briefly, "How are you?" He asked gesturing for Emmett to sit. He sat waving Timmy over.

"I am great, what are you doing in Forks man?" He turned helping Timmy up without missing a beat. Edward watched them curiously. "I have some business to take care of."

"Really? Does that business include a certain brunette?" Emmett asked knowingly.

"Perhaps. Who's kid? He's cute."

Emmett looked back and forth, but said nothing. Timmy leaned over the table, "You have green eyes like mine."

"Yes I do."

Emmett pulled him back, "Sit down squirt."

"My mommy says my daddy has green eyes." Edward raised an eyebrow, "He does, what color is your mommy's eyes?" What he said made him wonder if the child knew his father. He couldn't imagine growing up like that.

"Brown." He answered with a smile. Edward was brought back to the present with his answer. He was going to question him further when their food arrived. The waitress looked confused. Emmett chuckled, "We moved, sorry."

She smiled and handed them their food. "Are you sure you don't want to order?" She asked Edward.

"How about coffee, do you have coffee here?"

"Yes. Do you want a particular flavor or…"

"No, just plain coffee thanks." She nodded walking off.

He glanced at Emmett who was toying with his phone. "How is Rose?" He asked while Timmy ate, Emmett was more or less playing with his food.

"She's so perfect Edward, I think I am going to have to marry her."

"You just now figuring that out?" He teased. Emmett chuckled, "I always knew it. I guess I have been thinking about kids and moving forward. Timmy is such a good kid, I would really like a son."

"Just like me." Timmy said with a smile. Emmett laugh, "Yes squirt, just like you."

Edward watched their interaction with a smile then leaned closer, "How old are you Timmy?"

"Five." He smiled, "My mommy says I am handsome like my father, do you think he is handsome too?"

"I don't know, but I bet he is if your mommy says so." He wondered why this boy was with Emmett, it was apparent they were close. He didn't know many people Emmett spoke about being close to, but one person in particular. _It couldn't be, could it?_

He could tell Emmett was increasingly uncomfortable, and he had not answered his question. He knew he was avoiding it. Timmy looked at Emmett funny, "You aren't hungry Uncle Emmett?"

"Not really, you eat."

Now Edward was really curious. The kid had just called him uncle, he knew now there was something more to this story. Why hadn't Emmett mentioned this boy to him? It wasn't like they didn't talk often.

"Timmy, I like your name is it short for something?"

"It's my middle name, my name is Edward Anthony." His eyes grew bigger, and he continued with his questions.

"Timmy what is your mommy's name?" This got Emmett's attention, and he looked up frightened.

"Isabella, but everyone calls her Bella. I just call her mommy."

Edward felt his heart sink into his stomach. _Oh my god._

**You know I had to have a cliffie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…**_

"_**Timmy, I like your name is it short for something?"**_

"_**It's my middle name, my name is Edward Anthony." His eyes grew bigger, and he continued with his questions.**_

"_**Timmy what is your mommy's name?" This got Emmett's attention, and he looked up frightened.**_

"_**Isabella, but everyone calls her Bella. I just call her mommy."**_

_**Edward felt his heart sink into his stomach. **__Oh my god._

The waitress returned sitting his coffee in front of him. "Would you like any cream sir?" When he didn't respond she looked at him oddly, "Sir?"

Emmett spoke for him, "Not right now. Thank you." She gave a short nod and turned away. Edward finally broke out of his daze and looked at Emmett.

"She lied to me. All this time…she lied." His voice was hoarse and full of emotion. Emmett didn't know what to say. He could not begin to imagine the feelings that Edward was having right now. Pain, anger, surprise, fear all wrapped into one.

"Where is she?" He asked finally.

"She's at work. I have Timmy until later tonight." Emmett responded with nervousness. He stood dropping a twenty on the table, "I have to go."

"Edward, wait." He moved Timmy to the other side of him and slipped out of the booth.

"I would feel better if Timmy was with me when this all goes down. He shouldn't be involved." Edward's surprised eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't do that. You would be surprised to know, I actually do know how to act around children."

"Edward, that's not what I meant."

"Look, it doesn't matter. I need some air." He turned and was out the door before Emmett could say anything else. He was torn, should he call and prepare her? If he did she may run. Edward finally knew, and he wanted them to sit and discuss this. Timmy deserved it.

"Is he mad?" Timmy asked with a look of concern. He sighed setting some money on the table over Edward's.

"He's upset squirt. Nothing to worry about, I hear someone promised you ice cream."

"You did Uncle Emmett." He said laughing.

"Well, I guess I might have. What do you say we go get you some?"

"Yes, I want chocolate." Emmett nodded taking his hand, "We better hurry before someone steals all of the chocolate. It's a popular flavor you know."

Edward crossed the street getting in his rental car. He could not believe this was happening. The love of his life had lied to him for years. This was what she was hiding. This was why she never came. He didn't need to ask who his father was it was obvious with one look.

He watched Emmett and Timmy walk from the restaurant and down the street. He watched the way he happily held Emmett's hand. It hurt to know that should be him, that she had denied him that. She had taken all of his young life away from him, not just him, but both of them.

He started the car and headed to her shop. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty, he was angry among other things and all of the things he originally came here to say just went out the window. He parked and took a deep breath walking into the beautifully arranged flower shop.

"Can I help you?" He heard from behind, he knew the voice even after all of this time. Turning he slipped his shades off, "Hey Rosie."

Her mouth fell to the floor, "Edward? What are you...? I mean, hi." She regained her composure and hugged him lightly. "So, I guess there is no need to ask why you are here." She knew it was for Bella, and she was worried how she would react.

"No not really."

"Yeah… so, do you want me to get Bella? She's in back." He looked around seeing several people in the store and shook his head, "Its better if we are alone, can I go back there?" He didn't want to make a scene in front of the customers.

"Sure."

She walked him to the door and opened it for him. He looked around finding her. She was in a small room which he assumed was an office with her hands covering her face. He could tell she was crying, her shoulders were slumped, and her small frame was trembling with sobs.

It hurt him to see her like this, he wanted to go to her and hold her. Promise her this would all be ok, but then he remembered what she had done and grew angry again. He walked into the room leaning on the door. She heard the creek, but didn't look up.

"Rose please, I promise I'll be better tomorrow."

"I'm not Rose." He said thickly. She jerked up recognizing his voice immediately, spinning her chair to come face to face with the object of her tears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Certainly not crying at my desk, I prefer to be with someone I love and trust. At least I did."

She could see the darkness in his green eyes, and was confused by the glare he cast at her. She knew something was very wrong.

She wiped her face and stood, "Are you ok?"

"I am fantastic. I fly down from LA only to find my five year old son at lunch with his uncle." She gasped backing away. He moved forward backing her into the corner.

"A son you told me nothing about!" He yelled deeply.

"I tried, but…" She cried.

He grabbed her arms, "You didn't try too damn hard. I've been talking to you weekly if not more since I left. You just spent several days alone with me. I don't recall this subject being brought up."

"I couldn't, I was scared you would be angry."

"Why would I possible be angry? The one woman I trusted with my life has lied to me for years. Now, I have to wonder if I ever really knew her at all."

"Edward, I'm sorry." She pleaded.

He jerked her roughly, "Yeah that helps. It makes it all better." She sobbed lightly trying to pull away, "Edward you're hurting me."

"Really? I would think as cold as you are, you would be made of stone! Do you know how much of a fool you made of me? Here I was crying my heart out to you, telling you how I wanted a family, and I had a son right under my nose. How could you even look me in the eye?"

"Please." She begged. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

"What about him Bella? What about my son who has missed having his father because of you. Did you ever think how he would feel? I would have been there. I would have given up everything to be at your side. It wouldn't have mattered to me if I worked for the sewage company as long as I had you!"

She trembled against him looking at her feet. She had never seen him so angry, his grip was hurting her but she didn't dare say anything more. He was trembling too, and she looked up to see the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I loved you so much, why would you hurt me this way?"

She pulled her arms loose and tried to touch his face. He gripped her arm quickly, "Do not touch me!"

"Edward, please."

"Please what? Do you have any idea how angry I am right now? I can't even look at you without wanting to punch something."

She gasped trying to pull away. "You're hurting me." She said trying to pull her arm loose. Rosalie came in grabbing his bicep, "Edward you are hurting her, let her go." He let her go and she fell to the floor. Her body shook, and she wrapped her arms around her knees looking at him frightened.

"I want my son Bella. You denied me the first five years of his life. I suggest you figure out a way to fix this."

He leaned over the desk writing something on a spare piece of paper then threw it at her, "This is where I am staying. Bring me my and soon."

Rosalie followed him out, "Edward, do you really think this is the way to handle this? Timmy doesn't even know you."

"Who's fault is that?"

"It doesn't matter now, what is done can't be undone. You still have a five year old who needs to get to know you. You'll have to be patient with him. I know you are angry, but this isn't his fault. Don't punish him."

"How am I punishing him?"

She could hear Bella sobbing and sighed, "You can't take him from Bella."

"Why would I do that? That would make me _just like her_."

He turned to leave again and she grabbed his arm, "She did this because she loved you. I know you can't see it now, but she wanted you to have your dream. She gave up everything for you. I know she was wrong for keeping him from you, but please think about it. You and Bella belong together."

"Not anymore." He grumbled walking out.

She watched him leave sadly and turned going back to the office. She pulled Bella close. "It's ok, it will be ok."

"He…he hates me." She said through the tears.

"Give him time Bella. His entire life just changed, and he is in a whirlwind right now." She brushed her hair back, "He still loves you. He just has to find it again through all of this anger."

"I love him."

"I know Bells." She turned hearing the door and looked up. "Hey baby." Emmett said kneeling.

"Where's Tim?"

"Playing at the Andersons, I thought this would happen." He leaned over picking her up, "Come on Bells, let's get you home and cleaned up. I need some clothes for Timmy tonight."

"He can't stay…Edward wants…"

He stopped her, "I don't care what he thinks he wants. Timmy is not getting caught up in your shit ok. He stays."

She didn't argue again.

Edward paced in his room, he was furious and Alice didn't help when he told her. She just hopped on a flight. He figured she knew how he would react, and that was why she was coming. She said she didn't want him to ruin this and do something he would regret. He growled in frustration throwing his phone on the bed, he didn't have a way to channel his anger, and the more he thought about it the madder he got.

He heard a knock and inhaled deeply opening it. His facial expression remained stoic when he saw her. She was more together than this afternoon but her eyes were still red and slightly swollen. He opened the door further allowing her in without a word.

He walked past her sitting in an oversize chair, "Why are you here?" He looked at her pointedly.

"I wanted to talk." She said so softly he barely heard her. She wouldn't look at him, only the floor. He tapped his fingers on the nearby table.

"Talk."

"I just wanted to tell you my story. I thought maybe…"

"Why would you think I would care?" He shot quickly. She finally looked up and swallowed hard.

"I just thought…maybe…I know I hurt you and I…" She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I guess you shouldn't care." His eyes made a slow trail up her body. She was wearing a black skirt that fell mid thigh and clung to her curves with a snug fitting blue sweater, black pumps and a little jewelry. He hadn't noticed it this afternoon.

She turned heading to the door, "This was a mistake."

He jumped up and held the door as she tried to open it.

"I don't think so. It's not that easy."

Her forehead fell against the door. "I can't fix this Edward. I don't know what you want me to do."

He brushed her hair to the side leaning close to her, "I can name a few things." She jumped turning around quickly. He grinned wickedly and leaned over her, "I don't want to talk about this, it will just upset me, and I've had enough of that tonight."

"What…what do y…you want?" She stuttered. He ran his eyes over her again, "I am a man, you are a woman figure it out."

"I thought you didn't want this."

"Things change you of all people should know that."

He lifted her hair to his nose and inhaled deeply. "You always smell so good." Letting her hair fall he met her scared, wide eyes and smirked resting his free hand on her hip.

"Do you want to make this right Bella?" His warm hands slid underneath her sweater, hs thumb deftly making small circles on her ribs.

She trembled, "What do you want?"

"You already know that Bella, I want you. I want you underneath me, and I want to hear you scream."

"You want to hurt me." She said softly, the warm tears falling. He shrugged, "Perhaps. How far are you willing to go to prove you want forgiveness?"

She sighed walking back inside and tossing her purse on the table. His arms soon pulled her back against him.

"I am glad you see things my way."

"I have no choice do I?" She closed her eyes when his hand trailed to her thigh and started to lift her skirt.

"We always have a choice Bella. The choices we make can affect everyone around us." He heard her crying and froze. She didn't want to do this and he knew it, he was angry and she was right, he wanted to hurt her. Hurt her like she hurt him. This was not the way, this was beyond punishment. She was willing to give herself just to make this right.

He turned her, "Why are you doing this?"

She didn't answer, and he lifted her chin, "Why Bella? Why are you willing to give me your body so freely?"

"Because, I love you."

He pulled away turning his back to her. "Go Bella."

"If this is what you want, then do it." She said painfully. "I deserve what I get."

He couldn't believe his ears. He turned to face her, "You deserve to be raped? That is what it would be, you don't want this. You are simply placating me. Nothing you could do to me would ever make you deserve such a thing!" He said with a raised voice.

"You won't listen to me." She whispered. He threw his arms up, "You hid a kid from me for five years. People who were suppose to be my friends helped you. I am sorry if I can't get over a lifetime of lies in ten minutes. You will just have to be a little more patient with me while I try to catch up here."

His phone rang from the bed and he answered it, "Hello."

"No, I don't want to talk right now just whatever, I'll call when I feel like continuing this conversation James." He shut his phone off and slid it into his pocket.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Where is my son?"

"Emmett insisted he stay with him, he didn't want him around this." She sat on the long coffee table. He sighed, "I would appreciate it if you could make time for me to see him."

"I will do whatever you want."

"Nice to hear that now, you never would before. I should know, I've asked for years."

"I am truly sorry Edward. I never meant to hurt you this way. Once the lie started, I couldn't get out of it one thing always added to the other, and I got in deeper and deeper. You were always so happy with your work and you life. I didn't want to be a bother."

He looked blankly at the wall for a moment then spoke, "I was happy at first, it didn't take long to realize I was alone, and all everyone wanted was a piece of me. I wanted you there." He looked at her, "Do you realize I didn't get to see you carrying our child? I didn't get to feel him kick or feed him in the night so you could sleep."

"We were seventeen Edward."

"Don't you dare blame this on age, we were in love and you know it. I would have never taken that step with you if I wasn't. I would never have taken the chance and put us in that situation. I tried to protect you Bella. I wore a condom I don't know how this happened."

"The second time." She whispered. He sat beside her, "What?" She sighed, "The first time it hurt and we were so nervous. You were anal about everything, then when we figured it all out and you made sure I was ok…we started kissing again, do you remember? You'll rolled on me and it just happened. There was so much going on, I felt so many things that I didn't think…I didn't care, I wanted you close. I didn't want barriers. It was stupid."

He shook his head. "You should have told me."

"I know. I found out, and I was in shock. Rose told me to tell you, but you were so happy with your acting. I couldn't ruin it. I was upset at first, but then I thought about it. I became happy because I knew he was a part of you. It reminded me of a time when nothing mattered but you and me. I had to lie to my parents. I couldn't let anyone know it was yours."

"Bella."

"No, let me finish. I was labeled a slut, I had to say I slept with some random guy at a party, and I didn't know his name. I didn't want you to get pulled into the middle of it. I knew what it would do to you, to your family, and your career." She wiped her tears.

"Rose and Emmett they stood by me. I thought maybe it would all be ok. My parents tried to get me to give him up, but I couldn't. I had no idea then that he would look so much like you. He even acts like you. No one has ever questioned who his father is. If this is too much, I won't tell Timmy."

"He is my son." He lifted her chin looking into her caramel eyes. "He is our son, I would never deny him. Bella, I…" He stood pacing, "I'm upset because it hurts. It feels like I lost so much time with him, with you. We could have been a family. I look at you now and it hurts, because you were the one person I trusted, the one person I knew would never let me down."

He knelt in front of her, "It hurts because I am in love with you. I don't know what happened, where we went wrong. I feel like…." He looked down as a tear left his cheek. "I don't know if I know you anymore. You just left my home, and I felt like I knew everything about you. Now…"

She ran her hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I wish I could be the person you think I am. I'm a young mother that owns a flower shop, it makes me happy. I haven't dated, because the man I love is an actor in LA who I will never be with. My life revolves around my son. He is everything to me."

He took her hands in his, "As he should be. So who is this actor in LA you're in love with? I'm here so it couldn't be me." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. She stroked his cheek. "I will always love you."

"You say that like this is over."

"Isn't it?" She questioned knowingly.

He didn't meet her eyes. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." She stood and his hands fell. "I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll make arrangements for you to see Timmy."

He stood, "That would be great. Alice is flying in. If it's ok she would like to meet him as well." She shrugged, "Whatever you want to do is fine." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. He grabbed her waist, "Don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't shut me out. You are already closing yourself off. I never said this was the end Bella, I just need time. I can't say what will happen right now. My emotions are all over the place, and I can't pin one down."

"But you don't trust me. You always said a relationship is nothing without trust."

"Time, Bella." He repeated stroking her cheek. "Give me time."

She cast her eyes downward. "I love you Edward." He opened the door, "I'll call you tomorrow Bella." She missed him calling her love, she missed his touch. She felt the coolness in the air when he didn't say he loved her back. She deserved his anger, what did she think would happen when he found out? Now she had to live with the consequences.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously…**_

_**She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. He grabbed her waist, "Don't do this."**_

"_**Don't do what?"**_

"_**Don't shut me out. You are already closing yourself off. I never said this was the end Bella, I just need time. I can't say what will happen right now. My emotions are all over the place, and I can't pin one down."**_

"_**But you don't trust me. You always said a relationship is nothing without trust."**_

"_**Time, Bella." He repeated stroking her cheek. "Give me time."**_

_**She cast her eyes downward. "I love you Edward." He opened the door, "I'll call you tomorrow Bella." She missed him calling her love, she missed his touch. She felt the coolness in the air when he didn't say he loved her back. She deserved his anger, what did she think would happen when he found out? Now she had to live with the consequences.**_

He picked Alice up the next morning. She was sitting draped across the oversized chair in his hotel room. She looked so small compared to its massive size. She tossed her Prada heels off and turned, "So, tell me about my nephew." The air was tense, and she could feel his uneasiness.

"Edward, sit down and talk to me."

He sat on the couch closest to her and shrugged, "I don't know much. It seems she got pregnant right before I left. She didn't tell me because she didn't want me to lose my career."

"I have to say, I was surprised when you called and told me this. I knew you two were like peanut butter and jelly, but I really had no idea you went all the way. I usually know these things."

"You were tied up with Jazz. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so I didn't say anything to you. I figured if she wanted you to know she would tell you." He ran his hand through his hair fidgeting. She smirked, "How many times?"

"Alice, come on."

"Seriously, how many times? It factors in to things trust me." She waited for him to answer, he cleared his throat nervously. "It was just once."

"One time you had sex or it only happened once?"

"Alice, this is uncomfortable not to mention you are confusing me." He responded. She frowned, "Hey buddy, you got yourself into this so answer my question. You know what I mean. He shook his head. "It was one day, but we had sex more than once ok."

"Did you use something?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded, "Yes, well the first time. The second wasn't exactly planned." She smiled, "Let me guess you looked into her eyes and suddenly you didn't have control anymore."

"This isn't a romance novel." He growled anxious. She giggled at his response, "It could be dear brother, but from your reaction the answer is yes and that tells me a lot."

"How can that tell you a lot?"

She sighed shaking her head, "You really have no idea do you? If you just wanted to have sex or experiment you would have stopped. You would have gotten what you wanted and skedaddled out of there. You took the time to talk after I am betting, and I am usually right. You made sure she was ok, and you found yourself kissing her again. It was no longer physical although I am sure it felt great. It was more."

"I hate when you are right." He stood pacing. She smiled, "How do you feel about her?"

"I am pissed."

"I didn't mean like that, I mean emotionally."

"I just told you." He shot back. Her legs came around the chair as she sat up, "You're avoiding me that's for sure. It tells me how you feel without you actually telling me. You're in love with her. I knew you loved her, you have for a long time, but I didn't realize how much."

"I'm a private person Alice, that's why I never talked to you about it. I don't like people in my personal life, especially when it comes to Bella."

"Yeah, yeah, but I am not a reporter. I'm your sister you know you can trust me. You are going to have some serious issues if you don't start opening up to someone. You act like you are all alone, but you aren't."

"I know I have you and my family. It's just…"

"Not what you need." She finished for him. He didn't answer he sat down again with his face in his hands.

"You have to make this work. I know you are angry, but you can't just let her go. She means too much to you, and now you have a huge obligation."

"It takes two, and I am not sure she can handle the spotlight. I would walk away gladly, but I know they will follow."

"Don't let it stop you, don't let it take away your chance at happiness."

"Alice, can we change the subject now." He replied as he stood again pouring himself a coke. She watched him and shrugged, "For now, you know your nervousness is making me crazy."

"Remind you of someone?" He teased.

She ignored him, "Jazz is really worried about you. He said he will come if I need him, but he had to finish his meeting first."

He heard a light knock and turned, "I'm not expecting anyone." Setting his coke down, he opened the door. Bella was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with no make-up. He always liked her casual like this she was a natural beauty, and she didn't need all of the make-up most women wore.

Holding her hand was Timmy with a dinosaur in his free hand. Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Come in. I wasn't expecting this, but it is a pleasant surprise."

Alice stood immediately, "Oh my god!" She exclaimed looking at Timmy, "He looks…" They both shot her a look, and she stopped what she was saying with a smile.

"Bella." She crossed the room quickly and hugged her. "I missed you so much. You look great."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Wow, I can't even tell you had a baby except you have more curves in all the right places." She winked. "I am sure someone already told you that though."

Edward cleared his throat, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." She sat down, but Timmy remained standing and looking at him curious.

"I saw you at the store with Uncle Emmett."

Edward sat beside Bella and smiled, "Yes, you did. It was at lunch yesterday."

"Timmy, do you remember his name? It's Edward, and this is Alice." She gestured to them both, and he slowly moved to Alice and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." She giggled, "Oh my, already the charmer."

"Uncle Emmett taught me to always be nice."

"Uncle Emmett is right." She said leaning closer. "You are a handsome little boy, what do you have there?"

He looked down, "It's my dinosaur his name is Ronald."

"Hmmm, well Ronald looks scary."

"He's not, he's a nice dinosaur. He's my friend." She nodded looking to Edward who was watching him with amazement. He was a friendly child. He didn't seem to be shy or nervous in this new environment. He moved in front of Edward and smiled, "I have a race car too."

"You do? Is it fast?" He asked.

"It is so fast my mommy says it's the fastest racecar ever." He didn't miss a beat crawling immediately into Edwards lap. Edward was so shocked, he didn't move unsure of what to do. He could see Alice's smile from across the room. He wasn't sure if he should put his hand anywhere or pull him closer. He only knew he didn't want to scare him off so he remained still.

"My mommy said she is taking me to the park today, are you coming to the park?"

"If you want me to."

"Will you help me on the slide? They have a big slide and it goes round and round, but it scares me and mommy won't slide down it with me."

Edward chuckled, "She always was scared of slides. I will help you. We can wave at mommy from the top."

Bella stood, "Can I use your bathroom?" He nodded catching the look in her eyes and stood setting Timmy down, "Follow me."

She turned to Timmy, "I'll be right baby. You visit with Alice ok?"

"Ok mommy."

He led her to the private bathroom and followed her inside shutting the door.

"Bella."

She didn't turn, "I just need to be alone for a minute." He sighed grabbing her hips and pulling her close.

"Bella, it's ok."

She turned burying her face in his chest. He rubbed her back gently, "Bella did you sleep last night? You look tired." He was still angry, but it didn't change the fact that he naturally worried about her. He could not deny the way she fit perfectly against him, or how wonderfully soft and warm she felt in his arms.

"Not really."

He lifted her chin wiping the tears. "What's done is over. We will move forward from here."

"How do you want to handle this with Timmy?" She asked returning to his chest.

"I don't know, we'll give it time. I don't think telling him I am his dad right now is a good idea. He needs to get to know me first."

"He likes you. He is always friendly, but he never just sits in someone's lap." She leaned back to see his face, "I am so sorry Edward, that I took this away from you."

"Bella, relax. I'll figure it out." She couldn't help but notice he didn't say we, he said he. She pulled out of his arms. "I am cutting into your time with your son. We should go back out there." He felt a sudden panic and he didn't know why he felt like he was losing her.

She slid past him, but he turned quickly holding the door closed.

"Look at me." He wasn't sure why he stopped her, but he had to. Something in him urged him on.

She turned leaning on the door and watching his handsome face. She couldn't read the expression it held. He looked tired. The thin skin under his eyes was slightly purple, and he had stubble across his jaw. She thought he looked good with it. It gave him a rugged look, not one she was used to on him.

He leaned forward, pressing his large hands against the door on both sides of her face. She could feel his warm breath cascading down her delicate features. She looked up to meet his gaze. He was perfectly still taking her in for a moment and then his eyes fell to her lips.

"Edward, I…"

"Shhh." He said effectively cutting her off.

"But, I…"

"Bella." He warned.

She bit her lip as he leaned closer, his mouth gently brushing against hers for a moment before he leaned back looking into her eyes. It was the only warning she had before his lips tenderly fell against hers again. The kiss was so delicate she wondered if it were really happening. His movement was slow and deliberate. He traced her lower lip with his tongue coaxing her mouth open.

She gladly obliged, and felt him move his hands to her waist pushing himself into her and the door. She didn't want to fight him. She loved the way his body felt against hers, so hard and unyielding. He whispered her name against her lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"We should probably get out there." He said with a shaky voice. She agreed with a nod and turned opening the door. As they walked back into the living room, Alice cast a knowing look at their swollen lips and smiled.

"You ready to go Timmy?" Edward asked grabbing his keys. He nodded reaching up to take his hand. Edward felt so many emotions right then, the most important one was happy, he felt complete and happy. Alice grabbed the remote, "You guys have fun."

Bella and Edward both turned stunned, "You aren't coming?"

"No, you two need alone time." She winked. Bella laughed softly as he opened the door and they headed to the park. Timmy got out of the car and grabbed Edward's hand pulling him, "It's over here, the big slide." He followed him looking up with a grin, "Wow. That looks awful big. Are you sure you want to try it?"

"I want to." He pouted. Edward raised an eyebrow, "Well he certainly got that from his mother."

"Hey!" She said with her hands on her hips. He leaned close to her, "You look beautiful when you are irritated." She didn't have time to respond, because Timmy was pulling him away. She was glad he was more relaxed with her now. She knew he wasn't over it yet, but at least he was trying.

She was also glad no one bothered them. It was nice to be somewhere and not worry about being seen or photographed every minute. She was certain by his smile that he was glad too. She grinned widely when Edward slid down the slide with him in his lap. He was such a big kid at heart.

She felt her phone and looked down seeing the text from Rose asking how it was going. Replying to her she slipped it back into her pocket and turned her attention back to the present. She allowed Edward to accompany him on all the toys and relaxed. It would be better this way, give them a chance to bond.

It was two hours later before they came back. Timmy hopped up beside her, "I am hungry mommy."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza." He said with excitement evident in his voice. She looked to Edward who shrugged and smiled, "I think it is a great idea." Edward opened the door for Timmy and reminded him to buckle his seat belt. He smiled at her as he shut the door and pulled her close, "Thank you for this."

"You shouldn't thank me. I don't deserve it, this is your right."

"Bella it's in the past remember?"

"Yes."

"So leave it there." He kissed her forehead and opened her door.

They had pizza for lunch and Edward questioned Timmy some more. He got to know his likes and dislikes, his preference in food and drinks, and everything else in between. Getting back into the car Edward turned to her, "Can I take you home?"

"My car is at the hotel."

"You can pick it up tomorrow. I'd like to see his room." She nodded and instructed him where to go. They weren't in the door good before Timmy yanked him off to play with his toys. Bella chuckled and relaxed on the couch.

"I think I wore him out." Edward said later walking in the living room.

"Why?"

"He fell asleep watching a movie."

She grinned, "Well I am sure it was exciting for him." He sat beside her, "Bella, now that I know this, does it change anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about LA. I want to see my son Bella, and not every now and then." She shook her head, "I can't live like that. It's not right, and Timmy won't understand why everyone wants a picture of daddy and him." Her voice was melodious even when he was hearing things he didn't want to.

"Why can't we try? How will we know unless we give it a shot? I have two movie obligations coming up, but I haven't signed anything after. They probably won't require but a few months. It's not like you can't be on location with me."

"That is exactly what I mean. It's not a normal life. He needs a routine, at least as much of one as we can give him. What about my flower shop? I happen to enjoy that, and I need something in my life that resembles normal too."

"Bella, just for a few months, surely Rose can hire someone to help her. I can finish the films and we'll go from there. He doesn't know who I am. Do you really think a couple of months will hurt?"

She looked away in thought. He took her hand in his, "Please, I am begging you. Don't you want to work this out? See what happens between us?"

"Yes, I do. It's not that."

"Are you scared?"

She met his eyes, "I've never been scared of you." He nodded, "Let me finish the films, and we can figure it out. My family would love to see him too. This would mean the world to me."

"I don't want to deny you, not after all I have done."

"It's not a guilt trip Bella, I am not punishing you. It's a chance to see where this leads us, a chance to have a family, and not be alone inside aching to be with the other person. I am tired of being lonely all the time. I don't feel that way around you. I came here to beg you to come back to me, to tell you how I felt. I didn't expect what happened, but I don't regret it either."

He moved closer kissing her head, "This is about the future, about us and what we can be. Do you know what I want? It's suddenly so clear to me. It never really was before."

"What?"

His expression was serious, his eyes set on hers. He ran his finger down her cheek finally cupping her jaw in his hand. "I want you Bella, you and my son. I want something else though." She didn't speak waiting for him to tell her. His eyes flickered between her eyes and her beckoning lips.

"You did such a beautiful job with my son, I wonder if at some point you would consider giving me another?"

She gasped not expecting him to say that. He kissed the left corner of her mouth, "I want to see you carrying my child. I can only imagine how beautiful you would be."

She trembled, her heart pounding. Her head was spinning in confusion and something else, excitement. He then kissed the right corner of her lips just as lovingly as the left. "I want to trust you again, to give my heart to you without fear of losing you love. I think we are the real thing destined to be together by fate. What I need to know is…" He kissed her full on the lips pressing his head against hers, "What do you want?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously…**_

"_**You did such a beautiful job with my son, I wonder if at some point you would consider giving me another?"**_

_**She gasped not expecting him to say that. He kissed the left corner of her mouth, "I want to see you carrying my child. I can only imagine how beautiful you would be."**_

_**She trembled, her heart pounding. Her head was spinning in confusion and something else, excitement. He then kissed the right corner of her lips just as lovingly as the left. "I want to trust you again, to give my heart to you without fear of losing you love. I think we are the real thing destined to be together by fate. What I need to know is…" He kissed her full on the lips pressing his head against hers, "What do you want?"**_

She gazed into his eyes for countless moments before standing. She moved to the window, it was simply impossible to think when he was so close. Her mind would tell her one thing and her body another. He was her passion, her heart, and her one weakness. She would always be a slave to his desire not that she minded. It did, however make her vulnerable.

He stood moving closer and sat on the arm on a nearby chair. "Love, I won't rush you. I will give you time to think about it. I know we both have things to deal with. I will do whatever you want, and I will be honest with you, if you wish to end this here than…I will let you go. I love you enough to do that, just as you did with me."

She turned to face him. Their eyes met, green against brown.

"You continue to amaze me." She smiled slightly. He was such a delicious contradiction. She never knew what he was thinking. She used to until he began acting, and he was now very good at hiding his feelings. She wanted to learn how to read him now, how to decipher his moods. If she was honest with herself she just wanted him.

Her eyes drifted closed remembering their past, the many times they had spoken about their future hopes and dreams. She felt him pulling her close, his hands tugging at her waist. Her eyes opened and locked with his. His delicious sent embracing her like a lovers touch. He was still sitting and rested his face against her stomach.

She involuntarily sighed, as she raised her hands running them through his lush hair. It was soft just as she remembered.

He moaned, "I love when you do that. It is always so calming."

He looked up, his eyes sparkling. She knew she was lost. She was falling, drowning, sinking under his spell. His lopsided grin made her heart beat faster, a warmness passed through her resting in the pit of her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to surrender.

She watched unable to move, as his warm hands lifted her shirt, exposing the creamy pale skin of her stomach. He met her eyes again checking for her reaction as he placed gentle kisses on her flesh. She gasped as the sparks shot through her. His right hand drifted around her to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"So beautiful." He whispered passionately.

"Oh my god." Her breathy moan caught his attention. She was at his mercy, and he wanted nothing more than to show her how he felt. He loosened his grip and stood brushing against her. She bit her lip fighting a moan, only for his body to still as he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks.

"Let go Bella. I want to hear when you like something I do, I need to hear it."

He brushed her hair back where it cascaded on her shoulders, and ran his hands down to her forearms.

"How is it possible to be so flawless love? You are utterly the most beautiful creature on this planet. Your eyes sparkle, you skin glows. Did I ever tell you that you are the first thing I think of, when I wake in the morning? I lay in bed wondering what you are doing. If you are thinking of me too."

She was mesmerized by his words. He always had been one to admit anything he was feeling. When they were together he had always been that way, even when he was young. Her face flushed, and he leaned closer kissing her nose. Pulling her, he led her to the couch and sat her down easing her back.

"Now, where was I?" He teased lifting her shirt up. He made sure to keep her bra covered, as he began kissing her again. He rubbed his nose from side to side on her sensitive abdomen. "You smell like lavender love, so sweet and mouthwatering."

He felt her pushing up into him but held her hips down with a chuckle, "Slowly my sweet, I want to savor this." She felt the goose bumps cover her skin, his hands burning through the sensitive flesh he touched, even through her jeans.

"Tell me love, what would you like me to do? I can show you unbridled passion. I can show you the power of lust. I can also show you the joys of love. Say the words Bella and it's yours, everything and anything I can give, _it is yours_."

She wiggled unconsciously searching the heat of his body. She felt cold and alone even with him this close. It wasn't enough. She needed him closer. She wanted the fire to consume her and burn her to embers.

"Tell me beautiful, what do you desire from me?"

"Please." She pleaded.

"Please what? Do you want me?" He coaxed with a perfect purr. His silky fingers caressed the exposed portion of her ribs. She was panting, just his words pushing her mind into overdrive. His lips fell to her stomach again. She laced her fingers in his hair. He was addicting, his touch, his breath, his voice. She wanted him to consume her. Her arms trembled and her stomach quivered beneath him.

He lifted himself on his strong arms to move above her. He was against her fully now, hardness against softness. Nestled close against her inviting body. She could feel his heart pounding against her hand. He tenderly stroked her face, "I want you Bella, I want to kiss you inch by perfect inch. I want to prove to you we are meant for one another."

His lips fell to the tender spot under her ear, "I ache for you…I just…ache for you."

She gasped as fire started humming in her blood, his words setting her aflame.

"Edward, please." She breathed.

"What love? What do you need me to do? Do you want me to stop? I am your to command."

"More kisses." Her voice sounded hot and raspy to her own ears, but she didn't care. She wanted him, she felt the desire radiating from him and knew she could no longer resist.

"Where love? Where would you like me to kiss you?" He whispered pulling her ear lobe gently with his teeth.

"Everywhere, anywhere. God, just touch me." She begged. He looked into her eyes and was lost in the desire that radiated through her heavy lids. His lips crashed onto hers, his hand immediately slipping under her delicate waist to pull her to him.

"So, so sweet." He whispered sucking her lower lip. "I have something to show you." He gripped the hem of her shirt pushing it higher until she stopped his hands.

"Timmy." She said struggling for air. He knew immediately what she meant and stood offering her his hand.

She took it falling into his hard body when he pulled her up. He smiled pulling her closer, his lips on her shoulder blade. "I'll follow you." He said against her neck, the warmth of his breath causing her to shiver. She turned taking his hands behind her and leading him towards the bedroom.

The door shut, and before she could turn he was against her leading her to the bed. Her body had a life of its own, and she didn't try to resist. She welcomed the sensations he was creating. He laid her back holding her firmly so she would not fall.

"Tell me you love me." He said thickly as his eyes held hers.

"I love you Edward."

He moaned, almost growled as his lips danced with hers passionately. He was lost in her so thoroughly, that he didn't hear the noises. She pushed at his hard chest for a few moments before he lifted his mouth in realization.

"What is it?" It was then he heard it, Timmy was screaming. He immediately jumped up, and opened the door running into his room.

"Mommy!" He was crying. She sat beside him pulling him into her arms, "It was just a dream sweetheart, everything is fine mommy is here." She rocked him gently, "Shhh, it's ok baby." Edward wished he could help, he would do anything to comfort him, but he knew Timmy had no idea who he really was, and it would scare him. He sighed and sat on the bed watching their interaction.

Timmy turned feeling him at his feet.

"You stayed." He said sniffing. Edward smiled, "Yes, for a while."

"Would you stay with me?"

Edward and Bella looked at each other and then back to him.

"Do you want me to?" He asked moving closer. Timmy nodded, "I had a bad bream, this mean wolf is chasing me. He tries to eat me." Edward smiled, "I won't let the wolf get you, I promise."

Timmy nodded pulling his bear tighter, "That's what daddy's do."

"What?" Edward asked curious. Timmy moved closer to him, "They keep the big bad wolf away."

Edward nodded, "I guess they do."

Timmy moved again until he was finally against Edwards arm. "I don't have a daddy, but if I did I would want him to be just like you."

Bella felt her eyes tear up as he spoke. Edward smiled at him brushing a lock of hair from his face, "You would? Why is that?"

"You are nice to me and my mommy."

Edward chuckled, "I will always be nice to you and your mommy." He looked up catching Bella wipe her face and winked at her. She stood, "Sweetheart you want to get back under the covers?"

"Is Edward going to stay with me?" He looked down at him with fear in his beautiful eyes. "You promised."

Edward moved to lie beside him, "I did promise and here I will stay."

Bella leaned over him kissing Timmy, "Good night sweetie."

"Night mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby, so much."

She smiled at Edward then headed toward the door stopping when she head Timmy.

"Can I call you daddy?"

She was frozen in shock until he spoke, "I would like that Timmy." She smiled to herself and walked out closing the door. She laid on the couch and flipped on the TV, she had not realized she was asleep until someone lifted her in two strong arms.

Opening her eyes she saw Edward's alabaster neck. He laid her gently on her bed.

"Is Timmy ok?" She asked, her voice laced with sleep. He smiled, "He's fine. I'll go back in a minute I just wanted to check on you."

"I am glad he likes you so much."

"Me too sweetheart. Sleep my love. I'll be here in the morning."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

He leaned over kissing her lips. "It's ok, we have a son to worry about. We'll just have to work around him."

"He doesn't have nightmares often." She said turning on her pillow. He chuckled, "It's fine. Go back to sleep." She couldn't help but admire the way his shirt molded against his perfect chest. The muscles in his arms flexing as he held himself up. He was so perfect. To imagine all the world wanted him and he wanted her, but the world didn't know him. They had no idea who he really was, what he felt and thought. No one cared, but she did.

"It's funny you know." She said suddenly.

"What's that?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"You. The women who go out with you and say things about you. I used to watch the talk shows and would listen to the things they said. It was so unlike you, it was as if you weren't the same person. I guess I often wondered had you changed that much from the person I knew? Then when we talked on the phone you were the same wonderful man I always loved. It was kind of confusing."

"I'm not who they said, you know that. My family, Emmett and Rosalie, and you are the only people who really know me. I would never trust some random woman with my personals affairs. I never know what they want. You never wanted me to be anything other than who I was."

"I fell in love with who you were."

"I know, and I fell in love with you. It is what has kept me sane all of these years. I am discovering I love you more than I ever imagined."

"How so?"

"I already found you an amazing woman, and now to find out that after all of this time, you are the mother of my child." Her breath caught when he stroked her cheek. "Bella, I know why you didn't tell me. I do understand, but it still hurts. I know you never intended to hurt me, but it happened. I just have to try and deal with it and get to know my son."

"I'm sorry." She admitted softly. He smiled, "I have told you love, I'll get through it. We will together if you allow us that." She sighed. The knowledge that she had caused this would always be her burden. Perhaps with time she could even forgive herself. She wanted to be truly happy, and she knew together they would be. The situation wasn't ideal, but they would make the best of it.

It was as if his emerald orbs could see through her soul as he kissed her palm. "It will work out, stop worrying. I will make it work out. I will keep you safe and not let anyone hurt you. I will guard your heart my love. You and Timmy are my life and we will be a family."

"So where does this leave us?" She asked as he rubbed his chin in thought. His eyes turned back to hers and he smiled, "It leaves you coming with me and letting me finish the movies. After that well…I guess we'll figure it out."

"I can't stay hidden."

"I know." He answered, the pain evident. "I am worried what it will do to Timmy. It's a lot to put on a small child."

"What was it you said? We'll figure it out? We will, it will take time, perhaps some pain, but it will work out in the end. If it doesn't then we will always be friends. I never want to lose that."

"Me either."

"Promise me." She said reaching up to rest her hand on his hard bicep. "If this doesn't work then we will be friends. It's not fair to Timmy that we aren't. He didn't ask for any of this."

"We have to tell him baby, he needs to know as soon as you feel he's ready."

"I don't even know that I am ready, I mean I still can't believe you are here and finally the secret is out. It was so hard to look into your face and lie to you. It tore my heart apart." It hurt to think about it, she had cut herself off from her emotions so long it was hard to open them to him. She had locked up her love and desire to prevent getting hurt and now she was with the one person who could break her.

He knew she was worried. The tension around her eyes had deepened. He smiled caressing her cheek, "I _will _protect your heart love. You must trust me. I imagine you held your feelings inside for fear of pain."

"Yes. You are the one person." She stopped a moment then decided it was too late to back out now. "We've always been so close, but I am letting myself open up for more, allowing my heart to betray me, guide me. I would be lying to you if I didn't admit I was more than a little scared."

"I understand. I had to keep myself closed as well, untrusting of what people say. I mean when they say I was great, were they being honest or were they simply flattering me? I called you and knew you would tell me, hey you sucked, and it would be the truth. I am afraid here too you know, afraid of you walking away and saying this life is too much, afraid of one day coming to pick up Timmy from your house. The one you share with your normal husband and family."

"Edward."

"No let me finish. We are both going into this relationship with baggage and worries. Time is the only thing we have. We can't guess what will happen."

She decided to lighten the mood, "You know earlier, you said you had something to show me." A smirk crossed his face, "I did?"

"Yes, you didn't tell me what that was." She said smiling softly.

"Nor am I, I promise to show you soon." He raised an eyebrow, "When we have time to further explore the subject."

"Really…does it take time?" She teased.

He knew she was baiting him, but decided why not indulge her a little. Leaning over her, he hovered not quite touching her, his head bent close to her ear. "I promise to take at least a couple of hours, I suspect we will need to make sure Timmy is otherwise detained." His tongue darted out and flicked her ear lobe, "You won't regret it."

He felt her inhale quickly and chuckled standing. "I better go lay down with my son before he figures out I am gone. I did promise him after all."

"See you in the morning?"

"Positively." He said with a wink and turned walking out and shutting the door. She smiled. It was like a dream come true him being here like this, the truth being out finally, and him over the initial shock and being angry with her. She had a lot of decisions to make, and whatever she decided would determine the fate of their relationship and her son's future.


	10. Please Read!

****

**I have received a few comments on a similar story to mine out there, but today someone was nice enough to send me a link. I read that as my story was posted in the 19th I think, someone liked it enough to copy and edit a bunch of it and rename it Brown Eyed Girl, which was published on the 26th. Not only does it upset me that someone has stolen my words and idea, it just upsets me in general.**

**I have blocked the author from my site. I don't know what good it will do. I was at least expecting, that if someone was going to copy my work they do it word for word or do it better, neither was the case. I put a lot of effort into my stories. This one has been one of my favorites since I wrote the initial pretense years ago. I hate that someone else can't take the time to come up with, their own ideas and have to steal from someone else.**

**I do hope everyone continues to enjoy my story. I will not stop writing it because of this. I am enjoying it too much. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it as well and just know there is a copy floating around. You can read it and tell it's not mine. I am not going to bash anyone because I know everyone who writes here does it for the passion of writing. A beautiful Lie is my story. I don't go by any other name, I lay out my passion in each piece I write, as best as I can. I'm no English major. I make mistakes (Even if I am anal and try to reread 50 times for errors). I do it for the love or writing and reading.**

**I don't know what else to say about the topic.**

**Thank you so much for letting me know (wink to a certain person). Thanks for reading! I'll have to write even better now to blow it out of the water ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Previously…**_

"_**See you in the morning?"**_

"_**Positively." He said with a wink and turned walking out and shutting the door. She smiled. It was like a dream come true him being here like this, the truth being out finally, and him over the initial shock and being angry with her. She had a lot of decisions to make, and whatever she decided would determine the fate of their relationship and her son's future.**_

Timmy usual slept in and this gave her time to do chores and clean. She was cleaning the kitchen when she heard the door. She opened it with a grin, "Hey uncle Em." He smiled hugging her and walking inside before setting her down.

"Where's my god son?"

"Still sleeping, it's seven. Wait, why aren't you at work?"

"I took a week off remember? I'm helping mom and dad fix up their house. I hate to think of them all alone and lifting heavy things. They are aging and well…I want to take care of them like they did me."

"You are such an angel. Coffee?"

"You know it. So, where's lover boy? I saw his car." He asked as he followed her into the kitchen. He glanced over her Eeyore pajamas and chuckled, "Nice outfit by the way. I am sure it made Edward very hands on."

"Mind out of the gutter." She said handing him his coffee. "He's asleep with Timmy. He got scared and asked him to stay." She smiled, "God Emmett it is so sweet. I honestly don't know what I was thinking, Timmy takes to him so easily and Edward, well he is so happy. His face it just glows."

"Don't tear yourself up little sis, you did what you thought was right. Edward got upset understandably, but I think when he thought about it he knew why you did it. You loved him then and you love him now."

"Can't hide a secret can I?" She pulled herself up on the counter. "He wants me and Tim to go to LA with him, to see what will happen."

He sighed moving closer, "I already know what you should do. You know what you want to do, so why worry? You know what will happen. I'll be attending a huge wedding in the future. Hey, do you think Arnold Schwarzenegger will come?" Her mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe he just asked her that.

"Emmett, focus."

"I am focused, just thinking ahead. You need to go for several reasons you already know. Rose can get help at the shop. Amanda can move up to manager, and we can hire to replace her. It's no big deal she knows the ins and outs."

"I know." She looked at the floor deep in thought. "I am scared I guess. I always wanted this, but I never thought it would happen. After Edward left, I thought I would be alone forever and I came to accept that. Now he is here and it's like a dream. I am scared I'll wake up. I am scared this won't work out."

"We've been best friends since we were five, I think, it will work out." She turned to see Edward leaning on the doorframe. Emmett slapped his hand, "Morning bro, what's up?"

"Not much my friend. How are you?" He asked walking past. He placed his hands beside her legs he kissed her lightly, "Good morning beautiful." She smiled taking in his ruffled clothes and bed head. He was more handsome like this than any pictures she had seen him in. He took in her expression and stroked her cheek. "You ok?"

"Yes, I am great actually. Coffee?"

"I can get it love."

She pointed to where she kept the cups, and he grabbed one fixing his drink. He didn't fail to notice how comfortable this all felt. A smile across her full lips as she sat on the counter talking with Emmett, the cute little Disney pajama's she wore.

He wanted this more than he could ever tell her. He wanted her in his life. He wanted his ring on her finger. The thought startled him. _Where had that come from?_

Emmett brought him out of his reverie. "What are your plans today?" He glanced away from his appraisal of her to him. "I thought we would go see my sister, she has been extremely patient allowing me to spend the night with them. I doubt today she will be so kind."

"I bet you are right." He teased just as his phone rang. Edward frowned flipping it open. Bella giggled as she heard Alice, rambling ninety to nothing about when they were coming back to the hotel. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled walking out of the room to talk.

She shrugged at Emmett. He chuckled deeply, "Women, can't live with them."

"Can't live without them." She said back.

He washed his cup out, "I was thinking, if you want, why don't we all get together tonight for dinner. We can catch up before you get hitched and stuff."

"I am not getting hitched." She scolded him.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that sister."

Edward walked back in setting a hand on Emmett's broad shoulder. "She really has no idea does she?" He cast a wicked grin aimed at her. Emmett laughed again, "No, I don't think she does. You know diamonds are a girls best friend."

"I know. However, Bella is not your typical girl. I'll have to ease her into it." He knew all too well she would not step into the limelight quickly, if ever. Flashy cars and big diamonds did not impress her. She was simple and he loved that about her.

"Or, let Alice at her." Emmett teased. He knew that would set her off.

"Ah, yes there is an idea. Rodeo drive and Alice are really close."

"Hello. Stop talking about me like I am not here." She groaned slipping off of the counter. Edward moved to her, his hands on her hips as he pulled her close, "I love you Bella." She smirked, "Flattery will not work Mr. Cullen."

"It won't huh?" He leaned down squeezing her hips and kissing her deeply. Emmett cleared his throat, "I'm headed to mom's, think about what I said."

They didn't break the kiss as he quickly left. His hands slipped into her long hair, holding her head in place. She moaned gripping his neck. If he continued to greet her like this every morning, she would have to stay with him more often. He released her now swollen lips with a smile, "So sweet."

"Mmm." Was all she could say.

"Mommy?" She turned seeing Timmy watching them curious. She knelt down, "Hey baby. Are you hungry?" He looked from her to Edward and stepped forward, "Is he going to be my daddy?"

She met Edward's eyes and opened her arms, "Come here for a minute." He moved closer resting his hands on her shoulders. She kissed his head, "Mommy loves you so much, and she did a bad thing."

"Bella." Edward scolded. He knelt beside her, "Timmy, your mom wanted me to be happy. She did what she thought was right. Her only downfall is she loves you so much that she wanted you safe and happy too, and I don't think that's a downfall at all. I have a career that requires me to be around a lot of people who want certain things."

"Certain things?" Timmy questioned. It was almost as if he were a teenager and not a young boy. He was such a bright child. Edward smiled brushing his cheek, "Yes, they take pictures of me. Do you watch movies?"

"Yes."

"What is your favorite?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean."

He nodded, "I like that movie too, you see that is what I do. I'm an actor, I make movies."

"Like Jack Sparrow?" He question confused. Edward smiled sweetly. "Kind of, I play characters like Jack Sparrow. It's my job like mommy runs the flower shop."

"Can I be an actor like you when I grow up?"

"If you want, it's in your blood. You are very much like your father."

"Do you know my father?"

"I do, I know he loves you very much." He said with a small smile.

"Timmy." Bella began, "Edward, he is your father."

Timmy looked at them funny for a minute then smiled, "I have a daddy? A real daddy like my friends?"

Edward laughed, "I am your real daddy." Timmy ran to him hugging him tightly, "I always wanted a real daddy. My friends daddy plays sports with them, can we play sports?"

"I think we can. I played baseball in high school. Do you like baseball?"

"Yes. I am not good at it. I can't hit the ball."

Edward smiled lifting him in his arms as he stood. "I have a secret on how to hit the ball. I will teach it to you if you would like."

"I would like that daddy."

He was so proud to have this small boy as his son. It made him feel complete inside. He was glad that he knew he was his father, and not just someone he called daddy because he wanted to. He imagined all of the things he would teach him, all of the things he would do with him. Disney World never sounded so good.

Bella stood beside him, "What do you want for breakfast Timmy?"

"Kung Fu Panda cereal."

"Ok." She poured him a bowl and set it on the table. Edward set him down slipping his long arms around her waist. "What would you like handsome?" She asked looking up to see his face.

"Kung Fu Panda cereal love, I haven't had it before."

She giggled. "I have two babies now." He raised an eyebrow and leaned to her ear whispering, "I'll show you baby later." She shivered and he laughed releasing her.

They all had breakfast and then headed to his hotel. Opening the door he called for Alice, she was quickly present. "There is my…" She stopped. Edward smiled, "Your nephew." He let go of Timmy's hand, "This is your aunt Alice, Timmy."

She opened her arms to him and he ran into them happily. She giggled. "You are so cute."

"Baby?" They heard from the bedroom and turned. Jasper walked out with a smile, "Hey there beautiful." Bella smiled running to him. "I missed you Jazzy." He kissed her head, "Missed you too, I have a feeling I won't miss you long though. You are coming back to LA right?"

"Yes, for a while." She met Edward's eyes and he smiled. She had never answered him, but now he knew her plans. Jasper moved forward to Timmy extending his hand, "Hello Timmy, I am uncle Jasper. I am Alice's husband."

Timmy politely shook his hand and turned to Edward, "Can we watch TV? I want to watch Sponge Bob."

"Certainly." He turned on the television and sat down on the couch, pulling Bella with him. Alice had sat on the floor beside Timmy, and was asking him about the show.

"How did you get away?" Edward questioned Jasper. He sat in a chair smiling, "Pizzazz my friend. I am the president, therefore entitled to certain privileges. I told them I had to do something."

"Playing hooky? So unlike you." He teased.

"I wanted to meet my nephew. I have a good reason it's not as if I do it often."

"I know that was my point. I had to tease you."

Jasper sighed, "It will pay off in the end, when I retire early and can travel the globe with my wife." Alice giggled standing and coming to sit in his lap.

"He is so good to me." She kissed him briefly. "Bella what are your plans, I mean with my brother?"

Edward frowned. He couldn't believe the gall, wait yes he could. Bella smiled patting his knee. She had known him long enough to know this question would bother him. It was crossing the line of his personal life and now with him involved in hers, she didn't want him getting defensive.

"I think I am going to come to LA for a while. It will give Timmy a chance to get to know his father, us a chance to catch up, and to figure out if LA is somewhere we can live."

Alice nodded, "Well Jasper and I have a place in Bel Air. We haven't been there long, but we like it. It's nothing like Beverly Park. It's more open to me. I always feel secluded and smothered in Beverly Hills, if that make's since."

"Thanks sis." Edward snapped. She shrugged, "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just thinking for Timmy something else might be better."

"I happen to like where I live, it is very well protected thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. So, on to better topics, Bella we really need to hit Rodeo Drive. There are so many places to shop and Edward has an unlimited credit card." She said with a wink. Bella felt Edward's chest shake under her and knew he was laughing. She smiled, "Sure Alice, sounds like fun."

"Movies today?" Edward whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair. She sighed closing her eyes, "I like this."

"I hate to keep Timmy in the hotel room, what about the zoo? We can take a little drive, it's early."

Alice clapped, "Yes, that sounds like fun. Come on Bella, Timmy will love it."

"Sounds good."

They headed out and spent the rest of the day at the zoo. That night they arrived as planned at Emmett and Rose's place. Timmy was asleep on the couch while the rest visited. Rose took Bella and headed to the kitchen.

"Emmett tells me you are going to LA."

Bella gave a short nod. "Word travels fast. How are you with that? I don't want to leave you in a bind."

"It's fine Bella, really. You finally have your chance to be with the love of your life." She smiled hugging her, "I am so happy for you. I can see in his face how happy he is. I just know this will all work out, it was meant to."

"I love him Rose." She always knew it, but rarely admitted it. It hurt too much and it was better if she just denied it.

"I know." She giggled, "I am glad you finally admit it though."

"Am I interrupting?" Edward asked waiting before walking in the room further. Rose raised a hand waving him in. "I was just leaving." She shot Bella a knowing look and headed out.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you." He pulled her into his arms. She loved that he was so attentive. Leaning forward, she placed her head on his chest. She could hear the faint sounds of his heart beating strong and steady.

"I could stay like this forever." She whispered softly. His warm hands rubbed her back in a calming motion. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. It was enough simply to have her here in his arms after all of this time. He knew going to LA meant back to reality, and he wasn't quite ready to let go of this tranquility yet.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her neck gently as he buried his face there.

"I love you too Edward." She caressed his head and leaned back, "When were you thinking of heading to LA?"

"I don't know. It should be relatively soon though. I haven't been calling my people, they are going to be upset."

"I am sure me and Timmy coming will be a shocker for them."

"It will be fine, I pay them to do a job. That does not mean they have any input on my social life. They never have, especially when it comes to you. They all know when it comes to you lay off."

"Why?" She asked lost in his beautiful deep eyes. They were slightly iridescent and sparkling. He stroked her cheek with a reassuring hand, "I love you, I always have and they know it. I said from the beginning that they were not to interfere with my private life, when it concerns you. So far, they have respected my decision."

"They didn't know about Tim though."

"It will be fine, they are used to this kind of drama. There are bigger stars than me that have kids you know."

"I know. You're just the most important one." She reminded him. He chuckled, "In your eyes love. Not to rush you, but we should get Timmy home."

"Do I need to start packing?" She questioned watching his response. He took a deep breath, "Probably."

"Ok, you going to help me?"

"Does it include certain clothing items?" He teased pulling her shirt away from her chest and pretending to look down. She slapped his hand laughing, "Come on my pervert. Let's get our son home."

"And pack for LA." He reminded her.

"Yes, that too." She took the hand he offered and let him pull her. She glanced around the room knowing she wouldn't see this house for a while. She would miss Rose and Emmett terribly, but maybe in time things would work out and she could visit with them often. She hoped so because they had supported her all along.

She hugged them on the way out. "I am going to miss you guys so much."

"No worries, we will always be here and just a phone call away." Rose reminded her with a smile. Emmett smiled and added, "Yeah and you know she will want to visit."

Edward chuckled, "Anytime. We'll see you soon, I promise."

They waved bye and loaded the car. She felt his lips on her hand and looked into his eyes. "It will all be fine love."

"I know." She turned back to look out the window hoping he was right.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Previously…**_

_**She hugged them on the way out. "I am going to miss you guys so much."**_

"_**No worries, we will always be here and just a phone call away." Rose reminded her with a smile. Emmett smiled and added, "Yeah and you know she will want to visit."**_

_**Edward chuckled, "Anytime. We'll see you soon, I promise."**_

_**They waved bye and loaded the car. She felt his lips on her hand and looked into his eyes. "It will all be fine love."**_

"_**I know." She turned back to look out the window hoping he was right.**_

The next few days were full of packing and planning. Ultimately Edward had decided to get a private plane, to insure privacy. The flight was fun. Which was different, Edward never really like flying much. It was Timmy's first flight and he was so excited, this changed Edward's mind. The questions Timmy asked, and the way he looked out the window was simply adorable.

They arrived at his house with no difficulties. He carried Timmy in and set him down, "Take a look around son." He walked around and into the living room, "Your TV is so big!" He said excited. Edward laughed setting his hand on Timmy's shoulder. "It is. I have a movie room too. Popcorn and everything."

"Like a movie place?"

"Yes, just to watch movies. It's all dark and has a huge screen, even bigger than this."

"Can we watch a movie? Pirates?"

He laughed, "I think we can, I don't think I have that movie though. I'll have to get it."

"I brought it." Bella said softly watching them interact. Edward turned to face her, "It's not quite childproof yet, and well obviously we'll need to go shopping to get him some toys and stuff."

"Edward, he'll be fine."

He pulled her close, "Can't I spoil him a little? I missed so much." She giggled, "I guess you can. No spoiling me though."

"Count on it." He whispered kissing her softly. She knew he was lying, but as long as his lips were on hers who cared? They felt a tug on their shirts and pulled away. Timmy smiled, "TV, daddy?"

"Sure little man." He flipped the television on some cartoons he liked and leaned over, "Hungry?"

"Yes. Can I have grilled cheese?" He said with those big green eyes pleading. His expression reminded Edward of the cat on Shrek. He chuckled, "Sure."

"Bella?" He called finding her in the kitchen. She had pulled her hair up in a messy bun and was already setting things out for lunch. He groaned as she bent over. She looked so perfect here. It should always feel this way. She smiled setting the cheese on the cabinet.

"Is he wanting a grilled cheese?"

"Yes. Is it his usual?" He asked slipping his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled, "Yes, I seem to recall his daddy being fond of it as well."

His warm lips fell to her neck, "I haven't had one in forever, sounds good." Her eyes fell closed and she leaned into him.

"Bella, I am so glad you are here."

"Me too."

His hands slid under her shirt to rest on her stomach. She turned her head, slipping her arm behind her and around his neck.

"You are lovely." He said against her lips before kissing her deeply. His tongue tracing her plump, pink lips awaiting entrance. She felt the warmness start in the tip of her toes and travel to her stomach. He made her feel so many things at one, and she found she loved all of them.

Making out with a teenage Edward was nothing compared to this, the adult emotions were so much more intense. He released her lips, "I better not get this started love, I won't want to stop."

"You don't have to." She teased slipping a piece of cheese between his lips. He groaned, "Yes, I do. Did I mention you feeding me is so damn sexy?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

He popped her rear and headed back to check on Timmy. He was barely through the doorway when James appeared. "Who's the brat?" He asked gesturing to the living room. Edward leaned back seeing Bella's sad face and walked out grabbing his arm.

"Do not call my son a brat."

"Your? Wait your son?" James exclaimed shocked. Brian soon came in from where he was trailing behind.

"Where have you been?" Brian asked worried. "I called, you could have just let us know you were ok."

"Sorry. I was taking care of a few things."

"Tell me about this son, I mean are you sure he is yours Edward? " James asked with a frown.

'Daddy?" Timmy called walking in to find him. Edward smiled calling him over, "Timmy, this is Brian and James. They work for your daddy."

He politely said hi. James shook his head confused, "Wait, Bella's Timmy?"

"You knew!" Edward said growing irritated.

"Well, I knew she had a son, I had her investigated. Edward, I had to make sure you were protected."

"You didn't think to tell me? Wait never mind." He lifted Timmy into his arms, "He is here now and that is all that matters."

Brian smiled, "He looks just like you. The public will fall in love with him."

"They absolutely will not!" They all turned to see Bella with her hand on her hip. "Our son is not some toy you are going to use to further his career or to gain popularity. He will not be forced into the public eye."

"What world are you living in?" James said stunned, "This is Edward Cullen, he is on fire. How did you think this was going to work? Everyone watches him, do you really think this kid won't be in the spotlight?"

"This 'kid' has a name and he is my son!" Her eyes glared angrily at him.

Edward stepped forward, "Enough."

"I don't care what his…" James started, but Edward stepped in front of him protecting Bella. "I said enough! You are scaring my son." He rocked him gently and turned, "Baby, would you take him in the kitchen?"

"Yes." She took him, shot James a dirty look, and headed back into the kitchen. Edward turned back to them, his eyes furious. He pointed to James, "You, follow me, now!"

They walked into his study and he closed the door, "You will never, and I repeat never speak that way in front of my family! Am I clear? He growled in his face.

"Edward, how can you call them your family? You just found out he was your son. I don't understand." James said in question.

"It is not for you to question what I do. It is your job to follow my orders. I pay you to do what I say, when I say. Bella is, and has always been off limits." His voice was dark and menacing. "We don't want him exposed to the public, I don't want his photo taken. He deserves a normal life."

"You can't give him that!" James yelled back frowning dourly.

Edward moved forward and Brian quickly stepped in between them carefully, "Wait, come on Edward let's discuss this calmly."

"I am calm." He replied impatiently.

"Listen, I have kids. I understand you need to protect him. We'll do everything in our power to make sure that happens. However, we can't guarantee they won't see him eventually and take his picture."

"All I ask is you protect him. It's my job as a father and yours as long as you are employed under me."

Brian nodded, "It will be taken care of. I'll brief security and your body guards."

Edward sat in his large leather chair, "What's going on with Tanya?"

"Apparently, when we offered to take a DNA test she suddenly had a convenient miscarriage." James replied dryly.

"Imagine that." Edward said with a forced laugh. "Teach her to lie." It wasn't his usual laugh. The atmosphere was still tense.

Brian shrugged, "Of course no one would admit to treating her for such." He was trying to keep them both calm. James had a temper and Edward was always protective of family. In the end, he didn't want James to get fired for being stupid.

"I can't blame them. Who wants to get thrown in her lie? No one ever confirmed her pregnancy either. If she was pregnant, I don't want to know what really happened to the baby. The poor father was denied from the get go." Edward commented looking perplexed. "I just don't get someone like her."

"It doesn't matter now, it's over." James said with a sigh. "How are we handling questions in regards to your new family? There will be many once someone sees you. People will wonder why you aren't out and about."

"Tell them no comment."

"Great, that always works." He said sarcastically. Edward raised an eyebrow, "Tell them no comment."

"Got it." He agreed reluctantly.

Brian handed him some folders. He knew he better cut in now before more was said. "Here's the final script for the new film and a few other things you might want to look over.

"Thanks, will do."

Brian turned, "Come on James, let's let him get settled in." James hesitated a moment watching Edward, then stood heading out. He could tell this conversation was over for now. Edward was not in a mood to be reasoned with.

When they were gone he rested his head in his hands. He hated this, he knew at some point they were right. They would never be able to keep him hidden forever. Hearing a knock he looked up to see his beautiful Bella.

"I have your sandwich ready."

He grinned, "Thank you love, and where is Tim?"

"Eating." She answered simply. He motioned her over, and she came close allowing him to pull her into his lap.

"I'm sorry about that baby. James can be an ass."

"Why do you keep him around?" She asked resting her face against his chest. He sighed stroking her silky hair. "He is good at his job, he's kept me out of many bad situations. He can be hard to deal with at times, but then again so am I."

"You can be." She teased. He ran his fingers up her side, "Really?" She gasped as his fingers started rapidly tickling her. "No, no please." She laughed pushing at his hands, "Please s…stop."

He stopped with a smile and sat back. "You look so beautiful flushed. I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"I was wondering everything that makes you flush, perhaps I need to try several things and see." His eyes were twinkling. She smiled, flashing her white teeth and stood, "Come on, you need to eat."

"What if I wanted to try some things?" He questioned following her.

"They will wait Mr. Cullen."

He leaned forward grabbing her hips. "I need to walk behind you more often. The view keeps getting more and more exquisite."

"Edward!" She scolded teasingly.

"Sorry, it's the love talking." He chuckled.

She stopped with a smirk, "More like the hormones."

"That too." He agreed winking. They sat at his oversized table and ate quietly. Timmy looked at Edward for a while then spoke, "Daddy why was that man so mean to me?"

He felt his heart drop. His own son was asking him a question that no son should ever have to ask his dad. He left his chair and moved beside him. "He didn't understand the situation." He stroked his small cheek, "He is someone who is suppose to protect daddy and you, but he didn't know about you yet. Sometimes in my line of work people use me, and he wanted to make sure you were really my son."

"Am I?"

"Yes little man, you are my son. I want you to know I love you very much. I will do everything in my power to keep you and your mommy safe."

"I love you too daddy." He hugged him, his hand cupping his head. Bella saw the tears flow. She could only imagine the pleasure it brought him, his son telling him he loved him for the first time. It only made her feel more remorse that she didn't tell him before. He released him.

"Why are you crying daddy?"

"I'm happy, are you finished with your lunch?"

"Yes."

"Let's go wash off our plates and we'll watch a movie together."

Ok."

He followed him to the kitchen and as they walked toward the living room Timmy stopped looking at the wall covered with pictures of Edward.

"Is this you daddy?"

"Yes."

"Were they movies?"

He chuckled picking him up, "Some were. This was a magazine cover. He pointed to another, "This was an awards show."

"This one?" Timmy asked. Edward smiled, "My first movie, I was seventeen."

He turned to him, "Do you love my mommy?"

Edward was stunned by the question but he had no difficulty answering. "I do, I love your mommy very much. I have loved your mommy for as long as I can remember."

"Are you going to marry her?"

He chuckled, "I would like to. I don't know if your mommy wants to marry me though. We have to get to know each other again. I will tell you she is the only woman I have ever wanted to have my last name."

"Do I have your last name?"

"No baby you don't. We will remedy that though. It was a safety thing, but I want you to have my last name."

"What is your last name?"

"Cullen."

"Timmy Cullen." He said shaking his head, "I think I like it daddy." He kissed his head. "I am glad son, now lets get that movie."

Bella cleaned up and found them on the couch together. She smiled. It was so sweet to see them like this. Hearing the doorbell she decided not to bother Edward and opened it. The Spanish man smiled, "Mrs. Cullen?"

"I…" She was interrupted by Edward, "Is this my shipment?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen, where would you like us to set it up?"

"Follow me around back and I'll show you."

Bella had no idea what this was, so she simply went back into the living room with Tim. Edward returned soon after and they completed the movie. Hearing another knock Edward left to open it, "All done sir, could you just sign here?"

"Sure, thanks." He signed and opened his wallet handing him a sizable tip.

"Thanks again Mr. Cullen."

"Anytime Joselo, anytime." He turned leaning in the living room door, "Hey Timmy, I hear there is a surprise for you in the back yard."

"Really?"

He ran to the back French doors. "You have a pool!" Edward chuckled opening the door, "I have much more than that."

Timmy gasped looking at the huge play set that had been set up. It had a castle and a bridge and a pirate ship on the other side. Bella felt her mouth fall open. She didn't dare ask how many men it took to put it together so quickly.

"A pirate ship! Is it mine daddy?"

"Yes son, all yours."

He smiled as wide as he could and ran to it. Bella slipped her arm through his, "You are amazing."

"Not really, it is nothing to slap down a credit card. You are the amazing one, taking care of my son all of these years. Thank you love, thank you for loving me enough to give me such a gift." He kissed her head, "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too."

"I want to do this right love, between us. I know we are…we get hot when we are around each other." He watched her reaction and she laughed. He shrugged, "We do, and I want to make sure we are ready. I want it to be special, like the first time."

"It will be."

"We will make it be love. It has to be, I will accept nothing less for us." She allowed him to pull her close and smiled, "I can't wait."

**Sorry it took me so long with the last chapter and this one. My father was in town and I had to visit. It's hard to write when he keeps coming in and out, not to mention the kids and well...you get the picture. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Previously…**_

"_**Not really, it is nothing to slap down a credit card. You are the amazing one, taking care of my son all of these years. Thank you love, thank you for loving me enough to give me such a gift." He kissed her head, "I love you so much Bella."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

"_**I want to do this right love, between us. I know we are…we get hot when we are around each other." He watched her reaction and she laughed. He shrugged, "We do, and I want to make sure we are ready. I want it to be special, like the first time."**_

"_**It will be."**_

"_**We will make it be love. It has to be, I will accept nothing less for us." She allowed him to pull her close and smiled, "I can't wait."**_

Later that night they put Timmy to bed. He looked around, "It's all white." Edward chuckled, "Yes, but you know what? I will let you decorate it your way. Would you like that?"

"Can I paint it blue?"

"If you want."

"Can I have a sky and a pirate ship on the wall?"

Edward covered him with the sheets, "You can have anything, as long as your mom and I agree ok?"

"Ok daddy." Edward leaned over and kissed his head, "Night."

Bella hugged him kissing him as well, "Night baby, sleep tight."

He turned over snuggling with his bear. They knew he was tired, today had been a long day and there were so many new things to explore. Edward took her hand leading her back downstairs. He stopped and turned to her in front of the back doors, the moonlight illuminated his beautiful chiseled features. He lifted her chin with his fingertips, and she found herself lost in his devastatingly sensuous smile.

"Bella." He whispered kissing her softly. It was meant to be short and sweet, but he knew better when she responded placing her arms around his neck. Her fingers buried in his dark hair. He went rigid for a moment in surprise then responded in kind, opening his lips to her and delving inside her warm mouth with his tongue.

Hunger filled him and he groaned into her mouth as her small, unsure hands slid across his chest and to his waist. He felt like he was on fire, her fingers igniting flames wherever she touched. She was giving in to his warm embrace, her entire being focused on his touch. Shivers running through her body as his hands slid under her shirt and traced her spine.

She really couldn't imagine how she had lived without his touch so long. She never knew anything could feel so good and so perfect. She needed more. Her kisses grew more urgent, and as he sensed her need he pulled her tightly against his length, his control quickly dissipating.

This was such sweet torture. He was intoxicated by her smell, lavender and freesia. She was so soft, so warm. Releasing her lips he moved down sliding his arms under her thighs and lifting her against him. She could feel his muscles flexing under her fingertips.

His eyes met hers in unspoken question. He had wanted this different, wanted a dinner, perhaps something more and to slowly enter into this. It wasn't going to happen. He should have known it would be too much if they were alone. Her small hands moved to his shoulders as she leaned down, once again capturing his lips.

He made sure he held her securely and headed to his bedroom. She didn't release his lips, continually coaxing and teasing him. He was half way up the stairs when he turned pressing her into the wall. He allowed her body to gently slide down his as he devoured her lips hungrily.

He finally pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "We have to stop until we get upstairs. I can't…if we don't stop I won't make it." His words were deep and breathy. His chest was heaving.

She smiled, taking his hands and pulling him behind her. He was glad for this moment, even if his body disagreed. They needed to slow down or this would be over before it started. She led him inside his room and shut the door behind them. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply, taking a moment go focus.

Bella walked over to his French doors and opened them. It allowed the fresh air in and held him fascinated at how beautifully her hair glittered in the light. He kept the bedroom light off there was no reason for it. The moonlight was enough. She leaned on the door turning to him, "I didn't realize you had such a beautiful view."

"I did, I've been dreaming of it for six years." He said as he walked to her. She smiled. He reached up resting his fingers on her cheek then made a trail to her jaw, and across her soft, full lips. She felt a shutter of longing. Her breath quickened and she closed her eyes. He gently kissed each eyelid then progressed to feather light kisses down her neck.

She wanted him more each moment she was in his illuminating presence. She found herself totally focused on the feelings he created as his lips and tongue caressed her neck and the exposed skin of her shoulder. His emerald eyes were suddenly on hers.

"Bella, I can't explain what I feel right now. What this feels like to be here touching you, like this." His voice was husky and a few notes lower than usual.

"You don't have to." She ran a shaky finger across his chest, "I feel it too."

She stared up at him, his almond shaped eyes full of desire. In an effortless movement, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed gently laying her down. She reached up gripping his collar and coaxing him down with her. He captured her lips as his hands freely roamed her body.

She heard a sensuous rumble deep in his chest, and she was certain her heart was going to stop. He leaned up shooting her a sinful grin, "I think we have too many layers between us." She was so captivated by his voice she didn't move. He chuckled gripping the hem of her shirt, "Sit up love, I need to see more of you."

He moved to allow her room and realized all too soon that was a mistake. She was suddenly in his lap the moonlights glow flickering wickedly in her eyes.

"Promise me." She whispered softly, her voice trembling. He stroked her cheek, "Anything my love."

"Promise me you will let this happen, you won't back out. Not now, not this time."

He brushed a stray lock behind her ear. "Not this time." He repeated removing her shirt before his lips crashed upon hers.

She awoke to the bright rays of light streaming in from his balcony doors. Wiping her eyes, she looked around taking a moment to reorient herself to where she was. She felt his warm body beside her and glanced at him. He lay motionless on his stomach. His hips covered by the cream colored sheet. His upper back and legs exposed.

He was so beautiful, how was if fair for anyone to be so erotically male? "Where did that come from?" She said to herself softly. He turned meeting her eyes, "Morning my beautiful sunshine." He cupped her cheek, "I have dreamed of waking up next to you like this for so long."

"Me too." She said shyly, the red creeping up her cheeks. He chuckled, "Ah Bella, always so sweet and innocent. You don't have to blush around me love, although I do find it highly desirable."

He embraced her in his warmth. "I slept so well last night, maybe because my heart finally came home." She giggled taking in his unique scent. He always smelled so good.

"How do you feel baby?"

"I feel great." She answered looking up to see his face. He stroked her head, "No soreness?"

"A little, it's not too bad though."

"I am sorry you feel any pain sweetheart." His lips fell on her forehead. She sighed, "It's normal. It's been a very long time."

He chuckled, "I promise we won't wait so long again." She slapped his chest playfully.

"As much as I love this, we should check on Timmy." She said with a disappointed tone. He smirked, "Don't worry love, we can do a replay tonight if you wish."

"You are so naughty." She teased pulling out of his arms and searching for her clothes. His booming laughter followed her, "So I am. Here." He tossed her a shirt. "You can find them later."

He winked walking out. She slipped on his shirt and opened one of his drawers regretting she didn't bring her bags up yesterday. Grabbing a pair of striped boxers she slid them on and folded down the waistband. She was glad they didn't have a peephole in front.

She looked in the mirror, ran her fingers through her long hair and went to find him. He was leaning outside of Timmy's door. His eyes trailed lazily over her body from head to toe and he grinned. "I like the outfit. I think I'd like it better off."

"You my dear are supposed to be sweet this morning. No tempting with dirty thoughts."

"Yes, I know. Just saying." He gave her his lopsided smile and opened Timmy's door. He was still sound asleep. She touched his arm. "Let's fix breakfast then we can wake him."

"All right."

He followed her downstairs and started on the omelets while she grabbed the bacon.

"I was thinking of having someone come and talk to Timmy about his room, is that acceptable?" He asked as he stirred the eggs. She smiled, "It's fine."

"It will take a few days, he'll have to stay in another guest room."

"He won't mind."

"Good. James is supposed to stop by with a few papers for me to sign, and I'll get him to set it up."

"Sounds good." She replied as she washed her hands. He kissed her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." He would never tire of hearing that. He couldn't believe how quickly the routine had been set. One night and it was already like they had been doing this for ages. It had always been that way with her, comfortable and easy. He didn't have to try it just happened. He had always liked that about their relationship.

"What do you think about changing Tim's name?"

"You mean to Cullen?"

"Yes."

She sighed leaning on the counter, "Are you sure you want to do that? It's already going to be hard enough to hide him."

"I don't want to hide him love." He rested his hands low on her hips. "I love him, I just don't want him in the spotlight. It's a totally different thing."

"I know baby." She kissed his nose moving to turn the bacon.

"Can I come in?" They heard from the front of the house. Edward laughed, "He finally gets it. I'll be right back."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, love."

She watched him leave and started the coffee. He was soon back with James at his side.

"Morning." She said sweetly. She figured if she played nice maybe he would as well. James looked at her surprised and then took a moment to scan her attire. "Morning." He smiled mischievously and sat down, "This is what we need." He began showing Edward some paperwork, and he promptly signed. She sat his coffee down beside him. He looked up, "Thanks, baby."

"Would you like some coffee James?"

"No, thank you though."

She returned her focus to the bacon. She felt like she was being stared at and turned. Edward winked, pushing the papers aside. "I'll sigh the photo's after breakfast."

"I'll just pick them up later this afternoon, that ok?"

"Fine."

He grabbed the paperwork and turned, "See ya later, Bella."

"Bye."

She didn't look up, but she soon felt warm hands on her stomach tracing her belly button. She froze, "Edward, I am going to burn myself."

"I thought you liked playing with fire." He teased, as he pulled her away from the stove and turned her to face him.

His lips were soon against hers, soft yet firm. The kiss was tauntingly slow, she knew she had to stop or else they would end up back in the bedroom. She pushed lightly on his chest, "Bacon." She reminded him.

He smiled moving to take care of the bacon. He looked at her over his shoulder, "If you had me the eggs I'll get started on them."

"Ok." She replied handing him the bowl. He heated a new pan and poured then inside, "I was thinking about taking Timmy to a toy store today. He could pick out a few things."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Well, I can get them to close for me. We'll go through the back."

"You can do that?" She asked with an open mouth.

He chuckled, "I will spend an obscene amount love, they will close it for me. That being said I have another request."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously, he grinned widely. "Alice has already left me a message, she is desperate to take you shopping. Do you think you could accommodate her please? Just once."

"It will never be just once."

"Well, you are probably right but she is so excited. Please, for me."

"Fine, what will you and Tim do?"

"I am sure we'll think of something, maybe go to said toy store." He hinted. She grabbed his bicep, "You mean today?"

"Well, it wasn't something I wanted. I didn't have a choice you know Alice. My parents wanted to see us this week and well…I figured best to get it over with now so we won't be driven crazy."

"Great."

"I'm sorry love."

"I'll watch this if you want to get Timmy." She said popping his butt. He jumped, "Yum, remind me to have you practice that later."

"Edward!" She scolded as he laughed running out. They came down and ate breakfast together. Timmy looked at the photos. "What are these for?"

"I have to sign them, my agency gives them to certain people."

"Why?" He asked curious. Edward chuckled, "Well, some people find it alluring to have a signed picture of your daddy."

"Alluring?"

"Special, maybe that is a better word for you." He said ruffling his hair. He looked at Bella, "Do you find it special mommy?"

She giggled meeting Edward's eyes. "I don't need a picture sweetie, I have the real thing." Edward chuckled answering his now ringing phone.

"Yes Alice, I know hang on." He handed Bella the phone with an apologetic look. She sighed answering it. "Yes Alice, I know…yes I'll be ready. Ok, thanks you too."

She closed it and sighed, "I have to get ready. She will be here soon." She kissed Timmy and cast him a glance, "You owe me buddy."

"No worries I will make it up to you." Knowing Timmy wasn't watching, he licked his lips slightly sending her a look that promised endless passion. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and stood. "I'll be in the shower."

"Where is mommy going?"

Edward grabbed their plates. "With aunt Alice, you and me are going to the toy store later. Does that sound good?"

"Can I get the big dinosaur?"

"What big dinosaur?" He questioned. Timmy smiled, "They have one that growls and walks. You can even ride it. Mommy wouldn't get it. She said wait until later because we didn't have room for it."

"Well, we have plenty of room here, and I think if they have it we'll get it."

"Yes!" He screamed excited. Edward chuckled, "Why don't you go brush your teeth and change clothes."

"Ok, daddy."

Bella was soon ready and found them in the living room. Alice was already there, "Bella!" She hugged her tightly, "Are you ready?"

"Not really, you know I hate shopping."

"Oh nonsense, you will love it." She grabbed her hand but Edward stopped her. "Here love." He handed her his credit card. Alice grinned widely, "Oh Bella, we will _really_ have fun with that." He chuckled. Bella looked at him oddly, "In today's world they aren't going to let me just use your credit card without you there."

"Yes they will, your name is on my account. It doesn't have to be on the card just yet, they are sending one but in the mean time you are good."

"Wait. I am on your credit card?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He pulled her close, "I can think of many reasons, but by far the most important is I love you, and I want to take care of you. I took you from your home, from your friends and your job. It's the least I can do. Please accept this."

"Edward, it's too much."

He gave her a devastating smile and kissed her thoroughly. She fought for air when he released her. She was confused and kind of dizzy. He laughed and kissed her head, "Have fun love."

**I thought since I took so long updating a few days ago...and since you haven't had a smokin' chapter in a while I would attempt a little something to get the blood pumping. :) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Previously…**_

_**He pulled her close, "I can think of many reasons, but by far the most important is I love you, and I want to take care of you. I took you from your home, from your friends and your job. It's the least I can do. Please accept this."**_

"_**Edward, it's too much."**_

_**He gave her a devastating smile and kissed her thoroughly. She fought for air when he released her. She was confused and kind of dizzy. He laughed and kissed her head, "Have fun love."**_

She shopped all day with Alice. Surprisingly, she didn't push her if she said she didn't want to go somewhere. Alice had already figured out this was all new to her, and she would have to ease her into it. She did buy a few things just to appease Alice, and because she knew Edward would be upset if she didn't let him think he was taking care of her. This would save his ego a little bruising.

Arriving home she frowned seeing the large truck. Alice leaned down to see her from the driver's seat, "I'm going to head back. Jasper will be home soon."

"Ok, thanks."

"Anytime, I'll call soon." She waved backing out and was gone. Bella walked by the truck and stopped. The man unloading smiled. "Afternoon." He said politely.

"What is all of this?" She was confused. What someone would be delivering this late in the afternoon?

"Kid's stuff I think."

She smiled, "Could you please just wait here?" She was trying maintain being polite, it wasn't like it was his fault, but she was not happy with Edward if this is what she thought it was. Surely he didn't buy him all of this.

"Yes, ma'am."

She walked inside throwing her things on the table.

"Edward?"

"Mommy, mommy I got a playstation, and daddy bought me a whole bunch of things. A truckful."

"Where is daddy?"

"He's playing a game with me." She took his hand and followed him to the living room where they were playing. He looked up smiling, "Did you have fun love? You should try this game it is really…"

She cut him off, "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He stood following her. She walked him out back and shut the door. "Please tell me that the stuff on that truck is not for Tim."

"Why would I tell you that? It is for him, we had so much fun. I never realized there were so many toys out there. They can all do so many amazing things." He was excited and missed the hurt in her face.

"He can't have all of that."

"Course he can, he's my son." He defended as his smile faded. He reached out to touch her face, and she slapped his hand down.

"He is my son too." The anger was evident in her tone. Her face was flushed and she felt tense. He shook his head, "I am afraid I don't understand love, what's wrong? I told you I was taking him shopping."

"Yes, and I expected a few things." She replied raising her hands, "I did not expect a truck load of stuff."

"It's really no big deal Bella, honest I can afford it. You don't have to worry." He tried to touch her again and she stepped back.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe this is about more than what you can afford?" His emerald eyes watched her face curiously, "I don't understand."

"Don't you get it?"

"No, I am afraid I don't." They heard the door and turned. The man smiled, "Do you want us to continue?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

"No." Bella said at the same time. Edward turned to see her face again. She pushed past him, "Take it all back, he doesn't need all of this. I am sure Edward can compensate for any inconvenience."

"Take it all back?" He looked stunned. Bella shrugged, "Take it to an orphanage and give it to someone who doesn't get nice things. I do that yearly, you can do it now for me."

She felt his hand on her upper arm, "Bella, why are you doing this?" She snatched her arm away, "If you don't understand then, I wonder if I made the right choice. I thought you knew me."

She stomped upstairs. He was stunned. He couldn't believe she was acting this way. What had brought this on? He turned back to the awaiting man. "Do what she wants. I'll find a foundation and let you know tomorrow where to take it."

"Yes sir."

Timmy walked in watching the man leave. "Is mommy mad?" Edward sighed kneeling, "Not at you son, at me. Why don't we get you ready for a bath, and I can talk to mommy ok?"

"Ok."

She was curled up in a chair on his balcony when he finally made an appearance. He pulled a chair beside her. He didn't touch her. He could see her shaking and knew she was probably crying. He wanted nothing more than to pull her in his strong arms and promise her whatever it was he would make it better.

"Bella, please I don't know what I did wrong."

"You will spoil him Edward. You can't buy him all of those things. He needs to learn the world isn't that easy. Just because you happen to be a star doesn't mean he will get every thing his heart desires. He earns what he wants with chores and helping me, so that he understands it takes a lot of strength and character to grow up."

"I can give him things with him still learning to value them. It is simply a matter of teaching him." He replied running his hand through his messy hair.

"No you can't, not like that. You don't buy him a truckload of toys. How can he learn the value of money or hard work if you give him everything?"

"I'm confused. I thought we wanted him to have nice things." He shrugged, "I went into acting because I loved it, but it was wonderful to get nice things as well. I don't have to struggle anymore."

"You never did."

"I guess you are right, my parent's provided well for their kids."

"I would think so. You got a Volvo for your 16th birthday." She said in an angry voice. He sighed, "Why are you so angry with me? It's not my fault my parent's got me the things they did. I still have values, they taught me to have a level head on my shoulders and you know it."

"I didn't imply you didn't." She went to stand, but he stopped her by placing his hands on her knees.

"Please Bella, look at me." He lifted her chin to see her face. She looked so sad, so upset and he honestly had no idea what he had done wrong. It wasn't for lack of trying to figure it out. He loved her. He genuinely wanted to know why she was so angry.

"Please tell me why you are so upset. I will try to fix whatever it is. I just need to know what."

She sighed, "I don't want Tim to look down on me." She said in almost a whisper. He leaned closer taking her hands in his. "Sweetheart, he loves you. He would never look down on you." He kissed her forehead gently and cupped her cheek, "Why would you even say that?"

"I can't afford the things you get him. I have to work and save to get him the things he wants."

He realized that by trying to do what he did, he had actually humiliated her. He pulled her close, "Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't think…I just wanted to make up for lost time I suppose. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never try to make you feel that way. I never want to cause you pain."

She allowed him to wipe her face. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. I just saw how happy he was, and I know I can't afford those things."

"Yes, you can. You are with me now."

"I don't want you to support me, that is not how this works."

He leaned back in his chair, "I don't know what you want. I am trying to figure it out but you are confusing the hell out of me." She frowned and leaned back to glare at him. He took a deep breath, "You came here to give this a shot. If it works what do you really think will happen? I don't care if you want your own flower shop. It's fine, but what about me having money? I do want to support you and when we get married it will be my job in a way. I am supposed to provide for you, and I want to."

"This is not the fifties."

"I was raised old school. I don't care when it is, Carlisle raised me to care for my family. I am fine with not getting him too many things. I am fine with teaching his values your way. I am not fine however, with you acting like I am an alien because I have money."

"I don't act like that." She responded with a huff.

"Yes love, you do. You act almost as if you look down on me because of it."

"I don't look down on you. You just slipped so easily into this life. It's hard for me to waste money on a shirt just because is has some popular designer name on it."

"I doubt you will. A perk of being a star is they give you clothes, tons of them actually. It's funny, now I have the money to buy them and I usually don't have to." He stood walking to the railing and leaning on it. "I dreamed of being at the place I am. I dreamed of being here and having you in my arms. I couldn't imagine anyone else in your place."

"I wanted to be with you too." She stood moving to lean beside him. "I love you Edward, I do. I know this is a lot on you, having a son after all of this time. I understand you have to learn how to play catch up and to be a parent practically over night. I am sorry I got so upset. I forget sometimes what I took from you."

"Bella, stop." He pulled her into his arms, "We're done with that remember?" She nodded, "I am sorry I got upset. I think I am just a little stressed."

"Understandable. I want you to feel all of the things you do. It makes you who you are, and that is the woman I fell in love with so long ago."

"I know." He trailed a now shaky hand down the soft waves of her hair that cascaded down her back. "You see me, I mean really see me. I don't want to lose that. If I get out of line, just tell me. Please don't torture me by hoping I can figure it out."

"I didn't mean to." She leaned back to see the pale moonlight lighting up his face. The shadows cast an almost unnatural glow. He smiled sadly leaning into her, "I want to spend eternity with you love, every second, every minute, of every day."

"I feel the same way."

"Why were we arguing again? He teased. She giggled, "I think, it was because I love you so much."

"You do huh? I think I love you as well." She rested her face on his hard chest and sighed. He was so warm, so inviting. He was really hers, no more dreaming or hoping. This was her reality. He kissed her neck, "Our son is in bed, want to watch a movie or something?"

"Or something." She felt his lips on hers with a gentle sweep of his tongue she opened her mouth to him. Her mouth was so warm, he wanted to kiss her forever. He felt her shiver and pulled her closer to him, his large hands resting on her hips. She slipped her hands into his hair and gripped it lightly, knowing this drove him crazy. Anytime she had massaged his scalp or played with his hair it usually made him turn into jell-o.

He moaned releasing her lips. "How about we start a fire and relax?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." She grabbed his pockets as he snaked past and followed him down. She curled up on the couch and watched him start a fire and close the screen.

"Drink?"

"Sure."

He grinned, "What's your poison?" She was up in a flash and looking at his fully stocked bar. "There are so many things. I have no idea what half of these are." He pulled her back flush against him. "Mostly you mix them for something else. I actually have a drink book. Want to look at it?"

"What is the black bottle?"

"Which one?"

"The one on the right with the green eyes." She questioned watching him grab the bottle. He chuckled, "Lucid? You don't want this love."

"What's it taste like?"

He smirked leaning on the cabinet, "Like black licorice. Do you remember the story's in the 1800's about Absinthe, the artist would drink it and make masterpieces? It would supposedly make them creative. It was banned in the US basically because cheep things were soon mixed in it and people had seizures. Long story short, it was illegal for something like 95 years and this is the first available here."

"Wow, does it make you creative?"

He laughed sitting it back in it's designated spot. "It gets you drunk, quite quickly I am afraid. It's a different drunk though you don't feel heavy and sloppy. I don't know how to describe it, but two glasses and you're gone."

"No to that then, I want to relax not crash." She continued looking. He watched her appreciating the look of concentration on her face. She was always so cute when she was thinking.

"Do you drink all of this stuff?"

"Not really, occasionally I have dinner parties and hire a bartender to come in. It makes life a little easier. If I am being totally honest I rarely drink, it's nice occasionally to have one to relax."

"I rarely drink either. Wine coolers are my drink. I am too lazy to learn how to mix it."

"You my love are never lazy. You have a son and a full time job. I would say you were just too busy." He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled, "Can you make a chocolate martini?"

"I can make whatever you wish. In fact, I think I'll have one as well."

She sat on a barstool and watched fascinated as he mixed their drinks. His forearm flexing as he shook the mixture. She loved the way he wore his button up, with the wrists unbuttoned and pushed up to his elbow. She didn't know why but it seemed so erotic and sexy. There was something about a man's well muscled arm that did her in.

In his case it was his arm, his chest, his face, not to mention his other assets. He was perfect. He didn't look up but he smirked, "Quit staring or we will be forgetting the drinks."

"Sorry."

"What are you thinking?" He asked finally meeting her dark eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you look at me that way, what are you thinking?" He asked again. She smiled, "Probably not what you are thinking, I was just admiring how sexy you are. It's so natural. I guess it stands to reason, you always were."

"So were you."

"Not really."

He set her glass in front of her and moved to the stool beside her. "You never see yourself clearly. You never have. You used to come to school in those perfect fitting jeans. Never too tight or loose, they always fit just right. You would wear a sweater or something that curved in all the right places, your beautiful hair framing your face, sometimes when it would get unruly you would put it in a ponytail."

He smiled taking her hair in his hand and playing with it. "You always looked so sexy. It wasn't like you tried to be, all of the rest put on too much make-up and wore things to try and achieve what you did so naturally, your shyness, your intelligence. There are so many things about you."

He released her hair leaning closer, "I loved it when you wore those little black glasses."

"Really? I thought they made me look like a nerd."

He chuckled, "No, in fact you were the object of many of my fantasies. Librarian, school teacher, lawyer, just to name a few." She raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed, "I was naughty ok. I was so attracted to you, not to mention I was a hormonal teenager."

"I was attracted to you too. Don't think I dreamed of you being a teacher or anything." She thought about it, "No, no I didn't. I was never that creative."

"Yeah right, Miss could have been a writer. You should have been too. Your creative writing skills baffled me, not to mention Mrs. Gray." They both laughed. He shrugged, "She would have to fan herself, I found it most amusing."

She stopped laughing and took his hand, "I really am sorry I got so upset earlier."

"I'm sorry I put you in that position. I can't promise I won't make a mistake and do something you don't approve of, but I will try. You just have to push me in the right direction." He kissed her tenderly and stood still holding her hand. "Let's snuggle on the couch."

"Sounds wonderful."

He had just sat down when he heard the doorbell. He groaned, "One minute love." He set his drink down and headed to the door. Opening it his face fell in shock, "Evangeline."

**Thanks everyone for your WONDERFUL replies. Lots of kisses and huggs. They are all appreciated so much!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Previously…**_

_**She stopped laughing and took his hand, "I really am sorry I got so upset earlier."**_

"_**I'm sorry I put you in that position. I can't promise I won't make a mistake and do something you don't approve of, but I will try. You just have to push me in the right direction." He kissed her tenderly and stood still holding her hand. "Let's snuggle on the couch."**_

"_**Sounds wonderful."**_

_**He had just sat down when he heard the doorbell. He groaned, "One minute love." He set his drink down and headed to the door. Opening it his face fell in shock, "Evangeline."**_

The petite blonde hugged him, "Hello stranger." He leaned forward patting her back.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled flashing her teeth and walking inside past him. "James sent me, he said you had some papers for him." He shut the door slipping his hands in his pockets, "I do, let me get them." He expected her to stay at the door, but she followed him into the kitchen.

"Here you go. Tell James anything else will wait a few days."

She sat down, "I'll pass it along. Why is security beefed up, get a death threat?" She teased. He inhaled sharply. "I wanted more, a few things came up. What are you and James up to tonight?"

"Dinner somewhere, who knows with him. He is trying to impress me and I keep wondering why. I mean I am living with him, you would think he would realize I am with him, no need to impress me."

He shrugged, "Perhaps because we went out. Maybe he is afraid we'll hook up or something. Who knows." She laughed softly, "Yes, well I suppose that is a valid concern. I mean in his defense if you were to change your mind, he would he awful upset with me." She teased.

He smiled, "I am flattered, but I doubt that will happen. I have found someone, and I have a feeling this is the one."

Her blinked in shock, "Edward Cullen has found someone he wants to take on more than one date?" He felt his lips twitch. "Yes, she is living with me and we will see what happens."

"Oh my god! You have someone living with you? I never thought I would see the day. Who is she?"

His eyes lit up, "You remember me talking about Bella."

"The old best friend?" She questioned looking at him oddly. He grinned widely, "That's the one. We met again and what can I say? The emotions we all still there and then some." He watched her expression trying to figure out what she was thinking. She smiled, "I am happy for you. Can I meet her?" She seemed genuine.

He headed for the living room, "Sure come on, but there is one more thing. Confidential as usual." She shrugged, "You know it always is. We're friends Edward, I would like to remain friends." He gave a short nod. She was one of the few people he could actually allow himself to somewhat trust. They had gone out once and that was it. She was never clingy, and actually didn't push for more.

She understood his life, and she was content with simply being his friend. He thought perhaps she and Bella would hit it off.

"Daddy, where are you?" A small voice came and Timmy followed running into his arms. Edward smiled his eyes twinkled merrily.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He kissed his head. "Vangie this is my son, Timmy." She was silent a long moment in utter shock, first that he was a father and second how much the boy looked like him.

"Hello, Timmy." She extended her hand with a sweet smile. He shook it, "What is your name?"

"I'm Evangeline, but you can call me Vangie. My friends call me that."

"Nice to meet you Vangie." He relied politely. She giggled, "Wow, you can tell he's your son. Charisma certainly runs in the family." He sat him down taking his hand, "Let's go see mommy." He walked into the room seeing her relaxing on the couch. She sat up immediately when she saw him.

"Timmy sweetheart what's wrong?" She glanced at the beautiful woman standing beside Edward, but then focused her attention back to her son.

"I couldn't sleep mommy. Could daddy read me a story?" She stroked his cheek tenderly, "I bet he can, why don't you sit down for a minute and let us talk ok?"

"Ok." He climbed up lying where she had been. She smiled at Edward and the unknown woman. He extended his arm for her to come to him. She slid into his arms gracefully and he kissed her lips. "Baby this is my friend Evangeline, she is James's girlfriend."

She shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Vangie pulled her into an unexpected hug. "It is so good to meet you finally, Bella. Edward raved on and on about you forever. It's so good to finally see him happy." She glanced back and forth between them, "And in love I might add."

He chuckled, "I am that." Bella blushed. Evangeline looked at the small child, "He is beautiful Bella. I think he is almost Edward's twin."

"Yes, he does favor him a lot. I don't know if he has any of me in him."

"Sure he does. He has your nose and calmness."

Bella looked at her oddly, "How can you tell that?" She smirked back, "Ah, well the nose is obvious it's little button nose and the calmness well… Edward here is always uptight usually and Timmy seems relaxed. I can say the same for Edward right now too, seems you bring out the inner peace in him. I like it."

Bella felt the heat in her cheeks. "Wow, thank you."

"Maybe we can get together and go do something, it's hard to make friends here. True friends I mean. You have to be careful and you especially. In your position it's a very delicate situation, however I know a wonderful babysitter if you ever need one. My sister Charlise is wonderful with kids. She has two of her own and she always welcomes more."

"Thank you, that is very sweet."

She waved at her, "No problem. I know Edward is out of town a lot. We can visit and keep each other company. James is usually with him." Bella nodded, "I would like that."

"Well, it was so wonderful to meet you. Edward has my number, but I'll call to make arrangements for us to get to know each other if that's ok?"

"Sounds wonderful." She smiled. This was actually a good thing. She had been concerned about making friends here, and this woman seemed really nice. Edward placed his hand on the small of Evangeline's back, "I'll walk you out."

"Ok, nice meeting you Timmy."

"Bye, bye." He waved. He walked her to the door and opened it for her.

"Thank you Vangie for being so sweet to her."

"Edward, she seems like a sweet girl. I am pleasantly surprised at how pretty she is, and your son is beautiful. You make nice looking kids there Sparky." She teased. He nodded, "That we do."

"Planning on any more?"

"Yes, if she will have me. I wasn't kidding when I said she is the one. I love her so much. I think I always did."

"You did, I figured that out a long time ago."

He leaned on the door, "What about you and James?" He watched her expression change, "I want you to listen to me Edward, I love you to death and I like James. He is fun, but…I don't know how to say this. I don't trust him. He has a temper and I know he has been loyal to you, but please be careful. If he sees her as a threat he could cause problems."

He appreciated that she was honest. "If that becomes a problem I'll let him go. I don't want to, but I won't lose her. Not again, it has been too long in the making."

"I hate to tell you that honey. I just worry about you, and he seems kind of protective when it comes to you. It seems excessive sometimes."

He smiled kissing her cheek, "I love you for caring doll, you know that. It will all work out, you just take care of you. If he hurts you I'll kill him."

"Ok, no big brother mode tonight." She countered with a wink. He shrugged, "I will always be in big brother mode, you're like a sister to me." She hugged him, "I'll catch you later tiger take care of your family in there. I'll be in touch soon."

"See ya later Vangie."

He shut the door and found Bella curled up on the couch with Timmy. He smiled. They were so perfect, she was his other half and this beautiful child was evidence of that. He walked over kneeling, "Timmy still want me to read to you?"

"Yes daddy."

"All right then, come with me. One story and then to bed promise?"

"I promise."

He winked at Bella and headed upstairs behind him. He read a story and before he could finish it Timmy was sound asleep. He kissed his head gently and headed back downstairs. Bella had her eyes closed and he was betting she was tired too He decided to take a picture, he had always loved photography. In fact, it had been a hobby for a while. He was actually very good at it. Grabbing his camera he took a picture of her.

He wanted to remember this moment, his perfect angel sleeping quietly. Setting it back down on the cabinet he walked to her brushing a stray hair from her pink cheek.

"My love, let's go to bed."

She opened her beautiful brown eyes and smiled stretching.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine sweetheart. I kept you up late last night." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "I think you have a right to be tired." She stroked his cheek amazed at the way the red in his hair came out in the firelight. She was lost in his devastatingly beautiful features.

He closed his eyes tilting his head into her palm. "Bella, don't start this please. The look in your eyes is making me think some very naughty thoughts, and you are tired."

"Sorry, I can't help it you are so captivating."

"So are you. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Just being in the same room with you is enough to drive me insane."

"It's been six years, understandable."

He shook his head, his eyes infinitely tender. "It's not all hormonal love, it's the overwhelming need to touch you, hold you, protect you. It's like I can't get close enough and yet I'm right here with you. I get these butterflies in my stomach when you touch me. It is the most wonderful feeling."

"You are so romantic." She enjoyed knowing he felt this way. She brushed a stray lock from his eyes, glancing down at his pale pink lips. His lips were so sensuous it should be against the law, not to mention what he could do with them was simply amazing.

She outlined them with her fingertips, their softness entrancing her. She gasped when he bit her finger gently and smiled as he held it in his mouth. His tongue snaking out to caress it passionately, she couldn't keep the moan inside. Her breathing was rapidly increasing. He knew what he was doing.

"Do you want to head upstairs now love?" He asked releasing her finger. She tried to calm her now racing heart, taking a deep breath.

"I'm no longer sleepy."

"Either am I, but we should go upstairs anyway. I wouldn't want Timmy to walk in while I am making love to his mother." She gulped softly and stood, "Lead the way my love."

He stopped, "Bella will you think about something if I asked you to? I mean I'm not asking exactly, but I want to give you time to mill it over."

"What is it?"

He took her face in his hands, "Would you consider taking us a step further?"

She looked confused, "I don't know what you mean, aren't we already going further?"

He chuckled lightly brushing her hair behind a shell-like ear. "We are, but that's not exactly what I mean. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I know you have loved me just as long."

"I have."

"So consider making this a more permanent arrangement, consider being my wife."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Isn't this a bit soon? We have so much to work through before we can take that step."

"I don't mean now. I said consider it remember? Think about it a while, that way when I do ask you will be ready. I just want you to know this is where I am heading, I hope you are as well."

"I haven't thought that far ahead, I mean I dreamed about it. I'll think about it."

"That is all I can ask beautiful." He kissed her hand, "Come love, let's see how many new things we can discover about each other." She shivered. He chuckled leaning to her ear, "How many new things I can do to make you scream my name."

He felt her grip on his hand tighten. She grinned standing on her tiptoes. "How about we figure out what I can do to make _you_ scream?" He gulped suddenly he was nervous and excited all at once. She giggled, "Come on lover boy."

"Right behind you, just enjoying the view."

"I hope so, I like the thought of your eyes on me." He felt his mouth drop then closed it quickly, this new assertive Bella was something he could get used to, and he couldn't wait.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Previously…**_

_**He kissed her hand, "Come love, let's see how many new things we can discover about each other." She shivered. He chuckled leaning to her ear, "How many new things I can do to make you scream my name."**_

_**He felt her grip on his hand tighten. She grinned standing on her tiptoes. "How about we figure out what I can do to make **__**you**__** scream?" He gulped suddenly he was nervous and excited all at once. She giggled, "Come on lover boy."**_

"_**Right behind you, just enjoying the view."**_

"_**I hope so, I like the thought of your eyes on me." He felt his mouth drop then closed it quickly, this new assertive Bella was something he could get used to, and he couldn't wait.**_

They were up early the next morning getting ready and heading to his parents. They were excited to meet Timmy, and his mom was driving him crazy calling daily to remind him. Timmy played with his toy in the backseat quietly. Edward glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Is he always so good?"

"Yes mostly. He has a really good temperament. He seems to take things in stride, and rarely gets mad. He is prone to pouting though."

"Wonder where he gets that from." He teased.

She raised an eyebrow, "I seem to recall you pout as well Mr. Cullen." He shrugged, "I used to. I guess I grew out of it." He knew she was right. He did used to pout before he left to come to LA. He usually did it to get his way with her. He loved her reaction to it. That was then, this was now and a lot about him was different.

"You grew out of a lot of things I loved." She said softly. Glancing at her he reached for her hand, "I had to love, I was an actor and they require…more like push for certain behaviors. I am not saying I want to be that way. I try hard not to be. It just seems to make me into what I am."

"What you are perceived to be anyway. I still see you." She corrected.

He smiled sadly, "Yes, but do you like what you see?" He knew what she would say. At least what he thought she would say. One never really knew what would come out of her beautiful mouth. She turned to face him, "Edward, I love you. I know who you are inside. I always have. I see some changes, I'll get used to them."

"What changes?"

"For example you are more restrained. You use to be so loose and carefree. You tend to bottle things up now. I know you are talking to me but being honest, how much are you really telling me? How much of your deepest fears are you keeping inside?"

He didn't answer instead waited on her to continue. She sighed looking out the window, "When you smile for the camera's it doesn't reach your eyes. When you first started it still wasn't happy, it was more like you were star struck. Over the years it's gotten routine and mechanical. It's not the smile I see when you look at Timmy."

He inhaled deeply, "Is it the smile you see when I look at you?" She didn't answer. He looked at her for a moment, "Bella?"

"Your smile is more genuine. I see the love in your eyes, but there is still sadness. I'm not quite sure if it's me or something else causing it."

"It's not you baby, you cause me nothing but happiness."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She squeezed his hand.

He shook his head no, "Maybe in time, I didn't realize I was still closed off to you. I guess when you mention it, I am. I certainly don't mean to be. I want you to know everything. I don't have secrets from you."

"I know. We haven't seen each other in a long time. It's fine, really. I know we talked on the phone, face to face is so different. It will take us both time and that's ok with me. It doesn't change how I feel. It's kind of like getting to know you again."

"Is that a bad thing?" He questioned nervously.

"No, it's expected after six years. We're not kids anymore."

He bit his lip then sighed, "I've become so accustom to saying specific things and keeping the real story inside. It seems like second nature to me, and for that I am sorry. I do love you. I worry it's not enough, that I have changed too much for you to find me the boy I once was. I lost that innocence a long time ago."

"Not to me, to me you'll always be the Edward that liked to lay his head in my lap, and wanted me to run my fingers through his hair. You are the same boy that looked at me with wide eyes when he asked me to kiss him for the first time. The sweet and caring Edward who even in his busy actor schedule called me weekly if not more. There is nothing you can say to taint how I see you. Look in the back seat and you'll see why."

He glanced back and smiled at her, "I do love you so much." If he ever had a doubt it was gone years ago when she first kissed him, he had always loved her. It was a truth he never denied, he didn't want to. She was the one true thing in this world that was his alone. He always knew she held his heart and kept it safe.

"I know, you've shown me for years. I guess I knew deep down, even if I tried to convince myself we were only friends. I always knew you were my other half." Her simple words made his heart leap. There were no sweeter words ever spoken.

He chuckled, "Well I guess that's it then, I have to bring back the old Edward to sweep you off your feat."

"Nah, you already did that." She teased. He raised her warm hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Daddy, are we almost there?" Timmy asked curious. He gave a short nod, "Yes Tim we are."

"Do they have any animals?"

He had to chuckle, "Yes, as a matter of fact Esme has several cats. She get's lonely since her children are all grown. My father is a doctor and he works at a local hospital."

"A real doctor?" He asked excited. Edward raised his eyebrow, "Yes, he works in the Emergency Room. He takes care of really sick people when they come in.

"I am going to be a doctor when I grow up. My mommy bought me a coat and the listening thing, I have a bag too."

"The listening thing?" He questioned to Bella. She giggled, "Stethoscope. I got him a kid's doctor kit."

"Well Timmy, I am sure your grandfather will be excited to hear that. He had hoped I would be a doctor and follow in his footsteps."

"You didn't want to be a doctor?"

"No, your grandmother was an actress when she was younger. She acted mostly in theatre things, but she loved it. I think I took after her."

"You got your charisma from your father." Bella winked at him. He sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know it is still the running joke, how the nurses and patients swoon over my father."

"He is handsome Edward, just like you."

He smiled, "Well if it means you think I am handsome then ok." He looked back at the road and turned in a driveway, "We're here." He pushed a button and the large gates opened. Bella smiled seeing the house, elegant and simple. This was Esme.

He got out opening the door to help Timmy, and before she could completely get out she heard his mother.

"Bella!" She pulled her into her arms, "I can not tell you how wonderful it is to see you. I told my son time and time again to get home and bring you here. He hasn't been happy without you."

"Mom." He scolded her. She turned hugging him, "Hello stranger." Her eyes dropped and she knelt, "Oh my goodness, aren't you the little Edward. I am Esme." She couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Edward when he was young.

Edward ran his hands through Timmy's brown hair, "This is your grandmother Timmy." He looked at her a moment then smiled, "You're pretty." His arms were quickly around her neck. She laughed, "You are friendly just like your father was."

"Fortunately he's not shy. He doesn't meet a stranger." Bella added.

"Why is that fortunate? I kind of found your shyness endearing." She blushed and he grinned flashing his teeth, "See, you blush so lovely."

Esme stood casting a knowing smile at them both, and took Timmy's hand.

"Would you like to meet your grandfather?"

"He is a doctor, daddy told me." He stated proudly as they bean to walk. She smiled, "Yes, he is. He is so excited to meet you." They met Carlisle in his study. He placed his paper on the desk and came around kneeling to Timmy's level as soon as he set eyes on him.

"I am Carlisle and who might you be?"

"Timmy."

"Well Timmy it is very nice to meet you." Timmy extended his hand and he shook it with a grin, "What manners you have too."

"My uncle Emmett says it's important."

"Your uncle Emmett is right." He stood hugging Edward and turning to Bella, "It is so good to see you dear." He hugged her gently, "I can't tell you how happy I was when Edward said you were coming to visit. I do hope you stay."

She bit her lip, "I am afraid I owe you and Esme an apology." She couldn't help but feel guilty for denying them the pleasure of their grandson's company.

Esme turned with a confused expression, "What ever for honey?"

"I didn't tell you about your grandson. I can't express how sorry I am." She tried to calm the tears that were threatening as Edward pulled her close kissing her head. Esme released Timmy and took Bella's hands in hers.

"Listen to me, you were so young. Edward left and you were alone, I knew how heart broken you would be. He tried to act content but inside Edward was hurting too. He wouldn't talk to me then, not like now. The last year he has admitted he missed you and regretted leaving. I think having a son you understand how hard it is seeing your child hurting."

"Yes, I do."

Esme smiled, "You did what you had to and you raised a beautiful boy. I can't imagine the ridicule and suffering you went through being alone."

"It wasn't all bad." She looked toward Timmy. Esme glanced back, "No you are right, but there is nothing to forgive. You did the best you could, we all did. Now we move on and get to know each other again." She allowed Esme to hug her again. She always loved the fact that she was so giving and compassionate.

"There's my nephew!" They turned and Alice came running in hugging her, "Hey Bella." She giggled kissing Timmy, "Hey there handsome, how are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Alice, how are you?"

"I am just happy to see you. I think you've grown since I last saw you."

She happily threw herself at Edward, "How are you hunk of the year."

"Hunk of the year?" He questioned with a frown.

"Yeah some internet site voted you hunk of the year." She giggled again, "I thought it was funny. I had to comment on just how juicy you really were. They have no idea who I am. I love the internet."

Edward groaned, "Great." Bella turned feeling Jasper's arm slip around her shoulder, "How are you?" He whispered close to her ear. She smiled, "Better."

"Good, I was worried about you." She looked at him funny, "You were?"

He nodded toward the door and she let him lead her out. He stopped when they were in the kitchen, "How bout a drink?"

"Sure."

"What would you like? We've got tea, coke, and lemonade."

"Tea is fine, thank you." She watched him pour them a glass and sit beside her. He smiled, "When I last saw you I could tell all your emotions were haywire. Edward was the same way, and I worried you two wouldn't be able to calm yourselves enough to push past it."

"It was easier for him, I say that. I don't know that. He probably still carries the pain, and I know I will always carry the guilt."

"You have to let go sometime. I love you both. I have since we were kids. I knew one day you would end up together, me and Alice both. Did she ever tell you she was planning double weddings before we left Forks?"

"Yeah, but she was sixteen."

"True, but she knew what she wanted. I know you do too. I have to wonder how long you will be able to resist. I do hope you bend soon though, Alice is driving me insane looking at wedding gifts."

She laughed, "Well that I can already tell you will come with time. It's too soon now anyway."

"You know that, I know that. We all know Alice looks for any reason to shop. That's not really why I wanted to talk to you though. I mean it is, but it's not."

"Ok."

"I actually wanted to get your opinion on something." She was more than curious why he would need her opinion. He looked confused and uncertain, he rung his hands like he couldn't decide what to do with them.

"Ok, sure." She moved so she was facing him more. He smiled, "I love Alice, and I am trying to find a way to be…well I want to propose the idea of maybe starting a family of our own. I know Alice better than anyone, but to be honest she has never mentioned kids."

"She likes to spoil you that's not a surprise really." He knew it wasn't, but he wanted more.

"I suppose, but I see her with Timmy and well…It makes me think maybe it's time." He loved seeing her with Timmy, the way she lit up. He wanted to see her like that more often.

"You know what just ask her. I know you Jasper, and being the romantic soul you are. I know you can find a way."

"I guess. I think I am just nervous. I didn't want to mention it to Edward. I think being a guy he wouldn't be as understanding as you are. He would say it in more of a detached way and that's not me."

"You might be surprised." She grinned, "Edward's changing you just haven't been around to see it yet. He wants to change, be more open. You should bring up things like this. It would help him to know someone other than me values his opinion and not because he is a famous actor."

"You think I should?" He questioned looking at his feet. He reminded her of a scolded child, it was so cute. She stood patting his shoulder and leaning closer, "I do, and no time like the present"

He turned seeing Edward who was now beside him. He had taken Bella in his arms holding her close.

"You ok?" He questioned brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm great. I am going to visit with the others, why don't you two talk." She kissed him gently and caressed his cheek. He smiled, "Ok love." He allowed his arms to fall as she pulled away, but followed her with his eyes.

Jasper smirked, "I knew you had it bad, I didn't realize how bad."

"Shut up." Edward slapped his head playfully.

Bella walked in the study, her face brightened when she saw the family together. Timmy was in Carlisle's lap and they were reading a book. One that was probably too old for him, but that was ok. Timmy was always ahead of his age. She had always figured he would be exceptionally smart like his family.

"Bella." Alice grabbed her hand, "Where were you?"

"I was just visiting with your husband. You know, it's hard to believe you've been married this long."

"I know, can you believe it? He is so perfect, I always knew he was, but I never knew he would be this good at it." They laughed. She felt a hand on her arm and turned. Esme smiled sweetly, "I know the boys are talking, why don't you two take a walk? We'll get to know Timmy more if that's ok?"

"It's fine, it seems Carlisle has already captured his heart." She couldn't help but feel happy that he was taking to his new family this way. It could have been a nightmare, he could be high strung. They could have not wanted him. There were so many scenarios she didn't even want to run them through her mind.

Alice touched her shoulder, "You ok? You kind of spaced off."

"Yeah, come on."

They decided to walk around Esme's garden behind the house. She had tons of flowers and trees. She was always good at the nurturing thing. Alice sat on a concrete bench. She was so small it almost appeared oversized. A set of lavender flowers cascaded beautifully behind her back. If she had a camera this would be a perfect picture of her. Alice was always so happy and bright. She looked beautiful.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing the perplexed look on Bella's face.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look." She said honestly. Alice giggled, "Thank you, come sit by me."

She sat beside her biting her lip, "Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"No, no Bella, always so worrisome. I just wanted to see how things are going with my brother." She tried to reassure her.

Bella visibly relaxed, "Good really. We've talked a lot."

"Among other things?" Her eyebrow rose as she hinted, evil little pixie. Bella looked down toying with her jeans. "Not that it matters."

"That's a yes!" Alice screamed bouncing up and down. She was such a ball of energy. Bella shrugged innocently, "So we did."

"And?" She asked anxious.

"And what? I answered you." She tried to deflect from the question but Alice would have none of that.

"How was it? You know what I was asking!" She frowned then began to anxiously shake her leg. She had too much energy to sit still long. Bella took a deep breath blushing, "Alice, it was beautiful."

She jumped up, "I knew it! I knew it! I told Jazzy you wouldn't last a week. Edward told him he wanted to take it slow! Hah! I knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. His hormones were buck wild with you in the same house."

"Buck wild?" she questioned with a smirk.

"You know what I mean. He was in hormonal overdrive so were you, I mean it has been several years and you both needed a little…relaxation shall we say."

"Great, thanks for reminding me. It's nice to know you and Jasper enjoy discussing our sex life."

She sat back down hugging her, "Silly Bella, we are just happy you and Edward finally have one. It has nothing to do with sex really, I mean yes you both needed it…I mean when I think about it I can't imagine being with Jazz without…"

"Alice!" She interrupted.

"Oh, yeah back to you and my brother. This was not just about sex, you love each other. This was about reconnecting and finding your heart again. It's sweet. I am sure initially is was about sex you know it's been a while and I am sure he didn't mean to…"

"Alice!" She growled only to be laughed at. "Ok, ok after the initial bang, I am sure it was slow and passionate." She said as fast as she could get it out.

Bella felt the heat burning her cheeks, "You did not just say that."

"Sure I did, it's ok we are family. We can girl talk. You really don't believe Jasper and Edward don't discuss us right? The only reason he never mentions you with Emmett is because, if he mentioned what he was thinking Emmett would kill him."

"That's true. He is quite protective."

"It's a good thing, but Edward would never purposely hurt you. He loves you too much. You know if he would have known about Timmy, he would have stayed. He hasn't said it but I know he would have."

"Yes, he has." She said softly allowing her hair to fall in a protective curtain around her face.

"Has what?"

"He said he would have stayed if he had known."

"Oh Bella." Alice brushed her hair back, "It doesn't matter now, besides look at the bright side. You didn't have to put up with his childish boy pranks, or his trying to learn exactly what goes where you know? Now he is older and he just knows. Movies are a wonderful instructor." She thought a minute, "Then again, maybe you wouldn't have to direct him. I mean he had to have figured something out, you have Timmy."

"Ok, can we get off of sex please? My face is going to permanently be red. Not to mention this is all new for me and it's really weird to talk about it so openly."

"I can wait. You will call me soon begging for ideas. Just know Alice, the queen of passion, is always here to help a sister in need."

"I'll keep that in mind." She groaned shaking her head. Alice giggled, "Come on let's go get our men."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Previously…**_

"_**Oh Bella." Alice brushed her hair back, "It doesn't matter now, besides look at the bright side. You didn't have to put up with his childish boy pranks, or his trying to learn exactly what goes where you know? Now he is older and he just knows. Movies are a wonderful instructor." She thought a minute, "Then again, maybe you wouldn't have to direct him. I mean he had to have figured something out, you have Timmy."**_

"_**Ok, can we get off of sex please? My face is going to permanently be red. Not to mention this is all new for me and it's really weird to talk about it so openly."**_

"_**I can wait. You will call me soon begging for ideas. Just know Alice, the queen of passion, is always here to help a sister in need."**_

"_**I'll keep that in mind." She groaned shaking her head. Alice giggled, "Come on let's go get our men."**_

They visited a while and soon Timmy fell asleep. It had been a long day for him, and the family had made sure to enjoy his company. Edward took her hand, "I want to show you something." He led her upstairs to a closed door and opened it. She walked in looking around amazed.

"This was my room when I first moved here."

She looked around at the pictures of her that adorned one side of the wall. Some were of her alone and some were of them both. He had always liked pictures. He said they were an intimate look at someone raw. She felt his arms around her waist, "Do you remember when we took these?"

She traced a picture of the two of them. It was taken the day she got pregnant. She could remember the moment as if it were yesterday. They were joking around at the park, and it just so happened Alice and Jasper were there and they took the picture. He was on the merry go round with her between his legs, holding her close as they laughed. He smiled, "That was the most wonderful day of my life. We got such a gift from it."

She shook her head, "I can't believe you put these up." She turned staring up at him, he looked so young still. It was odd, even with the passage of time he looked the same. Minus the fashionable haircut and a few expensive clothes. He twisted her long hair in his hand, remaining motionless as he gazed at her beautiful face.

"I love you Bella. I always have. I remember that day so clearly. I was so nervous, but I knew I wanted you. I wanted to be with you. You looked so perfect that day, you had a bright smile and you seemed so happy. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was afraid you would be upset that I wanted more."

"I wanted to tell you the same." She sighed burying her face in his chest. "I was so in love with you. I couldn't imagine being without you and when it happened I was broken a long time. I was torn between wanting you happy and telling you about my pregnancy."

"What made the decision for you?" He asked as his fingers stroked her spine languidly. He wanted to comprehend what she was feeling at the time, how she came to the decisions she made. He wasn't angry any longer. He just wanted to know how she had felt.

Pain wrenched her heart, "You had called me, we were discussing how much you were loving your new movie, and I asked you if you regretted leaving. Do you remember?"

He closed his eyes swallowing hard. "I do, I said no, it was my dream."

"Yes."

He kissed her neck, "I also said I wished you were with me."

"I know, but your words earlier made the decision. I knew you were being honest. The excitement was evident in your voice. If you had stayed you would have ended up hating me and Timmy for holding you back."

He suddenly went rigid. "Is that what you think?"

She pulled back blinking and meeting his eyes, "It is the truth and you know it. It has nothing to do with love. I know how you feel baby. I just know it would have crushed your spirit. I think what happened was for the best, I feel like Esme everything happens as it is suppose to."

"Perhaps you are right. I don't like what I have become you and Timmy are changing me, and I feel really good about it."

"I'm glad, though there are some things I like."

Her eyes twinkled and he smiled mischievously leaning down to her ear. "What do you like love?" She smiled caressing his chest, "I love this chest, so firm and warm." He moaned tucking her hair behind her ear and whispered again, "What else?"

"You've filled out in all the right places." He shivered when her hands made a trail to his butt and gripped tightly. "Did I mention you have the best looking ass I've ever seen?" She couldn't believe that just came out of her mouth, but then again she was always entirely too honest.

He gasped trailing small kisses on her ear and neck, "Keep talking love." She felt his lips so soft against her heated flesh and her breathing increased. "You're no longer a boy, your touches are sure and steady. I also think you have learned the art of seduction too well."

"Only from acting. I have little personal experience, sadly I am sure you figured that out the other night."

She laughed merrily, "Well you would have to ask a pro, keep in mind I am new at this too." His sigh vibrated across the sensitive skin of her now exposed shoulder. "I guess we'll have to keep learning together."

"I guess."

She could feel his hot tongue along her pulse point and gripped him tighter.

"Now is no time to tease Edward." She said breathily.

He moaned releasing his hold on her, "I suppose you are right, although I don't think my parent's would care. I think we would both be a little uncomfortable asking to wash the sheets in the morning."

"Amen to that." She replied walking past him. He laughed trying to refocus on his breathing and calm his rapidly beating heart. He flashed her his devastating smile, "Want to give me a few minutes?"

"How do I know you aren't going to the bathroom to…" She hinted with a wink. His mouth fell open, "Bella, I'm not 17 anymore. I can handle a little situation like this."

"I wouldn't call it little by any stretch of the imagination." She teased.

"Ok you know what, if you don't plan on being completely embarrassed in the morning. I think you should give it a rest."

She batted her long lashes at him, "Mr. Cullen I was simply making an observation." He growled walking towards her and she giggled racing out of the room. He caught her in the living room and lifted her gently against him, they both smiled at each other.

Carlisle cleared his throat with a smile. Bella flushed as Edward set her down kissing her nose.

"We should probably go, Timmy should be in his bed."

Esme stood from her chair and walked over hugging them, "Please come back soon, we love having you here."

Edward kissed her cheek, "We will mom, I promise." Bells hugged Carlisle goodbye as Edward lifted Timmy from the couch. They arrived home not long after and Edward put his son to bed. Bella decided to walk out back and enjoy the view of LA lights. Having a house this high and with its location did have advantages.

She looked up closing her eyes. She couldn't remember the night ever being so calm, so beautiful. It was probably because her heart had never felt so full. His arms were soon around her from behind. "It's a beautiful view at night."

"Yes it is." She said softly, her hands slipping over his. He kissed her neck and turned pulling her to a large lounge chair. She gasped realizing his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging wide open. He had meant to change but got distracted when he found her outside.

He sat down and patted for her beside him. The red in his hair was illuminated in the moonlight, his eyes almost looked black, as their beautiful green was lost in the veil of darkness. She sat beside him on her leg facing him. "Timmy went down ok?"

"Like a log."

He gently brushed her hair from her face wanting to see her eyes. She was literally taking his breath away, her beauty undeniable. His breathing was uneven as his fingers tenderly stroked down her pale jaw. He could catch the smell of her lavender shampoo blowing in the light breeze.

He found himself leaning into her. Slowly he ran his nose down her jaw line and neck inhaling deeply. Her body was trembling, but she didn't move. His lips grazed her cheek, "Don't move." He whispered in a deep and captivating voice. She closed her eyes trying to will the butterflies in her stomach away.

How was it he had the ability to make her lose all control of her emotions? He cupped her cheek in one hand then licked his lips slowly when his other hand followed. She wanted to move forward but this was too perfect, the look of unbridled predatory passion his eyes held making her want to melt into a puddle onto the ground.

He moved slower than she had ever remembered except for their first time. It was almost as if this was a reenactment in some ways. He was close enough now that his heated breath fanned her lips, it was almost as if he couldn't decide what to kiss first. He glanced at her eyes then ever so slowly met her lips. It was painfully slow, and she could feel her heat starting to envelope her body with burning desire.

"Bella, you are and have always been my life." His confession against her lips made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't breathe, she was feeling lightheaded and gripped his hair when he kissed her again pulling her closer. He chuckled loosening her grip, "Baby, relax." She met his eyes and smiled shyly.

He kissed her forehead and rested his hand on her chest. "Breathe my love, slow and deep. I'll wait for you." She couldn't believe he was having to remind her to breathe, something about him just took control and everything else didn't matter any more. He watched as her bronze lashes fluttered lightly against her cheeks. She was so beautiful, almost immortally beautiful if there were such a thing.

She simply blew away any of the fake women he had met here. Sure he had met a few sweet girls, but mainly they were all after one thing here, a man's money. It could be the crowd he was hanging around it did tend to be limited. Bella was always different she wore little make-up, dressed casual, and she was comfortable being herself and didn't have to act any other way. She always had a huge bright smile and curves that would stop a freight train.

She never acted as if any of it bothered her because it didn't. She never cared about anything that material. She wondered what he was thinking, his intense gaze wondering from her eyes to her mouth. Her stomach turned fighting the need to burst open. She had never felt so many intense feelings, and now sitting here with him simply stroking her cheek and gazing at her deeply she was lost. She loved him and there was no denying it. His eyes, looking into them here like this…she could stay like this forever. The hair on her neck stood up as his hand moved to her lower back to pull her tightly against him.

It was the oddest sensation to know no words were needed, nothing left to be said because it was all so simple in one look. The emotions crossing his face said it all. She trembled against him, her eyes searching his beautiful illuminated face. He took in a deep breath and leaned his head towards hers again, "Bella, I need you to let me lead. I want this to be slow." He didn't kiss her but grazed his lip upon hers. "So very slow…just feel."

She couldn't help but squeeze his thighs where her hands rested. He closed his eyes a moment swallowing hard, "Ahh Bella, you're making this impossible."

"Sorry."

He smiled returning his eyes to hers. "I'm so in love with you." She allowed him to turn her onto her back. She was glad now he had cushioned chairs. His eyes never left hers the entire movement, and she could feel the tension. It was if they were already one, the same blood, the same heartbeat. His hands slid down and gripped her wrists pulling them above her head.

She closed her eyes and arched unable to control herself. He gasped, finally his intense eyes left hers as his head fell to her neck. She closed her eyes allowing him to lead her wherever he wanted to go.

She felt a cool breeze and moved more onto his warm chest. She could feel him pulling the covers more onto her shoulders and smiled.

"This is nice." She whispered. He chuckled, "Yes, although I didn't think this chair would be comfortable all night." She looked up and then around the back yard.

"Oh my god we slept here?" She asked shocked. He brushed her hair back, "Yes, you were so beautiful baby, I couldn't wake you so I just grabbed a blanket." Sitting up she held the blanket to her, "I guess I was tired."

"Can't imagine why." He teased.

"Well, well, well isn't this a sight." Bella didn't have to look up she knew it was James. Edward groaned, "You are getting on my nerves."

"Well so sorry I am not used to permanent guests." He stressed as if to imply something. "Although I think I should have come a few minutes earlier to get the real show huh?" Bella flushed and Edward slid up from behind her making sure she was covered.

"James, I'll meet you in the living room."

He waited for him to leave and turned. She looked him down, noticing he had slipped upstairs sometime during the night to put on pajama bottoms. He knelt down, "I am so sorry love. Let's get you upstairs and away from prying eyes ok?"

"Am I covered?"

He smiled grabbing his shirt from nearby and pulled it over her head, "Slip this on and keep the blanket around you." She nodded and stood heading upstairs. He met James in the living room running his hand through his tousled hair.

"What the hell man?"

"Edward, I called but you didn't answer." James replied back. He frowned, "I was obviously occupied, did you leave a message? I would call back if it was important."

"Yes, several. They moved the dates up for the filming. It seems due to unforeseen complications they want to start shooting as early as next week."

"What! Isabella just got here, I can't just…" He sat down pinching the bridge of his nose. James sighed sitting across from him.

"How do you want to handle her? Keep her here or is she going?"

"I want her to go, but I'll have to talk to her. I know she can't arrive with me. I'll have to make other arrangements for her to meet me so she will be protected." He felt like crap for doing this to her, she had not even been here a week and he was starting to shoot.

"Daddy?" Timmy called running to him. Bella followed, "No, no baby, daddy is talking. Come with me sweetheart."

Edward smiled, "It's ok love. We're finished here anyway." He stood setting Timmy down and taking his hand.

"Wait, Edward we aren't near finished." James pleaded.

Edward stopped abruptly and turned. "Bella take Timmy with you please." The look on his face made her nervous and she didn't want Timmy around him like this. She had an idea what was coming. She waited for Timmy and led him to the kitchen.

"James." He said roughly. "You do not _ever_ tell me when we are finished. I have to talk to Bella before you can arrange anything anyway, so get off my back."

"We don't have a lot of time."

Edward shot him a look and turned, "I said I will handle it, I'll call you by this afternoon. Now, get out." He didn't stay to see him leave. He simply went to find Bella. She looked up not questioning his face.

"Would you like blueberry pancakes?"

"Yes baby, that would be lovely." She could see his jaw clinching and his muscles were tense. Pouring him some coffee she set it in front of him not wanting to push the issue. He grabbed her wrist before she turned.

"Thank you love." He smiled and kissed the inside of her wrist before releasing it. She winked and went back to cooking. He turned to Timmy, "So, son how are you this morning?"

**Thanks everyone for their wonderful replies!!! They are so appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Previously…**_

"_**Wait, Edward we aren't near finished." James pleaded.**_

_**Edward stopped abruptly and turned. "Bella take Timmy with you please." The look on his face made her nervous and she didn't want Timmy around him like this. She had an idea what was coming. She waited for Timmy and led him to the kitchen.**_

"_**James." He said roughly. "You do not **__**ever**__** tell me when we are finished. I have to talk to Bella before you can arrange anything anyway, so get off my back."**_

"_**We don't have a lot of time."**_

_**Edward shot him a look and turned, "I said I will handle it, I'll call you by this afternoon. Now, get out." He didn't stay to see him leave. He simply went to find Bella. She looked up not questioning his face.**_

"_**Would you like blueberry pancakes?"**_

"_**Yes baby, that would be lovely." She could see his jaw clinching and his muscles were tense. Pouring him some coffee she set it in front of him not wanting to push the issue. He grabbed her wrist before she turned.**_

"_**Thank you love." He smiled and kissed the inside of her wrist before releasing it. She winked and went back to cooking. He turned to Timmy, "So, son how are you this morning?"**_

After breakfast Timmy went to his room to play. She watched Edward carefully knowing something was off. He seemed distant and was looking out the window deep in thought. She massaged his shoulders for a moment then slid her arms around his neck from behind.

"Everything ok?" She whispered against his warm skin.

He sighed, "Come here love." He pulled her around and into his lap. "I am afraid I have some bad news."

"Ok." She didn't get upset. She just wanted him in a better mood. She could only imagine what James had said. He kissed her nose as his right hand came up to caress her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, what's wrong?"

His forehead rested against hers and with a sigh he spoke, "I have to start filming next week. Something happened and they moved the dates up on me."

"That's fine Edward. I mean we knew you were going to do two films anyway." She tried to relax him but it didn't work.

"I know. I just wanted more time with you. I had no idea I would be traveling this quick, will you come?"

"How can we work that and keep Timmy safe?"

"Well, simple. We come in at different times. We'll have to be careful with venturing out, but really it's kind of secluded anyway. We should have plenty of alone time. The body guards always check everything out. You and Timmy have two of your own now."

"Wait, what?" Her eyebrow raised as her face turned upset. He felt her tense, "Baby, you have to. I wish it wasn't this way but I am still an actor, you have to be kept safe."

"What are we going to tell Timmy?"

"Nothing, he thinks they are daddy's friends. That is all he needs to know." She shook her head sliding out of his lap. It was the price of fame, and she knew there were many sacrifices she would have to make in order for this to work. She didn't like the idea of being surrounded by bodyguards all of the time but she had little choice. Even if she wanted out, Timmy was and would always be Edward's son.

She washed the dishes and began to stack them in the dishwasher in an attempt to clear her now cluttered mind. She could feel his body close even before he kissed her neck. "Please tell me this is ok Bella."

"Edward, I'll adjust. It's just odd to me right now."

"It won't be this way forever love. I promise, you just have to give me time." He pleaded holding her flush against him. She watched him turn off the water and turn her around to face him. Reaching around her he grabbed the towel on the cabinet and dried her hands.

"Bella, we knew this would be difficult at first. It will all work out in the end. We just have to look at the big picture."

"Which is?"

"You and I married with a houseful of happy children." He tossed the towel lifting her chin, "We will have our chance to be alone and live a somewhat normal life. You just have to stay with me and weather the temporary storm."

"I'm not going anywhere handsome." She gripped his silky hair pulling him close. "I like it too much being with you. No one else fits."

"Exactly." He whispered against her soft, pink lips before kissing her deeply. She giggled as he lifted her legs around him and pulled away carrying her towards the living room. "I'll get James to make arrangements and then we'll go over the details."

"All right." She said unsure. He looked at her strange as he sat down resting her on his lap. "Why do you look worried?" She ran her hand down his chest, "I don't know. I mean James seems to have a grudge against me or something."

"Bella, it's just his personality. He thinks women are toys that are easily tossed away."

"Even Evangeline?" She asked now wondering what in the world she would be doing with a man like James. He nodded, "Yes, but there is a difference. Vangie just uses him to. It's good for them both right now. They'll break up in time. Vangie is a sweet girl, she can do better."

"I thought she seemed nice."

"She is. She can go if you would like. She loves to travel with him and it would give you someone to visit with while I am filming."

"I think that would be fun."

He nodded, "I'll let him know. We should probably check on Timmy." She stood handing him his cell, "You do your business I want you all mine this afternoon."

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a sexy grin.

She checked on her son who was playing happily and wondered back downstairs. Hearing a knock she looked towards the door. Edward winked as he passed and took her hand. He opened it with a smile, "Hello sister."

"Hey big brother." She hugged him and then Bella dragging Jasper behind.

"Where is the sweet pumpkin?" She asked looking around. Edward tilted his head, "His room."

"K, well you two enjoy your day." She happily bounced up the stairs. Jasper shrugged, "Guess I'll wait here, I am sure she'll have him down here before long."

"Did you get to talk?" Edward asked with a serious expression. Jasper smiled, "Let's just say it was eventful." They both laughed. Bella didn't want to guess what they were talking about, she already had the idea.

"So…you are taking me somewhere?" Bella questioned. He pulled her hand, "Yes, come on let me change." She sat cross legged on the bed while he changed.

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling." He replied back.

"Well am I dressed ok? I mean is jeans and a shirt ok?" She asked watching him pass again. She admired the way his jeans hugged his legs. He slid a T-shirt over his head, "Yes." She smiled grabbing a ponytail holder and putting her hair up as he slipped on his shoes.

"Will I like this surprise?"

"I hope so." He pulled her close, "It's just us, no security."

"Is that safe?" She was now concerned. He chuckled, "Yes, I made preparations." He took her hand leading her out and downstairs. Timmy looked up from his game and smiled, "Look mommy, Uncle Jasper got me a new game."

"I see. Do you like it?"

"I do, daddy do you want to play?" He asked with a sweet smile. Edward walked in and knelt beside him, "Daddy and mommy are going to go out for a while ok?"

"I'm staying with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?"

He nodded, "If it's ok with you. I have to leave someone to watch my house you know. Alice can get pretty messy. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll watch it for you daddy, she'll be good for me I know it." Edward chuckled and Alice just winked at him. Bella kissed him bye and followed Edward to his silver Volvo.

"No Mercedes?" She questioned with a smile. He opened her door, "I like to dress down every now and then you know." Smirking she kissed him, "I like to undress you every now and then."

"Bella Swan!" He pretended to be offended. "I think you are sexually harassing me, suddenly I feel very uncomfortable."

"Want me to help you feel more comfortable?" She asked with a seductive look on her face as her hand reached for his jeans. He chuckled jumping back, "You are a naughty girl. I would love to see just how naughty, but I do have plans. Get in gorgeous."

He started the car and they headed out. He took her hand in his, "I like the playful side of you. I have missed it everyone here is so tense all the time."

"You make them crazy that's why." She teased.

"You know there is probably some truth to that." Arriving at their destination she looked around, "The building is beautiful. What is this place?"

"The Getty Villa, I had some special requests made."

"Like what?" She took his hand as he led her up to the entrance. He chuckled, "You'll see." They walked in and her mouth dropped in amazement. It was so beautiful. The architecture was amazing. He turned pulling both her hands, "Let's look around. I knew you would appreciate the beauty here. It doesn't have Scottish influence, but just the same."

"You looked for something Scottish?" She looked amazed.

"It is your history love. I do pay attention believe it or not. I just thought until we have more time this would be a nice place to visit." She felt her heart swell. He had done all of this for her. She knew they often talked about their history when they were young, but she hadn't really given it much thought since then.

They walked around hand in hand. He simply smiled enjoying the happiness that radiated off of her. This was when he felt complete when she was in his arms and smiling. They finally ended up on the Outer Peristyle. The view of the Pacific Ocean was breathtaking.

He slid his arms around her small waist. "What do you say to a picnic lunch?"

"Here?"

"Yes, I wanted time alone in a beautiful place. I thought lunch here would be nice." She smiled inhaling his sweet sent deeply, "I think that is very romantic."

"Good. I had hoped you would." He lifted her small frame in his arms and carried her to a small table set up for them. Pulling his chair beside her he grabbed a strawberry.

"I think this trip will bring us closer." He said as he pressed the juicy strawberry to her lips. She smiled taking a small bite, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste that was bursting in her mouth. She reached for a paper towel but he stopped her.

"I got it."

Tilting her delicate face with his long fingers, he ran his tongue over her chin catching the stray juice. She held her breath trying not to groan. In return she grabbed a piece of pineapple slipping it in his accepting mouth.

"Why do you say that? About the trip I mean?" She questioned. He grabbed a grape rubbing it teasingly across her lower lip, "Look at us now, do I really need to go deeper?"

"Depends on what you are talking about." She bit the grape with a sly smile. He groaned inhaling deeply, "You need to stop giving me those thoughts you little vixen. I am trying to be sweet and romantic here and you are turning me into a pervert."

"I am not. I have no idea what you are talking about." She feigned innocence.

"Yeah, whatever gets you through the day." He replied slipping a bite of apple in her mouth and kissing her soft lips. She tasted like fresh fruit and it was such a wonderful taste. She closed her eyes in bliss only to open them when she felt his warm stare.

"What's wrong?" She wondered why he had suddenly become so quiet. His gaze fixed on her face. He kissed her neck, "I have something for you, I am just a little nervous."

"Why?" She turned her body to face him more, her hands resting on his lap. "Why are you nervous baby?"

He smiled the sexiest little smile she had ever seen then moved closer, "I love when you call me that."

"Baby?"

"Yes." He stroked her cheek, "I want to give you something. It's something very special to me and I know it would be safe with you." His lips pressed against her warm temple. His fingers dropped to lift her chin, "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I have had this since before I left. I wanted to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday and well…things happened that made that difficult to arrange." She watched as he slipped a box out of his pocket and opened it slowly.

"This was my grandmothers. My grandfather gave it to her when they decided to get married. It was passed on to my father who gave it to Esme when they got serious. I would like to give it to you now."

"What does it mean?" She asked still in shock. He slid the ring out and placed it on her small finger. "It means we are one, it means you want to spend your life with me. It's kind of a promise ring so to speak."

"It's beautiful." She said quietly looking at the intricate details. It was simple but so perfect. He rested his hand on hers. "I would have given it too you sooner, it is kind of late since we went in reverse having Timmy and all, but it means the same to me."

"Are you promising yourself to me?" She asked watching his bright eyes for an answer. He smiled kissing her hand then returning his eyes to hers. "I am. You've always had my heart Bella, there can be no other." He watched the various expressions that fell upon her face, excitement, awe, love, worry…wait worry?

"Is everything ok? Bella, you don't have to accept this now. I can…" She turned kissing him hard. He chuckled catching them both before the toppled over in the chair.

"I love it Edward it's perfect. I am just surprised. I didn't expect it."

"Is it too soon? I mean it's not an engagement ring or anything, not yet anyway." He teased tickling her. She gasped trying to protect her ribs. "Why not?"

He stopped in shock, "What? Did you want…" He swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat. "Did you want an engagement ring? I can…I mean I thought I was moving too fast and you… but I can get one, really if it's what you want then…"

She giggled at him fumbling over his words and suddenly nervous. A sheen of sweat now covered his brow.

"Edward it's quite fine. It's perfect. I don't need an engagement ring yet. I was playing with you, but it was quite interesting to see you get so worked up about it. Not ready for the walk down the isle yet I take it?"

"Actually no." Seeing her expression he immediately began to back track, "I mean not quite yet. I would if it was what you wanted. I know we would be happy, but it would be too soon and I'm not sure that it wouldn't really send us into a downward spiral."

"Why do you say that?"

He kissed her cheek returning to the food and feeding her a grape.

"I think we haven't dealt with the inevitable yet, and I think it could be devastating if you didn't fully know what you were getting into with me." She smiled sadly, "It scares me."

"I know." He sighed pulling her between his legs. "It scares me too, I don't want to lose you and I am not sure what your reaction will be."

"I'll handle it ok. I always do."

He buried his face in her hair, "It's hard Bella with cameras always flashing. Microphones are being stuck in your face from all angles and I can't even eat dinner in a normal place without getting assaulted by them. It's not that I am unappreciative. I love my fans and what they have done for me. I decided to live this life, not them. It is just beginning to become tiresome and I want to step away."

"As in leave the business?"

"Yes, when these films are over. I think that is a valid option." He shrugged, "I don't know if I will come back. My priorities have sort of changed, and I was thinking about maybe going back to school."

"For what?"

"Well, I was thinking of following in my father's footsteps. I mean it was always next in line if acting didn't work out. I just never wanted to do it. If I did, we could have a normal life."

"Your life will never be normal Edward. People will flock to you because you are so handsome."

"I don't care what other people do, what will you be doing?" He asked squeezing her thigh. She giggled, "I'll be your secretary fighting them off with a broomstick." He sighed, "Ah Bella, no need my heart is taken. They can't take what you already have."

"They can still grope. I don't like hands on my property." She pouted. He chuckled, "I won't let anyone grope your property but you my love."

They spent the next few hours relaxing and doing what a couple in love might do. Arriving home they walked inside smelling spaghetti.

"Look mama, look what I got." Timmy smiled eating his dinner. Bella laughed, "I see, did your Aunt Alice make that for you?"

"Yes." She turned to see Alice leaning on the sink.

Edward patted Timmy's head with a smile as he continued to walk past talking on the phone. Alice grabbed Bella's hand with a wide grin. "I knew he would give it to you, he loves you. You do know that?"

"Yes."

She pushed her small body up onto the counter top, "Bella these next few months are going to be hard. Promise me you won't give up on him." She looked at her with an odd expression, "No, why would I?" Alice didn't have time to comment before he walked back in, "James is on his way to set up our travel arrangements."

"Ok."

"Just remember what I said. We should head out. Jasper has to get up early in the morning. Work and all that fun stuff." She said with a wink. Edward walked them out while Bella started cleaning Timmy's now empty plate.

"Are you hungry?" She asked when he walked back in. He shook his head no, "Not really, it smells great though, maybe later." He lifted Timmy in his arms, "I bet I can beat you at a game of Kung Fu panda."

"No you can't you get killed on the dummy men." He said as Edward tickled him and headed to the living room, "We'll just see about that mister." She wasn't sure what Alice meant by her comment, she wanted to speak with her further but it had been interrupted. Perhaps she would call her in a day or so. She set the plate in the dishwasher and heard the door.

Seeing it was James she opened it. "Hey."

He smiled, "Hello, Bella is Edward around?" She waved him in and shut the door. He set his briefcase on the table and leaned on the living room door facing, "You want to look at the arrangements?"

"No, just leave them on the table when you are done." He answered never taking his eyes off of the game. James ran his hand through his hair, "I thought you wanted to go over them?"

"Is it really necessary that I do everything? Take care of it." He snapped. Bella looked at him funny. She knew he had snapped at James a lot. Sometimes it was warranted sometimes it wasn't. This was one of those times. She didn't trust him, but she didn't understand Edward's attitude either.

He turned, and she grabbed his arm. "I'll look at them with you, if it's ok." He was silent a moment then nodded. She followed him to Edward's office where he signed on and went through a few details with her. He explained security and how she would travel and meet up with Edward.

She nodded in understanding then as he printed a few things out she sat down, "Shouldn't Edward see this?"

"He doesn't like the details. He wants it done he doesn't care what the process is." He said softly.

Her face fell, "Well shouldn't he want to know? I mean isn't it important?"

He smirked closing his laptop and slipping the papers on Edward's desk. He leaned back, "You really have no idea have you? You have no idea who he is, who you are with. You think you know but you don't."

"What does that mean?"

That means he may love you. You may be his shiny new toy, but in the end the old Edward will come right back out. The Edward who demands things done his way, the one who barks orders and doesn't accept excuses, the one who is nothing like what he pretends to be."

"He's never pretended with me." She replied back. He sighed, "Yeah, well what do you think he is doing? Have you paid any attention to his interaction with anyone other than yourself? Maybe you should. Once he has you where he wants you it will all be the same, you will bend to his will or he will move forward. It is who he is. If you don't believe me watch for yourself."

She stood, "Why are you saying these things?" He grabbed his briefcase to head out, "You asked and I answered. I'm sorry if it is not what you wanted to hear. You may be the love of his life Bella, but he is not the same boy that left you six years ago." With that he walked out the door. She was confused. Yes, she had seen him treat James differently. Yes, he had said he was different but was he really that different? Was she so blinded by her passion she didn't see the truth?

"Bella, love come play with us." She heard him from the living room.

"Ok." She sighed. If he was different she would notice. She decided to leave it for now and headed to the living room deciding to spend time with the family she loved. She could worry later.

**I did a longer chapter since I've been tied up with family things. I hope you enjoyed ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Previously…**_

_**You may be the love of his life Bella, but he is not the same boy that left you six years ago." With that he walked out the door. She was confused. Yes, she had seen him treat James differently. Yes, he had said he was different but was he really that different? Was she so blinded by her passion she didn't see the truth? **_

"_**Bella, love come play with us." She heard him from the living room.**_

"_**Ok." She sighed. If he was different she would notice. She decided to leave it for now and headed to the living room deciding to spend time with the family she loved. She could worry later.**_

She curled up on the couch and watched them as they interacted. It was so obvious he loved his son. She was happy that he did, not that she ever doubted it. She could have been one of those women that the father's didn't want anything to do with the child. They played a while before she slipped off into the kitchen raiding the refrigerator. Finding some fruit she grabbed a bowl and began to mix a fruit salad.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" He asked walking in to check on her. She smiled at him continuing her cutting, "Making a fruit salad, interested?"

"No thanks, Timmy is taking a bath I need to keep an eye one him."

"Probably, he may flood your bathroom." She laughed. He moved closer to her, his eyes slowly trailing her beautiful figure. He was happy for many reasons, happy that she was his, happy that she loved him, happy that they had a son. He was also worried, work tended to make him a little irritable and he didn't want to push her away. He bit his lip cautiously approaching the subject, "Bella?"

"Hmm?" She answered taking a bite of apple. He smiled reaching up and wiping the juice from her lips with his thumb, then slowly slipping it into his mouth. She flushed. He was so sexy even when he was just standing there. Did he have any idea the effect he had on her? He glanced at his feet, "I just wanted you to know I love you. I guess what I'm trying to say…" He ran his hand through his hair looking away, "You remember I told you I am not quite the same?"

"Yes."

"Well, when I am working I get a little tense. I'm getting better with you here, but it doesn't change the fact I can be quite unbearable I've been told." She watched him pace and touched his arm, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I will never lie to you. I want you to know before hand. If I get too terrible smack me or something."

She giggled, "Can I spank you instead?" He chuckled raising an eyebrow, "Only if I get to spank you back. Something tells me we wouldn't be spanking long." He replied softly as he pulled her into his arms rocking her.

"I can't imagine my life without you." He said into her hair clutching at her waist. "Promise me you will never leave me."

"Edward, relax." She leaned back stroking his cheek. "You're acting like I'm going somewhere."

"It's just…I worry. I have made you give up so many things to be here. I worry you will want to go home, which brings me to my next question."

"What?"

"Do you need money?"

She looked at him shocked. "What?"

He inhaled deeply, "It would seem if we were speaking in legal terms I owe you child support." She shook her head, "No, no you don't. I have everything I need."

"What about Timmy? You could put it away for his college."

"You don't have to do that." She pushed her bowl away losing her appetite. Her face fell and he knew he had upset her. He lifted her chin gently with his fingers, "Love, I am not trying to make you upset. I'm not trying to pay you off. It is money I owed you, money you should have had to help you take care of our son."

"I took care of him just fine."

"I know you did. Please understand I don't mean to…Bella this isn't coming out right. Let me rephrase it, I owe this to Timmy. He should have had me supporting him, making it easier on you. He didn't, and I would like to make that up to you."

"You don't have to Edward. It doesn't matter now. He was happy and taken care of."

"Were you?" He asked studying her face. She met his eyes, "I did ok. We had what we needed." He nodded releasing her chin, "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry if I did."

"It just makes me feel weird, I mean I know you have money and I don't hold it against you, but it is odd to accept it." She watched him smile, "It is yours now too you know."

"No, it's not. We aren't married."

He leaned to her ear, "We will be one day you did promise. You're wearing proof on your finger. Promise me you will try to accept this and relax more." Placing a tender kiss against the heated flesh of her neck he moved back, "I have to check on Timmy." She watched him walk away and placed her fruit in the fridge for later. He was right, she did accept the ring and she didn't regret a moment of it.

The days seem to fly by as they prepared for the trip. He had her set up to fly in after him, he would arrive in the morning and she in the afternoon. She sat beside Timmy on the plane as he played with his gameboy.

"Mommy is daddy really making a movie?"

"Yes sweetheart he is."

He looked up, "Is he good at it?" She chuckled, "I guess you could say he is. He is very talented. He has a way of capturing the emotions of a character. I know you don't understand that, basically yes he is good."

"Mommy are we going to stay with daddy?"

She looked at him and sighed running her hand over his head, "We'll see what happens." He looked back at his game, "I hope we do. I like it at his house."

"I'm glad."

"Miss. Swan?" She looked over her shoulder at the large security guard. "We'll be arriving soon. A car will be waiting to take us to the hotel. Mr. Cullen will meet up with you there later tonight."

"Thanks Nick." She looked back at Timmy and wondered how this would affect them when reality finally hit home. They were brought to the hotel and to his room safely and she was glad they didn't see any press. Not that they would recognize her yet, but one day they would figure it out. Timmy watched TV for a while then fell asleep on the bed. She figured the flight would be hard on him. He was up early to see Edward off and excited to be flying again.

She didn't have the heart to wake him for dinner. She was glad Edward had gotten a suite with a separate room for him, she was wondering how that would work. She knew it would be testy trying to be intimate with her son that close and since they could hardly keep their hands off of each other this was perfect.

She got in the shower and relaxed allowing the hot water to caress her skin. She felt a warm hand envelope her waist and smiled, "I missed you." He buried his head in her neck from behind, "I missed you too."

"How was work?" She asked feeling him lather up her back and caress it softly with a wash cloth.

"It was fine, the usual. I think it will turn out good though." She bit her lip when he dropped the cloth and kneaded her muscles with his hands. A small moan escaped her lips and he laughed, "Needed this huh?"

"Yes, it was a little stressful today. It wore poor Timmy out before he ate dinner." He continued to massage her shoulders and then slid his hands down her arms, "Did you eat?"

"Yes, you?"

"I had something at the studio, I'm still hungry though."

She turned kissing his chin, "Ok, so we'll finish up here and order you something, sound good?" She couldn't resist glancing at his naked body, he was truly beyond gorgeous. It was funny really, she had always been self conscious and yet with him she was completely comfortable.

He smirked pulling her close, "We could do that, but I was thinking more about something I have right here."

"Really? What might that be?" She gasped as his hands gripped her waist tightly. He groaned and she felt her knees grow weak. Why did he have to have such an effect on her? Well it kind of went both ways. Technically had had gotten in the shower to relax but when he saw her he changed his mind.

His lips grazed her jaw, she closed her eyes trying to block out the image of how enticing he looked with the water falling onto his chest and shoulders.

"Sweetheart, look at me." He whispered against the soft shell of her ear. She met his eyes and gazed at the intensity they held. They were so full of life, of love, of passion. She wasn't sure which she wanted more at this point. He sighed running his hand over her long, wet hair.

"Bella you are so beautiful. I am such a lucky man to have your heart." She said nothing as his fingers gently trailed over her face, down her shoulders, and to her hips then back up again.

"Bella." He managed hoarsely as he cupped her face in his hands, "God, I love you." His lips coaxed hers ever so gently into a loving, sensuous embrace. She fought to catch her breath. As if the water wasn't hot enough this was so much hotter.

His lips fell to her neck, "I love you so, so much." She closed her eyes and let herself go.

She lay against him in the warm bed as he stroked her spine. The moonlight gently lit the room with an faint glow. It felt perfect. It was perfect just being with him like this. He kissed her head, "You look lost in thought."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What are you thinking about?" His fingers continued his administrations.

"Just how perfect this is. I never thought it would be like this. That it could be like this. I guess I only imagined us together again. I would dream of us in moments like this" He smiled, "I am glad to hear that, it makes me feel good."

"It should, I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." He paused, "You know it was funny, every date I had I compared to you. I would go to dinner and before it was even finished I was regretting it. They didn't have your hair, or those beautiful doe eyes that make me melt so often."

He looked down at her, "They didn't shine or make my heart race. Bella, they couldn't be you. I only wanted you. I couldn't imagine living my life without you in it. I knew somehow, someway we would be together again, even if I had to kidnap you and take you to a deserted island. This is still an option by the way."

She giggled, "Me and you on a deserted island? What would we do?"

"I don't know, I can think of a few things. It would be kind of difficult to do considering Timmy would have to go. I couldn't leave him behind."

"No, me either."

"He is such a beautiful child Bella." He said as he looked out the window. "So perfect."

"He looks like his father."

"That's not why he is beautiful." He stated with a smirk, "I meant he is my son and I'm proud of him. He's so smart and quick thinking. He has the cutest smile. God I love to make him smile." She giggled watching his face.

"What?"

"You just look so happy." She said resting her chin on her hands so it wouldn't dig in his chest. He smiled brushing a stray hair back from her face.

"I am happy."

He smiled, "Get some sleep love. We have a long day tomorrow. I'll be filming if you want to tour the city a little."

"I'll think about it." She said closing her eyes, she welcomed sleep even if she didn't want to wake up and be apart from him. She slept so soundly, she didn't even hear he was up and playing with Timmy.

"Mommy is sleeping late." Timmy said taking a bite of his waffle. Edward smiled, "Mommy is tired. She had a long day yesterday. You promise to take it easy on her today?"

"I promise. You have to go to work daddy?"

"Yes."

"I'll miss you." He said taking another bite. Edward smiled, "I know baby, I'll miss you too."

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a big boy." He tried to flex his muscle and Edward chuckled, "Yes, you are. So strong too, you'll have to take it easy on your old man. He can't handle that much strength."

"I'll be nice to you daddy, mommy says I should always be nice."

"Yes, you should. You have such a smart mommy." He added. Timmy shook his head, "She's pretty too." Edward grinned at that, "Yes, she is beautiful. I think we'll have to keep her what do you think?"

"Yes, I want to keep her."

"Me too." He said as he kissed his head standing, "You eat, and let me see if I can wake sleeping beauty."

Sitting on the edge of the bed he reached out running his fingers over her exposed back. She moaned, "I missed you." Her voice had a deep sexy edge to it. He liked it when he woke her up. It made him want to crawl back into the bed with her.

"I missed you too beautiful." He leaned over kissing her spine. She gasped at his cool lips and he chuckled, "Sorry, you should get up though. I would like to eat breakfast with you before I have to go."

Rolling over she met his eyes. "You have to go?" She pouted. He grinned widely, "I do, I'll be back before you know it."

"You'll make a good movie for me?" She teased as she sat up allowing the covers to fall and expose her pale skin. He couldn't help but glance down then quickly stood turning away and clearing his throat.

"Timmy's eating breakfast. I'll wait for you to dress in there."

"You can help me." She coaxed. He groaned closing his eyes a moment, "No I can't, if I do Timmy will come looking for us and what shall we tell him we are doing?"

"Playing doctor?" She giggled slipping out of the bed.

He didn't look back, "I'll be out here." He closed the door leaning on it and inhaling deeply. He tried to pretend he didn't know why she affected him the way she did. Yet, he knew why. He had always loved her. No one else would do, he hated feeling vulnerable and weak like this and loved it at the same time. He liked having her to lean on and he liked her talking to him, discussing things that were somewhat normal in his chaotic life. He had often tried to convince himself over the phone that he was still a part of her life. It was the reason he called so often, it made him feel loved.

He didn't realize how special just walking down the street and eating an ice cream cone could be. It's a simple luxury really, but he couldn't even do that at this point in his life. He had to wonder if he had made a huge mistake in choosing the path that he had. He did love acting at least he did when it was still enjoyable. Now that he was older it was harder because he was always alone.

He actually was going to enjoy making this film because she was here supporting him. She had no idea the effect she had on him, that when she was close his world was suddenly so clear. She opened the door so quickly he was caught off guard and fell back. Startled she grabbed his arm to keep him from falling, "What were you doing?"

"I was thinking." He said with an innocent shrug.

She smiled, "About?"

He took her hand pulling her to where Timmy sat, "It was nothing."

"Morning mommy."

"Good morning. What are you eating?" She asked sitting beside him.

"I had waffles. They were blueberry."

"Yummy, did you like them?" He nodded. Edward watched them with a small smile, this was his family now. He took her hand across the table, "So, what will it be? I have pancakes and waffles this morning."

"Waffles?"

"So it shall be done." He said with a wink. They finished breakfast and he grabbed his things hearing a knock on the door, "That's James, I got to run."

He kissed her chastely, "I'll see you tonight love." He then knelt to Timmy, "Will you give daddy a hug bye?"

"Can I see your work?" He asked hugging him. Edward smiled, "Not today son, but soon ok?"

"Ok."

He stood stroking her face as he walked out. She had not sat down good when she heard another knock. She wasn't expecting anyone the hotel was safe, security was tight so it wouldn't be anyone bad. Opening the door she was met by a huge hug.

"Morning sunshine, the men have left for the day. You know what that means!"

She watched stunned as Evangeline breezed past. She was glad she was here it would give her someone to visit with.

"Morning Timmy, how are you today?" She asked sitting on the couch. He looked up from his cartoons. "I am good, thank you."

She raised an eyebrow at Bella, "So polite. You sure he hasn't been around Edward more? His smoothness seems to be inherited."

"You have no idea." Bella giggled sitting beside her. "He can't go around women anywhere without wrapping them around his little finger. He even has the same smile."

They both laughed. Evangeline raised her eyebrow, "Well I hope you have your seatbelt on because I have a feeling he is going to give you a bumpy ride."

"It's ok. I've been there I think I can handle little Edward here."

"Yes well you seemed to have tamed the big Edward. I like the changes I am seeing. You have a nice effect on him, it seems to calm him."

"Thanks, I guess." She answered unsure.

"So are we on for touring? I hope you haven't planned on sitting around here all day, it's beautiful outside."

"I think that sounds wonderful."

"Good."

She reached out, "Come on Timmy, let's get your shoes and we'll go sightseeing." She grabbed her camera. She was excited, not being able to travel much before all of these new places were a wonderful treat. Finishing Timmy's shoes she headed to the door, "Let's go."

**Now you can't seriously expect their family life to be drama free can you? :)**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Previously…**_

"_**It's ok. I've been there I think I can handle little Edward here."**_

"_**Yes well you seemed to have tamed the big Edward. I like the changes I am seeing. You have a nice effect on him, it seems to calm him."**_

"_**Thanks, I guess." She answered unsure.**_

"_**So are we on for touring? I hope you haven't planned on sitting around here all day, it's beautiful outside."**_

"_**I think that sounds wonderful."**_

"_**Good."**_

_**She reached out, "Come on Timmy, let's get your shoes and we'll go sightseeing." She grabbed her camera. She was excited, not being able to travel much before all of these new places were a wonderful treat. Finishing Timmy's shoes she headed to the door, "Let's go."**_

She walked out the door and was met by security. They smiled, "Evangeline warned us early." She frowned, "Can't I do this without being followed?"

"No ma'am. Mr. Cullen's orders, he wants you safe." She knew he was right but she didn't want to hear it.

Evangeline grabbed her arm, "Its ok. They usually don't bother us. You'll get used to them."

"They follow you too?" She asked.

"No, not really, but when I am with Edward and James they do. It's just part of the job sweetie, ignore them. Let's go." Bella didn't like the idea of having them everywhere. She thought at least she would get out some by herself, but maybe Vangie was right this was part of the job. She would have to get used to it.

They shopped most of the day and enjoyed a nice lunch outside in the sun. It was nice to have someone to talk to with her. Vangie sipped her tea, "So tell me how are things?"

"They're good."

"If you need anything just call me. Seriously, you are very sweet and the world Edward is surrounded in is full of people who will very easily take advantage of you. He is lucky in that he has a good staff around him, but certain people will try and use you to get to him."

"That's a scary thought." Bella looked down playing with her fries. Vangie smiled, "Hey, listen to me he is worth it. He loves you very much and I can see you love him. Just be careful, I hate to say you can't trust anyone but it is simply a fact of his life now. I'd hate to see you two having problems if it could be avoided, I mean you have enough going on right now."

"We do, thanks for warning me."

"It's nothing. I was there once too you know. I learned the hard way." She glanced at Timmy and smiled, "You two have so much to look forward to. What are your plans?"

Bella pushed her plate away looking around at the people as they passed leisurely. "I don't know. He wants to finish these two films then see where it takes us."

"What do you want?"

"I want to see as well, but I also can't be sitting at home doing nothing. I've never been that kind of girl. I would like to open another flower shop. I really enjoyed it. The only time I wished I didn't have to work was the first year I had Timmy. I wanted to be home with him more then, now that he is older I feel better about it."

"Maybe when you have your next one you can stay home." Vangie said with a wink. Bella laughed, "Yes, well that remains to be seen." Hearing her phone Vangie answered it and spoke for a few minutes then hung up with a smile, "Want to go see your man in action?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was James. He said we could drop by."

"I would love to." She stood extending her hand, "Come on Timmy, let's go see daddy."

"Ok." He slipped from his chair and took her hand as they headed out. The body guards escorted them to the car and got in front taking them to the desired location. They got out of the car and Bella kneeled to Timmy, "Sweetheart you have to be really quiet in here ok? You have to stay with me."

"Ok mommy."

"Can you do something else? Let's not call Edward daddy inside ok? He has a big job and it might get him in trouble right now."

"Can I call him daddy later?"

"Of course you can, it's just not here ok?"

"Ok."

Vangie smiled walking beside her, "That was a good idea. I wouldn't have even thought of it." Bella shrugged, "I don't want to start rumors until we figure this all out."

"Understandable."

Walking inside Vangie texted a message then waited as James approached, "Hey ladies." He kissed her chastely and smiled, "How are you today Bella?"

"Good and you"

"I am good." He turned, "Follow me."

They followed him to a quiet lounge. It was quite large and there were refreshments and food on the table. He gestured to the room, "You ladies relax, it will be a little bit then Edward will be here. He wanted to see you." He smiled at Bella. "Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks." She said sitting on a large couch. Vangie walked with him for a minute speaking to him softly. Bella watched them curious. Their relationship was a mystery to her. Especially after what Edward had said earlier about them. She saw James gently stroke her cheek and kiss her nose before he headed back out the door. She came back with a smile and sat beside her, "He is so sweet when he wants to be."

They visited a while before two young women walked in. Both were attractive but paid little attention to Bella and Vangie even being in the room. Bella gently stroked Timmy's hair as he lay with his head on her lap dozing.

"So what do you think?" The blonde asked tossing her hair back. The brunette smiled, "Oh, I think this will work out just fine. Did you see the way he looks at me? I think I'll have Cullen eating out of my hands before the film wraps." They were trying to talk softly but Bella and Vangie could still hear them.

Vangie looked at Bella with a reassuring smile. She tried to relax but it was hard when someone had no idea who you were and were sitting there discussing him in front of you. She continued to stroke Timmy's head softly and tried to focus on him.

The blonde spoke again, "Well word has it he doesn't like to be in relationships, he likes to play the game."

"Yeah well I'll play his game, but in the end I will win. When have I ever had a guy turn me down? He won't know what hit him." Vangie went to stand but Bella placed her hand on her knee shaking her head. The door opened and James walked in waiting by it for a moment while checking his phone. The ladies looked up and immediately began primping.

"James?" They could hear Edward from the hall.

"Yeah man, it's handled." James called back. Edward walked in speaking to James quietly for a moment before turning. Bella glanced over his loose fitting black pants and a snug white button up that fit him perfectly. He had it unbuttoned enough to see the strong muscles in his chest. He looked extremely handsome, perfect hair and pale skin that looked so beautiful from where she sat.

The brunette was up in a flash, "Hey Edward." Bella had to look away to keep from getting angry, it didn't mean she could ignore their conversation though.

He looked stunned momentarily then nodded, "Hey."

"Great job out there, you've been practicing. You just keep getting better and better." She didn't faze him, he smiled politely, "Thank you that is very kind. Please excuse me for a moment." He was in a hurry to see his family and she was blocking his way. He walked past her and a huge grin formed on his face.

"There's my angel." He said as he walked over and kissed her looking in her lap. "He is worn out, what did you ladies do to him?" He gently stroked his face.

"Vangie took us shopping." Bella explained with a smirk. He eyed them both then sighed, "Do I dare look at my credit card bill?"

"Baby, I didn't go crazy. I did buy Timmy a cute outfit though."

He patted her knees and stood, "How are you Vangie?"

"Good." He gave a short nod and headed to the table grabbing a coke, "Babe you want something?" He asked turning.

"No thanks."

He looked at Vangie, "You want a drink?"

"No, thanks though." Bella could see from the corner of her eye the way the women were staring at her. She knew it was with venom as they whispered back and forth. Vangie leaned forward to her, "The harpies are chomping at the bits. Do you see what I meant?"

"Yes."

Edward came back over sitting beside her and slipping his arm around her shoulder. "So love have you had a good day?" He asked with a smile as his eyes slowly roamed over her figure. He couldn't help but admire the way her shirt fit every curve and never looked trashy, only alluring. She wore little make-up but it looked so perfect on her pale skin. Her dark hair hung in loose natural curls down her back.

"It's been nice, what about you?"

"Good, as long as you are here I think it will continue to go well."

She blushed. He chuckled, "Lovely." Vangie stood, "Ok you two love birds are too much, I'm going to visit with my boyfriend." She walked over to James resting her hands on his waist as they spoke. Edward watched her and grinned widely, "She is such a mess."

"Yes, she is." She agreed meeting his sparkling eyes. She raised en eyebrow, "Contacts, wow you look different with brown eyes."

"In a good way right? I mean it's the character, he had brown eyes and you know me. Always one to follow the script, I admit I am anal."

"Yes, but it looks good on you. They're kind of a golden brown. I like them."

"Good. Maybe I'll keep them." He added with a wink. She could only imagine what he was thinking. She looked down, "Could you take him while I go to the bathroom?"

He smiled lifting Timmy from her lap and onto his chest patting his back lightly. She smiled standing and heading to where she remembered passing the bathroom. She finished and came out washing her hands. She was wiping them when the blonde came in the bathroom, "Oh hello I don't think we have met, I'm Kristina." She said extending her hand. Bella shook it pretending she didn't remember who she was or what she had said, obviously the girl thought she was stupid.

"And you are?" She questioned. Bella smiled, "I'm Isabella."

"Really, that's a nice name. You are Edward's sister? I knew he had one but I didn't realize she was coming to visit."

Bella sighed. Oh this one was a piece of work alright. She didn't correct her.

"It was nice meeting you, I should get back."

"Oh yeah sure, well hey here is my cell number. You should call we can visit and get to know one another. I know some great hot spots here."

"Uh, sure thanks." She could not believe this girl was such a twit. She walked out and as soon as she entered the lounge tossed the number in the trash. She didn't really believe Bella was so gullible did she? Edward noticed her odd expression, "You ok love?"

"Yeah. Just meeting someone trying to get into your pants." She whispered teasingly.

He frowned, "What?"

It was then the blonde walked back inside and Bella gestured toward her. He smirked, "Really?" He gently laid his son down on the couch and stood extending his hand. Her expression was odd but she took his hand allowing him to pull her up. He chuckled pulling her into his arms making sure he was displaying a nice little scene for the ladies.

He bent to her ear, "You know if they stare any harder their eyes are going to pop out of their head."

"Is that a bad thing?" She questioned slipping her hands into his hair.

"I don't know and don't care." He said before his lips captured hers in a deep, demanding kiss. She blushed although she didn't pull away. She knew he was making a point. He leaned back trying to catch his breath and smiled, "Did I tell you I missed you yet today?"

"Not yet."

"I did so very much." He was whispering now. This was meant for only her. He closed his eyes rocking her, "I love you Bella, don't let crap like that get to you. Promise me."

"I won't, it's not your fault you're so hot."

He grinned opening his eyes, "Yeah well I have to be, I have to keep you from straying right?"

"Yeah, as if that would happen." She replied back as he stroked his fingers through her hair lightly.

"You have no idea the effect you have on men Bella, you are beautiful." He kissed her again before feeling James's hand on his shoulder, "Got to head back out bro."

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight babe."

"I can't wait." She said biting her lip loosely. He moaned softly as his eyes fell to her pink lips.

James chuckled, "Come on lover boy save it for later." Edward walked to the couch kissing Timmy's head then kissed her hand as he walked past. "I'll be home later love."

She smiled watching him leave as the women were still staring blatantly. Vangie took her arm, "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes."

She picked Timmy up and the headed out the door. After they were headed to the hotel Vangie turned, "Listen those girls are but a bit of what goes on. Trust Edward and it will all be fine after all even when you weren't here he was faithful to you."

"I know."

"So I was thinking…swimming?"

She chuckled, "As soon as Timmy gets up I think it would be great fun." She smiled, "Good, I love the water. I keep trying to talk James into getting a pool, he never listens to me. You know if he kept me happy I might stay around longer."

They both laughed. She didn't mind the women she knew Edward was interested in only her. The way the girl tried to befriend her upset her a little. She would definitely have to be careful. The last thing that she needed was someone trying to manipulate her or her son.

When he awoke later they went swimming. They got back to the hotel room after seven. She wasn't worried about time because she figured when Edward got in if she wasn't there he would call. She stopped when she heard him and someone talking.

"You should have prepared us Edward." The male voice spoke.

"I didn't know, it's all been so sudden. I have been trying to work this out and the fact that I needed to clear my personal life with you didn't enter into my equation."

"You are in a contract with us, we are your representatives. As I recall we brought you into this years ago and trust has never been an issue. I am quite surprised at you."

"What would you have me do, pretend he doesn't exist?" Edward raised his voice.

"Yes, that is exactly what you should do. You are at the peak of your game Edward. Nothing last forever and soon enough your star will burn out. Every woman wants you and they don't want to see you as a father, it isn't your image. We've worked for years to carefully cultivate what you have."

"I know, and I appreciate it."

"Good then act like it, leave them at home and don't get them out in public. We can't take the chance on someone seeing him and hearing him call you dad. The public wants you as a single bachelor who seems approachable and attainable. Your job is to keep them thinking that.'

"I will not deny my son and I will not keep him locked in the house like some prisoner. I am not ashamed of him. I could care less what the public thinks. I won't have him feeling unwanted because you think it is better for my image if he's not around."

"Edward listen to me."

"No, you listen. I have worked my ass off for you and this company. I made you millions and you act like I am property. I am a man. I am in love with this woman. I love my son and I will not be intimidated to hurt them in any way, shape, or form so you think of another way to do this."

"You are a star.'

"Well maybe I don't want to be anymore!" He yelled loudly. Timmy gripped Bella's leg nervous and she looked down stroking his head. She kneeled seeing the fear in his eyes as the tears started.

"Timmy, baby its ok."

She saw his form and looked up, Edward was approaching them with a frightened and concerned look on his face, "Timmy, son are you ok?"

"I don't like it when you yell." He said between sobs. Edward sighed lifting him into his arms, "I'm sorry baby, daddy didn't mean to upset you, and everything is fine. You don' t have to get upset or worry ok?"

"Ok."

He wiped his cheeks, "You're cold, why don't you let mommy get you in a warm bath and I'll be in soon ok?"

"You'll come?"

"In just a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok."

He sat him down looking at Bella for a moment, her beautiful eyes looked sad. He sighed. He never intended them to hear this. It was probably painful to hear and it most likely hurt her. He moved closer and kissed her head, "I love you baby, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"It's fine." She managed taking Timmy's hand and leading him to the bathroom. He returned to the other room, "This is impossible, I have an upset child now."

"This is an impossible situation already. Do they have any idea of what you are dragging them into? When the press finds out their lives are over."

"Bella understands, and she will be patient."

"They all say that at first, Edward think about this."

"I am thinking! I am thinking that what is in that bathroom is the most important thing in the world to me. They are what is important and there is nothing more. Without them I am nothing, she will be my bride some day so I suggest you get used to the idea."

"Edward, we all want you happy. This is just a very delicate situation."

"We'll talk later. I want to visit with my family." He said finally. The man shook his head, "Think on it."

"My answer won't change."

"Then you better hope someone is watching over you because when this hits, your life as you knew it will be over."

"So I make a new one with my family." He replied back turning, "Let yourself out."

**Let the games begin :)**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Previously…**_

"_**Bella understands, and she will be patient."**_

"_**They all say that at first, Edward think about this."**_

"_**I am thinking! I am thinking that what is in that bathroom is the most important thing in the world to me. They are what is important and there is nothing more. Without them I am nothing, she will be my bride some day so I suggest you get used to the idea."**_

"_**Edward, we all want you happy. This is just a very delicate situation."**_

"_**We'll talk later. I want to visit with my family." He said finally. The man shook his head, "Think on it."**_

"_**My answer won't change."**_

"_**Then you better hope someone is watching over you because when this hits, your life as you knew it will be over."**_

"_**So I make a new one with my family." He replied back turning, "Let yourself out."**_

He opened the bathroom door as Timmy was wrapped in a blanket drying off. Bella met his eyes and he gently stroked her face. She smiled sadly, "I'm going to shower too." He knew they should talk but he also knew she needed time alone.

"Ok love, I'll take care of him." He extended his hand, "Come on Tim, let's get you in your pajamas."

"Can I wear my batman ones?"

"Yes, if you want." He led him to his room and watched him dress. Grabbing a book Timmy sat beside him, "Mommy is upset?" It was a question more than a fact. He nodded, "It will be fine don't you worry. I know me being your dad is new Timmy, but I love you very much and nothing will change that."

"I love you too daddy, will you read to me?"

"Yes, get under the covers."

Bella relaxed in the shower, this was a stressful day even though it started out not to be. She was glad he defended her but there were a lot of what ifs. He was young and maybe people would judge him, then again maybe not. Celebrity couples were in the magazines all the time with their children. Why would he be different?

She turned off the shower opening the curtain to find him standing there waiting to wrap her in a towel. She smiled stepping into it and taking the other one he handed her for her hair. He watched her curious, "May I?"

"What?" She questioned. He lifted her comb, "I want to brush it, if it's ok." She nodded and turned allowing him access to her long hair. He combed through it gently, making sure not to pull or hurt her. He then lifted it over one shoulder, "Lotion?"

She handed him her bottle. He warmed some up between his hands and gently rubbed it on her shoulders. She closed her eyes in bliss he really didn't have any idea how good this felt. Pushing the towel down to expose her back he rubbed it softly as well.

He turned her lifting her onto the ledge of the sink, and pulling her leg up rubbing the lotion into her skin while he watched her eyes. She could feel the heat radiating from his magic hands throughout her body. He was extremely good at this pampering thing.

He completed his task and sat the lotion beside her, "Bella, I'm sorry you overheard that. They don't understand how much you mean to me."

"How do you think they will react?"

"Who love?"

"The press." She said looking at the floor. He lifted her chin, "I don't know. I don't care anymore, why should I give up my happiness just to make someone else think they have an imaginary chance with me. My heart is taken, I don't want anyone else.

"I know. I feel the same." She said with a smile slipping down. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Need help." He asked teasingly as he followed her. She giggled, "No that would be getting undressed."

"It still involves clothes though that should count for something." He teased.

"Yeah it means no, you are too much of a distraction and I would like to talk." She said serious. He sighed, "I'll be out here, want a drink?"

"No thanks."

She came out dressed in her pajamas and smiled at his apparent nervousness. He was standing at the balcony with a drink in his left hand, she couldn't tell what it was but since this was a stocked room and an expensive one at that, she could imagine.

He took a sip and turned, "Hey, come look at the stars with me." She bit her lip a moment then crossed the room to his arms. He slid his hands around her waist, "Aren't they beautiful." He whispered as he placed a light kiss on her head. She smiled, "Yes."

She grabbed the hand with his glass in it and smelled it.

"Yuck." She said making a face. He laughed softly, "I know love add the coke, not tonight though." He pulled away taking her hand, "Come, let's sit on the couch and we can talk." She accepted his hand and sat beside him curling up in his open arms.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he brushed her hair from her face. He wanted to see her. She met his bright eyes, "What can I expect? When this all comes out." He sighed sitting his glass on the table, "You can expect to be on many papers, magazines, internet and things like that. Press will be hounding you and asking you questions, your best response by the way is to ignore them."

She looked worried and he lifted her chin. "I will be there every step of the way. I promise, you will never be alone in this baby."

"I'll never have a normal life again though."

"No, you won't." He said honesty. "We'll start our life together and sooner or later they will lay off, I will no longer be front page news because I won't be in films. You just have to be patient."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" She asked with concern. He nodded, "I get tired of this too love, I have enough money for us to live comfortably but you know I was serious about the school thing. I can't sit at home daily with nothing to do."

"You love acting." She said softly taking his hand in hers.

"It doesn't mean I can't do plays or something if I want. I wanted to be a star and I have. I accomplished everything I wanted save one thing."

"What's that?"

"Spending the rest of my life with you." He smiled, his eyes lighting up as he spoke, "I'm not ready to go out and tie the knot just yet, but I do want to be with you forever. I don't feel any rush to do anything. You being here is enough."

"I feel the same way." She rested her face on his chest. "I want to wake up in your arms every day. That is all I need, well that and seeing my son smile."

He stroked her hair leisurely with his free hand. "Yes, that is a good thing as well he has a beautiful smile like his mom."

"Flattery." She teased. He laughed and she felt his chest rumble. "Yeah well, can't blame me for trying. I spoke with Alice, and she wants to come down in a few weeks and visit. I was thinking maybe we could entice Rose and Emmett to come. I know you miss them."

"That is very sweet, you are right I do miss them. Emmett was always doing things with Timmy, he was a good uncle."

He played with her fingers, "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"If I said I wanted another baby…." He paused a moment, "Would you want to be married first?"

She was suddenly deathly still. He leaned to her ear, "Breathe love." Taking a breath she relaxed, "I….I don't think so. I mean a family if you make the commitment is a family right? I want to get married someday, and if we wanted another child then I guess we would decide then."

"So what do you think?" He asked again. She turned to see his face suddenly confused, "What are you saying Edward?" He watched the expressions that flickered on her lovely face with silence then finally spoke.

"I am saying why not? I am saying lets have a baby."

She shook her head she must be dreaming right. He can't be serious can he? Yet, his face says he is very serious. He cupped her face in his cool hands, "Bella, I love you. I have loved you since the first day we met. I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend my life with, things are fixing to change in my life and it would be a really good time to relax at home with you and my children."

"Edward…." She pleased. He sighed not liking her tone.

"I know marriage first right?" He grabbed his glass taking a drink. She slid her hand on his leg, "No, just because you have a piece of paper that says you are married doesn't make a relationship work. It's the two people involved. I would love to have a baby with you, but I think it would be incredibly careless of us right now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we all need to adjust to this new life together, and if you stop acting it will change again. I don't think being pregnant during all the stress is such a good idea. Bringing a baby into a situation like that isn't fair."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart." She lifted his chin staring into his emerald eyes. "Don't be sorry for wanting more it's ok. I want it too more than anything, but not now. We'll know when the time is right. We just found each other again. Let's not rush into something that will change the rest of our lives."

"I did that six years ago." He admitted softly. She bit her lip, "We both did and it was unexpected. I don't regret it, not a moment with you, not a day with my son. He is adjusting well, but look what he's been through. He needs you right now and that is where your attention should be."

"I didn't mean I would ignore him." He said deeply, she could hear his slight irritation.

"I know you wouldn't, that is not what I meant." She turned sliding onto his lap facing him, "I want us to have time together getting to know one another again. A newborn is very time consuming. Timmy entertains himself but a baby won't. I am selfish and I want you to myself for a while."

He smiled brushing her hair back over her shoulders, "I want you too."

"Please try and understand." She begged. He leaned up kissing her soft lips. "I do love, I do. You are right I didn't think of all of those things. I've never been through it. I guess I have a lot to learn."

"You'll learn. I promise."

He closed his eyes as her lips fell to his ear, "I want us like this for a while." She whispered. He shivered as her cool breath caressed his throat. He did not expect her lips as they touched the tender skin of his neck. His breath hitched and his head fell back allowing her better access.

"I think someone likes his neck kissed." She teased with a spark in her eye. He groaned deeply, "Don't stop." She giggled kissing his neck again his hands were clenching and unclenching on her thighs. She could feel his breathing increase and grow shallow. She decided to take control and seduce him this was something she had yet to do. He usually took the dominate role.

"I wonder what happens if I do this?" She questioned mischievously as she started to unbutton his shirt and trail kisses down his well muscled chest. He moaned as his right hand slid into her hair, "Bella, you are torturing me."

"It is a sweet torture though." She replied back continuing her current path. He gasped when she bit him lightly, "Yes, it is. You can torture me forever." His voice was thick and raspy and oh so very sexy, reaching the final button she lifted her head, "Edward your face is so flushed." She teased.

"It's hot." He managed in a breathy voice. He was so beautiful flushed and excited like this. She didn't think she had ever seen him more beautiful. He didn't push her. He made no move to urge her on. He simply accepted what she was giving and bent to her will.

"Lean up." She whispered as she pulled on his shirt. Getting the general idea he pushed towards her allowing her to dispose of his restraining shirt. She rested her face on his hot chest feeling his heart thumping at a rapid pace.

"I love to listen to your heart beat." She whispered placing a kiss over his heart. He inhaled deeply gripping the couch to keep from coming unglued. "I used to watch your movies Edward, you would be making a love scene and I wondered what was it like to touch you now, what did you feel like now that you are no longer a boy?"

He met her eyes, "And how do I feel my sexy little kitten." She giggled, "You feel…" She ran her hands over his chest eliciting a deep moan from him. "You feel hard, and soft, and hot all at the same time."

"Is that what you expected?" He questioned as he closed his eyes. She moved her lips back to his neck, "I don't know what I expected. I never thought I could feel like this, I never thought…"

He grabbed her hair pulling her close. She swallowed hard, "I never thought it would feel so good. I mean the first time hurt and well…" She blushed.

He smiled, "I remember. I don't like hurting you, but it was necessary at the time. Aren't you glad now that I did."

"Yes. I have Timmy."

"So are you trying to tell me angel that you like making love to me now? That it makes you feel good?"

She watched the expression on his face, he wasn't smiling. He looked intense and waited calmly for her answer. Biting her lip she smiled, "I guess I am."

He turned rolling her onto her back, "You want to know a secret?" He ran his hands up her legs causing her to groan. He lowered his lips to her ear, "You make me feel really….really good too." She had been trying to be the one seducing but now the tables were turned and you know what, she didn't care. She knew only one thing she needed him. He jumped up and she looked at him in confusion.

He grinned, "We need to change locations don't you think? Our son could walk in." She nodded she was so lost she hadn't even thought about it. Thank god one of them could still think clearly. He took her hand with a lopsided seductive smile that promised a night of unimaginable passion. The look in his eyes promised her that before the night was over she would be his.

She was driven by the need to be one with him, the need to feel complete and that urge was overpowering any other. He walked her into the bedroom shutting the door, "I hope you're ready for this." He said with a smirk. She turned, "Ready for what?" It was the last coherent thing she said that night.

The next two weeks went by quickly, she and Vangie had become fast friends and she enjoyed her company. Timmy was doing well with the changes and seemed to take it all in stride. Not that she was surprised Edward had always been the same way. She sat at lunch with Vangie relaxing. They were in a fairly nice restaurant that she had found she really enjoyed.

"So you're going back?" She asked her pretending not to be upset. Vangie smiled, "Yeah just for a week or so, I have a job too you know. Fortunately I can come and go as I please and work around my schedule, but I don't want to depend on James."

"I know that feeling."

She patted her hand, "Don't worry Bella, you will find a new little flower shop once things settle down. Edward's life is just hectic right now with this movie and then promoting it afterwards. It will be tough for you for a while, but in the end it will be worth it. Think of it this way, you waited six years for him and now it won't be long before he is all yours."

"I just want to make sure he is doing the right thing. I want him to be happy."

"Mommy can I have ice cream?" Timmy asked playing with his food. Bella looked down, "Only if you eat, you know the rules."

They finished eating and Bella handed them her card, "My treat."

Vangie laughed, "Or Edward's."

"Hey he had been scolding me for not spending any money. I have to get something." Vangie watched the waiter whispering back and forth with two other people.

"Hey Bella, is Edward's name on that card?"

"Yes, his and mine why?"

She shook it off, "It's probably nothing." She continued to watch as he returned with a smile setting the card and her receipt on the table for her to sign.

She filled it out and Vangie continued to look around, "Hey Bella."

"Yeah?" She looked up seeing the new concern in her face. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, "Miss. Swan the car is pulling around back."

"What? Nick what's wrong?"

He answered his phone, "Yes, yes Mr. Cullen. It's done. I will." He closed the phone, "Mark is guarding the back entrance we need to go."

She looked at Vangie who stood, "Come on sweetie, you can do this. This is where the fun begins." She picked Timmy up holding him close.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, just keep your head down and stay still ok?" Nick's hand pressed to her back and they were quickly directed to the exit by the manager. The door opened and the flashes started. She could hear the many questions, "Is it true you're here with Edward Cullen? Are you and he dating? What is your relationship with Edward? Who is the boy?" Bella couldn't breathe and she was scared this would frighten Timmy.

Nick and Mark guarded her and opened the car door for her keeping the press away. Slipping to the front they took off. She felt a hand on her arm, "Bella, you're going to hyperventilate, slow and easy."

Her phone rang and she looked seeing his name. "Hello?"

"Baby are you ok?" He asked concerned. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, we're fine. We knew it would happen right?" She tried to alleviate his fear.

"Bella, that doesn't make it easier on you. I'll cut filming short and head to the hotel."

"No, no please." She pleaded. "You finish we are fine. Really, finish filming."

He sighed, "Bella, I need to see that you are ok. I love you." She closed her eyes focusing on his voice, "I love you too. I am fine, you finish and we'll see you tonight."

"Bella."

"No, I insist." She said with authority. He let out a harsh breath, "Ok love, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Ok, see you then." She hung up shaking her head, "That was terrible."

Vangie took her shaky hand in hers. "Bella, it's normal. I mean what you are feeling, it's overwhelming and scary and I don't want you to let it get to you. So it's out there, at least partially. Think of the positive, everyone will know and you won't be hiding anymore."

"I prefer to hide."

"I know, but do you realize Edward is so happy. He wants to share it with the world, but he doesn't want to push you into anything you aren't comfortable with. He is used to this so it's easier. He will do whatever you want him to."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying now you should bust their stupid bubble. Stop all the rumor crap they will start and announce Timmy is his son. Let him set up an interview and show the press you aren't intimidated. Bella if they see you are scared they will eat you up and spit you out. You are stronger than that."

"I'll think about it."

"You know where to reach me if you want to talk." She said as they got out of the car. She knew Bella wanted to be alone. Nick opened her hotel room door for her and checked the room over before leaving. She turned on the television for Timmy and knelt down, "I'm going to change clothes ok? I'll be right back."

"Ok mommy."

She went into the bedroom and shut the door. Sitting on the bed in shock she started to tremble and the tears started to fall, before she knew it she was wracked with sobs. She didn't hear the door, and she jumped when she felt arms surround her.

She looked up to meet his sad eyes, "I'm so sorry baby." She began to cry again and buried her face in his neck. He rocked her gently allowing her this moment after all this was just the beginning.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Previously…**_

_**She went into the bedroom and shut the door. Sitting on the bed in shock she started to tremble and the tears started to fall, before she knew it she was wracked with sobs. She didn't hear the door, and she jumped when she felt arms surround her.**_

_**She looked up to meet his sad eyes, "I'm so sorry baby." She began to cry again and buried her face in his neck. He rocked her gently allowing her this moment after all this was just the beginning.**_

He held her until her crying ceased. In his heart he knew it had overwhelmed her, she had known it was coming, but somehow knowing and actually having it happen are two different things. He stroked her long hair looking out the window as the sunlight began to fade.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked lifting her chin and looking deeply into her brown eyes. She nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all upset. It just kind of shocked me. I don't want you to feel guilty Edward. I'll be ok. It wasn't like we didn't discuss the possibility several times."

"I know love, but it doesn't matter. I knew you would be upset when it happened. I just want you to be ok. We'll deal with it a little better from here on out."

"Yeah like being secluded more right?" She replied with a sigh. He shook his head, "No, we can still go out we just have to be prepared. It's a certain process usually the same one, you'll get used to it. I promise I'll try to make this as easy as possible on you and our son."

"I know you will, you didn't have to leave work. I told you I would be ok."

"Bell, I love you, and you being happy and feeling safe that is my priority. I can't work worried about you being frightened. It's not fair to you."

"Me having you take off work is not fair to you." She fought back. He chuckled, "So we were both right and both wrong. I can live with that love." He stroked her pale cheek. "Vangie has Timmy with her in her hotel room. I didn't want him to see this."

She nodded, "I didn't cry in front of him."

"I know love, it was just so we could talk more or less. I wanted to hold you in my arms and reassure you that this will all be ok. I promise." She let her eyes wonder from the strong determination in his eyes to the line of his jaw.

"What are your reps going to say?" She asked with concern. He inhaled deeply not speaking for a moment, "That's another reason I sent Timmy to Vangie's they are coming over. I insisted that any discussions we have about Timmy involve you."

"I appreciate that."

He kissed her gently smiling, "You are his mother and my girlfriend. It should be that way." She sat up rubbing her eyes, "I better go wash my face. I don't want to look like this when they get here."

"You look beautiful, but I understand."

Standing she went into the bathroom and shut the door. She walked out finding them in the living area of the hotel room. Edward stood walking to her. "You feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Bella this is Shane and Aubrey. They are my representatives, management, whatever you want to call them."

They said a polite hello and shook her hand. Edward sat down pulling her beside him. "Shane was just running through a few ideas to see how we wanted to handle this."

"What are the choices?"

Shane leaned forward, "Well, we can deny this. The downside will be they press will be hounding you to prove the theory right and find out everything about you they can. They very well may find out the truth."

"What's the other?" She asked her eyes downcast. Edward pulled her hand into his lap.

Aubrey spoke then, "We can admit it, Edward can go public that this is his son and you two are dating. Again, the press will hound you for a while just because it is new, but after the initial shock it will die down. There will still be camera's but not quite as bad as it will be when it first hits."

She sighed looking at Edward, "What do you think?"

He smiled, "I love you baby, I want what is less stressful for you both. There is no option that will completely alleviate what is going to happen, but the best choice to me is just come forward and admit it. Then they won't be hounding people about your past and digging up things."

She nodded, "I think you are around this all of the time, so you would know what would be the better option." He lifted her chin, "I am sorry that none of this will keep Tim out of the spotlight, but I will keep him as well protected as I can."

"I know you will." She reassured him. He kissed her cheek, "We'll figure it all out." Aubrey smiled, "I know this will be difficult for you Bella, my job is to make it as easy as possible. I think if you are in agreement Edward should have Timmy with him. It gives the press time to take pictures and keeps them from having to be so aggressive. They will go to any lengths to get pictures of you two after this."

"Do I have to be there?"

"It would be best."

Edward shook his head, "Why not make it simple, just call a magazine have them come out and do an interview, take a few pics and it's done."

"That's always an option also." She agreed.

Bella looked back and forth from them as she thought. Edward squeezed her hand, "What do you think? If they came to the house, or in this case here it would keep Timmy from being overwhelmed by all of the media."

"They'll still be after him." She said softly back.

"Yes, but it won't be as bad. Bella, just give me the word. If you are uncomfortable with this, I'll nix it all. We'll leave it alone and let them dig. Maybe they won't find out anything."

"They don't have to look hard, my life is not a secret and I'd rather them not bug my friends and family. Oh God!"

She stood pacing, "Edward, I never told my parents. I mean I think my mom suspected when she saw him, but I've never admitted he was yours. They still think it was some stranger at a party."

"I doubt that." He said with a small smile.

"Why do you say that?"

He ran his hands through his hair, "Love you are not easy. Your parent's know you were and are a sweet and respectable girl. Something tells me they had an idea it was me all along. They know you were never that irresponsible."

"I guess you could be right."

"Yeah I could be, then there is the fact that he looks just like me. Your parents have been around me since I was little sweetheart. I am sure they remember what I looked like."

"I never thought about it that way. Mom always asked if we were still talking, she told me all of the time it was good we remained friends. I wonder if that is why?"

"I am betting on it, however you could call and prepare them just the same."

"Yes, I will."

Shane nodded, "So it's settled. We'll call…"

"Someone reputable." Edward said knowingly. Shane nodded, "People would be good. They have always been really fair to you."

"Bell?" Edward questioned then turned to them, "How about I call you. We need to discuss this some more."

Aubrey stood, "I think that's a good idea. It was nice to meet you Bella."

"You too." She said back but didn't look at her. Edward walked them out and found her curled up on the couch. He sighed sitting behind her and pulling her close. She looked so small and fragile in his arms.

"I know this isn't easy. Putting our son and yourself out there for the world to see. I am sorry it has to be this way. It is who I am. If I could change things…"

She turned slightly to see his face, "If you could change things it wouldn't be you the Edward I fell in love with. You are right this is who you are. I am proud of you and what you have accomplished. I think the people idea is great."

He brushed a lock of hair our of her face, "I love you Bell."

"I love you too."

He buried his face in her neck, "Promise me you'll be patient with me, I'm truly trying and I'll do anything to make this work."

"You already know that I will be patient, I don't know how else to convince you."

"You don't have to do anything, it is me who is changing. For the better I think, working on it anyway. It is not easy being in love, being in this life is like fighting an uphill battle. I am working hard to change the way I address people, I was unhappy for so long I tended to take it out on my employees. It wasn't their fault, but it doesn't change that I did it."

"You acknowledging it is the first step, I'm proud of you."

"You keep saying that, to be honest I was quite the bear. You have no idea." He added kissing her head. She giggled, "Perhaps, but the past is in the past right? This is a new beginning all the way around."

He knew she was right this was their beginning, the start of his new family. The family he had always wanted with the woman he had always wanted it with.

The magazine interview was taking place before they knew it. Management didn't want any more procrastination than necessary. It was best if the story came out as soon as possible. They took several pictures of him and his son, him and her, and them as a family. She tried to pretend she wasn't uncomfortable with this even though he knew she was, after all she needed to get used to it right?

The magazine came out and she had to deal with the constant presence of photographers. She and Vangie had to plan trips around the bodyguards making sure the area was safe and protected. It had been like this for three weeks. Edward was working long hours and she felt like her being there wasn't the best thing anymore.

He came in late one night and found her curled up on the balcony in an oversized lounge chair. Tossing his coat he walked out rubbing his arms, "Babe it's freezing out here, what are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars and thinking."

He caught the look in her face and sat beside her, "What's wrong baby?" She met his green eyes with her caramel ones. "I think Timmy and I should head home for a while."

"What? Ok, well I'll send the bodyguards with you. Vangie was planning on heading home anyway. I know I've been busy it wasn't intentional that I've been ignoring you. I just tend to get into my character."

"I know, and you could focus better if I wasn't in the way. When I say home I don't mean Los Angeles."

He looked shocked, "What do you mean? Forks?"

"Yes, I want to check up on my shop. Not to mention it would be good for Timmy to get out of the spotlight a bit. He doesn't like going out anymore because he says he is tired of the cameras."

He swallowed hard looking off she could see the emotions playing over his face. He shook his head, "It's not like I can stop you. It is your decision. I can't help but think that this is you making a decision."

"What does that mean?" She asked turning to face him. Pain ripped through his chest, he had never felt anything like it.

"I feel like I am losing you. I feel like when you go home you will realize this isn't where you belong. Bell you haven't touched me in two weeks."

"You have been getting home late, I am usually asleep it's not because I didn't want to."

He smirked, "Funny we found time before no matter what was going on."

He rubbed his arms again and stood, "I'm going inside." He left and dressed for bed. She followed him, "You are going to sleep?"

"Why not? Then I can pretend my life isn't falling apart."

"I never said I wasn't coming back, Edward I love you. Timmy needs you, it's not as if I can just cut you out of our lives. He just needs some stability right now. This is overwhelming to him. Give him time to adjust, besides I want to see Rose and Emmett."

"I thought we were getting them to come here." He said crawling into bed.

"Edward, you aren't listening to me. I never said this was over. You are busy filming when you are finished we'll talk about what's next. Vangie is leaving and we are basically here alone all day. I think it's best."

"I don't mean to act like an ass baby, I'm just worried you will change your mind and I've waited so long to be with you." He pushed the covers down irritated, "I will miss you. I know this isn't fair to you. Just this one and one more then we'll figure it out. I promise."

"I know, and I'll go home where I am comfortable and it's familiar. It's not like you're in LA anyway right now."

"I want you to be comfortable in my house." He groaned sadly. She sat beside him running her hands through his tousled hair. "I will be, in time. Edward, don't give up on us. Give us time to adjust please."

He pulled her into his arms, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

He sighed, "Do me a favor?"

She looked up meeting his eyes. "Anything." He gave her a sad but sinful grin, "Make love to me tonight. Show me you mean what you are saying."

She nodded, "I can do that." She lifted herself so that she was laying on him and looked down at his beautiful face. "I love you Edward. Please don't worry."

"I love you too." He replied with an urgency she didn't remember hearing from his voice before. His hands tangled in her hair and pulled her lips to his.

The next morning he watched them set their bags on the couch.

"I hate that I can't see you off." He said with a wishful look. She kissed him, "It's ok you have a film to do." Timmy ran in flying into his arms, "I will miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too little man, I'll call you as often as I can ok?"

He felt his heart split when he saw the huge tears in the boy's eyes. He wiped his cheeks, "It's ok Tim, I'll always be with you, remember where I told you?"

"Here." Timmy placed a small hand over his heart. Edward smiled, "Very good. When daddy gets finished with this film we'll be together again. It will all work out ok?"

"You promise?"

He kissed his head pulling him close. Bella had to turn away as the tears fell from Edward's pale cheeks.

"I promise my son, I promise. Whatever it takes."

He released him standing, "I have to go." He pulled her into his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too baby. You'll call often right?"

He smiled kissing her deeply then pressed his forehead against hers, "All the time love."

He heard a knock and stepped back, "Call me when you get home, let me know you made it ok. I'll see you soon."

"Bye daddy."

He met his eyes and smiled walking out as fast as he could before he changed his mind. He knew she was right she needed to go home and have a normal life for a while. His life was far from normal. The thing that concerned him was what if she decided she didn't want to go back into his chaotic world? He closed his eyes he could not lose her again, not now.

**Sorry for the delay. My work schedule is a little off so I am writing whenever I can. Thank you all for the wonderful replies. :) They are my brand of heroin.**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Previously…**_

**_He released him standing, "I have to go." He pulled her into his arms, "I love you."_**

**_"I love you too baby. You'll call often right?"_**

**_He smiled kissing her deeply then pressed his forehead against hers, "All the time love."_**

**_He heard a knock and stepped back, "Call me when you get home, let me know you made it ok. I'll see you soon."_**

**_"Bye daddy."_**

**_He met his eyes and smiled walking out as fast as he could before he changed his mind. He knew she was right she needed to go home and have a normal life for a while. His life was far from normal. The thing that concerned him was what if she decided she didn't want to go back into his chaotic world? He closed his eyes he could not lose her again, not now._**

Bella stood looking out her window. It felt good to be home, it felt comfortable. It wasn't that Edward's house wasn't comfortable, well….yes it was. Technically it was a dream home with all the bells and whistles. The problem was she didn't need all of that. She was content with a small cozy home and no guards flanking her every move. Although she knew it was still a possibility now, even here she was not completely safe. She could just imagine Edward back here curled up on her couch with her. She wanted him here.

It would be perfect, but this wasn't a perfect world. Rose sat down on the couch, "He's asleep, sad thing is Emmett is asleep too." They both laughed.

"He was so excited you were coming home, he missed Timmy. You would think school would keep him entertained but no…"

"Perhaps he needs a son of his own." Bella teased moving to sit beside her. Rose grinned, "You know we actually talked about it. I mean about getting married and everything. He was asking me all of these questions about things I would want in a ring, I figure he is trying to pick one out."

"It's about time." Bella agreed looking down at her right hand without thought. Rose followed her eyes and grabbed her hand, "Hey what is this? Did Edward give this to you?"

"Yes."

"It's really pretty, it looks like an antique." Rosalie said impressed. Bella smiled slightly feeling her heart flutter. "It is. It has been passed down to each woman before they got engaged. I guess you'd call it a promise ring of sorts."

She gasped hugging her, "Oh Bella, I am so happy for you. You deserve to be this happy." Seeing the look on her face she frowned, "Bella, what's wrong?" She knew the look on her face all too well.

"I'm worried. I love Edward, but let's be realistic love won't keep us together. He says he is willing to walk away from acting."

"Well, he probably has enough money to where he can."

"That is what he said. He mentioned going back to school and being a physician like his father. I know he loves me, I guess I am a pessimist, because I keep worrying he is quitting for me and it has to be for him or he won't be happy."

"You know he would never take anything like quitting his career lightly." Rose inhaled deeply watching Bella for a moment then leaned back crossing her arms, "Has he mentioned a family? I mean more children?"

Bella shifted in her seat, "Yes. I asked him to wait. I explained he was going too fast and didn't know what he was getting into just yet with a new baby. I am sure he would be great, I just want us more solid first."

"Wait, hold up." She stood in shock, "You said you asked him to wait, he wanted to have one now?" Her voice was full of surprise. Bella nodded. Rose stared at her for a moment then busted out laughing. Bella had no idea what was so funny, but whatever it was obviously had her in stitches.

"Bella, oh my god he has it so bad!" She stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just he has always had a thing for you and now he's _really_ got a thing for you. I mean I knew when I read the article but…"

"Wait, when you read the article?"

"Yeah, People it came out yesterday. Didn't you read it?"

Bella blushed, "No, I was spending time with Edward. I don't keep up with that stuff." Rosalie looked shocked, "Oh, well you looked beautiful by the way, but didn't you hear him? I mean weren't you there when he was talking about you?"

"Some of it, it took longer than expected and Timmy fell asleep so I put him down. Why what did he say?"

Rose giggled moving to Bella's computer, "Oh let's just pull it up here." Bella flushed and laid her head back resting her arm over her eyes. "I am worried now." She said with a laugh. Rose sighed, "Let me find it….ah yes here we are, and I quote. "I knew the first time I looked into her eyes she was my destiny. She was always there ever present in my life, my support, my love. She never doubted me or asked me to be anything other than who I was. She saw into my soul and from there she had my heart."

Bella groaned, "Tell me he didn't?"

Rosalie chuckled, "Oh yes he did, let me continue and again I quote, "Bella has always been my other half, and she allowed me to grow in the most supportive way she knew possible. She let me go. I always loved her for that. I was shocked when I found out about my son. I understood why she didn't tell me, she was protecting me. As usual she gave up her own happiness for me. "

"I was angry at first, but then I thought about how deeply she loved me. How much it cost her, she had to go through school being ridiculed because she didn't want anyone to know I had a child. She didn't want to chance my career. I don't know how much more love I could ask for. I certainly don't know what I did to deserve such a woman, and at this point I don't care. My primary focus is on making sure she and my son live a long and happy life with me. I am certainly open to more children in the future, when the time is right."

Rosalie sighed dramatically, "Romeo, oh Romeo where for art thou?" Bella peeked at her through her fingers, "Yeah, that's scary Rose. I'll pretend you didn't do that."

"So, I can't act. I know love when I see it and someone's got it bad." She grinned, "I think it's sweet. He just declared to an entire world of lusty females that he was in love with you. You will be the envy of every woman on the street… well except me I don't want him, and maybe Alice because she is his sister."

"I am not comforted by that thought Rose. It's scary. I will be walking and all of these people will know my life and I know nothing about them."

She shrugged, "I never thought about that, I guess it would be strange. Imagine how Edward must feel."

"Well he is a man, I am sure it's nice to have female fans throwing themselves at you." She teased. Rose grinned, "Yeah well, I am sure they are not exactly who he wants throwing themselves at him. I am dying to know all the intimate details."

"Rose!" Bella felt her cheeks flame.

"Bella, come on how long have we known each other? You told me about your first time, why is this different? I don't want a play by play just a run down. A synopsis if you will."

She shook her head feverishly, "You are such a bad influence on me Rosalie."

"I know so spill." She shut off the computer and moved back beside her on the couch. Bella bit her lip, "What can I tell you?"

"Well…how did it start?" She asked leaning on her knees excited. Bella smirked, "Basically we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I mean it was like something was pulling us together. I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh!" She jumped up and down. "I know what you mean, so go on and what happened?"

"Well, Timmy had gone to bed and we started kissing…I don't know it was just different than the other times. More intense I think, he was saying the sweetest things and before I knew it I was looking out the French doors of his bedroom."

"Yeah…" She coaxed her on.

Bella grinned, "He kissed me again and well next think I knew clothes were coming off. I didn't want him to stop, it was amazing. He was so attentive, his eyes never left mine." She thought back on his words how he had told her he couldn't explain how he felt at that moment, either could she. How she felt that moment or how she felt now, her feelings were so overwhelming when it came to him.

She couldn't imagine a life without him in it. She wanted to do anything to make this work. She had to trust in his love and her heart that it would be enough. They could make it enough.

Rose giggled, "Awh, so sweet. How was the…"

"Rose!" She interrupted her knowing what she was going to ask. Rose chuckled, "That good huh?"

Emmett walked in stretching, "Babe, you'll have to drive home I am beat." She turned glancing him over and smiling back at Bella, "I better get my sexy man home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

She watched them walk out and laid back to watch the moon as it cast its decadent iridescence on the world. The many stars twinkling beside it lit up the sky with a beautiful radiance. Feeling her phone vibrate she slipped it out of her pocket, "Hello?"

"Hey, there's my angel." He sounded so sexy, she closed her eyes missing him already and she had barely left him. She was pathetic.

"Bella?"

"Yes? I'm here, sorry. I was just thinking." She said in a faint voice. He groaned, "Really? What were you thinking about love?"

"How much I miss you already." She said crossing her legs. He inhaled deeply imaging her lying in her bed toying with her hair.

"Where are you?"

"In the living room, Rose just left. I was watching how clear it is here, the stars are beautiful."

He smiled to himself, "Ah, always the romantic. I miss you my Bell."

"I know. It does feel good to be home though."

"Good, I am glad. I hated leaving you here bored. Soon I will keep you busy enough." She could picture him running his long fingers through his hair. He sat down on his bed, "Bella, I know you needed to do this. I just want you to remember. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"It's so good to hear that, you don't know how it makes my heart flutter." He said honestly. She giggled. "Good to know."

"That's sounded kind of feminine didn't it?"

"Well….I, ok yes. It's ok though, we all know you are comfortable with your feminine side." She said with a small laugh. He had to smile back, "I am indeed, my mother made sure of it. Had to be able to bend with a woman's emotions you know. In the end I owe her."

"You do huh?"

"Yes. It's quite nice to have some idea what goes on in that pretty little head of yours. While my friends sit and wonder I smile and know, body language is everything and you wouldn't believe how far you get by just doing one simple thing."

"Really? What is that?" She asked repositioning her self as she listened to the soft sounds of him breathing.

"Listen. It's the easiest thing in the world. Just stop and listen to what your partner says. You'd be surprised the men who don't get it."

"No, I doubt I would. You never were exactly normal. No wonder I fell in love with you." She replied twisting her long hair on a free finger. He was quiet for a moment, "Bell, are you wearing my ring?"

"Yes, I never take it off."

"Good." He was quiet again, the only indication he was still on the phone was his rhythmic breathing. She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking. He seemed so lost in thought.

"Edward, are you ok?" She asked softly as she headed to her room and shut the door. He answered with a soft yes. She slid her jeans off and climbed into bed. "Baby what is it? What's wrong?"

"I just….I miss you."

She closed her eyes, "I miss you too. Just think about how soon we'll be together again. Every day is a day closer right?"

He let out a deep breath wondering what she was doing now, "Still in the living room?"

"No, I'm in my bed. Where are you?"

"In my bed."

She grinned, "Well now that is terrible you are making me think naughty thoughts." He groaned, "Well join the club, although I could fantasize much better if I knew what you were wearing."

"My shirt and panties."

"Mmmm." He moaned deeply. She chuckled, "It's not that tempting, it is however comfortable. Now it's your turn."

"My turn what?"

"What are you wearing?" She asked playfully. He tapped the phone a minute with his finger then relaxed, "You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I? I told you after all."

He could imagine the pretty little look covering her curious face. It was then he spoke, "Nothing."

"No, I mean what are you wearing?" She repeated. He laughed then, "I know what you asked and I told you, nothing. I am wearing nothing but the sheet covering my waist." He heard her gasp and laughed harder. He smirked, "It's what you would be wearing if I were there."

"Would I?"

"Oh yes my love you would, want me to tell you what I would do?" He asked with a sexy deep purr, his voice smooth and velvety. She felt her breathing increase, "No, better not get all worked up. After all you aren't here right?"

He hesitated, "Physically maybe, but emotionally I am there. Mentally I am there. I can't touch you, but if you decided to do it for me then I wouldn't mind."

Her eyes widened, "Edward! You can't be serious!"

"Why can't I? We're thousand of miles apart and I need you." He groaned closing his eyes, "God Bella, I need you so much." There was no hiding the desire or fire that burned in his voice. She bit her lip unsure, "Would you like that? I mean if I…"

"Yes." He answered before she could finish. She was uncertain, her sexual experience was limited to say the least but this was really pushing the envelope for her. He spoke concerned, "Love, you don't have to. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's not that." She paused, "What would you be doing?" She thought she knew but she was curious to if he would admit it. He chuckled thickly, "Ah Bella, what do you think beautiful?"

"I…." She paused again, "I… think it would be ok. I mean it's not like we're cheating it's with each other right?"

"That is true, it is. I was thinking more along another line."

She was now confused, "What do you mean?" She could hear him moving around. "Well, we are learning each others bodies. This is a very intimate thing it would take our relationship to a different level of comfort."

She knew what he said made sense. She remembered the first time Rosalie had told her about Emmett and her phone calls and she had just about grossed out, she did remember how close to him she said it made her feel. Like no one knew her so well.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want to get to know you love, tell me what you would want me to do if I were there." He encouraged her. She swallowed hard trying to gain the courage she was going to need, why was this so difficult after all they shared? He was relaxed, waiting patiently on her.

"Love?"

"Y..yes." He heard the nervousness and smiled, "Do you remember when we were on the couch at my place, before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Yes." She answered.

He spoke again, softer this time, "Good, can I just mention you have no idea the thoughts that were going through my head Bella. You were so beautiful, I finally had you back in my arms and you wanted me like I wanted you. Your lips tasted like strawberries so sweet…and your skin was so soft. God Bella, you drive me crazy when you touch me."

It was the last thing he had to say. She was his.

The next morning Timmy sat watching his cartoons, when she leaned around the corner, "Baby, come eat."

"Mommy, it's Gabba Gabba."

"I don't care, come eat or I'll turn it off. You know the rules." He pouted heading to the table and grabbing his chair. She chuckled he looked so much like Edward. The way his dark hair always fell perfectly on his head. His bright green eyes always full of wonder and mirth.

"Want to run to the store and get you a new pair of tennis shoes?" She asked sitting beside him. He looked up, "Can we get the blue ones I wanted?"

"We'll see."

"I asked daddy, but he said I had to ask you too." He said as he took a bite of his pancake. She smiled, "Yes well, that is a good idea. It would have been ok, I'll tell your daddy ok?"

"Ok."

They got dressed and headed to the shoe store. She allowed him to pick out several and sat beside him as he tried them on.

"Bella? Is that you?" She heard a female voice and almost didn't want to look. She would have pretended not to hear her but Timmy looked up at her funny.

She turned, "Yes it's me." She could have fallen backwards, it was Lauren. She had made her life a living hell in high school. She chased after Edward like he was the only male in Forks High, and talked crap about her because she was jealous he was always with her. She was the main person responsible for calling her a slut after she got pregnant. She started all kinds of rumors.

"Wow, has it been that long?" She acted shocked flipping her long fake blonde hair back, "Oh my. You have a son? What a cute little boy. Are you married?" She couldn't seriously think Bella would be so stupid. She knew she had seen the magazine this was bound to happen. Timmy pulled her arm, "I want these."

"Ok baby."

"So are you living here?" Lauren asked trying to start up conversation. Bella groaned, "Not really." She was actually glad when her phone rang and pretended to be upset she had to answer it.

"Hello? Timmy grab your shoes honey." She handed the box to the cashier.

He chuckled, "Hey beautiful." She stopped smiling widely, "Hey handsome, I thought you were shooting today."

"It's raining. I can't mess my hair up you know." She paid for the shoes taking the bag.

"I know your perfectly messy hair."

"Hmmm….what are you doing?" He asked curious. She sighed, "Getting your son some shoes." She glanced at Lauren who was smiling widely listening to her conversation. She tried to walk away. "How about you?"

"It's raining all week here all the indoor shoots are done, and they have to have the sun so…I have time off. I spoke with this extremely sexy woman last night and she gave me this wonderful idea."

"Really?" She smirked, "What idea was that?"

She felt warm lips on her ear, "To make that phone call a reality."

**Special thanks to Lillie Cullen for a wonderful idea ;) Thank you everyone for your wonderful replies! They are my chocolate! I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I reread, but I am fighting a migraine. Please be gentle.**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Previously…**_

_**He chuckled, "Hey beautiful." She stopped smiling widely, "Hey handsome, I thought you were shooting today."**_

"_**It's raining. I can't mess my hair up you know." She paid for the shoes taking the bag.**_

"_**I know your perfectly messy hair."**_

"_**Hmmm….what are you doing?" He asked curious. She sighed, "Getting your son some shoes." She glanced at Lauren who was smiling widely listening to her conversation. She tried to walk away. "How about you?"**_

"_**It's raining all week here all the indoor shoots are done, and they have to have the sun so…I have time off. I spoke with this extremely sexy woman last night and she gave me this wonderful idea."**_

"_**Really?" She smirked, "What idea was that?"**_

_**She felt warm lips on her ear, "To make that phone call a reality."**_

She dropped the phone turning. "Edward!" He grinned widely lifting her into his arms and kissing her deeply then chuckled, "Hello love."

"Daddy!"

He set her down kneeling to pick up his son, "Hey little man, I missed you so much. Did you get some new shoes?"

"Yes, do you want to see?"

"I sure do, how about when we get home ok?" He watched Bella pick up her phone and slip it into her purse. Lauren moved forward, "Well hello Edward, me and Bella were just catching up."

He looked at her oddly a moment then tilted his head in thought. "Do I know you?" He remembered all of the times she had treated Bella badly and refused to acknowledge her.

"Do you….of course you know me, Lauren."

"Ah yes." He smiled extending his hand, "Of course. Pleasure to meet you again, I am sorry but I have trouble remembering names I meet so many people."

"I imagine you do. I was just telling Bella we should catch up." She brushed her hair back trying to look seductive. Bella groaned resting her head on his chest, "Baby?" He immediately closed his eyes welcoming the warmth of her body.

"Yes love?"

"I want to go home and spend time with you." She pleaded. He kissed her head, "I know baby, me too." He sat Timmy down taking his hand, "Perhaps we will Lorie."

"It's Lauren." She growled. Bella tried not to laugh. He shook his head, "My apologies, I must go and see to my family. It was a pleasure." He slid his hand around Bella's waist and headed out the door. They had not made it far when she busted out laughing, "You didn't seriously forget who she was?"

"No, I just remember the hell she put you through. Let's say I have a selective memory. She isn't worth remembering." He pulled Timmy's hand, "Stay close son."

"What about me?"

He smirked as his eyes traveled over her petite body. She had on a pair of snug fitting jeans and a sweatshirt, it was perfectly Bella. "Ah yes, you." Grabbing her hip he pulled her against him, "You are just plain sinful my love, it is cruel to dangle such temptation in front of a wanton man."

"Really?" She teased. It felt so good to have him here, it felt right. She didn't know why but him being here like this fit, in Los Angeles it never felt this comfortable. He released her taking her hand and walking, "So, what's on the agenda? I'm starved."

"Me too!" Timmy said as he jumped from box to box on the sidewalk. Edward watched him a moment.

"Hmmm, then we should eat."

Bella shrugged, "It's fine with me. Just please, no McDonald's. I get so tired of McDonald's." Timmy pouted, "But mommy." Edward chuckled watching them interact, he was such a beautiful child and he pouted just like his mom.

"Pizza?" He suggested." Timmy nodded and Bella agreed. They slipped into her car and she started off, "Where is your car?"

"I had a taxi drop me off. I was hoping to find you since I called Emmett and he told me where you had mentioned going."

"Where are your things?"

He laughed, "Actually I tossed them over the fence at your house it is locked. I figured it would be safe." She chuckled, "You are nuts."

"Yes, about you." He couldn't help but stare, she was so beautiful. She didn't have any make-up on and she didn't need it. She was naturally breathtaking and this was just how he remembered her, just how he loved her. Perfect as always.

He slid his hand onto her thigh, "I know it wasn't long, but Bella I missed you so much. It's like I can't breathe without you there."

"Is that healthy?" She teased.

He sighed, "I am serious." She looked into his eyes and then into the back seat, "We can talk later."

"All right."

They sat in the restaurant relaxing. He watched Timmy eat and smiled, "He has quite the appetite."

"I remember you did at his age too."

He thought back and nodded in agreement. He couldn't deny the feeling that this felt right, it felt like home being here with her. No glitz and glamour and he didn't miss it. He slid his hand across the table to take hers. He toyed with her ring. Her hand was so small compared to his it amazed him how well it fit inside his. He liked it small, he felt protective and needed.

He didn't know why her small hand would make him feel that way, maybe it wasn't her small hand at all. Perhaps it was her small waist, her full lips or her slender neck. Maybe even the way she tilted her head and tapped her finger on the table when she was thinking, or the way she curled around her knees when she was nervous. All of these things he loved about her.

She smiled, "You are staring at me."

"You are beautiful." He leaned forward kissing her hand. She blushed, turning as the waiter handed them the check. Edward handed him a bill and they stood.

"I'll meet you at the door." She whispered kissing him lightly and heading to the bathroom. He smiled, "Come on Tim."

"Daddy, do you think for Christmas I could get a go cart?"

"I don't know. I don't think your mommy would agree to that. We will see." He looked out the door realizing how much he actually missed this small place. Everything about it reminded him of his past and of Bella. He felt warm hands on his stomach and smiled.

"You know, I could stare at you butt all day Mr. Cullen." She whispered sensuously in his ear. He inhaled deeply, "Really? I didn't realize you were that kind of girl."

"I am full of surprises." She released him walking to his side and allowing him to rest his hand on her waist.

"Yes, that I knew."

They spent the day outside, relaxing in the park. They went to the movies and did everything a normal couple would do. People recognized him, but they gave a polite nod. No one rushed him as they would in another location. They arrived home late and he put Timmy to bed.

She smiled when he came out, "I brought your bags in they are on my bed." He smiled back watching her move to sit on the couch. He looked around her small home. It was easy to relax here, it was calm and inviting and it was so Bella. He moved to sit beside her pulling her into his arms.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

"I wasn't gone that long." She teased. He smiled sadly. He knew she was right but it didn't change the fact that it was how he felt. He loved her and having her with him made him realize just how much he had felt alone before. He looked at her ring, "Bella…I've been thinking over what I said."

"About what babe?" She repositioned herself so she was laying with her head on his lap looking up at him. He toyed with her hair gently.

"When I gave you the ring, I said I wasn't ready yet." He watched her face to see how badly she would react but she didn't. She simply smiled, "It's ok Edward. It will take time." He shook his head no, "No, no that is not what I mean. I mean yes time is good, but no I…I have had years Bella. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I can't think of a time I didn't love you. Having you with me you showed me just how lonely I was, just how secluded and alone."

He sighed looking away, "I was afraid, lonely, and angry that we couldn't be together. I didn't understand why. Now I know about Timmy and I don't want us apart anymore. I am so happy when you are with me. I don't want to wait forever, I feel like that is all I have done is wait."

"What are you saying?"

"Bella, marry me."

She looked at him stunned and sat up, "Edward you can't mean that."

He moved to kneel in front of her, "Yes I can. I laid awake all night and thought about it. It was all so clear, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what we were waiting on. It was always meant to be. Why not do it, be my wife Bella. Make me the happiest man in the world."

""You're crazy! Your career and…"

He stood, "My career is completed. I have one more film then I spend time with you and my son and start school. I don't care about anything else anymore except what we want, what we need. I have bent to their will for years. I have given my blood, my sweat, and my tears to be the star they wanted. Now I want to be the man of your dreams, the man you love, you deserve."

She felt a warm tear run down her cheek, "You always were." He caressed her cheek wiping the tear with his thumb, "Tell me what you want. What do you want from me?"

"I think it would be great to have a normal life and for you to be a doctor like your father. You were always so good with people. I want you happy, I want Timmy happy."

"No Bella, I asked what would make you happy. When you think in your heart what you want…what do you see?" He lifted her chin brushing his lips lightly against hers, "What do you feel when I touch you like this?"

"Fire." She whispered hoarsely. He nodded leaning forward which forced her to lean back. He laid gently on her stroking her cheek, "What do you feel here." He kissed her chest over her heart. He looked up meeting her dark eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"I want so many things…" She trailed off. He nodded moving up and kissing her nose, "Such as."

"I want a home with you." He buried his face in her hair then kissed her neck, "What else." She could feel his body heat radiating into her and gripped the waist of his shirt.

"I want you like this always."

He leaned up smirking and pressing into her, "Oh I think you can do better than that love." She gasped, "I want us."

"Really? How do you want us?" His warm fingers trailed over her shoulder bone then down her arm.

"Edward, I can't…" he interrupted her, "How do you want us Bella?"

"I want you to love me." She whispered breathlessly. He moaned kissing the top of her chest as she arched to him. "Oh I do my love. I do love you so much. Tell me, what else do you want? Tell me about our future."

She felt her breathing increase when his hand squeezed her side and his lips nibbled her chin.

"I want to be with you forever."

"You do? Forever?" He asked biting her lightly. She groaned, "Yes." He smiled slipping his hands under her shirt to trace circles on her stomach, "What else do you want from me? Do you want a baby Bella? Do you want to have a baby with me in the future?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to settle down, become a doctor and be more the man you deserve?" He slid her shirt up moving down to press his cool lips to her abdomen. She shivered, "I want you to do what makes you happy, whatever it is we will find a way."

"Marry me Bella." He asked again unbuttoning her jeans. She squirmed panting, "Edward, please."

"Please what?"

She reached down placing her hands on his, but he simply pushed them away sliding back up onto her and holding her hands above her head. He looked deeply into her beautiful golden eyes, she was so beautiful and he loved her more than anything.

"Marry me." He asked again running his tongue over her lips. She trembled trying to move but he held her tight, "Uh uh uh, you didn't answer me love. I can be very persuasive."

"Edward." She cried.

"Bella." He answered back with a smile. "You know what I want, give it to me."

"I…"

"Say it."

She shook her head as his lips trailed her neck finally resting against her ear, "Say it Bella."

"Edward…" She moaned squirming.

He smirked pressing harder into her and biting the lobe of her ear. She jumped slightly, "I am getting tired of waiting Bella, say it!" He demanded more forcefully. She turned meeting his eyes, "I love you."

"Say it." He replied back.

"Yes." She whispered finally, only then did he crush his lips on hers. She didn't have time to think, to breathe, because the next thing she knew they were in her room, on her bed, and he could have asked her anything and she would have gladly agreed.

She smelt bacon and rolled over yawning. The sun was streaming in the window and she glanced at the clock that said 10am. Her eyes bugged, she had not slept this late in ages. Had she really been that tired? She thought about it and stretched feeling the soreness in her muscles and smiled, yeah she had but it was a good tired. She slipped into the bathroom grabbing her toothbrush and flipping on the water. It was then she dropped the brush staring at her left hand there was a large diamond on it, a diamond where there hadn't been before and she knew he didn't give her one last night, at least not while she was awake.

She stared at it in shock, it was beautiful. It was bigger than she would have picked, but she would give him some leeway after all he did pick it out, and it was the thought that counted. He knew she liked simple things, she knew he was making a statement that she was his and she wouldn't argue that point. Finishing getting dressed and putting her hair up she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mommy."

"Morning slugger." She kissed his head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, daddy made me breakfast. He said we could go play ball with Uncle Emmett today." She nodded, "Wow that sounds cool. Mommy needs to check in on the shop." She turned looking him over, he was dressed only in jeans and a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned. Sexy had to be a word they came up with after he was born. She smiled, "Morning."

He handed her a plate kissing her, "Morning beautiful, sleep well?"

"I'm a little sore, but I slept well."

He chuckled, "Well I am sorry you are sore. I can't imagine why. Perhaps I can give you a massage later and get the kinks out."

"I'll think about it." She said with a wink.

Timmy stood handing Edward his plate and running off to the living room. Edward sat down with his coffee, "You slept quite late. I guess you were tired."

She watched him curiously, "I woke up with this heavy weight on my left hand." He looked down at it, "Really?" He lifted her hand examining it, "Nice, Santa come in the middle of the night?"

"No, but you did." She said with a smirk.

He choked spitting his coffee everywhere. She giggled, "Well, I can't believe I got one over on the Edward Cullen. I think you must be rubbing off."

He raised an eyebrow wiping off his chest, "Yes well there can only be one you know." She enjoyed the rest of her breakfast in silence with him as he read the paper and rinsed her plate. "So since you are going with Emmett want me to drop you off?"

"Nope, no need."

"Oh, he is picking you up?"

"No." He stood beside her rinsing his cup. She looked at him oddly, "Then what?" He shrugged, "I am moving back right? I mean that's sort of the plan so since you were sleeping late I ran out and bought a car."

"You ran out and bought a car?" She said shocked.

He shrugged, "Yes, Timmy picked it out. He is mean with the sales people let me tell you, a dealer that one is."

"What did you get?"

He took her hand walking her to the garage. She dreaded seeing what was probably some overpriced Jaguar or who knows what other foreign named car. Her mouth dropped when she saw it was a Volvo. He smirked, "What were you expecting? A Lamborghini?"

"Well…I wouldn't have been surprised."

He chuckled, "I like Volvo always have you know that. I don't want to draw attention to myself anyway. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very nice."

"Good. I know you will be driving it too." He kissed her head, "Come on I need to get dressed and get going. Emmett will think I bailed on him." She agreed knowing she needed to check in on the shop. Rosalie had said it was running great, but that didn't mean she didn't miss it.

After they dressed he kissed her, "Call you soon ok?"

"Ok baby have fun."

He winked and they headed out. She pulled up in front of the store. It seemed like it had been forever since she had been here, it was odd to suddenly feel out of place here. Walking inside she looked around. It was still in perfect condition. She walked into the back where Rose was talking to an employee and she turned, "Bella!"

She shooed the girl and hugged her, "I'm glad you came, we are booming thanks to your little People article. I guess word got out you ran the place."

"I have help."

Rose smiled, "So Emmett tells me lover boy is in town." She nodded, "He is, he missed me." She set her purse down and her ring caught the light, Rose gasped grabbing her hand, "Oh my god! He proposed!"

"Shhh…It's kind of private!" Bella said looking around. Rose smiled looking at the ring, "Oh my goodness, this thing probably cost more than my house."

"Ok, that makes me feel bad. I didn't pick it out." Bella said with a frown.

Rose elbowed her, "Don't let it make you feel bad, it's great. He can afford it and if he wanted you to have it so be it. So…when is the big day? More importantly how did he propose?"

She was silent a minute then bit her lip. Rose raised a curious eyebrow, "Tell me he didn't do it while you two were making love."

"No, no not exactly, he was trying to talk me into it actually….I mean to marry him and well….it worked." She was hoping Rose wouldn't push too much, but she knew that was pushing the issue. This was Rose after all.

Rose smirked, "How was he talking you into it?" She couldn't resist laughing when Bella blushed.

"Yes, well you better think of a better story then that for when people ask."

Bella sighed, "I guess you are right. I definitely don't want that in writing." They both laughed then. She could only imagine what the press would come up with. She picked up a rose and inhaled deeply, it smelled sweeter than it ever had, isn't it funny how love does that?

**Dang, I had to turn the fan on LMAO! Thank you all SO, SO much for your wonderful reviews!**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Previously...**_

_**She was silent a minute then bit her lip. Rose raised a curious eyebrow, "Tell me he didn't do it while you two were making love."**_

_**"No, no not exactly, he was trying to talk me into it actually....I mean to marry him and well....it worked." She was hoping Rose wouldn't push too much, but she knew that was pushing the issue. This was Rose after all.**_

_**Rose smirked, "How was he talking you into it?" She couldn't resist laughing when Bella blushed.**_

_**"Yes, well you better think of a better story then that for when people ask."**_

_**Bella sighed, "I guess you are right. I definitely don't want that in writing." They both laughed then. She could only imagine what the press would come up with. She picked up a rose and inhaled deeply, it smelled sweeter than it ever had, isn't it funny how love does that?**_

Bella looked over the books for a while Rosalie worked in the store. It had been a few hours and Rose peeked in. She had her feet propped up on the desk and was staring into space. Rosalie giggled walking in she had to admit she had a certain glow about her since she came back. It was obvious she loved him and it looked good on her.

"What are you daydreaming about?" She questioned sitting on her desk across from her. Bella smiled, "I don't know. I guess I was just thinking how well things seem to be turning out. I know we aren't through all the rough times yet but it is nice so far.

"What are you thinking for the wedding?"

Bella shook her head, "I honestly have no idea it's not that I didn't want to marry him. I always have it just wasn't so soon. Now I guess he has a point. It's not like we haven't loved each other forever, and really what are we waiting for? I was never one to jump in like him feet first. It makes me nervous."

"That's why you balance each other out." Rosalie stated looking at her ring again, "He does have extremely nice taste. Not to mention his choice in women."

Bella blushed, "Rose."

"I'm right and you know it. You are a great catch and he is very lucky to have someone as loyal and loving as you."

"You are so right." They both heard from the door and turned. Edward grinned widely, "Wow, two beautiful woman, how lucky can one man get?"

Rosalie laughed lifting her eyebrow in amusement, "Love, isn't it grand." She walked past him kissing his cheek, "I'll be in the shop." He turned his attention to Bella who slipped her feet down and stood, "Where is Timmy?"

"Emmett wanted to take him fishing, I thought maybe I could spend a little alone time with you. I will have to go back soon."

She nodded dreading the thought. She looked him over as he leaned on the door frame casually. His brown jacket covering his cream colored sweater, his khaki pants that were baggy in some places and tight in just the right ones. He wore some sort of brown slip-ons that she had no doubt were expensive, He watched her appraisal and ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "So I was thinking I'm kind of hungry."

"Me too, I know this great little out of the way hamburger joint." She said with a smile. He moved closer taking her hands and pulling her against him, "I think that sounds wonderful." His lips fell to hers very gently and slowly his hand made a path up her arm, across her back, and into her hair.

She swayed gripping his strong arms. He always did have a way of knocking her off of her feet. His breath was hot in her mouth and she felt him push her against the wall leaning one hand on the wall to brace himself and keeping the other tangled in her hair. Heat was enveloping her body and her hands fell to his waist pulling him closer. He moaned but made no more to take this further.

He was enjoying this relaxed leisurely pace and it was driving her insane. She gripped his belt buckles pulling him hard against her. He quickly braced on the wall, "Bella, easy love." Leaning under his arm she pushed the door shut only to receive a smirk from him.

"What?" She questioned innocently.

"What exactly do you think we are going to do in here my future bride?" He asked with a sexy and amused voice. Reaching up to grip his hair she pulled his lips to hers again hard. He sighed resuming his previous position, his hand again falling to the wall. He finally released her lips and made a slow soft trail down her neck. He loved the way her chest shook as she tried to breathe.

He felt her lips on his neck and closed his eyes losing touch with all reality, the hand holding her hair held her close willing her not to stop. It took him several moments to register her small fingers on his pants. They were slowly inching down when he grabbed them.

"Wait Bella." He gasped pulling them back up. He turned leaning on the wall to catch his breath, "Not here."

She knew he was right, it just felt good to actually let go and relax a little. She had never done that. He refastened his pants and inhaled deeply turning to her, "I'm sorry, I really want to just not here. You know as well as I they will hear us."

"I don't care." She said with a groan.

He smiled slightly, "Yes you do."

She groaned falling into her chair and fanning herself, why did he have to be so hot? He kneeled beside her, "You know if you get your things. I would be more than happy to continue this at another location."

"I thought you were hungry?"

He leaned closer, "I am, but something else has currently caught my attention." He stood watching the expression on her face when she looked at what he meant. Her mouth fell open and she flushed. He loved that even after all of their time together she was still so sweet and innocent. He pulled his coat together zipping it, "This might help, come on."

She giggled, "Sorry about that."

He pulled her up, "No you aren't." He bent his head and kissed her then smiled, "Neither am I." He loved the fact that she could pretty much put him in whatever mood she wanted to just by a smile or a touch. It was such a powerful emotion. It made him feel passionate and full of life.

She grabbed her things and took his hand following him to the front. Rosalie turned, "Are you two headed out?"

"Yes, we're going to eat." Edward said with a wink. She raised a curious eyebrow, "I am sure you are. I won't ask what is on the menu." The female employee beside her looked from Edward to Bella and blushed. Rosalie chuckled, "You coming back?"

"Not today, I checked over the records and signed what I needed to. You've been doing a great job."

"Well I figure with you running off with Mr. LA here I'll need some back up."

Edward frowned, "I don't plan on staying in LA Rose, I was actually thinking of moving back here." A strange look crossed her face.

"What?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "Nothing, I mean I knew you would leave LA but here? I thought...well I don't know but not here." Not that it was a bad place, she actually like it, but she was surprised he would want such a simple life even if he said it was what he wanted. Could he actually be completely truthful? Was he really finished with acting?

"I like it here it's a good place to raise kids. I wouldn't mind working at the hospital and to be honest I would like to get out of the big city." He pulled Bella close, "My life is here. I can't imagine being anywhere else." He smiled at her kissing her nose. In his heart he was home. Rose sighed leaning on the counter, "Ok you two are making me sick, go away."

He chuckled, "See ya." Bella waved as he pulled her through the door. He released her hand and slipped it into her back pocket.

"So about that hamburger..."

"You want to stop by there?"

"Might not be such a bad idea, I have a feeling once I get inside I won't want to leave." She knew exactly what he meant and decided he was probably right. She felt him tense and turned, "You ok?" His arm slid around her neck and the other around her stomach pulling her closer as he began to walk faster. She felt his lips on her ear. "Stay calm."

"Edward!" She heard the male and turned seeing the camera start flashing. He stopped with a slight nod, "Mr. Allbright what can I do for you?" She felt him pull her sideways towards him in a protective manner.

"We just wanted to get some pictures? I heard you were in town visiting so we flew down. I thought Bella might want to say a few words to all your lady fans out there." He felt Bella's left hand slide into his pocket and secured it with his own. "I don't think so, I'm on a break."

"Oh come on now Bella?"

She shook her head, "I have nothing." He looked her over, "You are very pretty Bella, where has Edward been hiding you all of this time? Rumor has it you've always been very close." Bella rested her face on his jacket and he kissed her head. "Enough for today, I want to spend time with my family before I go back on location ok?"

"No problem, we got enough pics."

"Thank you." He said pulling her along. She noticed they didn't snap anymore and looked at him oddly, "Why aren't they still taking pictures?"

He sighed, "There are a few that if you are nice to them then they will be nice in return. I have given him a few little things and so he gives me some breaks. There are some that are impossible luckily he isn't one of them. Are you ok love?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He stepped back looking her over and tracing with his hands, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby I am fine."

"Good. I am sorry about that." He opened his car door for her, and she got in thinking they would get her car later. Once he was in she scooted closer taking his hand, "You didn't have to apologize it is ok. I understand it is part of your job. I accept that."

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked squeezing her hand. She smiled laying her head on his shoulder, "It's right up here on the right."

They grabbed something to eat and went home. Sitting on the couch snuggled together he kissed her head feeding her a French fry. "I got a call from James, I have to leave tomorrow."

"It's ok, the sooner you go the sooner you come back right?" She tried to sound up beat even if her heart told her it was breaking again. He wiped his hands, "I guess that's one way to look at it. I just know I'll miss you but I do understand this is better for Timmy. Not to mention it's better for you to be in a less stressful environment as well."

She set her coke down rolling over to lay on him, "Why would that matter?"

"I just don't like you all stressed out... it was like that in LA. You tried to hide it but I could see it so clearly in your eyes. I hated doing that to you." He gently brushed her hair back. "You mean the world to me."

"Speaking of which, we do have a dilemma." She said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"When people ask how you proposed? I can't exactly say between kisses and trying to seduce me." He laughed rolling out from under her and onto the floor.

"What are you doing?"

He slid up on one knee, "Marry me." She shook her head, "I already said yes, why are you asking again?"

"You said you wanted something to tell everyone right? I dropped to one knee and proposed nuff said." She giggled and jumped on him forcing him to fall back. He braced them easing them back then sighed contently pulling her close, "Are you happy my love?"

"Yes."

"So am I. I am happier than I have ever been." He rolled onto his side resting his hand on her stomach. "What do you think about a wedding?"

"I want something small."

"No, I mean that's fine I kind of knew that, but I meant when." He slid his cool hand under her shirt making smooth patterns around her belly button. She shivered. "I don't know why is there a time frame?"

He bit his lip, "No love, I just figured you would want it sooner." She giggled, "You are so cute." He didn't want her to think he was cute at this moment, but who knew what she was thinking really after all this was Bella.

"How long do you think you will be gone this time?" She asked watching the light play on his features. He repositioned himself raising her shirt and resting his head on her soft abdomen, "I don't know a month or so. You can come see me anytime you know."

She gently brushed her fingers through his hair. "You look so peaceful." She whispered watching the way his face relaxed as he closed his eyes. He was absolutely beautiful, his warm breath tickling her stomach. She didn't mind, the feeling of him against her was too good. He opened his eyes meeting hers. "I don't want to be apart from you ever again Bella."

"We won't be."

"Come back with me."

She shook her head, "Why are you asking this? You know this is better for Timmy right now." He nodded, "I'm sorry, I just miss you." He leaned up meeting her eyes for a moment then resting his head back on her stomach and running his hand down it, "I don't want to miss anything."

"Edward there is nothing to miss, really... me running the shop and Timmy will be getting ready for school next year. He is so excited. You should see the things Uncle Emmett has already taught him."

He looked up. She couldn't read the look in his eyes, there was love, devotion, and something else. He smiled sliding up to cover her, "I love you Bell, always." She started to reply back but he cut her off with a passionate kiss. His hands were already slipping her jeans down. She didn't care she had waited for this practically all day long. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him tightly against her only to have him continue to hold himself up. She gripped his arms but he wouldn't budge.

"Edward, quit teasing me."

"I'm not love. I will give you everything you desire and more but you must relax sweetheart, not so rough ok?"

She sighed irritated. He smiled stroking her chin, "Do you not enjoy the small fire?" His lips fell to her neck tenderly caressing it as he continued, "The gently way I coax the flame as we make love slowly?" He then bit her causing her to jump and met her eyes, "Do you not enjoy me being tender and showing you just how precious you are?"

She was mesmerized by the passion blazing in his eyes, "Yes, I love when you do all of those things. It's just..." She wiggled beneath him. He stopped moving and rested his hands on her face, "It's just what love, tell me."

"I want you."

"I want you too Bella, so much."

"Show me." She pleaded gripping his shirt. His head fell into her shoulder, "I am trying to." She tried to push him over but he grabbed her hands, "Bella, no."

"Edward, I love you, I do and there are times when slow and gentle is great, but this is not one of those times." She could see he was fighting internally with himself but she wasn't sure why. He tried to control his breathing and shook his head, "I can't, not like that."

"Why? What is wrong with you?"

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you." He said as he attempted to get up but she held him steady. "Edward you have never hurt me why would you start now?" He looked deep into her eyes. They were full of so many emotions, so many desires. He kissed her gently, "Can't I just make love to you? Please."

She didn't know why this was so important to him but it was apparent it was. She nodded and slid her arms around his neck, "I think I would like that." He smiled leaning to her lips.

She awoke the next morning in her bed with no idea how she even got there. She could hear Edward and Timmy playing in the living room and yawned. She heard a small knock and Edward leaned in, "Hey love, coffee?"

"Yes."

He shut the door and handed it to her. "I have some breakfast, I'll get it if you'd like. I'd like nothing more than to spoil you with breakfast in bed." She smiled, "Ok, I'll slip on something." He smiled heading out. She brushed her teeth and dressed crawling back into bed and positioning her pillows so she was comfortable just as he walked back in with a tray.

"Mommy, I helped daddy make you eggs."

"You did yummy." She said opening her arms for him. He crawled to her while Edward set the tray on her lap and sat beside her. She grinned, "Wow, my two handsome boys and breakfast in bed, who could ask for more."

"Eat it mommy, it is good." Timmy encouraged. She smiled, "Ok, ok I'm eating." She began to eat while Timmy and Edward joked back and forth. Edward suddenly stopped, "Baby are you ok? You're as white as a ghost."

"Yeah, just hot flash all of a sudden."

He smiled moving her tray to the dresser. "Hey Timmy, why don't you run and see what's on TV."

He nodded and ran out singing Spongebob Squarepants. He ran his hand across her forehead, "You want a cool cloth?"

"Yeah."

He quickly came back and ran the cloth down her cheek and over her forehead. "Your color is coming back." He said as he kissed her hand.

"That was weird." She said taking the wash cloth from him. He smiled crossing his legs, "So, I was thinking maybe you could reconsider coming to see me. I mean if you get lonely. A month is a long time."

"I'll think about it, no promises."

"I just don't like you being here all alone." He said as he lay beside her pulling her close. She frowned, "What? I'm always alone. Well I mean before we got together I was. I'll be fine. Rose and Emmett are a call away." He sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

He looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean yesterday, last night, this morning you are way overprotective and I would like to know why." He looked at her for a moment then shrugged laying his head back down, "I just worry about you, you're going to be my wife and I want you to be safe."

"So because I am going to be your wife no rough sex?"

He groaned meeting her eyes, "No Bell, I didn't say that. I just wanted to love you, to make love to you and feel close to you. It's hard to feel close to someone when you are pounding them into oblivion you know? I mean it has its good points, but it has to be the right time, last night wasn't it."

He kissed her neck, "It was about the emotion, the feeling, and the power of being one. I wanted to feel you. I needed to feel you and be inside you looking into your eyes as I saw my forever, my future, the love of my life. It was just so much more."

"I know, I felt it." She said softly feeling the tears in her eyes, "I've never felt anything like it to be honest. It was almost as if..." He looked up.

"As if what?" He wiped a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

She smiled, "I don't know what I am talking about. I don't know why I'm crying."

He chuckled kissing her cheeks. "It's ok to cry, healthy release."

"Edward?"

"Yeah baby?" He looked into her eyes. She ran her finger over his lips, "I've never felt so close to you, I can't explain it." He rested his forehead on hers, "You don't have to it's meant to be."

Leaning up he kissed her, "I love you baby. Why don't you come and let's spend some time with our son before my flight."

"Ok."

He stood holding out his hand and she smiled taking it and pulling herself up quickly. He grabbed her arm when she swayed, "Perhaps when I am not here you should go slower."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

He lifted her chin, "Bella." She looked up meeting his eyes. They were serious and determined, "Promise me you will be careful love. I don' t want to worry more than I already will."

"Ok, Geez overprotective dad."

He chuckled taking her hand, "Come on love."

They spent time together for a few hours then he changed and prepared for the airport. He kissed Timmy, "I'm sorry son. I just can't chance it ok. I'll call you all of the time."

"I know daddy."

He handed him to Emmett and turned, "Come on love." Arriving at the airport he checked in and they stood by the window waiting. He slipped on his beanie and slid his arms around her from behind, "I am going to miss this."

"Me too." She hated saying goodbye. It seemed like that was what they were always doing and she was trying to keep from crying but the tears already fell. She jumped when she felt his cold right hand slip into her jacket pocket and rest on hers.

"Edward! Your hand is freezing."

"Sorry."

She sighed closing her eyes and leaning against him. She loved it when he touched her and just this was so intimate and he wasn't even doing anything. He buried his face in her neck, "I'll call you as soon as I get to the hotel ok?"

"You should rest Edward I know you will be tired."

"Love, don't argue with me, you know I'll do it anyway." He teased. She sighed knowing he was right. Hearing his boarding call he turned her kissing her deeply. "I'll call you tonight." His fingers tenderly stroked the curve of her jaw and he wiped her tears. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

"I love you." He whispered kissing her one last time then he was out of the door.

**Thank you for the wonderful replies!!!! It's my sugar fix!**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Previously…**_

_**"You should rest Edward I know you will be tired." **_

_**"Love, don't argue with me, you know I'll do it anyway." He teased. She sighed knowing he was right. Hearing his boarding call he turned her kissing her deeply. **_

_**"I'll call you tonight." His fingers tenderly stroked the curve of her jaw and he wiped her tears. "Promise me you'll be safe."**_

_**"I promise."**_

_**"I love you." He whispered kissing her one last time then he was out of the door.**_

Bella sat on the bar at Rose's swinging her feet as she sat eating raisins. "I was thinking on taking Esme up on her offer. I mean Timmy said he would love to go, and Alice said she would fly down and back with him so he would not be alone."

"You already have your mind made up so why are you sitting here?" She teased.

Bella shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I will miss Timmy. I know it's a short time. I'll fly from there to LA and stay with Alice a few days I think. Hopefully that will pass time until he gets home." Rose smiled setting the salad on the table, "You're going to ruin your lunch with that nasty mess."

"They are good for you." She replied back as Rose shot her a disgusted look.

"They are nasty, since when did you eat them anyway?"

Bella shrugged sitting in a chair at the table, "It just sounded good. Hey did you hear they discovered a new rose, it's a delicate peach color. You should see it."

"I'll check it out my little nature bug, now let's eat." She sat down calling Emmett and Timmy.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and visited a while then Emmett picked up Timmy, "Ready Bell?"

"Yeah, I am so glad you pick me up. I am feeling lazy." She grinned elbowing him. He smirked, "Yeah that comes with old age I hear."

"Haha."

The ride home was quiet and Timmy fell asleep. Emmett lifted him out of the back and carried him inside laying him in his bed for her. She opened the back door walking out onto the patio. It was cool but warmer than usual, she actually like it. The stars were bright and it made her feel like Edward was close even if he wasn't. She felt large hands on her shoulders, "He's on his bed."

"Thanks."

He looked up, "Wow, the stars are bright tonight are you making a wish?" She giggled, "No, I was just looking at how beautiful they are. Edward and I do that a lot it makes me feel close to him somehow."

"Rose said you're planning on visiting him again." He rested his chin on her head he was so much taller than her it was an easy rest. She leaned back, "Yeah. I thought I might surprise him. He's been sounding so tired, Esme wants Timmy to visit so I thought maybe a few days alone would do us some good."

"Oh I get it now you want to get your groove on." He moved back mouthing a terribly cheesy imitation of porn music and attempting to dance. She laughed, "You would never make it in the porn industry my friend."

"I would to, I've got the build."

"Yeah as long as you didn't open your mouth, or move, or dance, or…" He cut her off, "Don't crush my dreams here ok." She giggled, "You could do so much better after all you have Rose."

He grinned widely, "That I do." She couldn't help but notice the way he glowed when her name was mentioned.

"You know if you asked I am sure she would say yes."

"Don't rush me little mama I have to take my time, get all of my things lined up and stuff. In order."

She raised an eyebrow, "Chicken."

"There is that too." He admitted crossing his arms. She opened his arms hugging him, "It's ok, you take your time she loves you she will wait."

He sighed kissing her head, "I love you Bella, you're like the sister I never had."

"I know, love you too."

He sighed, "Be careful wherever it is that you are going, flying can be dangerous and Edward insisted you be safe."

"He did, did he? When did he insist this?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

He eased back shrugging, "Last night, he just you know….he worries and all. He's just Edward."

"Uh huh, and tell me what else Edward said. Is that why you mentioned coming to get me tonight? I am I not suppose to drive now too?"

"Actually that was Rose's idea, I was already heading this way. He had nothing to do with it."

She stepped forward and he again stepped back, "Bella, chill sis, it's all good. You know your brother will take care of you."

"After I kill you."

"Seriously?" He questioned seeing the look on her face and jumped around her backing away, "Bella he loves you, no harm intended. Hey your phone is ringing." He grabbed it handing it to her. She frowned answering it only to see him smile quickly heading out the door, "See you later Bell ."

"Grrrrr." She growled irritated. Edward chuckled, "Everything ok love?"

"Just fixing to beat up Emmett nothing new, how was your day?" She could hear him rustling some bags and then he sighed, "Just got in and grabbed some Chinese I am starving."

"Yum, orange chicken sounds good right about now." She said softly. He laughed, "Yes, it does. I have some here if you would care to join me."

"Maybe another time." She teased.

He sighed, "Always another time. So how is Timmy?" She sat down curling the blanket around her knees, "He's asleep. He had a long day, but it was good. He kept Uncle Emmett busy." He was silent a moment then spoke, "How are you love? How are you feeling today?"

"Good, a little tired. I don't know why I slept like a log last night. Great now I am hungry again and I just ate, you should have never mentioned Chinese." She walked to her refrigerator and grabbed a lemon pie and a fork setting at the table, "Filming going ok?"

"Yes, better than expected. I think we may get finished sooner actually, you know I am pushing for that anyway. I am dying to see you my love."

"Mmmm."

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"Eating pie, it's so good."

"What kind of pie babe?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Lemon."

"Don't eat too much its high in sugar you know." He said suddenly. She sighed, "Yes, Dr. Cullen." He laughed, "I love to hear your voice, I miss you so much babe."

"You'll see me soon."

"It's not soon enough my bed is cold and lonely. I woke up this morning thinking you were here, I had the most wonderful dream and…" He stopped clearing his throat, "Let's just leave it at it was a nice dream."

She stopped chewing her pie and laughed. "Oh my god! Are you serious?"

He sighed, "Way to make me feel better Bella. Stroke my ego."

"No, no I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just mean well….wow I didn't know I had that much power over you."

"You do baby, in more ways that you know. You should get some rest and stop eating all of the pie." He teased. She looked down realizing she had eaten half of it and gasped.

"What?" He said then, "Are you ok?"

She stood putting it back in the refrigerator, "Yeah, fine. I think you are right, I am going to take a nice warm bath and relax."

"Mental images here."

"Want me to send you a pic?" She teased. He groaned, "Please don't, I would be on the next flight out of here."

"I love you." She said sweetly. He inhaled softly, "Love you too beautiful, I miss you so much. Sleep well."

She hung up the phone immediately calling Alice .

Everything went as planned and she called James letting him know of her arrival, but making sure he didn't tell Edward. He assured her he wouldn't. She got to his room just before nightfall and relaxed waiting for him to return. She left the lights off and stayed in the bedroom determined to surprise him.

She heard the door and him talking on the phone. "I know James, yeah I did. I told Brian it was handled, what about the next schedule? Let me know. Thanks." He hung up tossing his phone on the couch. She was going to walk out but backed up when she heard a knock.

He opened the door, "Brigitte, hello what brings you by?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked in a thick accent although Bella had no idea where she was from. He opened the door wider and shut it following her in.

"I was lonely, I thought we could how do you call it, hang out together." She said sitting on his couch seductively and crossing her long legs. Bella could see everything and was fighting not to get sick. Edward smiled sitting across the room on a chair, "I think it's probably not a good idea you know I am happily engaged."

"What does that have to do with this? You aren't married yet."

He sighed standing and running his hand through his hair, "I feel like I am, I am devoted to her. Brigitte you are a lovely woman, but I get the feeling you want to do more than hang out. I've felt that a while."

"You are very perceptive."

"Yes, I am. I am also very much attached. I am in love. I could never hurt her this way."

She stood walking to him and grabbing his tie, "She would never have to know." He took her hands moving them politely from his tie, "Yes, but I would. I couldn't live with myself it is not who I am."

"You don't know what you are passing up." She shrugged grabbing her purse. He smiled sadly, "I am sure I don't, but just the same." She walked out and he let out a deep breath locking the door and falling onto it with closed eyes.

He turned stretching and grabbing a bottle of wine pouring him a glass and relaxing on the couch. He glanced at his watch then grabbed his phone. Seeing him she slid her phone out and turned the ringer off just in time. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Bella sweetheart where are you? I miss you and I love you. Call me when you can. Give Timmy my love." He turned the phone off tossing it aside and standing moving to the balcony and opening the window to gaze at the stars, they always reminded him of her.

He gripped the railing and his head fell, "I miss you so much." He whispered to himself as his eyes closed deep in thought. She snuck up behind him sliding her hands around his waist and resting her head on his back. He sighed, "God now I'm so freaking lonely I am hallucinating you are here."

"Not this time." She replied back. He jerked his head up and turned, "Bella?" She smiled, "Hey handsome." He lifted her into his arms and spun her, "Bella, my Bella you are here!" His lips fell to hers and he stopped spinning her easing her back against the railing. Her arms wrapped around his warm neck as she melted against his strong form. He moaned, "You taste so good."

"I think you just missed me." She teased. He chuckled, "There is that too where is Tim?" He let his eyes scan her beautiful figure, the way the light blue sweater dress she wore clung gently to her curves. He loved the knee-high boots and smirked.

"He is with your mom. Aunt Alice came and got him, he is staying with them a few days until I fly there." He nodded in understanding. It was funny how she didn't need to explain why she did that, he already just knew. She shivered and he kissed her forehead running his hands up and down her arms, "You are cold let's go inside."

He grabbed an oversized blanket and sat down patting for her. She smiled, "What's this?" She lifted his wine glass sniffing but it was out of her hand before she could drink. "It's wine, it's nasty though I just didn't throw it out."

She looked at him oddly as he emptied both the glass and the bottle. He smiled sitting back down, "Now where were we?"

"You were going to make me one of your famous drinks." She answered biting her lip. He raised an eyebrow, "Not tonight, I want you all nice and level headed."

"Really? Why?"

He reached up grabbing her small hand and pulling her to him, "Come here you are too far away." She sat down, "I better take off my boots." He stopped her, "I'll get it." Moving to his knees he slowly unzipped the boot kissing her knee as he slipped it off. She sighed closing her eyes as he did the same with the other allowing his fingers to trail down her calf unnecessarily as he slid it off and tossed it with the other.

"God your hands." She moaned as he continued his administrations rubbing her entire leg thoroughly. She leaned back closing her eyes and moaning. He chuckled, "I think someone is in need of a little pampering."

"I think you are right." She answered, but it came out as a soft, sexy moan. He bit his lip. "Have you eaten love? I can order us something?"

She sat up, "Can we go out? I've missed being here. I want to feel free holding your hand walking down the street."

He knew what she meant although he knew they would probably get a few pictures taken he didn't care. "Sounds wonderful." He slid her boots back on and kissed each tip. She smiled, "You are so sweet."

"I am? Hmm… is your balance ok in those heels?" He teased her. She grabbed her purse, "Knock it off if you plan on ravishing me later."

"Who said I planned on it?" He raised an eyebrow. She ran her hand delicately down his chest, "Ok, so maybe I'll do the ravishing. You can just lay there." With that she turned and headed out. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, "Thank you lord."

He could hear her giggling, "Come on sexy."

"Coming beautiful, and do not progress with that statement." He added scolding her before she got started. He slid his arm around her waist and they headed out with security right behind them. She turned, "Hey guys."

"Hello Mrs. Swann."

She chuckled. "You know, I actually missed them." She whispered to Edward. He smiled pulling her closer. There were a few photos but they weren't too bad. The found a nice place and walked in easily being sat in a secluded area towards the back corner.

She scooted her chair closer to his resting her hand on his knee. "Timmy has missed you, he keeps talking about you." He set his menu down, "I know love. I miss him too. I will be back very soon to see him. I hate that you didn't bring him, but I understand we do need some time alone."

The waitress appeared with a smile and he gestured to Bella waiting on her to order. She did following it with white wine. He cleared his throat how about we both just have coke thanks."

The waitress walked off and Bella scowled at him, "You did it again, why did you do that?" He leaned closer kissing her gently, "I told you, clear head. I want us clear headed tonight."

"Like one drink will hurt."

"Bella, you are the only person I know that could get a buzz from using mouthwash so yes, no alcohol." She giggled resting her head on his shoulder. Sliding his hand to her chair he pulled her even closer inhaling her sweet scent. "I wish it could always be like this, me holding you."

"It will be."

"I hope so, I tend to enjoy it. Tell me your plans on staying." He asked toying with the hand in his lap. She sighed, "I don't know yet, I mean I planned a few days I didn't have anything set in stone."

"Good, so no rush."

"Not really, I just don't want to leave our son with Esme and Carlisle too long."

"I wouldn't worry, I am certain between them and Alice he has his little hands full." He added kissing her head. He thanked the waitress when she brought their drinks and appetizers. She grabbed some bread, "I am starving."

"What's new?"

"You mister, need to be nice."

"I was little miss. I just asked what's new?" He added with a smirk. "What would you like me to say to the woman who eats the lemon pie while talking to me on the phone. Although, how much she ate I am uncertain"

She blushed. He laughed lightly, "Yeah, thought so." She tossed the bread down, "I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me lately. I think I am in a funk, you are gone and I am drowning myself in food. I do tend to be an emotional eater."

"Hmm…" He looked her over, "Doesn't show."

"Thanks." She elbowed him. "What if it did, what if I gained like fifty pounds?"

"What if you did? I would still love you. You'd still be my Bella. Although I find you incredibly sexy your heart is what I find most attractive of all. Looks always change a heart usually stays the same."

"You do like the way I look though?"

"Of course I do, but I have loved you since we were children. It's not about that it never was it just added to it. In fact I can name it. At first it was because you were the first girl who talked to me then you were the first girl who would make mud pies with me because you weren't afraid of getting dirty." He smirked.

"I seem to remember you being there when I fell and scrapped my knee, most embarrassing because I cried but you didn't care. You still hugged me. I discovered when you came near my heart beat increased and suddenly other reactions followed. I remember waking up in a cold sweat dreaming of your hand touching mine. Your eyes Bella, the loving look in your eyes, it was all I needed. It was all I ever wanted."

She looked down feeling her eyes water at his words. He tilted her chin back up, "Hey, look at me." He wiped a stray tear, "Don't cry baby. I just wanted you to know, it' your soul, it's your essence. It caught me a long time ago nothing you physically could ever do to yourself would ever change that. It is what true love is about."

"I know, I guess I never thought anyone would love me that way."

"Bella, I do. I want you to be my wife. I would never have asked you if I didn't feel that way."

"Well we have Timmy and…"

"Why do you doubt yourself? Yes we have Timmy, but if I wasn't in love with you I wouldn't marry you just because of him. We would be miserable. I wouldn't want that for any of us." Her tears flowed harder and he pulled her close, "Hey sweetheart, it's ok."

"I'm sorry, I'm just emotional." She said with a sniff.

He smiled wiping her face with his thumbs, "Bella, love can't you see."

"Can't I see what?"

"You know your body better than I do, what is it telling you."

"Right now that I am hungry." She shrugged. He sighed shaking his head, "It's probably not the best place to discuss this anyway." She clapped as they brought out the food. He watched as she happily dug in and then he laughed. "Wow."

"Leave me alone." She snapped continuing to eat.

He smiled and ate his dinner. When she was finished she watched him with curiosity. The way his long dark lashes were softly fluttering, his strong pale cheekbones, and his bright green eyes that were watching her in return. He was truly the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"How do you know me so well?" She questioned.

He smiled taking her hand in his, "We've had a lot going on. I've literally turned your life upside down. It's taken its toll on you and I understand that. I pay attention to your needs, your wants. I see when you change, and you have been changing. The way you sleep, the way you eat, your emotions. I'd blame it on the stress of our relationship but in truth I rather think it is something else, something much more wonderful."

"What are you…." She was silent then she removed her hand from his counting on her fingers. She did that several times growing paler each time with a look of shock. He smirked, "How late are you?"

"I didn't…I mean you would think I would keep up…but I was so….and we….I though you were using something." She said finally in a small voice. He leaned closer lifting her chin to see her eyes, "We did most of the time, there were a few times when I didn't. I am sure you can recall."

She flushed grabbing a napkin and fanning. He brushed her long hair behind her shoulder, "It's fine love, I will be ecstatic if it is true and I have the oddest feeling it is."

She shakily grabbed her coke taking a long sip. He helped her sit it down, "Bella, are you upset?"

"No, I just…I mean I knew we took that chance when we…" She met his eyes. He leaned closer, "I love you so much Bella." His hand cupped her cheek and his lips descended onto hers. She was hesitant for only a moment until her lips followed his lead. It was a slow, sensuous kiss, one of longing, of passion and promise. When he released her lips he rested his forehead against hers, "Take the chance with me Bella."

"W..what do you mean?" She questioned shakily though it wasn't nerves now. He smiled seductively and leaned to her ear, "Take me to the hotel, and ravish me, no barriers."

She bit her lip turning to see his face that was now a mere inch from hers. "What if I'm not then we would be…."

"Taking a chance." He finished for her.

"Bella, I am pretty sure you are but if you aren't then do something for me." He said with a passion she had not heard in his voice before. She was almost afraid to ask.

"What?"

"Have my baby Bella, carry my child. I want this." He caressed her lips with his but did not capture them. "Do you want this love? Do you want me and everything I can give you?"

"Yes." She said with a shiver.

"Then let me give you another child." He traced her lips with his thumb and then pulled back. He knew they were secluded but they were still in a restaurant and could be seen by prying eyes. He cleared his throat and tossed some cash on the table eyeing the waitress who quickly appeared. He handed her some more cash. "Thank you darling."

"You're welcome Mr. Cullen." She blushed walking off. He pulled Bella close, "Lets get out of here. I want you alone." She swallowed hard following his lead. It was such a curious thing really. It was possible she was already pregnant, she was late and she had been so busy with other things she hadn't even noticed. It wasn't like her to let things like this slip, but then her routine was off.

What if it was stress though? Maybe it was and she wasn't starting just because of all the things she had been going through lately? Then if she took this chance, the chance Edward offered she opened herself up to having another child. Is that what she truly wanted? She did want one, was now the time? Where was all of her reasoning now? It suddenly flew out the window when he looked into her eyes and told her what he wanted, those darn pleading emerald eyes.

They arrived at his hotel room and he sat his coat on a chair neatly turning to watch her fidget. He smiled, "You seem nervous."

"I guess." She answered biting her lip and twisting her fingers. He moved closer slipping his hands around her from behind and resting them on her stomach, his lips on her neck.

"Don't be love, we won't do anything you don't want to."

"The damage is done though isn't it? That's why you've been so protective and wouldn't let me drink."

"I believe it is yes." He sighed caressing her stomach, "I believe my child is here waiting patiently and growing as it should be." She closed her eyes leaning back. Hearing the words from his mouth was so beautiful. He kissed her ear, "Bella, I need to feel your skin, please."

She turned, "Not close enough?"

He groaned grabbing her dress and pulling it up and over her head, "Not nearly." He tossed it aside as he led her back towards his bedroom, "Tell me love. Tell me what I need to hear."

"I love you." She said breathy. He laid her back gently on the bed and stood above her unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes watched as more of his chest became exposed each time. She unconsciously licked her lips. He ripped it out of his pants and tossed it on the floor crawling up her body, "Are you going to give me what I want tonight?"

"Yes, yes please."

"No more barriers?" He questioned.

She shook her head, "No, no more. I am yours." He smiled wickedly as she grabbed him pulling him on her. "Just remember love, gently. I don't want to hurt you."

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said before claiming his lips.

**Extra long juicy chapter just for all the sweeties who keep reading ;) Thank you! Don't forget to reply. I love comments and ideas!**


	27. Chapter 26

**I have heard a few people say this is OOC. It is but then it all is if you think about it. I took twilight characters and wrapped them into a human life with some similarities but a lot of differences. I like a little OOC every now and then it keeps it interesting. I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful holiday!**

_**Previously…**_

"_**I love you." She said breathy. He laid her back gently on the bed and stood above her unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes watched as more of his chest became exposed each time. She unconsciously licked her lips. He ripped it out of his pants and tossed it on the floor crawling up her body, "Are you going to give me what I want tonight?"**_

"_**Yes, yes please."**_

"_**No more barriers?" He questioned.**_

_**She shook her head, "No, no more. I am yours." He smiled wickedly as she grabbed him pulling him on her. "Just remember love, gently. I don't want to hurt you."**_

"_**Just shut up and kiss me." She said before claiming his lips.**_

She awoke to his breathing softly in her ear. She had to smile it was the sweetest thing to wake up to. Ok so yes, she was spoiled to him already and she enjoyed having him around all of the time and the more he was around the more she liked it. He must have felt her awaken because he stretched and repositioned himself closer against her.

"Breakfast in bed?" He said as he began to caress her neck with his lips lightly. She moaned gripping his thigh, "Or we could skip the breakfast part."

He chuckled rolling her onto her back, "Really and what would you prefer that we do instead then?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe a little more kissing, that would be nice." He inhaled deeply this was the life having her next to him like this. It was perfect and he wished everything in life felt this good. Hearing her stomach he laughed leaning up, "I can't starve my baby love, we must feed you."

"Fine." She sat up stretching and grabbing her robe, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Ok beautiful. I'll order us something, anything in particular?"

"Doesn't matter."

He watched her hips sway naturally as she disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. She was such a natural beauty. It was something you couldn't buy or sell it just was. Picking up his phone he ordered and called James making a few arrangements. He slipped on his loose pants and tied them hearing the door and opened it.

They rolled in the breakfast and he smiled tipping them as they left. She walked out pulling her wet hair up in a ponytail, "Smells wonderful." His eyes traveled over the way her shirt lifted exposing a small portion on her slim stomach and his breath caught in his throat, how could she always affect him this way? She sat beside him, "So what did you get?"

When he didn't answer she looked at him, "Edward?" His hand delicately cupped her jaw as he looked deeply into her eyes, "You are everything to me Bella, marry me." She smiled, "I already accepted that offer baby."

He shook his head, "No, I mean while you are here, this trip. Marry me." She felt her eyes prick with warm tears and looked down trying to focus on what he was saying. Did she want to marry him this soon? Yes she did, for many reasons, less press and it would be small and intimate and she wouldn't have to worry with the hassle of everyone wanting this or that.

He stood walking to his bag and getting something then walking back, "I got these when I got the engagement ring made. I was hoping you might want to do a spur of the moment thing and I wanted to be ready just in case. She opened the box looking at a delicate diamond band. She assumed he had done that since he had gone all out with the engagement ring and he knew she liked simple things. It was truly beautiful.

She opened the other box and he had a wider matching band for him. She smiled imagining how perfect it would look on his finger. He brushed her hair back out of her eyes, "So what do you think?" She closed the box with a stray tear falling. He wiped the tear with his thumb, "Are you ok?"

"I think they are beautiful, and yes I would love to marry you as soon as possible."

He smiled pulling her into his arms. She was pushing back on him and it took him a moment to realize. He released her, "Love?" He realized she was pale and she immediately jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom. He stopped at the door hearing her and gave her a moment.

When she was finished her knocked, "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

He opened the door. She was kneeling over the commode with her head lying on her arms. He felt a twinge in his heart and wet a rag, "Here love, let me help you." He lifted her head and wiped it gently, "I'm sorry sweetheart, let me get you some water to rinse your mouth out with."

"I never did this with Tim." She said leaning over the commode again. Edward rubbed her back gently. He didn't know what else to do. She leaned back taking the washcloth from him and wiping her mouth, "Oh my god."

"I can get the hotel doctor."

"It won't help. I just need some crackers."

He nodded, "I'll get you some give me a second." He was quickly back with a sleeve of crackers. She took one chewing slowly. He stoked her cheek, "Feeling better?"

"A little."

He handed her a glass, "I got some seven- up." She nodded handing him back the empty glass of water she had used. He helped her up to sit on the edge of the bathtub. She shook her head, "I think I'm ok now. It just hit kind of quick, I'm ok."

"I love you Bella." He said as he lifted her chin. She smiled, "I know you do. I'll be blaming you for nine months or however long you know."

"I am certain." He said with a laugh. She stood making sure she was steady and brushed her teeth heading back into the living room.

He followed her, "Is the smell going to make you sick?"

"No, I don't think it was the smell anyway, it was just going to happen no matter what." He sat down and she sat between his legs relaxing as he rested his hands on her stomach gently caressing. She closed her eyes, "So when do you plan on making us official? I know you are filming and I don't want the press to know."

"No worries, James is on it. We'll be married before they find out we got our license. I hope you don't mind the family not being involved. I just kind of wanted it an intimate private thing. I was hoping Timmy would understand even though I wouldn't mind if he was here."

"Timmy will understand. He will just be glad we are married, trust me he won't care for the formalities of it. He's a very loving son, he always just wants his mommy happy."

"Me too."

She smiled curling to her side, her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She had not meant to fall asleep, but she did and he didn't wake her. She could hear talking and it woke her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see James sitting on the couch going over some papers.

"Everything is in place, I made all of the other arrangements and as you requested no pre-nup."

"No, I know you don't agree, but I am where I am because of her. If anything were to happen she and my children deserve what they get."

He felt her move and looked down, "Hey love, how are you feeling?"

"I can't believe I fell asleep, how long was I out?"

He chuckled, "It's noon." She jerked up, "Oh wow, why didn't you wake me?" He smiled, "Because your body needed it and my child and it's mother are very important to me." He kissed her and sat up. "James has gotten everything together, we'll need to run a few errands with him today then we are set. They'll make a few exceptions in our case because of the people finding out and photog factor."

"So then how soon?"

"Is tonight too soon?"

She looked at him stunned. "Really?" He smiled, "If you want to then yes." She nodded and he patted her hand, "Ok then, go change and let's head out and take care of business."

They took care of the legal aspects and they were walking by a store window when she stopped looking at the long white faux fur coat with a matching hat. It was beautiful. He stopped, "You like it? It is cold."

"I was thinking, I mean it is snowing."

"Yes it is."

"Well why not get married in the snow? We won't be out in it long? It would make great pictures and…."

He shrugged, "I know the perfect location, it's an old abandoned church, but if you lit it with candles and we married in the arch it would be beautiful and the pictures would be unbelievable."

She smiled turning back to the coat, "It's not like it's done every day."

He leaned close to her ear, "What do you say we go in and try on the coat?" She smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. They were immediately greeted by a salesperson and he asked where the particular jacket was. She supposed it was expensive because they were all too happy to show them.

She noticed it didn't have tags on it. He requested a small and the lady got one assisting Bella in putting it on. Edward leaned on the rack and smiled, "Beautiful. The hat?" He asked the lady. She handed it to Bella and she bit her lip looking in the mirror. A huge smile lit up her face. She had never felt so beautiful. Edward slid his hands around her waist, "You look stunning."

"You're just saying that." He handed her some gloves.

"I am being honest." He whispered in her ear. She giggled then turned to him, "It doesn't have a tag on it." He didn't comment just nodded. "The lady said they have some nice boots that match too if you are interested.

"I don't want to spend too much." She said slipping the coat off. He sighed, "Show her the boots." She shot him a look and he smirked following the saleslady. Bella tried them on and found she did indeed like them. She sat down, "I have a sweater and jeans I could wear, it's not like you would see them, but the sweater does match."

"Well then it's settled." He stood, "We'll take it," He kissed her walking off to pay as she slipped her shoes back on. She heard someone whispering and the name Edward Cullen and turned to see two attractive women talking as they looked at clothing.

He walked back stroking her head, "Love?" She turned, "Oh, where are the bags?" He smiled, "On the way to the hotel, I didn't want us to carry them." He took her hand and waited on her to stand and grab her purse. She couldn't help watching how the ladies stared and giggled when he walked passed. He either didn't see them or chose to ignore them.

The day went by in a flash before she knew it Bella was curling her hair and putting on a light coat of make-up. It wasn't dawning on her yet that she was marrying this man. The man she had loved all of her life. She finished dressing and turned in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked good. Her hair fell in long curls that would look nice under the hat. She made sure to add blush so her cheeks would have a nice pink flush amidst all the white.

Edward leaned in and smiled. He was dressed in a black suit and a long thick black jacket. He looked stunning. He held black leather gloves in his hands. He smiled, "Lady Isabella are you ready to head to the chapel?"

She was beginning to get nervous, "I think so." He slid his gloves in his pocket and lifted her coat, "Let me help you." She buttoned it while he slid her hat on and adjusted her hair. He smiled, "You look so beautiful."

"So do you, handsome I mean."

"Well, the photographer is there already and it is snowing nicely. It will be perfect. He said he lit candles on all the windows and steps."

"I can't believe we are doing this." She said slipping her gloves on. He smiled pulling her close, "I can't either, but it feels so right doesn't it."

"Yes, it does. If you would have asked me this a year ago I would have said impossible."

He buried his face in her neck, "I love you so much Bella. I know I tell you, but I am not sure if you fully understand how much you mean to me."

"I love you too." She answered holding him tightly and inhaling his masculine scent. He was the one thing in this world that had always made perfect sense to her. She had to hope that this world wind she was stepping into was going to welcome her because she was making a lot of adjusting for it.

He led her to the car and they arrived at the most beautiful historic church she had ever seen. It truly was the perfect place. It was nightfall and the candlelight was perfect. It was had a rustic charm that was irreplaceable and the way the snow laid upon it in various areas just made it even more breathtaking.

The man she presumed was the minister smiled, "Shall we begin?"

She felt the photographer walking around her but it was easy to ignore him, she was lost in Edward's eyes. Eyes that would enrapture her for a lifetime to come his face held a smile of love and pure joy. She almost missed the exchanging of the rings she was so lost in thought. He chuckled stroking her cheek, "Are you ok my love?"

"Never better."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand, "I love you Mrs. Cullen." She smiled fighting her tears. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she had dreamed of all her life and it was finally here. It couldn't have been more perfect. She slid the ring on his finger and watched his face as he pulled her closer.

"My wife." He whispered kissing her deeply. She giggled as he lifted her off of her feet and twirled her around. Her tears began to flow. He sat her down running his hands down her arms, "Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Fine, we're both fine."

He grinned widely wiping her tears, "Mrs. Cullen, has a nice ring to it. What do you say we go back to our hotel suite? It is out first night as a married couple."

"I would say that is a wonderful idea as beautiful as it is out here, I am freezing." He laughed taking her hand in his and leading her back to the waiting car. They arrived back at the hotel and she stood by balcony looking out at the lights and her rings as they sparkled.

She felt his warm hands around her waist, "You look extremely beautiful." He inhaled her scent deeply. "Smell even better." She sighed, "I was just relaxing, I feel so relaxed and happy."

"Mmmm, I know the feeling." He slid his hand under her sweater caressing her stomach. "How's the little one?"

"Seems calm."

"Good because I would like to make love to my wife." He pulled her around pushing her against the glass and lifting her arms above her head, "Tell me Mrs. Cullen if I asked you what was your ultimate fantasy what would you say?"

She smiled leaning to his ear and whispering. He moaned grinning. "Ah, well I think I can arrange that." His lips fell to her neck and he kissed her lightly, "So sweet." He felt his breathing grow labored and moved back, "As for your fantasy." He released her and she watched as he slowly removed his shirt and tossed it aside then extended his hand, "Come with me love, I think we need a more comfortable location."

**Don't worry everything is going according to plan ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Previously..._**

**_"How's the little one?"_**

**_"Seems calm."_**

**_"Good because I would like to make love to my wife." He pulled her around pushing her against the glass and lifting her arms above her head, "Tell me Mrs. Cullen if I asked you what was your ultimate fantasy what would you say?"_**

**_She smiled leaning to his ear and whispering. He moaned grinning. "Ah, well I think I can arrange that." His lips fell to her neck and he kissed her lightly, "So sweet." He felt his breathing grow labored and moved back, "As for your fantasy." He released her and she watched as he slowly removed his shirt and tossed it aside then extended his hand, "Come with me love, I think we need a more comfortable location."_**

She lay on his chest watching it rise and fall. Her right hand toying with his wedding ring as it shimmered in the moonlight. He smiled kissing her head delicately. "You seem lost in thought."

"I am."

"Want to share?" He questioned wondering what she was thinking of, his fingers making a trail through her loose hair. She smiled turning to see his face. "I'm just happy. We're finally here. I mean I wanted to be here so long, and now here we are."

He chuckled stroking her pink cheek with his finger, "Yes we are. Bella, I love you so much. I don't know if I can ever truly say that enough." He felt as if his heart would burst but he had a nagging feeling inside him, and he couldn't escape the memory she had wanted to wait for a baby and he had known there was a chance every time he didn't protect her that she could get pregnant.

"You do a good job." She placed a small kiss on his warm skin and rested her head back down on his chest, "What will we tell our families? They are going to be in for a surprise."

"Perhaps, Alice will suspect, I already saw she's been calling. You know her and her intuition. She mentioned the other day something to me about a niece and I had to wonder why she said that. It was when I was actually wondering if you were pregnant."

"You think it's a girl?" She questioned in wonder. He laughed softly rolling her onto her back, "I don't care, it's ours and that is all that matters to me."

He sighed brushing a stray hair off her cheek, "I was thinking, maybe when my next film is complete we can get away a while. I know once they baby comes you won't feel like going for a while and I'll need to make some decisions."

"Decisions?"

He ran a finger down the center of her chest and rested his head on her breast. "Yes, on exactly what I want to do and how soon. Where we plan on going and what we want to do. I want to at least get a plan in the works. You know how I am."

"Anal." She teased."

He sighed, "I am not. I just like to know where things are heading."

"Really? Do you know where we are heading? Tell me did you see this coming? Sometimes the best things in life are a surprise." He had to admit, she was right. This was a surprise and it was the best one yet. He leaded up kissing her, "I agree."

He started to move away but after a glance at her full, pink, pouty lips he couldn't manage to do so and his were upon hers again. He moaned pulling her tighter into his embrace. Her small hands tangled in his hair causing him to sigh at the wonderful sensations it was creating.

"Bella." He whispered, "I need to shower."

"So go shower." She moved her hands and lay back innocently. He let his eyes travel down her luscious curves and inhaled deeply. His hand falling to her stomach which held no bump yet, but he couldn't wait until it did. He smiled looking back up and meeting her eyes, "Want to join me?"

"I would only distract you."

"Bella....you most certainly would not." He teased kissing the tip of her nose as he slid out of the warm bed. She pulled the covers over her head and he laughed seeing he had gotten his answer. Heading to the bathroom he stretched turning on the shower and stepping inside. The water was warm and soothing and he closed his eyes relaxing.

He heard the door slam open and smirked, "Thought you didn't want to join me." When he didn't get a response he looked out the certain and found her on her knees over the commode.

"Oh baby." He quickly shut off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around him and getting out. He held her hair back as she continued to expel the rest of the contents of her stomach. Her head fell on her arm, "I hate this."

"I know you do love." He handed her a warm wash cloth and she wiped her face. He felt her arms, "You are freezing, let me get your robe." He left and was quickly back slipping it on her and tying it around her waist from behind. He sat behind her allowing her to lean back. She sighed, "I don't know how long this will last, but it sucks."

"I didn't know you said sucks."

She tried not to smile, "Yeah, well I am not too old to say sucks yet mister." His hand gently stroked her head. "I love you baby, anything I can do?"

"Just hold me, I'm so tired."

"Ok."

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said softly. She repositioned herself against him, "For what?" He was silent a moment then began again, "Love I feel like I...I hope you don't feel like I pushed you. I did want this baby and I knew you wanted to wait. I didn't plan it but I certainly didn't prevent it and I could have done a better job. I feel like I let you down."

She looked up, "Edward, I could have made you wear something. It wasn't like I couldn't feel the difference. We both took that chance, I think it was fate, I don't regret this baby any more than I regret Timmy. My life would not be the same without him so never think I blame you. I love you and I love this baby."

"I love you too. It just worried me."

"Don't let it. I have always believed things happen for a reason. It was time. This baby, the marriage, everything feels right like it was suppose to be this way."

He smiled running his hands down her arms, "Yes, it does."

She closed her eyes comfortable and safe in his arms and slowly drifted off. He laid there for what seemed like an hour before he realized the floor was cold and his leg was going to sleep. He looked down and she was sleeping peacefully. Easing her up he stood and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed laying her inside and covering her with the warm blanket.

He grabbed his phone and made a call then waited in the living room patiently for his arrival. Hearing the door he opened it. The man smiled, "Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Dr. Stephens your father said you wanted me to pay you a visit while you were here. He said it was important."

"Yes, it is you see my wife... we are assuming she is pregnant and she has been vomiting a lot. She is very tired and I am worried."

He chuckled, "First time dad?"

Edward ran a nervous hand through his hair, "No, just...I wasn't there for my first one. It's a long story but this is all new to me."

"Can you show me where she is?"

"Of course, follow me." He opened the door to her room where she was sleeping soundly. Dr Stephens sat down and patted her arm, "Mrs. Cullen?"

She moaned and turned over blinking several times to focus on his and Edwards face. He smiled kindly, "Your husband was worried about you and wanted me to take a look at you if that is ok?"

"Fine." She mumbled groggily. He nodded opening his bag and taking out a few things. Edward watched as he examined her and nodded every now and then. "Bella, I am afraid I don't have access to a lab from here, could you urinate in a cup for me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, why don't you do that for me?"

She sat up slowly yawning then stood taking the cup he offered. She returned a few minutes later crawling back into the bed, "It's on the sink."

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, thank you."

He disappeared and Edward sat beside her hand in his, "Feeling better?" She nodded, "Yes, still tired but better. I am sorry for all of this. I didn't come to see you just to sleep the entire time."

"It's fine love, as long as you are well then I don't mind. We have all the time in the world right?"

"Right."

Leaning down he kissed her softly, "I love you baby. It will all work out. I'm just worried."

Dr Stephens walked out smiling, "Well, it would be a correct assumption that you are indeed pregnant. How far along I cannot say from this simple test. You'll need blood work and an ultrasound for all of that. I would suggest as soon as you get home you set up an appointment with your OBGYN and get prenatal care started."

"I will."

"I think also the symptoms you are having are normal, but you need to drink more and I am going to write you a script for some prenatal vitamins. They will help with being so tired."

"Ok."

"Mr. Cullen if you notice she is getting pale, excessively weak, loses consciousness, starts to crave ice, or anything that concerns you then you need to go into the emergency room. She may be anemic."

"Ok I will."

"I can only say get plenty of rest and take it easy, you are young I don't suspect you will have any medical problems. Feel free to call me for anything else." He said as he handed Edward the prescription. Edward nodded and walked him out. Returning to the bed he found her in the closet dressing.

"Hey he said take it easy." He scolded her with his hand on his hip and a disapproving look.

"I feel fine, I just want to get dressed and move to the living room."

He watched her and followed her sitting beside her. "Bella, are you scared?" She looked at him oddly, "No, not really why?" He shrugged, "I guess because I missed all of this with Timmy it all seems so new and frightening."

"I'm sorry Edward it is all my fault." Her face fell. He lifted her chin, "Hey, it is over and it's no one's fault remember? I wasn't saying it to make you feel guilty I was saying it because it is how I feel." He wrapped his arms around her, "I have to start from the back work tomorrow. I am afraid I have delayed as long as I can."

"I knew that was coming."

"I am sorry sweetheart."

"No, it's fine. I should go see my son anyway. Alice probably has him dressed like Malibu Tim by now." He grinned kissing her. "We should call them and tell them."

"Yeah we should."

"You prepared for this?"

"No, but are you ever?"

He grabbed his phone, "No, here goes nothing." He talked to his family while Bella spoke with hers. They figured they might as well get it over at once. To their surprise no one was really surprised, a little shocked they didn't have a big wedding maybe, mainly Alice but everyone expected it.

Timmy was just glad he finally had two parents and Bella's dad was glad Timmy's father was finally stepping up to bat. Bella had to explain it wasn't his fault. He couldn't step up sooner if he didn't know about him. Edward had already hung up when Bella sighed frustrated, "Dad you don't understand, I don't know why you won't listen to me. You can't blame him for what I chose to do. He would have been there."

She paced quiet for a minute then wiped a tear, "Dad, I am not innocent and he didn't take anything. I loved him. I gave myself to him because I loved him and now he is my husband. I can't....I can't do this right now. If you can't be happy for me then we don't need to talk." She hung up the phone falling on to the couch in a ball crying.

Edward pulled her into his arms, "Baby, it's ok."

"He doesn't understand."

"He does understand, he is protecting his only daughter. I would feel the same way." He lifted her chin wiping her face. "He loves you he doesn't want to think of his young daughter as a woman and giving herself to someone in passion. It is much easier to see a young man talking her into it. Try and see his side that is all I mean. I am sure it broke his heart when you got pregnant and for years he thought it was some random guy."

"My mom knew, she told me she has always known because he looks just like you."

He smiled kissing her nose, "Yes he does."

"She also said she knew me better than that."

"I am sure Renee kept a lot of secrets for you." She buried her head against his chest. "So I guess since you have to start filming tomorrow I will head to your mom and dads."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but you need to focus and I would be here alone. I think it would be better that way." He looked down admiring the soft curves of her cheekbones, the way her white skin almost matched his. Her soft, warm body molded into his, it was if they were made as one. His lips found her ear, "Then we have what is left of today and tonight."

She shivered, "Can we stay in? I want to be alone with you." He smiled, "I can think of nothing in this world I would rather do, well minus one."

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He flashed a half smile, "Starved." She giggled,"Ok, where's the menu."

She arrived in LA the next morning and the weather was perfect as usual. Carlisle picked her up at the airport and they headed towards his house. He patted her hand, "You alright dear?" She waved a hand, "Stop, pull over please." He nodded pulling over and she barely had time to open her door falling to her knees. God she hated having morning sickness, she knew she should have booked a later flight.

He brushed her hair back, "There, there it's ok. It will usually pass by the third month." She looked at him oddly, "You know?"

"Well I had an idea you are glowing and have a certain look about you, and since I do tend to diagnosis it a lot well...then Edward called for a doctor saying you were ill and sleeping more. I can put two and two together."

She blushed, "Who else knows?"

"No one, it is not my story to tell daughter, it is yours and my son's. How do you feel now?" She nodded and he helped her up. Arriving home she immediately ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Esme looked around when Carlisle entered, "Where is Bella?"

"Restroom hon." He kissed her, "Where is the little monkey?"

"He's playing with Ivan."

He chuckled, "I think his parents are going to have to get him a pet my dear."

Bella walked in hugging Esme, "Hello. Sorry about that."

"Perfectly fine, it is a terribly long flight. Timmy is out back with Ivan, he will be so glad to see you."

"Ivan?"

Esme took her arm leading her out, "Yes dear, he was hit by a car and Carlisle found him and took him to the vet. He is healing and he is the sweetest dog. He was not very well taken care of so we took him in. Very sweet."

Bella looked down taking in the fuzzy black and white dog with a cast on his leg that Timmy was rolling in the grass with. They seemed to be having a blast. She wasn't sure what kind of dog it was, he seemed to be around 15lbs or so and underfed but getting healthier. She knew the Cullen's would make sure that was fixed.

Timmy looked up, "Mommy!" He stood running over and hugging her. She smiled lifting him up, "Hey there cowboy, how are you?"

"Grandma Emse and Grandpa Carlisle got a dog." He couldn't conceal the excitement in his voice.

"I know he is kind of cute."

"Yeah we had to give him three baths, he was stinky." He held his nose. She chuckled, "Well that I can imagine." She sat him down. He took her hand, "Where is daddy?"

"He is still filming honey, he promised to be home soon."

"He called me last night and we had a man to man talk." She looked in mock surprise, "You did?" He nodded, "Yes, he didn't want me to think he was going to take you away from me. He is even going to change my name to be like his."

"He is? Wow! You are already a Cullen but having the name...are you sure you want to announce it?" she teased. He nodded too young to get the joke.

"Well look who it is, the newest Cullen."

Bella turned hugging Alice , "Hey there." She smiled, "I am so glad you are back, I was missing you and Edward can find better things to do." "Me and you," she said gesturing between them, "Shopping is a must. I am think you have a few things you may need." She winked. Bella raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Hey mom, catch." She heard and went to turn but was pulled behind Carlisle as he caught the ball in his stomach. "Good throw Timmy." He turned to wink at Bella and tossed it back, "Bella doesn't feel like ball right now."

Alice took her hand and pulled her inside along with Esme. "So it is true." She asked walking beside her. Bella looked at her confused, "What is true?"

Alice grinned patting her stomach, "Baby." Bella didn't know what to say, she had not wanted to tell them without Edward there. Esme's hands covered her mouth in surprise as her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"I....yes." Alice screamed hugging her, "I knew it!" Esme hugged her, "Oh sweetie this is wonderful, does Edward know? Well what am I saying yes he knows...is he on cloud 9?"

"He is pretty excited." She answered with a laugh. Alice clapped happily bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Oh just think of all the ways we can decorate the baby's room and..."

"Wait, wait Alice I...." She didn't want to hurt her. She didn't know quite how to say this.

"I don't want to stay in LA. Edward and I have been talking and we are thinking perhaps he will leave the limelight and go back to school, maybe move back to Forks for a while. I mean we haven't made any final decisions but..."

"Why would you want to move to Forks?"

Carlisle came in followed by Timmy. "It's small Alice, he wants to blend in a little and calm his life to enjoy his family. I think I can understand where he is coming from. He told me he was interested in going to medical school. I think if he is serious he should wait a few years and let his success die down."

"I agree if he went too soon they would make it hard on him. I want him to be able to focus. He would be a wonderful doctor." Bella added. She looked down at her stomach, "I just hope he can focus with another baby."

Timmy walked forward, "Mommy? You're having another baby?" She hadn't even realized he was behind Carlisle. She kneeled, "Come here sweetie."

He walked closer and allowed her to pull him into her arms, "I was going to wait and tell you when your daddy was with me. You are going to be a big brother."

"Really? Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked curious.

She shrugged, "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." He reached out touching her stomach, "I can't feel anything."

"It's still really small."

"How did it get there? Did you and daddy ask for it?" He questioned watching her face seriously. Her face went blank and she looked up at Esme. Alice's hand covered her mouth and Carlisle slapped her arm as he passed. He pulled him into his lap, "Timmy when two people love each other they sometimes have ways of showing it."

"Like mommy and daddy kiss?"

"Yes, something like that and when you do that then sometimes there can be a baby."

"Just from a kiss!" He exclaimed. Carlisle chuckled, "No, no not from a kiss. There is more involved that you will not understand just yet, it is something only when you are older will you understand."

"Is this what they do on TV? When they roll on the bed and kiss?" They all laughed and Carlisle blushed clearing his throat. "Well, it is similar."

"Yuck! I don't want to know about that." He slipped off his lap and turned, "I'm going to play with Ivan, mommy?"

"Yes love?"

"Will I have to share my bed?"

She smiled brushing his hair back, "No handsome, he or she will have their own room and their own bed. They will be really tiny, and it will be a while before they can walk or talk on their own. We will have to be really careful around them ok?"

"I promise mommy. I'll be careful."

She kissed his head, "I know you will." He looked up, "I'll protect it too cause that's what big brothers do, they protect their little brothers and sisters."

"Yes they do. I have a feeling this baby is going to be very luck to have you for a big brother." He smiled at her happily running out the back door. Esme smiled, "That was so sweet he is such a loving boy. He reminds me so much of Edward when he was that age. He was the same way always protecting Alice.

"Mom." Alice complained.

She shrugged, "Well he was, he loved you until you could say the word shop." They all began to laugh. They enjoyed their visit and later that night Bella checked on Timmy who was sitting by his window.

"I thought you were asleep are you ok?"

"I couldn't sleep." He said softly. She shut the door sitting beside him looking out the window, "Counting the stars?"

"Yes, mommy will daddy still love me when the baby gets here?" She looked at him funny. "Timmy, why would you ask that?" He shrugged, "He is nice to me, and he spends a lot of time with me like you do. I am scared when the new baby gets here I won't be so special anymore."

She pulled him into her arms, "Oh Timmy you will always be very special to him. This baby can never take your place." Her cell beeped and she started not to answer it but something told her to look. She answered it on speakerphone. "Hey baby."

Edward chuckled, "Ah it is good to hear your voice, how are you and how is my Timmy? Is he asleep?"

"No daddy I'm right here." He answered.

"Really am I on speakerphone?" He questioned.

"Yes."

He chuckled, "Well then, I'll be sure to behave myself then." Bella sighed, "Edward, Timmy overheard the adults talking and he knows he's going to be a big brother."

"Really? Timmy how do you feel about that?" He asked cautiously. He wasn't sure how Timmy would react. He wondered why Bella was doing this over the phone, but he knew her and there had to be a reason. Timmy spoke softly, "I am ok with it because I will have someone to play with and to look after."

Edward breathed into the phone, "Ah, but there is more isn't there?"

"Yes." Timmy answered.

"Talk to daddy Timmy. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad, I will try and understand."

Bella smiled to herself. Edward really was a natural dad. Timmy moved closer to the phone, "Well, when the new baby comes you won't have time for me anymore."

"That worries you?" Edward asked calmly.

"Yes, I don't want to lose you." His voice was sad. Edward's voice was shaky, "Timmy, baby you will never lose me. You will never come second. I will always make time for you. It will be more difficult yes, because the baby will need certain things, but we will make special time together and it will be just our time and during that time no baby. Just you and me."

"You will do that?" He asked excited.

Edward chuckled, "Timmy, I love you. I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe and loved. This baby won't take me away from you do you understand? You have a special part of my heart that is yours and yours alone, no one else can have it."

"Even mommy?"

"Even mommy, it is yours."

Bella wiped the tears before Timmy could see them. Edward had such a huge heart. Timmy seemed in awe. Edward laughed, "You need to get in bed little one, it is late and I need to talk to your mommy some is that ok?"

"Yes daddy."

"Ok then, I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

She turned speaker off and helped him into bed kissing him goodnight. She closed the door and headed into her room. Shutting the door, "Edward you are so sweet."

He laughed softly, "He is a great kid."

"You had me crying." She said still wiping her face. He sighed, "He has normal worries, I have to make sure he is reminded he is special and I spend extra dad time with him. You will need to do the same it's been just you two for so long."

"I know, I didn't think I could love you more, but I do."

He cleared his throat, "You're killing me here. I want to hold you and you are across the world." She smiled, "I better go anyway, I am exhausted."

"You two sleep well. I'll call tomorrow."

"Ok, night baby."

"Goodnight Mrs. Cullen...oh and Bella?" He stopped her.

She paused, "Yes?"

"When you close your eyes think of me holding you."

"I will." She answered with a smile.

**I know I took FOREVER but working 2 full time ER jobs SUCKS, and when I am home I am exhausted. Hopefully my hubby will get another job soon. :)**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Previously...**_

_**"You had me crying." She said still wiping her face. He sighed, "He has normal worries, I have to make sure he is reminded he is special and I spend extra dad time with him. You will need to do the same it's been just you two for so long."**_

_**"I know, I didn't think I could love you more, but I do."**_

_**He cleared his throat, "You're killing me here. I want to hold you and you are across the world." She smiled, "I better go anyway, I am exhausted."**_

_**"You two sleep well. I'll call tomorrow."**_

_**"Ok, night baby."**_

_**"Goodnight Mrs. Cullen...oh and Bella?" He stopped her.**_

_**She paused, "Yes?"**_

_**"When you close your eyes think of me holding you."**_

_**"I will." She answered with a smile.**_

A few weeks later Bella settled into his house. She didn't feel comfortable living off of everyone and to be honest she wanted a little alone time. She had Alice over all of the time anyway, the press had found out and it was more protected there. Security kept them away.

Evangeline sat her bags down on the table laughing, "You seriously have got to call in a masseuse or something. Carrying all these bags has killed my back."

"You bought it." She teased.

Vangie smiled falling onto the couch dramatically and putting her feet up, "I did, I can do that I have a right to spoil you. I can't wait to see you wearing all these cute little maternity clothes, besides Alice will love them. You think I am bad you have no idea."

"Oh yeah I do." How could Vangie forget she grew up with Alice, Bella knew all too well what she was in for and was not looking forward to it at all.

She heard the door and looked up as Timmy ran into her arms, "Hey mommy."

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" His face was bright, he looked so happy. She loved seeing him this full of joy. "Yes, I did. I got to run a meeting."

"You did wow, how did you do?"

"They were in awe of me that is what Uncle Jasper said. He said I had the makings of a president."

She giggled, "You do my little brainiac, now go wash up and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Ok mom." He turned and ran up the stairs.

Vangie stood, "I better go. I promised mom I'd stop by before I headed home. I'll call you tomorrow." She knew Bella wanted some alone time, she seemed to prefer it lately. She hugged her and headed out. It was quiet, too quiet Bella wasn't used to it being like this even though she asked for it. She felt something and turned jumping, her hand flying to her chest, "God Jasper you scared me."

"Sorry, I had to get Timmy's backpack."

She chuckled as he sat it beside her on the floor. He sat down, "So do you need any help with anything? Alice is having girl's night out so I'm on my own."

"No, but you are welcome to stay for dinner." She knew he was hinting that he didn't really want to go home and spend it alone either.

She stood and headed to the kitchen. She rummaged through the refrigerator, "What sounds good?"

"I don't care, you know me." She didn't know why he said that he was a very picky eater.

"Yes I do, picky." She shot back. She heard him laugh and move behind her. "Well let me see. How about I whip us up grilled chicken salad, you have chicken right?"

"Yes."

"So go relax, I'll handle it." He scooted her over and she pushed herself up on the cabinet. She watched him and heard Timmy flipping on the television. She smiled, "Thanks for taking him today. I hope he was good for you."

"He was wonderful, he is very inquisitive. I like the fact that he asks a lot of questions and he really listens to the answers. He is going to be very intelligent that one." She toyed with her shirt, "How has it been going with Alice? I mean I knew you were going to talk to her...."

He smiled, "It's good. She said give it 6 more months. She wants me to get this new position I have been working for. It will be less travel and easier on us. She said it would help put things in a better perspective. I think she's right."

Bella nodded in understanding, "Sometimes though the best gifts are a surprise." He looked up seeing her rub her stomach. He smiled, "Yes, they are." He patted her knee, "He'll be with you soon sis."

"I know. I am just so lonely. Talking to him on the phone is getting so hard anymore."

He closed the lid on the pan and washed his hands then wiped them leaning in front of her, "Listen to me, Alice and I had times that were rough. It always worked out in the end. I hate leaving her and being across the world on business trips, but I have to. It is what I do. It won't be forever so we make the best of it."

"What if she were pregnant?"

He sighed, "You're not playing fair, "I'm not Edward, and you got pregnant at a time when he was obligated to something and could not get out of that."

"Would you have kept the obligation?"

"Bella..." He pushed away stirring the chicken and looking back at her, "Why are we even discussing this?" She shrugged, "I just wondered." He ran his hands through his curly blonde hair and leaned back on the cabinet, "Ok theoretically, yes I would have kept to my obligation. I am like him in that way. I don't like to break promises."

She nodded with a smile, "I feel better knowing that." He chuckled, "You're a knot head." She looked back down, "You know I'm already showing, I don't remember showing this early with Timmy."

"It's your second child maybe that has something to do with it not that I know much about babies. You do seem to be carrying it all right here." He patted her small pooch. "Or it could just be all the watermelons you ate." He teased. She slapped his arm playfully. He shrugged, "You're also very small so you may show more obviously."

"With Timmy I barely showed."

"You said that, this time I don't think that will be the case."

"Edward's going to think I look like a beached whale!" She groaned. He frowned, "My dear he will think you look beautiful."

"How can you say that? I'm already getting puffy and I cry over everything. Do you know when I was brushing my hair I noticed some of it was coming out!" Her eyes began to water. "I vomit every morning like clockwork. Carlisle said I would stop at 3 months. I should be close, or even over and no stopping. My appointment is next week, not that it matters. I think I'm carrying and alien because I crave raisins and have bad dreams almost nightly."

The tears fell then. He chuckled pulling her close, "Bella, sweetheart it's ok. It's hormones."

"I hate hormones." She spat.

"I know you do."

"It's not fair." She complained clutching his shirt.

He rubbed her back softly, "I know it's not."

"I hate Edward for leaving me alone! He should be here rubbing my feet or something!" She cried causing her body to shake harder. He tried to control his laugher looking up at someone at the door and smiling.

"Rubbing your feet huh?" He teased back.

She sniffed, "Yes, and holding my hair back when I vomit every single miserable morning. He should be singing me to sleep and holding me so I don't have those stupid nightmares." She cried harder. "I hate having nightmares."

"I know you do."

"I miss him and I feel so lonely. I wanted him to go with me to my first appointment and he won't be here." She sniffed. "God, I am hormonal, pregnant, and pathetic."

"I don't know about pathetic, I think you are pretty wonderful myself." Hearing his silky voice she jumped up turning to see his handsome face. He flashed his lopsided grin at her not waiting for her to reach him before he crossed the distance and pulled her into his strong arms and buried himself in her hair.

"I missed you so much baby." He whispered rocking her gently. She cried into his chest holding him tightly. Jasper ignored them and continued to cook. Leaning back he lifted her face wiping her tears, "Baby, shhh it's ok. I'm home the movie is done."

"You still have another one." She complained her face sad. He sighed running a thumb across her bottom lip, "We'll discuss that at a later date right now I want to enjoy being home with my family."

His hands slid down her sides and he leaned back, "Let me have a look at you." He looked her up and down. "You glow love, so beautiful." He brushed her hair back and ran his hands down her arms to her hands taking them in his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her softly, "Where is my son?" She smiled, "Watching television." He lifted her in his arms, "Shall we?" She giggled as he carried her with him into the living room. Timmy turned hearing them talking.

"Daddy, You're home!"

Edward sat her down opening his arms for him. Timmy ran into them and he lifted him hugging him tightly.

"Daddy you are squashing me." He complained in a weak voice.

Edward laughed deeply setting him down, "Sorry, I guess I missed you too much." He smiled, "Are you home for a long time?"

He nodded, "For a while."

"Good, so we can do lots of things together?" The child asked his face lighting up at the prospect. Edward smiled, "Yes, we can."

"Can we go to the movies tonight?"

He shook his head no, "Not tonight sport, tonight I just got in from a long flight and I need to relax. Tomorrow let's talk movies ok?"

"Ok."

"Dinner" Jasper yelled from the kitchen. Edward held Bella back as Timmy ran off. She turned to face him, "What is it?"

"I felt something and I wanted to see."

She raised a curious eyebrow as he looked down raising her shirt. He smiled resting a warm hand on her barely protruding bump. She watched the wonder that played on his face. He moved closer, "It's like a hard knot."

"Yes."

He moved his hand around a little, "It's my baby." He said as if he couldn't believe it was true. Knowing it was one thing. Hearing it was another, but being able to actually start to see it and touch it. It made it all the more realistic.

She saw his warm tears and smiled wiping his face, "Hey, that's my job." He caressed her cheek, "Do you know you have never been more beautiful then you are now?" She blushed as his hands slid around her to rest on her bare back and pull her close.

"I love you so much Bella. I'll love you forever. I promise to take my whole like making sure that you know just how much." Jasper leaned in, "Hey, I can handle Timmy if you two need some alone time."

Bella turned several shades of red and Edward smirked, "It's ok man. We can have alone time later. I need to spend time with my son." He released her taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

When Timmy was asleep they relaxed in a warm bath. She rested her back on his stomach as he caressed her abdomen lightly. "Tell me about these bad dreams love."

"They are nothing." She said defensively.

He kissed her ear, "Nothing wouldn't make you upset." She sighed resting her hands on his legs.

"I don't know really, it's stupid I'm just always running. I am being chased and running and I am scared to death."

He nodded in understanding, "Maybe it's something I brought into your life, the cameras, and the press. Maybe it was all too much."

She shook her head as she closed her eyes relaxing under his tender hands. "No sweetheart, it's fine. I accepted you and your life. I don't know I think it's just hormones running rapid and you being gone and me in this huge house alone."

"I am here now." He stroked her hair, "To massage your feet and hold your hair back."

She giggled. He sighed, "The water is getting cold we should get out."

"Probably, but I like the snuggling."

"We can snuggle in bed my beautiful wife." She lifted herself grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping herself. He followed behind opening a cabinet and returning, "I got something."

"What is it?"

"You like sandlewood right?"

"Love it why?"

He took her hand and pulled her to the bed pulling off her towel, "Lie down and relax." She raised an eyebrow but did as he requested. He lit a few candles around the room then knelt beside her. He poured some oil into his hands rubbing them together to warm it then began to rub it into her skin.

She moaned as the feelings and the scent hit her. It smelt so good and his hands felt incredible. He focused on her feet and calves because he knew as he went up he might get distracted. Her moans were driving him insane.

He massaged the back of her thighs and smiled as she moaned in contentment. He was even more pleased when he got to her back and shoulders, she felt like jelly under him. He leaned to her ear whispering thickly, "Roll over love."

She gasped trying to control her heavy breathing and disguise her lust as she rolled over to display herself to him. He smiled looking her over passionately. He moved back to her feet beginning the slow, torturous process again, up her long legs to her thighs then he skipped to her shoulders.

She arched up and he closed his eyes for a moment controlling his thoughts and trying to focus then began again running the oil down her ribcage and across her abdomen when he focused his administrations. She sighed in a way he had never heard from her lips.

He looked up smiling when he saw her eyes were closed. He leaned up kissing her head, "Goodnight my angel."

"What?" She moaned trying to awaken herself. He smiled and began to rub her stomach and ribs again, "Sleep baby, you deserve this....sleep. I will be here tomorrow. This is for you." She closed her heavy lids and didn't fight him. The need for sleep was too great, she was too relaxed. When he was sure her breathing was steady and even he blew out the candles and lay beside her where he wanted to stay for eternity.

She awoke to the soft sounds of birds chirping and noticed he had opened the balcony doors. He was leaning on them dressed in a pair of baggy khaki pants and looking devilishly handsome. His typical just rolled out of bed hair. The planes of his well muscled chest were well defined, more so than usual and she could tell he had been working out for his role. Not that she was complaining.

Last night was kind of a blur. She had expected they would make love, not he would massage her and encourage her to sleep. She let her eyes fall over his amazing toned chest. It was then she realized he was watching her with amusement.

"Morning." He said grinning.

She smiled stretching. He looked back out the door, "It was such a beautiful day I wanted to enjoy it. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, it's fine."

He nodded turning to her again, "I trust you slept well? Mostly on my chest I noticed, but you didn't seem restless." He teased with a certain gleam in his eye. She blushed.

"No, no dreams."

He walked in sitting beside her on the bed, "Good."

She reached up running her hand over his well defined chest, "You've been working out." His eyes closed involuntarily.

"Yes, they wanted me more muscular for certain parts."

She bit her lip, "I think I like it."

He chuckled opening his eyes to meet hers, "I like your new look as well."

She looked at him strange as he pulled the covers down caressing her stomach, then he leaned over and kissed it. "Yes, I think I'll like it more as it gets bigger." She smiled resting her fingers in his hair.

"I'll look like a cow."

"You'll look like my beautiful pregnant wife." He responded and leaned close to her face, "I promise you no woman has ever looked more beautiful to me." His lips gently kissed hers then he sat up, "Are you hungry? I know you tend to get sick I am just not sure when."

"Oh, as soon as I sit up."

He smiled, "Great morning gift huh?" She shrugged, "You get used to it." She sat up slowly placing her feet on the floor. He handed her some clothes that she quickly slipped on then she stood leaning on the bedside table and turning pale.

He nodded, "Here we go." He moved out of the way as she ran to the bathroom. He held her hair, gently stroking her back as she vomited. He felt terrible that it had to be this way. If he could this for her then he would. When she was finished he handed her a wet wash cloth. She wiped her face staying on the floor a moment to gather her strength.

"You ok love?"

"Yeah, just need a minute to get my strength back, then I can brush my teeth and get on with my day."

He smiled sadly caressing her cheek, "I'm so sorry baby." She leaned into his embrace. "It's ok. It's a new life it will be wonderful."

"Too bad your body isn't taking it as wonderful right now." He said before he thought. He immediately regretted it and turned to face her wrath but to his amazement she laughed.

"I say that all the time." At least she was still in good spirits. He helped her up and gave her privacy to get herself together. He grabbed a shirt and waited for her on the bed. She opened the bathroom door and smiled at him.

"I did want to tell you thank you."

He tilted his head, "For?"

"You didn't push the sex issue last night. I mean I am amazingly attracted to you, but I was exhausted."

He smiled standing and kissing her forehead, "You have the hardest job in the world and the most important. You are raising my son and carrying my baby. I will never push myself on you love. I knew you were tired and that's ok. Your comfort is very important to me."

"Are you sure you are human?" She teased.

He smiled, "My dad raised me to treat a woman with love and respect."

"Remind me to thank him."

He patted her rear, "Remind me to than your mom cause baby...." He glanced down and groaned.

She elbowed him, "Edward!"

"Just saying."

"I was being nice."

"So was I. If we were going to thank people for things you know..." She pushed him into the wall, "Really what do I know?"

He was surprised at her forwardness. "Well, you know you have a nice a...." He cut off when she frowned and smiled at her wickedly, "A nice bottom baby."

"Really? She looked him up and down and grinned back, "You have a nice......asset should I thank your father?"

He blushed, "Bella!"

"Just saying." She replied back.

He threw his arms up in surrender, "Ok I get it, offensive. I never should have said the, thank your momma comment. Understood."

"It was inappropriate, here I was complimenting your being sweet and wonderful and you bring up my butt." She threw up her hands in mock disgust. He pulled her close, "You loved it."

"You wish."

"You like me saying you have a nice butt."

"Do not." She replied back wiggling to get loose.

He turned so she was the one on the wall, "Bella?"

"What?" She asked looking up into his impossibly green eyes. He smiled licking his lips slightly, "I love you, all of you, every single inch of you." He leaned his face closer, "Know what I love most?"

She sighed, "My butt?"

He laughed grazing her lips gently, "Your heart, and your soul that glows so luminously that even the stars can't compare." She gasped and his lips enveloped hers.

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Edward is home let the fun begin!!!!!!**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Previously…**_

_**He turned so she was the one on the wall, "Bella?"**_

_**"What?" She asked looking up into his impossibly green eyes. He smiled licking his lips slightly, "I love you, all of you, every single inch of you." He leaned his face closer, "Know what I love most?"**_

_**She sighed, "My butt?"**_

_**He laughed grazing her lips gently, "Your heart, and your soul that glows so luminously that even the stars can't compare." She gasped and his lips enveloped hers.**_

The morning of her appointment she paced the floor while he watched her flipping through some paperwork. "Bella I was thinking, shouldn't we get you an OB doctor in Forks? I mean you do want to deliver there right?"

"I do, but I also want you to be there and not knowing what your filming schedule will be. I need to be flexible right?"

He sat his papers down patting next to him. She followed his lead sitting beside him. He kissed her taking her hand in his, "I already told you. I will be with you no matter what. Nothing is more important to me than my family. If you want to be in Forks then we will be. We'll do this today then send a copy to the OB of your choice in Forks. I figure we can start moving the things I want there soon, the rest I'll leave."

He shrugged, "We'll keep this house as a second home, we can visit whenever and if I find we don't need it we can sell it. Are you wanting to keep your place or do you want something a little bigger?"

She took a moment to process what he said, "I…I only have two rooms. I would have to sell it. I never really planned any of this. I just planned on me and Timmy." He could see her confusion and smiled kissing her nose, "It's ok love, no hurry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

She leaned into him resting her face on his chest, "I didn't think about it. I've had so many other things on my mind." She absentmindedly ran her hand over her stomach. He smiled running his fingers through her hair, "I know baby and I am so sorry I haven't been here with you to help you through. You should not have been here alone to face things."

"We did the best we could." She answered softly.

He watched the way the sun light lit up the red in her hair making it glisten and smiled. "We should be getting ready sweetheart."

"I am ready, Alice said we could pick up Timmy whenever or she would drop him off so…"

She sat up and stood. He watched her cross the room and slip her flats on. It always amazed him how graceful she could be. She always claimed she was clumsy, but when she didn't think about it, when she didn't pay attention she moved with a fluid ease that was uniquely Bella.

He followed her and grabbed his car keys. The doctor was nice as she explained the ultrasound to them. Bella was still nervous and she wasn't sure if it was because this was in her face real or because Edward was sitting there and involved in this pregnancy.

He took her hand reassuringly. "Dr. Alexis how far along is she exactly?"

She smiled, "Well from everything I have here looks like 18 weeks 2 days." Bella felt her mouth drop. The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Were you expecting a different number?"

"I was just thinking more along the lines of a month or two." Bella said shocked.

Edward laughed, "We've known a short time and she's a few months late so it's expected. I just think we've had so much going on it's kind of a shock." Bella put her face in her hands, "I don't have a bed, or a room and I don't have anything ready, and…" He stopped her by standing and pulling her close rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"Babe, relax we have time. It's ok." He looked back to Dr. Alexis. "We'll let you know where to send her record's as soon as we get the physician in Fork's. It should be soon."

"No problem. You two take care and call me if you need anything in the mean time. If it takes longer than a month be sure to bring her back in here."

"I will."

She walked out and he handed her the clothes from the chair. "Do you need any help love?"

"No, I'm fine." He watched as she dressed, but still seemed to be a little distracted. When she was finished he took her hand in his, "Bella, it's going to all be fine. You are going to be wonderful."

"I know."

He lifted her chin, "Look at me." Her eyes met his and he smiled, "I love you." She smiled then, "I love you too." His phone vibrated and he pulled it out looking at it and slid it back in his pocket.

"Ready love?"

"Yes." She took his hand and followed him out. They arrived home and he sighed, "I am going to look over a few thing love, why don't you look online and see if there are any bedroom sets you like for the baby? Or maybe houses you would like to look at when we get back to Forks? We won't have time to build unless you want to move after the baby is born."

"Sounds like fun."

"Ok, you do that. I'll check in with you in a little while. He kissed her head and handed her the laptop walking into his study and shutting his door. It was hours later, she had seen him pass to grab a drink but had not heard from him so she glanced in. He was sitting with his feet propped up on the oversized desk. A pen against his lips and his head leaned back with his face looking toward the wall as he stared off into space.

The phone rang and he pushed the button, "Hello."

"Hey, you finally decided to answer."

He sighed and frowned, "What is it?"

"What's the plan? I know you aren't happy with the changes, but Cullen what are you doing?"

She watched how his face grew confused then he tossed the pen angry, "I can't do it man. This is not what I agreed to. I have a family now. I will have to answer for this, I can't look my son in the eye and tell him why I played this kind of character it is disgusting. I just…It's not like I need the money, they can't sue me because they changed things."

"I am not saying do it. I just hope you know what you are doing. This company is huge, if you ever decided to come back they could remember this."

"They could, they could also remember the other good things I did for them before and why I chose to not do this one."

"What does Bella say?"

He inhaled deeply turning to the window, "I haven't told her. I don't want to worry her. I have put so much on her lately that I want to give her some peace. She needs to relax and just be my beautiful, wonderful wife."

"Uh huh well, just make sure you know what you are doing. This could be a huge mistake."

Edward's voice was cold as he cut him off, "Gotta run." He turned pushing the off button. Bella leaned on the door out of sight wondering what was going on. She had noticed he had seemed sort of distant and worried, but she didn't want to make it obvious that she knew. She knew if he wanted to talk he would come to her he always had.

Making her way to the kitchen she grabbed some water and leaned back to see him. He smiled, "How about going out for dinner tonight?"

"I guess, but doesn't that mean lots of photos?"

He grinned, "Depends on the planning." He grabbed his phone and pushed a button, "Yes, hello Marjorie darling this is Edward Cullen." He smiled at Bella and winked.

"Yes, yes well thank you it has been too long, I was thinking of stopping by tonight for dinner do you think you could make sure to keep a spot available should I decide to make a stop?"

He nodded, "You are such a doll, I really do appreciate it darling thank you so much. See you tonight."

He closed the phone with a smile. "That simple, only we don't show, but they are popular and they will let all of the photogs know I'll be there. Then they will be there looking for me."

Bella shook her head. She knew he could be sly but she had never heard him flirt like that or be quite so devious. She knew it was all part of his job but to actually see it was amazing and it was as if it took him no effort at all it just came so naturally. He kissed her head, "Most celebrities know where to go if they want shots taken and where to go if they don't."

She nodded, "I need to call Alice."

"I'll do it, why don't you relax. It's been a long day, how about a massage? You go get ready and I'll call Alice and be right up ok?"

"Edward…" She wanted to talk about things, things that were going on with him and seemed to be bothering him. Things he seemed to want to avoid. He kissed her softly, "Go beautiful, I'll be right up."

He pushed the button for Alice and blew her a kiss turning away leaving her little choice. She bit her lip turning and heading up the stairs. She took a quick shower and relaxed on the bed. He had already lit incense and was waiting for her shirtless against the balcony doors. He smiled, "I warmed the oil this time, should feel really good.

"Great."

He sat beside her removing her towel and starting at her feet. She had wanted to talk to him but the more he massaged the more incoherent her thoughts became. His warm strokes were heating her muscles. She moaned softly as he continued to move higher upon her body leaving trails of fire in his wake.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." He whispered kissing the small of her back. She gasped gripping the pillow with her knuckles. He smirked watching her reaction. He lifted up to sit over her backside and massage her shoulders and back. "You know when we were young and you used to massage my back it drove me crazy."

"Really?" She asked with a trembling voice.

He looked down at the smooth flesh as it yielded under his fingertips. She was so soft, so warm, and so delicate. "Yes, you never had any idea how much I was in love with you. It seemed like it took you forever to get the hint. Always so shy and beautiful, I loved to see you blush at the smallest things." She gasped at his words wondering why she had never noticed that when they were younger.

He leaned up, "Turn over." He knew he would regret it when she did, but it was inevitable he couldn't wait much longer his body was scorching and she was the reason why, and from the looks of things she was on the same wavelength.

She did and he reached above her head where she had rested her hands and started there, but his eyes were focused intensely on hers. "I was so happy to hold your hand and for everyone to know you were mine." Slowly never breaking eye contact, he slipped his hands into hers and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Now the world knows you are mine. You have no idea what you do to me, how much I want you right now."

His expression was so intense, so passionate. She closed her eyes trying to control her pounding heart. Willing it to stay in her chest. She wanted this man like she had never wanted any other and would never want any other again.

His nose caressed her jaw, "You have no idea what the thought of my babe growing inside you does to me my Bella…my beautiful bride." She gulped feeling emotions slamming into her in waves. His left hand slid down her arm, down her rib and came to rest on her stomach.

"We made this beautiful gift you and I. Out of love and passion we made this." His lips fell to her neck. She moaned her hands gripping his hair as she began to pant. His attempt at seduction was working because she was way past the boiling point.

All she could think was keep-talking baby. He leaned up kissing her deeply. She couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips and he chuckled moving slightly so he wouldn't be lying directly on her. He stroked her cheek, "We must be careful, I don't want to put my weight on you love."

He looked down making a trail with his finger, "There are however several places…" His lips fell to her ear, "I want to kiss you." She arched into his hand and he grinned wickedly pulling her hand from his arm, "Grip the bed love, you're going to need the support."

Several hours later they ate dinner at a quiet, cozy small Italian restaurant. They were in a dark candlelit corner. She looked around, "I really like this place." He took a sip of wine, "Me too. Very relaxing."

She giggled, "I thought you were already relaxed."

"Oh love, trust me when I say I was. I meant for a restaurant."

He leaned across taking her hand in his, "So how do you feel?" She smiled, "Relaxed. Calm. I am thinking that was the goal right?"

He smiled, "Yes, but I meant about things in general. I mean boy, girl. Move or no. " She understood what he meant and looked over his handsome face for a minute then nodded, "Well let me think a moment… I am thinking girl."

He wiped his mouth, "Really why?"

She shrugged, "Hoping?"

He laughed accepting her answer, "Ok, and house?"

"House I am thinking we need to look for something bigger, not like your house here. I want something simple. More like a normal house not a mansion."

He bit his lip, "Can we compromise?"

"How much?"

He rested his chin on his hands, "I want a little larger home, I would like the possibility of more children and I want to have room to breathe. I've always had a big home."

She thought a moment. He was right he had even growing up it wouldn't be fair for him to give up everything. She nodded, "Ok just not this big, a more normal sized big."

"Agreed."

She bit her lip as the waiter poured him more wine and left. "Edward, you know you can talk to me about anything."

He took a deep sip and sighed, "Yup, you almost ready?"

She reached across the table taking his hand, "What's wrong baby?" He was silent a moment then smiled, "Nothing love. Just tired."

"I feel like there is more to it then that."

He looked at the ground, "Bella, sometimes there are things I don't want to talk about just now. Let them go. When I am ready I will."

"Ok, I just wanted you to know I am here, I always have been."

He smiled kissing her hand. "I know love. It's something I need to figure out alone."

"You're not alone anymore."

He sighed standing, "The limo is waiting."

**Thanks for your wonderful replies. I finally made it past 1000! Whoo Hoo!!!**


	31. Chapter 30

**_Previously..._**

**_"Bella, sometimes there are things I don't want to talk about just now. Let them go. When I am ready I will."_**

**_"Ok, I just wanted you to know I am here, I always have been."_**

**_He smiled kissing her hand. "I know love. It's something I need to figure out alone."_**

**_"You're not alone anymore."_**

**_He sighed standing, "The limo is waiting."_**

The family was over for dinner. They were planning on leaving for Forks in a week and they wanted to visit as much as possible. Esme, Carlisle, and Timmy were in the living room playing games while Jasper was out front on a business call. Bella leaned out the bedroom balcony feeling the wind blow softly through her long waves.

She could see Edward below he was sitting beside the pool, drink in hand looking out into the night. Alice slipped her arm around her and rested her face on her arm, "He's just in a hard place right now."

"He won't talk to me." Bella tried to control her voice but she couldn't hide the tremble. Alice nodded, "Give him time. He is used to you being far away and he has to get used to you being in his life as his wife. He will adjust."

"So should I leave and call?"

Alice chuckled, "Silly." She looked down placing her hand on her small round stomach, "She need's her daddy. Bella, give him time." She smiled, "Glad I'm not the only on who thinks it's a girl." Alice smirked turning to lean on the railing, "No, it's a girl."

Edward twirled the ice in his glass and took another drink. She bit her lip, "He needs you Bella, why don't you go down. I'll visit with the family and keep them occupied."

"We're supposed to be visiting." She reminded her. Alice shot her a look, "And that is so happening right now, go and take care of your husband. We'll take care of Timmy."

Bella inhaled deeply as Alice walked off. She took a minute to take him in. He has his long legs crossed at the ankles. His shoulders were hung down in defeat and she had no idea why, his face was buried in his right hand. He looked tired and upset. She wished he would just talk to her. He was still not the same Edward as before they were married, too cautious and a little too protective. She kept hoping with time he would break through.

Deciding to take Alice's advice she fixed him another drink and walked out back extending the glass over his shoulder. He looked up taking it, "Thanks." She walked around feeling his eyes on her but she didn't turn. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yes they are." His eyes settled on the knee length pale pink dress she wore. It floated perfectly over her petite frame. She looked beautiful tonight.

He sat his drink on the concrete with a clank and leaned back on the oversized lounge chair, "Come lay with me." She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled walking to his arms and curling against him gently. He kissed her head wrapping her in his arms. "Is Tim ok?"

"He's with the family."

"I'm sorry. I don't feel much like socializing tonight." He whispered as he pulled her closer. She looked up to see his face. He had a days worth of stubble, which she found incredibly sexy on him. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight but not with life, not the happiness she was used to. She caressed his rough cheek, "I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine."

"Edward if this is what you want, acting I mean. Please don't give it up. We'll work it out. I want to see you happy, seeing you so sad it's killing me." She patted his chest, "It's not worth what it is doing to you, to us."

He shook his head, "No love, it's not that. I like acting sure, and maybe one day I'll act again in a film or two. Not as frequently so I won't be away from my family as much, but that's not it."

"Then what?"

"I signed a contract to do this film."

She nodded, "I know." He inhaled deeply and his face darkened, "I don't want to do it anymore. They changed the character, they changed the script. I won't do it. It is against what I believe is morally right."

"What do you mean?"

He tensed, "When the script was given to me I was intrigued. It was about a priest who lost is way and fell in love with this woman and she was married, but he never acted on it. He held true to his beliefs. That's what I liked about it. He was so strong, and she was so strong and they fought so hard to stay in love but be apart because it was the right thing to do."

"Wow, sounds very interesting." She spoke softly watching the emotions on his face. He nodded.

"It was then they decided it wasn't enough. I was too sexy to play such an innocent role so they changed it."

"Changed it how?" She asked hesitantly.

He released her rolling onto his back, "Oh you know, the usual. I can't be good looking and the good guy so I have to seduce her into my bed and ruin her marriage and destroy the church and everything I stand for and she stands for. I humiliate her for my selfish pride which is something I would never do. I understand it's a character, but Bella I can't do that."

She sat speechless, what could she say she totally understood his conviction. He sighed, "They are trying to force my hand and sue me for breech of contract if I don't. We won't even get into the amount of money we are discussing here. I don't know what to do."

He covered his face with his hands, "I don't want to lose everything I worked so hard to achieve. I wanted to give my children something."

She felt a tear slide from her cheek and placed her hand on his, "You did give them something you gave them a father." He pulled his hands down and met her eyes his own full of tears. She smiled, "Don't you see, money means nothing to them. It's you they need. They don't care if you wear Armani or Levi's as long as you love them."

He said nothing looking into her beautiful eyes like it was the first time. She smiled, "It's simple really, you do what your heart tells you is the right thing. I will stand by you. We move home and I'll start back at the flower shop, you can go to school and become Doctor Cullen and everything will be fine. Now I can't promise a Lexus or a Rolls Royce or anything, but I can promise a house full of love."

His heart swelled with joy. How could he had ever doubted she would understand or even support him in any decision that he made even if it meant he lost everything? He leaned up cupping her face in his hands, "I love you so much." He whispered huskily as he kissed her deeply. She smiled allowing him to pull her down for a moment and get lost in his little love fest.

Feeling his hands roam to her legs she moaned, "Baby, your family."

"They left a while ago." He said stroking her hair. She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?" He flashed his famous grin, "You were hugging me and they waved bye from the door after putting Tim down."

"Oh."

He returned his hands to her legs that straddled his thighs. "So if I don't do this film, you are ok with this?" She nodded, "Yes, I will support you. Follow your heart."

He inhaled deeply closing his eyes, "I'm trying to, but it's getting me into trouble." She giggled as he lay back in the chair but continued to massage her thighs.

She bit her lip allowing her eyes to roam the exposed portion of his muscular chest. "You know you really are so handsome." He didn't open his eyes but he did feel his small hands start to unbutton his shirt.

"You think so?"

"I do." She replied back.

"Hmmmm." He moaned then grinned, "I think that's a good thing, I mean if you didn't where would we be then? I would like more children and we have to make them somehow right?"

"Well that is true, but currently I am with child so you can't make another."

He opened his eyes as she finished the last button and opened his shirt fully. He lifted her pulling her so she was fully on him, "That is true, I can't make another, but practice makes perfect. I have to practice to make sure that I do it right the next time."

"You don't think you did it right?" She questioned as he lifted her dress above her head.

"I'm not sure, why don't I try and you tell me." He tossed the dress aside and pulled her lips to his.

"Edward, we can't what if Tim comes down?"

He growled lifting her as she clung to his neck, "What are you doing?" When he didn't answer her she looked around, "Edward?"

He opened the door to the large pool house and shut it then smiled pushing her against it, "Satisfied?"

"Yes, he can't see us." He ignored her talking removing his clothes as she continued. "But what if he comes looking for us then..." She didn't have time to finish before he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply pulling her legs around him at the same time and suddenly whatever she was going to say was soon forgotten.

One week later they were home in Forks. She was happy to be home with Rose and Emmett. She had missed them like crazy. Edward and Emmett were back to their old tricks just like in high school, you would never know Edward was the star he was. He could get under a car with the best of them. He may not know what he was doing, but he could appreciate a fine piece of machinery.

Bella and Rose were watching them from the driveway as they washed Emmett's jeep. She was so happy he had finally proposed. It was about time, and he actually got a ring worthy of Rose which was surprising. Bella didn't know he had it in him. Not that Rose would have cared what he got but it was beautiful and it was definitely Rose.

Rose whispered in her ear and she laughed leaning down, "Timmy, tell daddy mommy needs him." He nodded running over to where he and Emmett were in the garage working. Bella had to admit, when he slid out from under that car in those jeans slung low on his hips and now dirty wife beater with sweat beaded on his forehead, running down his neck and his well muscled arms .... She felt a chill down her spine and unconsciously licked her lips as he ran his forearm across his brow. He smiled as he approached her, "Everything ok love?"

It took her a minute to focus until Rose kicked her shoe.

"Oh, yeah, yeah it's fine you just look hot." Rose laughed from behind her and he raised a knowing eyebrow and Bella shook her head, "No, no I meant like you look like you are hot, sweaty, you know it's hot outside and stuff..." She spoke quickly stumbling over her words.

He nodded, "It's quite hot. Had you planned on helping me out there?" He stepped closer placing a hand on both sides of the jeep pinning her in. Rose slipped her the hose as she leaned closer, "I sure did sexy."

He looked down at her now very visible breasts, prominent not only because she was pregnant, but because she was leaning forward in the tank top she wore. He groaned not paying attention as Emmett had gotten out from under the car to watch the action as well.

"Sucker." Emmett said with a laugh drawing his attention just enough for Bella to duck under his arm and spray him good with the hose. He shook his hair out, "Oh Mrs. Cullen you are so going to pay for that." Timmy ran into Emmett's arms and he chuckled, "Don't worry little man, they won't get you."

"Daddy is mad."

"Nah, he's just playing with your mommy."

Bella couldn't run as fast and she was at a disadvantage because she couldn't turn her back to him. He grinned leaning on the jeep, "So doll where too now?" He teased as she gasped for air. Rose giggled, "This is getting good."

Emmett raised an eyebrow to her, "Foreplay my dear."

She chuckled, "Tim you want some ice cream?" He nodded and followed her inside. Bella nervously held the sprayer in her hands waiting for him to move. He stretched and removed his soaked shirt tossing it on the ground. She let her eyes linger then met his. He smiled, "Come on little mouse you started this."

He started forward as she started to back away, "Edward."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too babe." He said as he continued forward. She turned and started to run only for him to catch her gently by the arms. He slid his arms around hers and held her hands, "Odd situation is it not?"

She wiggled but he pulled her back, "No, no you stay still." She gasped when he turned the spray and splashed her jumping and pushing back into him. He laughed, "Now, now you did it to me." He looked down realizing she was now totally soaked and her shirt was sticking to her. He inhaled deeply. "Dear God Bella you look beautiful."

She didn't have a clue what he meant until he turned her and looked down fascinated at her chest and stomach. His hands reached up to softly run over her stomach, "You're getting bigger every day. I keep thinking if I blink I'll miss something."

She smiled as he dropped to his knees her in the middle of the driveway in Emmett's front yard and placed his face on her stomach. It was a good thing Emmett didn't like to live around a lot of people. They certainly would talk about this. He tilted his head up and met her eyes and he didn't say anything, he didn't have to she knew what he was thinking.

Emmett cleared his throat, "You two better go get a shower, why don't you use the guest house. Rose is fixing lunch and I think she's keeping Timmy occupied."

Edward and Bella both turned to look at him in questioned, but he simply smiled and turned away. They already knew what he meant. Edward lifted her into his arms carrying her to Emmett's little guest house out back, it is small but cozy. They liked it. It was cold inside and Bella couldn't get into the warm shower quick enough, Edward either and oddly enough this wasn't about sex, it wasn't about lust. It was about us just being, touching, and being close to one another.

It was Edward lathering up the wash cloth and slowly massaging her, in a tender loving way. Trailing her skin with small intimate kisses, there was no rush to go any further than what was. It was fine just like this. It was perfect. She returned the favor washing him and he moaned, his arms on the cool tile as his head fell in enjoyment of her warmth.

Just her embrace could send him over the edge. He inhaled deeply when she kissed his shoulder blade and turned pulling her into his arms. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." She whispered softly.

He brushed her wet hair back. "You want me to get you a towel?" She looked up meeting his eyes, "Are you ready to get out?"

He kissed her nose, "Whenever you are, I'm content if that's what you mean. I feel very happy being here with you like this, blissful." He leaned down kissing her ear, "I love you." His large hand caressed her growing abdomen and he smiled, "I am very, very content."

Leaning back he met her eyes, "We are so much more than anything I ever dreamed I could be. That we could be, I ever even imagined that love could be. I look into your eyes and I see so many endless possibilities and I know I made the right decision. I look into my son's eyes and I see our future."

He looked down at her stomach, "I look at your growing belly and I know that I want to do this again, see you with my child again. See this look in your eyes, the happiness in your face. You are all I think about. All I want. The love I feel radiate from you Bella it blinds me."

She smiled lifting his chin, "I love you."

"I love you too baby, so much." He buried his face in her hair. She pulled him close knowing he needed this, whatever he felt, whatever he needed to say. He needed it. He leaned back meeting her eyes, "We should get dressed."

"Is that what you want?" She asked reading the confusion in his eyes.

He sighed, "I...No I don't."

"Then what do you want?" She asked stroking his chest lightly. He looked at the water as it pounded into the hard tile for a long time. She tapped her finger on his chest, "You know the Edward Cullen I knew wasn't afraid to take what he wanted and he didn't care what anyone said."

He didn't look up.

"He also wasn't afraid to tell his wife what he needed from her he could always tell Bella whatever he needed no matter what it was. He trusted her. You know you can love me and care for me and I can still be what you need. You have to trust me enough to let go otherwise we really will have problems."

"I don't understand..." He said softly.

She bit her lip. "I think when we got married, old self assured Edward with attitude left. Now you are worried all of the time, loving overcautious Edward. Not that it's a bad thing...it's just not you. Not the real you and you are smothering yourself and I can feel you are not happy with it. At least I don't think you are."

"Bella I love you, and I want you safe." He replied stroking her face.

"It's not about safe is it? I am safe. I am happy. We are together, Edward, let go and relax. I want my old Edward back, the one who threw me over his lap and spanked me for the heck of it."

He chuckled leaning on the wall of the shower. "I did do that, but I can't now, you're pregnant."

"So I have a belly, hello I am not dead." She retorted with her hand on her hip.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well hello attitude."

"Someone has to have one, you lost yours a while ago." She spat back. He frowned, "Hey!"

She shrugged, "Just stating the obvious Mr. Know it all Superstar." She knew exactly what to say. She attempted to walk out and he grabbed her hair pulling her back against him, "What did you say?" It was hard, but not hard enough to really hurt, he was still playing, just playing rougher.

"I said you were a know it all."

He released her hair turning her to face him, "Am I?" She shrugged, "You can be." He moved forward until she was backed into a corner. Good, about time he got some confidence back. She smiled grabbing his hair, "So tell me Mr. Cullen if you know the answer."

"I am sure I do, what is the question Mrs. Cullen."

"Do you want to get out of the shower?"

"No."

"What then do you want to do?" She asked grinning. He moved close until he was against her lips and then spoke, "You."

Well hallelujah old Edward is back!

**Now Some Fun Begins, Got to have my spicy Edward back! hehehehe** ...


	32. Chapter 31

_**Previously...**_

_**"What did you say?" It was hard, but not hard enough to really hurt, he was still playing, just playing rougher.**_

_**"I said you were a know it all."**_

_**He released her hair turning her to face him, "Am I?" She shrugged, "You can be." He moved forward until she was backed into a corner. Good, about time he got some confidence back. She smiled grabbing his hair, "So tell me Mr. Cullen if you know the answer."**_

_**"I am sure I do, what is the question Mrs. Cullen."**_

_**"Do you want to get out of the shower?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"What then do you want to do?" She asked grinning. He moved close until he was against her lips and then spoke, "You."**_

_**Well hallelujah old Edward is back!**_

That afternoon he helped Emmett finish the car and they sat on the porch drinking a beer. Emmett elbowed him, "You seem distant what's up man?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking. I have to make arrangements to fly back to LA for a few days."

Emmett had a look of surprise on his face, "For what?" Edward took a drink of his beer, "Well someone reminded me I lost my balls a while back and so I decided to grow them back, seems I have a contract that they are trying to screw me on and I need to get it settled my way."

Emmett laughed, " 'Bout damn time."

He shrugged, "I was confused, give me a break and I wasn't sure how to treat Bella. I realize now I shouldn't have treated her any different she is the same as she always was."

"Bella's strong Edward, she can handle a lot. You don't have to worry about her." Emmett reminded him with a wink.

Edward laughed, "Yeah, but still she is my wife and she is pregnant and I have a right to want her calm and happy." He toyed with his beer, "Was I a fool?"

"You've always been a fool." Emmett commented with a grin.

Edward frowned shooting him a glare, "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

Emmet stretched his long legs out and relaxed with his arms behind his head, "Ok so ask, but I'll probably tell you the same."

Edward looked at the ground for a minute then at Timmy who was happily playing in the water sprinkler, "How could I have missed it man? I loved her so much. How could I have not seen the signs? Known that something was wrong when I left or when I called? I should I known something was different. I knew Bella like no one else how could I not know she was pregnant with Timmy?"

"Be honest man did you want to know?"

Edward looked at him hard, "What!"

"Hey, wait hold up, I didn't mean it like that. I mean you knew she was upset you left. You were probably focusing on that, so you weren't putting two and two together."

Edward relaxed, "Maybe." He looked back at Timmy and smiled, "He's so great isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." Emmett turned to him, "What would you have done, had you known?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair, "I would have come back you know me better than that. I would have never left Bella alone."

Emmett looked away, "Exactly why no one told you man, it wasn't meant to be that way. This is how it was meant to happen. If you would have come back then things wouldn't have worked out."

"How do you know?" He asked angrily.

Emmett chuckled, "Man, look how long it took you to get yourself together? You weren't ready to handle being a father or taking care of Bella like she deserved. You would have resented her and it wasn't her fault. This was the best way believe it or not, it was the only way. She did the only thing she could in her situation and I have to agree with her no matter what you think about it."

"I didn't say she was wrong. I guess I just wonder what if." He looked off deep in thought.

Emmett slapped his back, "What if doesn't exist any more man, what is that is what matters. What is important now is Timmy needs you, and you have a beautiful wife who you are in love with and she is pregnant with a beautiful baby on the way. You are just starting your family that is what is important. I can't wait to get where you are."

"You are so right my man, so right." He slapped his hand, "I guess I tend to forget what's right in front of me."

"Don't worry, I'll remind you."

Edward smiled looking at Timmy who was laughing as he rolled on the ground, "You know, I don't think you will have to. I think I have it covered. "

Emmett stood, "I'll get us another beer."

He saw the beer hanging over his shoulder and smiled taking it, "Thanks babe." He kissed her hand. She sat behind him placing her legs around his on the steps and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Timmy is having so much fun." She said with happiness. He laughed, "Yeah who would have though a simple water sprinkler could be so much fun huh?"

He rested his hand on her knee, "How are you feeling?"

She sighed, "A little tired, but otherwise ok." He reached back to hold her head closer, "I love you." He whispered gently into her hair. She smiled kissing him softly. He tasted of beer and Edward she kind of liked the flavor. He licked his lips, "I wanted to talk to you, I want to head to LA for a few days and clear up this mess with the studio. Would you mind?"

"No, that's fine." She answered with a smirk. He smiled, "What's the smile for?"

"Got a little fire under you?" She teased.

He turned a little pulling her face to his, "Last I checked you got a little fire into you." She laughed as he kissed her deeply.

Rose walked out clearing her throat, "Ok you two."

They laughed pulling apart. He bit his lip, "In all seriousness I thought I could clear up as much as I could, I am not at fault for their changes. I want it over with. I am not willing to let my family be punished for their mistake. So push over Edward gone, old Edward back."

Bella smiled, "I'm glad. I like my strong bad boy Edward."

He winked, "I'll keep that in mind."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Do you believe these two Rose?" She shrugged, "I think it's sweet." He pulled her into his lap, "I can show you sweet sugar mama."

Bella giggled, "So, you're going to LA maybe me and Timmy will look at houses here while you are gone. See if we can find anything livable."

"Good idea. It shouldn't take very long. I've already spoken with James and he's setting up something with the company and the lawyers, he knows I'm playing hardball and when I do they know I usually don't cave so he went ahead and called in my lawyers to seal the deal and end it."

"Are you worried?" She asked stroking his cheek.

He kissed her palm. "I have you and my family, why worry? I have everything I need right here."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled, "It will all be just fine love."

Rose leaned back watching them, "Are you ready to eat?"

A week later Rose and Bella went looking at houses. Natasha the real estate agent was showing them around all the finer points of one particular house. Bella looked at her watch, "He should have been here by now."

Rose shrugged, "You know Emmett probably had to detour somewhere for food." They both laughed as her cell phone buzzed.

Bella looked down, "Guess who." She walked to the front door and opened it where he adjusted his baseball cap, "Hey baby." Timmy hugged her, "Mommy the game was so much fun!"

She smiled, "Good come on inside and let's look at this house mommy found." Emmett and Timmy immediately went for the back yard and Natasha zeroed in on Edward. He smiled politely as she showed him around. Rose chuckled pointing out the back door at Emmett who was giving Timmy a piggy back ride.

Bella looked, "Now I can't wait until you two have kids, he is going to be such a good father."

"Yeah, he is." Rose smiled and nodded. Seeing they were left behind the walked leisurely to catch up, after all they had seen the house once before already.

They found them in the master bathroom and Bella stopped when she heard Natasha talking, "The marble is very sturdy and I am quite sure it would hold up to any testing you would see fit to try." Her voice was low but the innuendo was clear.

Bella and Rose could clearly see her in the mirror from where they were standing and she was leaning on the marble countertop caressing it with her hand seductively. Rose's face distorted but Bella grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room and back into the kitchen.

She pulled her arm loose, "Are you crazy! That's your husband in there that cow is hitting on and you are pregnant! You may not can hit her but I sure can!"

Bella shook her head sighing and resting her hand on her stomach, "Rose, he's a star. I have to trust him. I have to. This will always happen and how will he handle it?"

Rose looked at her stupidly still fuming. She heard the click of heels as Natasha passed heading out the front door then felt his warm hand on her stomach, "Love are you alright?"

"Yes."

He tilted her chin and kissed her sweetly, "Would you give me one moment please."

She nodded, "Ok."

He slid out his cell walking up the stairs.

Rose looked at her oddly. "What the hell!" She fumed following him up the stairs. She found him in the guest bedroom but stopped when she heard him talking.

"Yes, yes Mr. Morrison I assure you I do like the house, and I think my wife does to, but unfortunately I can't purchase it under these circumstances. I was under the assumption that your agency was one of the top yet here I am getting sexual advances from one of your agents."

"I understand that to, well my wife is the one who deserves the apology but I will speak with her and see what her feelings are on the subject before I let you know my final decision, however the sale will not be through this agent."

"Thank you, I am certain that you will." He hung the phone up and sighed looking out the window.

Rose leaned in, "You called her on it?"

He turned shocked, "What?"

She smiled crossing her arms, "She hit on you and you called her on it."

He shrugged, "I am married and my wife is present, it's disrespectful."

"Yeah, but you hurt her feelings, you called her boss." Rose added.

He threw his hands up. "So? Why should I care? No one seems to care how it affects me or how it affects Bella so why should I blow it off and say it's ok?"

Rose just grinned, "I like the attitude Edward, looks good on you."

He smirked, "Well Bella doesn't deserve it, she's a sweet girl if that's not enough of a point she is wearing my ring you would think it would be obvious I put it there for a reason, not to mention the child I have running around who looks just like me and the obvious protrusion from her stomach. I mean can I be any more obvious here? Does it look like I am not in love with my wife or something?"

Rose laughed, "Not at all especially since you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

He nodded, "There is that." He sighed leaning against the window again. "I like being a star it is what I wanted. I knew this came along with it. I just wish that my fans would respect the fact I am in love with my wife. I don't want anyone else, an autograph is fine but I don't want to sleep with them."

"Patience dear Eddie, it comes along with the job remember?"

He smirked as she slid her arm around his waist, "Yeah I do Rose."

"Did you miss home?"

He smiled, "I did actually, the quiet and the serenity. I missed you and Emmett even though I got to talk to you guys on the phone it's not the same. I missed Bella...she was my light in all of this, and in the end...I am glad to be back here. I feel like this is the right thing for now. This is where I am supposed to be."

"You do have to be at my wedding and all."

"There is that." He added squeezing her waist.

"Hey hands off my fiancé!" Emmett cried from the doorway.

Edward turned winking at him, "Can't do my man, too tempting here."

Rose giggled as Emmett lifted her over his shoulder, "Well then I shall have to whisk her away to avoid a duel to the death." He attempted to be dramatic not an actor, but he did ok.

"You do that my friend be careful on the stairs." He called after him.

"Daddy?"

Edward turned, "Yes baby?" He looked down at his son, the mirror of his own reflection.

Timmy walked closer, "I like this house it has a big back yard and a pool."

"I know. It is a very nice house, I like it too."

"Are you going to buy it?"

He kneeled by him, "I am not sure Timmy, I have to talk with your mommy first, we will see ok?"

He took his hand, "Mommy is out back, can we go see her?"

Edward stood, "Yes."

He followed his lead to where she stood leaning on the side of the house looking out at the back yard. She looked simply beautiful as the wind blew her hair gently. The form fitting dress she wore showing her cute little belly.

He smiled moving beside her and taking her hand, "So love what do you think?"

"I think it's great. What do you think?"

He sighed, "Well, I have spoken with the owner of the agency. I have informed them that if I purchase the house with your approval it will not be through the agent who showed us the house. They were quite unhappy with the events that have taken place today and have promised us a very impressive discount if you are still interested in this house."

"You told them?"

"You didn't think I would let it slide? I can't have that kind of behavior around me. We all deserve better. I love you." He lifted her chin, "I would never let someone disrespect my wife like that. It's your call, you say so and we walk."

She looked at him stunned. Sure she figured he would handle it, but she had no idea he would call the real estate company and let them have it. Wow he really must have been upset. She smiled, "I do like the house."

"We can still look sweetheart, there is no rush."

She bit her lip then looked around, "You could...she stopped and flashed him a grin, "Show me the dexterity of the bathroom marble countertops?"

He groaned coming up behind her to pin her hips to his, "I could, if we bought it yes. Otherwise our son is here watching us and that would not be possible." He bit her ear playfully.

She watched Timmy as he played with his fire truck along the tile by the fireplace.

"Buy it."

He laughed lightly in her ear and grabbed his phone punching a few numbers, "Mr. Morrison, yes I have spoken with my wife. Yes, yes she is. I have informed her. Talk to me."

Bella smiled and went to Timmy deciding to leave the boys to mess with the numbers game. She was actually kind of bored since Rose and Emmett headed out earlier, but she knew they needed their time together as well.

Timmy turned, "Mommy do you think the baby will be a girl?"

"Maybe."

"What will you name her?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know yet, why did you have something in mind?"

He put his hand on her stomach and smiled, "I heard this name and I thought it was pretty and I thought you and daddy might like it."

"You did? What was it?"

"Well I know you love flowers and it is my favorite flower and so I thought maybe you would think it would be a nice name, so maybe we could call her Lily."

Bella smiled, "I think that is..."

Before she could finish Edward sat beside her, "Perfect." He finished for her.

She looked at him and he smiled, "I think Lily is a beautiful name, what do you think if it is a boy?"

"I don't know..." He answered clearly thinking.

"Well that's ok I think we can think of something when the time comes if we need to."

He rested his hand on her stomach, "Something tells me this is a Lily though, by the way welcome to our new home."

She smiled, "You got it?"

"Did you doubt my power of persuasion?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Never."

He leaned to her ear, "I had to get it, couldn't resist the testing marble offer."

She giggled as he kissed her playfully. He stood extending his hand, "Come on love, we have some papers to sign to make this official."

After they completed the paperwork they went home and relaxed. Edward put Timmy down and poured himself a glass of wine while she curled up on the couch watching him. "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

He sat behind her and kissed her neck, "We'll get the movers to start tomorrow. I don't want you lifting anything."

She sighed, "I so don't look forward to that."

He smiled, "No big deal, you just point and they load and unload love. Rose said she would help."

"Then we sell this house?" She asked.

He rubbed her back gently, "Up to you, if you want or you can rent it. It's your decision."

"I haven't paid for it yet, I mean I still pay monthly."

"So pay it off and do what you want, it's not like you don't have the money now." She bit her lip in response.

He lifted her chin, "Hey our money remember, I would not have it if it were not for you in so many ways."

"So you keep telling me."

"I will keep telling you again and again because it is true. I went to LA because of you. I followed my dream because of you and I went back and said I won't let them run over me, because you told me hey Edward get your head out of your..." She placed her hand on his lips.

He smiled, "You get the picture."

"Vividly."

He kissed her softly, "I do like the name Lily it's kind of sweet."

She laughed softly, "I hadn't even thought of it really. It's nice." He inhaled her scent loving the way she smelled, always like lavender and sunshine. He her dress and placed his hand on her bare abdomen watching the way it moved lifted beneath his hand.

"I love to watch her move. It makes it all so real." She smiled resting her hand on his.

He brushed her hair back, "I am sorry about today love, I had no idea that woman would hit on me otherwise you never would have left my side."

"It's ok sweetheart you can't know everything. Women are going to hit on you." He kissed her forehead, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm ok."

"I know you are strong and you trust me. Thank you." She smiled relaxing in his arms.

He curled against her, "I love you Bella, so much." She pulled the blanket over them and there they stayed asleep in each others arms until morning.

**Just enough to 'wet' your whistle HEHEHEHE :)**

I rewrote this due to confusion from many people on continuation of sentences and being unable to tell who was speaking. Sorry for any confusion. I hope this helps.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Previously…**_

_**He lifted her dress and placed his hand on her bare abdomen watching the way it moved beneath his hand.**_

_**"I love to watch her move. It makes it all so real." She smiled resting her hand on his. He brushed her hair back, "I am sorry about today love, I had no idea that woman would hit on me otherwise you never would have left my side."**_

_**"It's ok sweetheart you can't know everything. Women are going to hit on you." He kissed her forehead, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."**_

_**"I'm ok."**_

_**"I know you are strong and you trust me. Thank you." She smiled relaxing in his arms. He curled against her, "I love you Bella, so much." She pulled the blanket over them and there they stayed asleep in each other's arms until morning.**_

Who knows when you really stop and think about who you will end up with in life? Who really decides who you love and who you marry? When you think of all the little things that have to fall into place just so that one special person is in the right place at the right time.

The one person who just so happened to have dropped her phone in front of you, the guy who just so happened to have looked across the room at that exact moment, or maybe even the mother who sent her son to get milk as your mother decided to stop at the same store. So many things fall into the perfect little place in the puzzle when you stop and think about it. If things fall differently you end up with someone completely different.

Edward brushed her long hair back as he watched her stomach move around. It held him mesmerized. Bella was so small, yet this little human grew inside her and her skin stretched to allow its growth and size. It molded around the little babe perfectly. He could almost see the imprint of a tiny palm when she pressed hard enough. He guessed she, he hoped she. It didn't really matter as long as it was his. He smiled to himself this was so perfect, she was perfect and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms like he did his son and his wife.

Bella remained sleeping quietly and he didn't wake her. He was enjoying this moment too much, this time to just watch her and enjoy her presence without interruption. Her small hand rested on his thigh and her face was slightly angled in his neck. Her deep breath was soft on his neck. He smiled resting his open palm on her stomach as the baby pushed back.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her temple tenderly. They rarely had moments like this he didn't know why, but he wanted more of them. He would have to make an effort to accomplish this and he didn't care how it happened. She deserved this. It was too easy to get lost in being busy and the hustle in bustle of everyday life to remember to just lie down and relax and just be. Holding her just like this, he didn't have to make love to her. It was just about the touch, the small moment of hearing her breathe, feeling her close was all he needed.

He felt his phone and flinched trying to grab it before she woke. "Hello." He said softly.

James chuckled, "Sorry to awaken you so early my friend, but I figured with such news you wouldn't mind."

"What news?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

"You won."

"What do you mean?" He then enquired curious.

"I mean you left and said end it and so they did, they didn't want you saying they changed the script and well, it would be the truth. The possibility of you coming back is huge and they know your popularity as an actor is too big of a threat to them to risk wanting a war so they decided to recast and let it go."

"Smart thinking."

"I agree." James added. "Needless to say, you keep everything and I am sure you are more than happy with that."

Edward looked at his still sleeping wife and smiled, "I am, even though I have all I need in my arms."

James groaned, "God, I just got up."

Edward laughed, "You should try the love thing my friend, and Vangie is quite the catch you know. I hear she could be willing to settle down with the right man."

He could hear James rustling with something in the background, "No, I am not ready to settle down yet. One day maybe but not yet. Edward we are way too young."

He heard a female giggle and sighed, "I won't ask, I have to go. You have a nice time."

"Later E."

Edward shook his head closing the phone and turning to see the most beautiful caramel eyes looking at him. He smiled kissing her nose, "Morning gorgeous, I am so sorry I woke you. James just wanted to let me know a few things."

"That you are the most handsome man on earth?" She teased.

He raised an eyebrow, "No, and if he did I would seriously question his manhood."

She giggled and sat up, "So what was the wonderful news?"

He grinned, "Well, the company decided I wasn't worth the fight so they let it drop. I get to keep everything, which for us means I am still rich and we can live comfortably while I attend school or whatever we decided to do."

She looked him over, "I doubt the decision was made you were not worth it, more like you were worth it and they didn't want to tangle with you."

He shrugged, "Either way same ending."

She stood rubbing her back, "Owh."

He was immediately at her side, "You ok love?" She nodded and headed to the bathroom. He smiled knowing her normal routine. Her bladder was half the size it normally was. He decided to get started on breakfast and decided on some Strawberry crepes with crème filling. He actually was a brilliant cook when he wanted to be.

She walked in and sat down sniffing, "Something smells yummy."

"You'll see its like desert for breakfast." He teased sticking his finger out and allowing her to lick the glaze off. She moaned closing her eyes.

"That is sinful." She moaned.

He chuckled, "Oh it could be, but I am cooking so you stop teasing the chef." She grinned watching him happily cook and laughed at him sliding out of her chair to walk over to him, "You know Edward my friends hate me."

He looked at her funny, "Why sweetheart?"

"Well, I mean really. Look at my husband…He is beyond handsome, a body to die for and he cooks, cleans, drives killer cars and has a nice house. Did I mention he is great with kids? He has killer lips and he is great in bed. A million women all over the world lust after him…wait that's not a good point is it?" She asked tapping her chin in thought.

He smiled squeezing her rear, "Don't forget he has a great rear."

"Yeah, that too." She added teasingly with a wink.

He sat a plate on the table for her, "Come try this." He topped it with whipped cream, fresh strawberries and strawberry glaze. She licked her lips.

"I'm going to gain 20 pounds."

"So, I'll gain it too." He shrugged taking a bite from his plate. She smiled as he lifted the fork to her lips, "Come on beautiful, it is yummy."

She couldn't resist opening her mouth and closed her eyes as the wonderful flavors hit her taste buds. It tasted so good. She didn't feel him lean over until she opened her eyes and he was right in her face.

"You've got a little cream…right….here." He said licking the edge of her lips. She moaned softly before he kissed her softly and what started out as a sweet and gentle kiss was suddenly a deep and passionate fire. She leaned closer feeling her breathing increasing as his hands tightened their grip on her thighs.

He gasped pulling back, "God Bella, I didn't mean to…it wasn't my intention to…." He met her eyes again unable to look away. "You are so damn beautiful I just can't help the things I feel when I get close to you."

His thumb caressed her cheek lightly, "I am sorry. I know you are hungry. Please, eat." He pushed the plate at her and smiled sweetly. Neither of them said anything as their eyes remained glued to the others. He stuttered, "Bella, I…I should go shower. I can eat later."

He stood only to have her grab his hand, it was a mistake to try and look away because when he looked back into her warm eyes it was like drowning. He leaned down kissing her again, gripping her head tightly. She slid off of the chair and her arms gripped around his neck leading him back, "Upstairs." She managed in between kisses.

He didn't argue as he lifted her gracefully in his arms. Breakfast would just have to wait until later.

Luckily they had gotten up early enough to finish what they needed to and eat breakfast before the movers and Rose arrived. Edward refused to let Bella do anything but observe. Rose sat beside her at the table whispering in her ear, "You know I never knew your husband had such a cute butt in jeans."

"Rosalie!" She scolded her laughing.

She winked, "I didn't. I never looked. Now I can say I actually have. Well, I did see it in the movies, that technically doesn't count cause so did everyone else."

Bella sighed shaking her head knowing what was to come. Rose smirked, "So do tell wife is he all that? You would be the only one to know so he says right?"

"So he says." She smiled slyly.

"What's your opinion on that?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

Bella shrugged, "I don't know ask him."

She felt an elbow and giggled. "Bella come on." She pleaded. "You know you want to tell me, you've deprived your best friend of who knows what kinds of gossip while you flew all over the world with Mr. Wonderful here, and left me all alone denying me worldly gossip that I do deserve to know as a best friend should."

"She's right Bella." Edward added. She turned to see him leaning on the counter drinking a coke, "She does deserve gossip you know it would be a shame not to tell. She is your best friend after all love."

Bella threw up her hands, "What is this gang up on Bella day?" Rose grinned, "So he agrees does that mean I win?"

She groaned crossing her arms over her protruding stomach, "Fine, since you want to know so bad. Yes he is everything and a bag of chips." She smirked leaning up to grab her arm making sure he heard, "If he can't do it with his mouth trust me he has other parts that can."

Rose gasped. Edward choked on his coke, "What are we talking about here?"

"Baby, you said tell her the gossip." Bella flashed a knowing smile as she crossed her legs.

His cheeks were red, "Yes, but what was the gossip? I was assuming it was something from our travels not about our well…." He motioned with his arm.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to say sex life Eddie?"

"Yes, and don't call me that." He snapped.

She giggled. "Bella, I think I upset him. Tisk, tisk I may have put a kink in your hot plans tonight honey bun."

Bella looked at both of them, "You two are something else. I am way too pregnant to worry with any hot plans except how hot it is in the bedroom and turning the fan on." Rose shook her head walking towards the living room, "I thought you were supposed to get friskier when you were pregnant. I won't tell Emmett that. He'll never want kids."

Edward smiled and leaned toward Bella whispering, "Should we tell her the truth?"

"No, let her find out on her own." She teased kissing his cheek. He slipped his arm around her waist watching Timmy who was outside swinging.

He sighed, "I remember when we were little and it was so easy, no worries. We were so young and the only cares we carried were wondering when we would play together next."

She laughed, "Yeah and what color ribbon for my braid."

"Never mattered you looked cute anyway."

She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Timmy is where we once were."

He nodded, "Yes, he doesn't understand bills or wondering how money gets here. Let's try to give him as much of a childhood as we can. As normal as we can."

Bella inhaled deeply. "Baby how do you plan on doing that? He knows you're a movie star." He shrugged, "I don't know all of the details yet love. I was hoping you could help me there. I think as long as he has a stable home and he knows he is loved we can work the rest out right?"

"Right."

"Then we'll decide from there." He said quietly. She smiled at him, "I am so proud of the man you turned out to be Edward. I always knew you would be a wonderful man."

"Glad you caught me are you?" He teased with a wink.

She pulled him close, "Yes love, I am." He brushed her hair back, "Well that makes two of us because I am extremely happy that I caught you. I love you Bella. I don't know if I can ever tell you that enough."

"Daddy!" Timmy called from the door. Edward turned smiling, "Yes?"

"Will you come push me? Please?" He begged with pleading green eyes

Bella smiled, "It's ok go. I'll watch and direct from here. I am sure me and Rose can manage a while."

He kissed her gently whispering, "I love you." as he passed.

Rose smiled grabbing his hand, "Come on mama lets direct traffic here."

"Be right there."

Bella watched him pushing Timmy for a moment remembering it had not been so long ago that he had pushed her in the swing behind her dad's house. She could still remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

"_Bella where do you think we'll be in ten years?" Edward asked pushing her. She leaned back further into his hands._

"_I am going to have a little house with kids and a little dog." She answered._

_He nodded. She bit her lip, "Where will you be? Will you be a movie star?"_

_He stopped pushing her and sat in the swing beside her, "I want to be, but not if you aren't going to be there."_

_Bella looked at him funny, "Why would you want me to be there? I don't want to be a movie star."_

_He shrugged kicking his foot, "You wouldn't have to be, you could stay home with the kids and the little dog." He countered with a small smile as if he had come to a conclusion of some sort. _

_She looked at him funny, "Edward if I did that then we would have to be married."_

"_I suppose, but that wouldn't be so bad we get along ok. Who else will push you on the swings?" He asked as if the answer were simple. _

_She smiled, "I guess so."_

_He smiled, "I knew you would agree. I could never get older without you there."_

"_I don't think I could either." She said back. _

"_Kids, dinner" They could hear Esme yelling from the back door. His parents were over for dinner. He smiled standing and offering his hand, "Come on, my dad says it is polite to wait on the lady."_

Bella realized he was looking at her when he winked. She blushed and smiled walking to Rose.

"Sorry, got lost in memories."

Rose took her hand leading her to her room. "So, tell me did you think when you were in high school that you would ever end up married to Edward? I have to ask because before you would always tell me the discussion was off limits." Bella let the movers pass and leaned on the wall of her now almost empty bedroom.

"I still feel like it's all a dream. I lie awake at night sometimes and just watch him sleeping. He is so sweet when he sleeps, like an angel. I can only imagine one day some lucky girl will look at my Tim the same way especially since he looks so much like him. I know I've been gone a lot and we haven't gotten to talk much, I miss it and I'm sorry. Now that am back I'll make up for it I promise."

Rose smiled hugging her, "Bella, it is worth it to see you happy. Emmett and I have worried for so long when we would see you happy again. You don't know how he tried to get Edward to step up, but Edward wouldn't discuss it with him. It was like he totally avoided the subject yet when Emmett mentioned your name it was so obvious he was in love with you. It was sweet really."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, why do you say that?"

"Well they were talking before you went to visit. Edward was having a really hard time and he was speaking of you. Emmett had him on speakerphone. I was cooking so I could hear and anyway he told him that he really needed you. It was the way he said it… the tone of his voice. I have never heard such longing." She looked down almost sad. "It was like he had lost his heart."

Bella didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. Rose sighed then looked back up, "I knew then if you went to see him you wouldn't come back. He would have to admit his feelings, that once he saw you he would not be able to resist you. What can I say? You are a beautiful and sweet girl and he knows it."

"Rose you really are my best friend. I love you girl."

Rose blushed hugging her, "Stop it you are going to make me cry and you are the hormonal one here." She giggled, "I am so glad you and Emmett and finally getting married."

Rose leaned back, "So… I need a maid of honor you know and I was thinking after you drop the watermelon here," She patted her stomach.

Bella giggled, "Hmmm…as long as I don't have to wear lime green or orange then you're on."

"Peach?" Rose teased as they walked out heading to the living room.

Bella gagged. "No! I refused to wear brown either."

"Darn my luck." Rose spat back playfully. "I had a nice one with ruffles and lace all picked out too. It was perfection. Plaid and everything."

Bella raised a knowing eyebrow and they both laughed. It felt so good to be home. She had certainly missed being home and having Rose close. Vangie was nice and seeing Alice again was great, but home was always home. She looked around at her now almost empty house and Edward who now stood in the kitchen fixing their son something to drink and realized there is no going back this is the start of her new life. No turning back now not that she ever wanted to.

He looked so handsome squatting in his jeans and dark blue polo. He had a smile on his face as he ruffled his son's hair. This was what she had waited her life for, where she had wanted to be at the side of the perfect man who loved her and wanted the same things she did. He stood meeting her eyes with the same love and adoration radiating from them.

"Everything ok sweetheart?" He asked as he crossed the room to take her into his arms.

She smiled, "Perfect."

**Sorry this took so long my friends. I am dealing with a lot right now. My 3rd week of dealing with an ongoing migraine. Most of you know I am an ER nurse and my husband lost his job in Nov. So I have been picking up extra shifts. Just when he is getting tons of calls for jobs he hurt his back we thought and has a C6-C7 injury to his neck meaning he probably needs surgery. We check on that Monday with the Neuro-surgeon.**

**I love to write this is my only escape, but it seems on my only days off I have been in ER for pain control of his neck or treatment of my migraines so please be patient with me. I do love this pleasant escape. I rewrote the last chapter since I have several people say it was confusing. I do apologize. My mind was not in the right state to be writing and I did not check as well as I should have. I hope this one is better. :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**_Previously..._**

**_It felt so good to be home. She had certainly missed being home and having Rose close. Vangie was nice and seeing Alice again was great, but home was always home. She looked around at her now almost empty house and Edward who now stood in the kitchen fixing their son something to drink and realized there is no going back this is the start of her new life. No turning back now not that she ever wanted to._**

**_He looked so handsome squatting in his jeans and dark blue polo. He had a smile on his face as he ruffled his son's hair. This was what she had waited her life for, where she had wanted to be at the side of the perfect man who loved her and wanted the same things she did. He stood meeting her eyes with the same love and adoration radiating from them._**

**_"Everything ok sweetheart?" He asked as he crossed the room to take her into his arms._**

**_She smiled, "Perfect."_**

They had been in the house a few weeks. Bella was now 7 months pregnant and she felt great considering everything. Edward was so involved in everything that the baby's bedroom was already decorated and ready to go, they had decided to go ahead and find out the sex of the baby and it was a girl to everyone's delight. Timmy was preparing for elementary school and they faced the dilemma of regular school or private.

Bella wanted him to go where Emmett taught and Edward thought it might be better if he went to a private school because of his status and the possibility of him being harassed by photographers. This was still under debate. All in all they were settling into a normal family routine that was actually fitting them both really well. Edward had adjusted to the lifestyle by staying busy with other things and found he enjoyed it.

He was looking into some local colleges and considering his options for following in his fathers footsteps. He did think medicine was something he would excel in. He was sitting on the couch with his feet up reading a medical book when she walked past smiling, "What are you reading?"

He didn't look up. "It's this medical book you wouldn't believe the diseases out there. I was thinking about specializing in Infectious Disease it is fascinating."

She smiled sitting in a nearby chair noticing how much he looked like Carlisle when he was engrossed in one of his medical books and chuckled, "Well, I think if it is something you are really interested in then you should go for it."

He bit his lip closing the book and turning to her. "You look beautiful this morning in case I haven't told you."

"You did, twice, but thank you again." She answered with a smile.

He rolled to his side, "I was thinking, perhaps Lily might enjoy some ocean air? We could take a little vacation."

Her hand rubbed her stomach gently and she shook her head no, "Can't leave, the doctor said I am too far along to go anywhere now."

He shook his head, "I can understand that. I certainly don't want to take any chances with my baby." He moved over, "Come sit with me mama."

"You're lying."

"Ok, so lay with me." He responded back.

She shrugged, "As long as you help me back up."

He opened his arms and she lay next to him. He buried his face in her neck, "Ah Bella, you always smell so good." He rested his hand on her abdomen and smiled as the baby kicked, "I think she'll be a soccer player."

"Maybe."

"You know love we still have to get your little dog." He said suddenly.

She looked at him funny. "What?"

He smiled, "I remember, when we were little you wanted kids and a little dog. I guess I am a little late on the little dog."

"I can't believe you remembered that." She said with surprise.

He grinned, "I remembered everything we talked about. I even remember when we talked about our first kiss."

She raised an eyebrow, "I can't even remember that clearly."

He shrugged and rested his head back playing with her hand, "I told you that I wanted you to be my first, because we were best friends and I thought you were pretty. You told me you were scared and I told you I would wait until you were ready. Do you remember that?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He chuckled, "I remember when you came to me that one day, it was around seven and I was supposed to be going home for dinner and you told me you were ready."

"I was so scared I was shaking."

He kissed her hand, "I know, I remember. You were so sweet and innocent, you trusted me. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Bella looked at his handsome face, "You didn't."

He turned to face her more running a finger down her cheek. "You were so cute as a teenager, shy and sweet. My Bella...so magical, you had that light yellow dress that looked so perfect on you. I remember you wore your hair down. You had a little ribbon around your hair that matched." His finger trailed down her jaw then down her throat.

"You were so timid, and I could see in your eyes the love I felt reflected. I wanted you so bad Bella...I had always wanted you. I watched you from across the room, when we would go over to each other's house I would watch you bite your pen when you would do your homework. You also twirled your hair around your finger when you read."

She smiled, "Wow, my own personal stalker."

He kissed her tenderly, "I was so in love with you and you didn't have a clue." She looked at his long eyelashes then his beautiful green eyes. "I just thought we were friends, I knew I liked you but I never thought a popular guy like you would see me that way."

He reached up running his hand through her hair, "Bella you never saw how beautiful you were. All of my friends wanted to date you." He ran his thumb over her full lips licking his own in response. I still remember so many things. I remember your words. You told me it was ok, that you trusted me and I wouldn't hurt you."

He was silent a moment deep in thought then looked down at her abdomen caressing it. "I had no idea I was leaving you with Timmy. I would never have been so selfish as to not protect you Bella, but I don't regret him. He is a wonderful gift."

He met her teary eyes and smiled, "I don't know why I did it, why I didn't protect you. It's not like I didn't know better. I guess I just...I just wanted so much to be with you. I didn't want us to have barriers. I wanted us to be one without anything between us. It was stupid and I was young, I should have been thinking of your safety first. I am sorry for that."

"It's ok." She stroked his stubbed cheek. "I could have insisted, but I didn't."

He looked deep into her eyes and nodded, "Did you want me to?"

She let her hand fall to his chest and admired the handsome face before her. He still reminded her of the young boy from years ago. Her eyes wondered to his mouth then back to his eyes.

"I didn't want you to. I wanted to be close to you and even though it was uncomfortable, I wanted to be closer. I never felt closer to you than then. It was odd and yet it felt natural between us."

He took her hand in his, "Tell me how you found out you were pregnant."

Bella snuggled into his chest, "I didn't notice I was late really. I hardly kept up with it, and then when I started feeling different and getting dizzy I knew. I remembered we didn't use anything. I told Rose. She got me a test even though I knew what it would say."

"You must felt been so frightened and alone." He whispered rubbing her arm.

She bit her lip, "I wanted to call you and tell you, but then you called and you were so excited about this new role. I just couldn't say it." She met his eyes. "I didn't want to hear the disappointment in your voice when I told you."

"Is that what you thought would happen?"

"We were children." She reminded him.

"Bella, I was in love with you." He reminded her.

She shook her head, "It wouldn't have mattered we were too young. If I would have told you it wouldn't have worked. You would have made some foolish decision and where would we be? Our life worked out like this for a reason. We have Lily for a reason."

He sighed releasing her hand to rest his on her stomach again, "Yes we do. I do love Lily."

"It was meant to happen this way." Bella said softly. "I can't change it, I am sorry it hurt you."

He looked up, "It's not that, I just wish there had been another way. I guess I keep looking back and trying to find one and there just isn't."

"No, there isn't. I don't want to keep reliving this. I just makes me feel guilty again." She pulled away standing.

He sat up, "Bella, that wasn't my intention."

She rubbed her back, "I know." She turned to face him, "Look, I can't change it. We go over it and it always remains the same I just wish I could make you understand, for some reason it's like you want to think there was another way we missed and there isn't. It's done Edward. Our life has moved on but I am beginning to wonder if you can."

The tension was thick and he felt his chest hurt seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry."

The front door slammed open and singing could be heard as Emmett happily rode Timmy on his back. Rose was laughing behind him. She walked in the living room setting her purse down, "We're back guys."

She looked back and forth from them as Bella turned, "Great, did you have fun?"

Edward stood, "Bella?"

She ignored him kissing Timmy on Emmett's back, "Go wash up monkey boy while I make some dinner."

Rose looked at her curious and followed her to the kitchen. "Bella are you ok?"

She grabbed a pan from under the cabinet, "I'm fine, would you hand me the olive oil?"

Rose handed her the oil and leaned closer, "Bella, what's wrong?" She gently touched her arm, "Sweetie what is it?"

Bella set the oil down wiping the tears. "Damn hormones."

"Bella." She asked again.

She turned sighing, "I'm just hormonal. Edward's just over thinking things as usual and it is getting to me."

"Such as?" Rose asked lifting the pan so the oil would spread.

Bella grabbed the chicken from the refrigerator and tossed it in the pan. "He's been on this why didn't I tell him sooner about Timmy kick. Over thinking the possible ways it could have went. There are no other scenarios. I have played them all in my head for years, I have beat myself down for years he has no idea how far down I have been with this. He isn't helping. "

She ran her hand through her hair tossing another pan on the stove, "I beat myself up for years. I took abuse for years because I loved my baby, because I loved him, because I didn't want him to suffer for what? What did it matter? Why didn't he have to suffer? Why did I do it all on my own, while he was in Los Angeles with some slut on his arm making a million?" She had no idea they had just walked in the room.

Rose tried to interrupt, "Bella calm down."

"No, no why should I? I mean honestly. I worked my ass off while he simply smiled and pretended to sleep with models so they would throw money at him. Why? So I could raise his son, our beautiful son with morals and dignity and I don't know what else, but I did it because I had to and I wanted to and I don't know but I did!"

She turned to see Edward and Emmett both standing there stunned. She threw her hands up and walked to him poking him in the chest, "And you Mr. Cullen don't know anything, because if you did you would have figured it out a long time ago that everything I did and everything I still do I do because I love you."

He stood with his mouth half open unsure what to say. She wiped her tears, "I'm going to take a bath you can finish dinner." She stormed off.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Wow, talk about pregnancy hormones."

Rose cast a glare at him. He shrugged, "Just saying babe."

Edward walked over to the stove with a sigh, "I got this Rose, thank you two for taking Tim today. You go home and relax."

Rose placed a hand on his back, "I can do this if you want to go talk to Bella."

"No, I'll let her cool off."

"Edward, she loves you, you do know that?"

He looked down, "I know. She's right though, I have been pushing the issue. I need to accept it and move on. She has done an amazing job and that's it. We have a wonderful life now and I should be happy with that."

Rose kissed his cheek, "Call us if you need us."

"Will do, night guys."

He fed Timmy and cleaned up then put Timmy to bed. He found her in bed reading a book. Taking a shower he slipped in beside her. She bit her lip setting the book down, "Edward?"

He turned to her, "Yes love?"

"I'm sorry."

He smiled, "No apologies necessary."

"Yes there are, I said some really hateful things. I didn't mean them."

He pulled her close and onto his bare chest. "Bella, you said what you thought. You were right and I should listen. I don't think it was hateful. You had a point and well...point taken." He kissed her temple chuckling, "Although it's kind of sexy seeing you all riled up like that."

"Really?" She questioned.

He kissed her neck, "Mmmm hmmm you get all red cheeked. I kind of like it makes me want to snuggle."

"You could except for the fact that there is a very prominent belly in your way Mr. Cullen."

He turned her over, "Now there isn't Mrs. Cullen." He pulled her back to him. She giggled as he placed his arms around her pulling her close. He kissed the sensitive skin just below her ear, "You know any other time this would be kiss and make up time."

"Probably, it's a little easier when I don't have a baby to move around."

He bit her sensitive ear lobe, "You don't have to move love you can stay just like you are."

"You are being naughty." She said as he slipped her gown up.

"Yes, I am but you like me naughty, and I have to be inventive with you in such delicate state no?"

She lifted her arms as he tossed her gown across the room. "I think you are correct." She agreed.

His warm lips fell to her shoulders, "I have to be ever so gentle my love, for you carry our daughter inside you. Do you think you would allow me to try a few things? I promise you they won't hurt a bit."

She moaned as his hands roamed her heated flesh. "How can I say no?"

"I was sort of hoping you wouldn't." He whispered against her ear.

She closed her eyes, "Please, try anything." With a smile she was in his capable hands.

The next morning she heard a knock on the door and set her juice down. Edward was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She opened the door James looked down at her belly and then back to her face she smiled, "Well this is a surprise."

"No doubt, you are huge." She rolled her eyes, he always had a knack for words.

"Get around a lot of pregnant women James?"

"I try not to." He said with obvious distaste.

She chuckled, he was still a jerk. Somehow she was not at all surprised.

"Come in James. Edward is still asleep." He followed her looking around.

"So I guess the simple life suits him." He said simply. She shook her head not commenting as she led him to the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks, I brought my Starbucks."

She sighed sitting, "So what may I ask brings you by?"

He sat down, "Edward got offered a new role. It wouldn't film until next year and it would only be a 2-3 month shoot in LA so you could be there with him. It's a good script. I thought I might toss it at him see what he thought."

Bella shook her head, "That doesn't sound so bad." He watched her walk across the kitchen and back.

"So is this a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"Girl."

He raised an eyebrow, "Great, overprotective Edward mode."

She giggled, "Yeah well, probably."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, "Hey my man."

Edward hugged him briefly pouring himself some coffee, "What brings you to Forks?"

"I was telling Bella I got a script. It's not shooting until next year and it's in LA. I read it and it's a good script, I thought you should take a look."

Edward frowned, "I don't know man the baby will be small and..."

Bella touched his hand, "Edward read the script. It's only a few months and we would be there with you."

He thought a moment then lifted the script. "I'll take a look at it, no promises."

James smiled, "It's all I ask, I just have a feeling it's going to be big and you know with your name on the bill I can guarantee it."

"I know. I am just not sure that is the direction I want to go. I have a family now and other things that I need to put first. This isn't just about me anymore."

"No obligations just look it over." James said gesturing to the script.

He nodded flipping through the pages a little the pushing it aside as Timmy walked in.

"Morning big man, are you hungry?" He asked, his eyes lighting up as he saw him.

Timmy nodded, "I want pancakes."

Edward frowned," Pancakes? What kind of pancakes? Chocolate chip pancakes or blueberry pancakes or...."

"Blueberry." Timmy shouted excited.

Edward smiled, "Hmm... well it takes a special stirrer for blueberry. I don't know if I can do it my hand doesn't feel so good do you think you could do it?"

"I'll do it daddy, I'm a good stirrer."

He set a bowel on the counter, "Go bring a chair over here and let's get started."

Bella smiled at them. Edward was so good with him. He really was a good father. He just naturally had it in him she could remember when Carlisle used to do the same thing with him. She knew he would do just as good with Lily. She didn't know if he would take this part or not, she honestly didn't think he seemed that interested.

She watched James play with his coffee the family scene was definitely not one for him. He stood. "Well you enjoy your breakfast and I am going to head back to LA. This small town stuff isn't for me. Let me know what you think."

Edward nodded, 'I'll get back to you."

Bella could tell it wasn't the reaction James was hoping for. She followed him to the door. He turned and smiled, "Take it easy Bella."

"You too."

He walked out quickly. She shut the door and headed back into the kitchen where her two boys were playing in the flour. She giggled, she didn't know who was cleaning up later but she knew it wasn't her. She grabbed her camera this was definitely one for the scrap book. One of many great memories to come, Edward waved her over, "Come on mama, help us."

"No, you two are too messy."

"I'll clean it up." He pouted.

Timmy turned and pouted too, "Come on mommy please."

She raised her eyebrow, "Ok no fair out numbering me." Walking over Edward kissed her and pulled her in front of him. One thing was for sure, they would never be your typical family. They completed breakfast and relaxed outside as Timmy played on his swing set.

Bella watched him thumb through the script casually then he tossed it on the nearby table.

"You don't like it?" She asked. He sighed laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"I just don't think it's me anymore, once upon a time it was. I don't want the cameras and the glitz Bella. I just want a simple life with you and the kids. I don't know something I me changed when you came into my life. My life was complete and I felt whole. I had accomplished what I wanted and now I want to move to the next place. I want to go to school and have a normal life."

Bella smiled, she knew exactly how he felt. He turned to her looking into her eyes, "Is it so wrong to want to do that?"

"No."

He tapped his thumb on his knee, "I know it won't be easy, I'll be preoccupied with studying a lot but in the end it will all be worth it. I really want this."

"Then you should do it."

He smiled, "Nothing like having a supportive family any other woman would say I was crazy. I should stay in acting where the money is and I could work less."

Bella shrugged, "If you were happy, but would you be?"

He looked at Timmy as he slid down the slide and smiled.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then you shouldn't be acting. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. If it's mowing lawns then I'll get you a lawnmower."

He laughed, "Well, I won't go that far. I do want to support you somehow." She smiled looking at Timmy.

"You know Edward he doesn't care what you do either, he loves you regardless."

He nodded, "I know. His mother taught him well." He leaned up closer to her, "Bella, I have something for you. "

"Really what?"

He smiled reaching into his pocket and pulling a box out.

"Do you remember my grandmother?" He asked watching her face.

She thought a moment, "A little, she was always giving me mints." She giggled.

He smiled, "Yeah, she loved mints for some strange reason. She was always fond of me and before she passed away she gave me something, and she told me when you truly find the love of your life you give this to her along with your heart. I guess I've held onto it for a while now and I think it's time you have it."

Bella's eyes widened as he opened the box and a beautiful, delicate antique ruby ring sat there. She gasped running her finger over it.

"It's beautiful."

He smiled, "Yes, she loved this ring. My grandfather gave it to her when they were very young." He pulled it from its velvet protection and looked at it. "It's supposed to represent the heart you know, or so they believed at the time."

He took her right hand and slid it on her finger. "What do you know perfect fit."

She looked at it in awe, "It's so perfect."

He stroked her cheek, "As are you my love."

She met his eyes, hers full of unshed tears, "Thank you."

He kissed her softly, "You are most welcome Isabella." Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close, "I thought you would enjoy it. It felt right to give it to you."

"It is lovely."

"Good, I am glad you like it. Perhaps one day we can pass it on to our daughter."

She nodded wiping her tears. "I think that would be wonderful."

He felt his phone vibrate and ran his thumb across her lip, "One moment love."

"Hello, yes....wait Alice calm down what's wrong?"

His eyes met Bella's and he swallowed hard, "Alice sweetheart calm down, listen to me ok everything will be fine. I...I'm on my way let me book a flight and I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise sweetie, it's ok listen to your big brother its ok. I will be there soon ok? I love you and I'll call you as soon as I get my flight arrangements. Ok honey, I will you be strong baby girl. "

He hung up and looked up at Bella in shock, "We need to go to L.A."

**I do hope there weren't too many errors and that you enjoyed. My husband's surgery is next Tuesday so keep us in your thoughts.**


	35. Chapter 34

_**Previously...**_

_**He felt his phone vibrate and ran his thumb across her lip, "One moment love."**_

_**"Hello, yes....wait Alice calm down what's wrong?"**_

_**His eyes met Bella's and he swallowed hard, "Alice sweetheart calm down, listen to me ok everything will be fine. I...I'm on my way let me book a flight and I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise sweetie it's ok listen to your big brother its ok. I will be there soon ok? I love you and I'll call you as soon as I get my flight arrangements. Ok honey, I will you be strong baby girl. "**_

_**He hung up and looked up at Bella in shock, "We need to go to L.A."**_

Bella could feel the tension rolling off of him and see the stress in his face. She stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Jasper, he was in a car wreck. I don't know all the details and Alice was too upset to tell me. All I know is he is in ICU and I need to go. I don't know what to do you can't fly, shit!" He stood frustrated running his hand through his hair. Bella stood touching his arm.

"Easy, relax let me call my doctor and see what I can work out ok? I mean I am in perfect health and I haven't had any complications."

Edward paced worried and Bella watched as he bit his nails, his face etched with concern. She stood in front of him effectively stopping him.

"Edward." She said with authority.

"Yeah?" He answered but never looked up at her face.

"Why don't you get Timmy a drink why I make a few calls ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah ok." It took a minute for him to process what she said but he called Timmy in and took him into the kitchen. She called her physician and explained the situation and then James because she knew if you wanted to makes something happen he was the one to go to.

She called Emmett and Rose explaining who immediately came over to help in any way they could. Edward was looking out the window in a daze, he looked so lost. His eyes were void of emotion, they were dark and empty. Rose touched her arm.

"Is he ok?"

Bella smiled sadly, "He's worried. Alice couldn't tell him much she was too upset. He hasn't been able to get either of his parents on the phone and he is worried sick."

Her cell rang and she answered and looked at the clock.

"Thank you so much James. We'll be ready." She set it down just as Edward turned to look at her.

"James has arranged a private plane the doctor said that would be ok because I could move around more. The limo will be here in thirty minutes. Rose will help me pack. Timmy is staying with Rose and Emmett until we find out what is going on. James is seeing what he can find out on his end as far as Jasper's condition."

Edward nodded and stood mechanically heading to pack. Rose assisted Bella and neither said anything as he packed in silence. His face was void of any emotion and he was pale. When he left with his bag Rose sighed.

"Bella, is he ok?"

"No, he just hasn't broken yet." She zipped her bag. "I'll be there when he does."

Edward entered again and took her bag in his hand.

"Are you finished love?" It was the first affectionate thing he has said since this whole thing had been set into motion. She looked into his eyes and saw the storm that brewed there. She was almost scared when it broke loose that she wouldn't be able to control it.

"Yes, thank you."

She went to help him lift it and her hand met his. He stopped meeting her eyes. Tears flashing in his greens ones. She gasped moving closer and resting her other hand on his bicep.

"Everything will be ok Edward." She tried to reassure him of something that even she didn't know because no one knew the full extent of what was going on. He looked down allowing a tear to fall and Bella saw Rose sneak out giving them privacy. He was so frightened, and she loved him so much more for allowing her in on this very private emotion inside him.

She reached up wiping away the tear with her right hand and cupping his cheek.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. The whole family will be there for Alice and for Jasper we will work it out together. They probably haven't called you back because Alice is so upset, and you know she is a handful."

He smiled setting the bag down and pulling her into his arms.

"Yes, she is. I love you Bella."

"I love you too, not that I want to break this up because I am enjoying it, but….the limo is probably waiting."

He chuckled releasing her and grabbing the bag.

"Yes you are probably right. We are on a tight schedule." He followed her out the door and to the front door where as she predicted he was waiting. The driver put their things in the car as they said their goodbyes to Timmy. He hugged him tightly.

"We'll be back soon, and if it looks like it will be a while I'll send for you ok?"

"Uncle Jasper is going to be ok right?" He asked worried.

"We don't know yet baby, we hope so." Bella answered kissing his head, "We'll call you soon ok. You be good for Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose."

"I will." He hugged them back and patted her stomach.

"Bye Lily."

Bella chuckled as Edward slipped his arm around her waist.

"Love, we need to go."

They waved by and got into the car. The flight wasn't long but it seemed that way since they were both nervous the entire way there. James was waiting with a limo upon their arrival. They got in and headed to the hospital. James leaned back.

"Your refrigerator is stocked for your stay as is the cabinets."

"Thank you James." Bella said with a smile.

Edward leaned up nervously on his knees.

"Any news?"

James sighed running his hand through his hair.

"It's pretty quiet, I mean they know you are coming and wanted to wait and talk to you when you got there. I know he is stable. I don't know much more. "

"How's Alice?" Edward asked with a worried expression.

James shrugged, "She's a mess man. You knew that. I tried to see if there was anything I could do, but really she only wanted you."

Edward nodded looking out the window. Bella knew it would be that way. Alice and Edward were always extremely close and if something were to happen to Jasper, Alice would be a basket case and Edward would take care of her, it was just the way it was.

She didn't mind. It was nice that they had that. Arriving at the hospital Edward took her hand helping her out and instructing James he would call him if he needed him. She could feel him trembling on the elevator and squeezed his hand tightly. He smiled sadly at her.

He found his family in a private waiting room where the nurse had directed him to.

"Edward!" Alice cried flying across the small room and leaping into his arms. He held her securely and carried her across the room to sit on a couch beside his mother. She smiled patting his arm.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi, mom."

She stood hugging Bella.

"Hello, you are getting so pregnant." She giggled and patted her stomach. "Lily is growing."

"Yes she is." Bella answered back.

Esme pulled down her beside her.

"Please sit beside me and your husband, I know this has been a long trip for you."

Edward gently rocked a fragile Alice softly whispering in her ear as rubbed her back. Bella couldn't believe how tired she looked. She was always pale, but she seemed more pale than normal. She seemed almost breakable. She was dressed in black and that didn't help the pale factor. She had a slight purple under her eyes and looked as if she had not slept in days. Bella felt sorry for her.

Esme slid her arm around Bella as if catching her thoughts.

"I'm so glad he is here, none of us could calm her. Now look at her." Bella watched the beautiful interaction they had. It was so unique and wonderful. Alice was falling asleep as he softly talked to her. When she finally gave in to sleep Edward looked up.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Jasper was driving home from work and he got hit head on by another driver. The other driver was turning and not paying attention. "

Edward's eyes closed for a moment as he digested this information. He nodded.

"How bad is it?"

She inhaled slowly, "He's hurt, there was some spinal damage they had to repair. He should he fine after rehab they said. He is intubated his right lung was punctured. They say it will heal as well. He has a chest tube. I am sure he will be in quite a bit of pain when he recovers. The doctors say that he is breathing on his own now, and they may pull the tube any time. We are just waiting to let his lungs rest."

"How about his head?" He asked scratching his neck.

Esme shook her head no.

"His head is perfectly fine. Thank God a few cuts but no trauma. He can squeeze your hand and follow commands. He is still so strong he doesn't like to be sedated."

He let out a deep sigh he didn't realize he was holding.

"That is good."

She shook her head, "Yes, it could have been a lot worse. Alice doesn't need to be so upset especially in her condition."

Bella and Edward both looked at each other and then Esme.

Bella spoke first.

"Her condition?" She questioned.

Esme chuckled, "Yes, well it just so happened the day of the accident Alice had an appointment with her OBGYN and found out she was pregnant. She was going to tell him that night."

They all laughed. Edward grinned.

"I would think he has a reason to recover now, rather quickly I would suppose."

"I tend to agree." A male voice came from the hallway. They looked up to the handsome blonde standing there.

Edward smiled.

"Dad."

He walked in looking at Alice asleep in his arms and kissed her head.

"I am glad she is finally sleeping." He then looked at Edward.

"Good to see you son. I wish it were under better circumstances." Carlisle patted his shoulder.

"Me too." Edward responded.

Carlisle turned to Bella, his eyes sparkling and hugged her.

"Hello daughter, you look radiant." He leaned back looking at her abdomen. "The time quickly approaches I see."

"Yes, she doesn't have long." She patted her stomach.

He smiled.

"You carry her a lot like Esme carried our Alice here. She may be a petite one, you're not very big."

Bella shrugged.

"It's possible, I haven't gained much weight the doctor keeps scolding me, but I eat everything in front of me. She says she thinks she's going to weigh between 4-5 lbs. I don't understand I started showing early and then just stopped growing."

He laughed.

"That's how Esme did with Alice. She ate and couldn't gain weight. Alice weighed 4lbs 10oz. so don't worry, yes it's tiny but she may just be small. Alice is still tiny. It runs in the family so she may just be small, you are relatively small also."

Bella looked at Edward only for him to wink.

She smiled at Carlisle.

"It beats having a larger baby, Timmy wasn't big but he wasn't small either."

Carlisle raised a knowing eyebrow at Edward.

"Well, he is after all like his dad."

Bella laughed as he walked over and sat beside Esme. Edward very gently laid Alice on the couch and covered her. He stood extending his hand to Bella.

"Come with me."

She nodded taking his hand."

Finding the ICU close by he explained they had just flown in and after a case of shock when the nurse recognized him she gladly let him in. He closed the glass door behind them and sighed taking in all of the tubes and machines surrounding his brother in law.

There were IV fluids dripping into an IV established somewhere he supposed in his arm, he couldn't see because it was covered up. He had a tube down his throat, obviously a catheter to void. He groaned at the very thought of that until he saw the size of the tube coming from his chest.

"God." He said aloud before thinking.

Bella squeezes his hand tightly.

"Talk to him." She whispered.

"What?" He asked back.

She pushed him.

"Talk to him, he can hear you." She said again.

He moved closer leaning on the bed.

"God Jasper I…I don't even know what to say bro…you really did it this time…" He stopped resting his face on his arm for a moment catching his breath. Bella rubbed his back then kissed his neck and whispered.

"I'll wait outside."

He inhaled deeply lifting his face and watching her leave. She was such an angel. He smirked.

"She's so perfect that one, you know? She knows what I need even before I do. I don't know how I got so lucky sometimes." He looked down seeing Jasper's now open eyes looking at him.

He smiled.

"Hey you are in there somewhere, hurts like hell huh?"

Jasper nodded slightly.

Edward frowned biting his lip.

"I can get the nurse to…" Jasper grabbed the hand that was next to his on the bed and Edward understood.

"I get it, it will sedate you, I understand."

Jasper nodded.

Edward sighed.

"Alice is asleep I can wake her but…"

Jasper shook his head no, just barely but enough for Edward to know what he meant. He nodded.

"I know she has been up taking care of you. She loves you man, what can I say? The doctor's say you are going to get better it's just going to take time. Think you can handle that?"

Jasper acted like he was writing and Edward's eyebrow's creased.

"Ok, let me get something."

He searched for something and then handed it to him seeing his facial expression.

"Jasper, you're hurting."

Jasper was still a few moments then wrote down for him to take care of Alice and his baby.

Edward looked at him stunned.

"She told you?"

Jasper nodded.

Edward smiled at him.

"She probably didn't think you could hear her. Good reason to fight and get better right?"

Jasper frowned the ventilator going off for a moment. Edward looked alarmed.

"Jasper I'm making you do too much, I should go."

The nurse walked in checking the ventilator and stroking his head.

"Relax Mr. Hale remember not to fight the vent, let it breathe for you. Are you hurting?"

He looked at Edward with sad eyes. Edward touched his arm.

"Jasper tell her."

He nodded.

She smiled, "I'll get you something."

Edward leaned closer.

"You have to heal buddy for Alice, so if you hurt take the medicine ok? I'm going to go and let you relax. We're all here and we'll be back soon. I'll make sure Alice is taken care of I promise. You focus on you. I don't want you to worry about anything outside of this room ok?"

Jasper nodded as the nurse returned with his medication.

Edward smiled, "I'll be back soon bro, you rest and heal.

He walked out finding Bella visiting with the nurses. They were all talking about babies, why wasn't he surprised? He slid his hand around her small waist.

"Ready my love?"

Bella looked up.

"Yes, are you finished? Is Jasper ok?"

Edward smiled down at her.

"He was hurting so I let him rest." He looked up at the nurses who were obviously staring. "See you later ladies."

"Bye Mr. Cullen." They answered with a few giggles.

Bella tried not to laugh as he led her out. She followed him to the waiting room.

"Already you have the nurses at your feet."

He smirked not turning.

"I wouldn't say that love, they just happen to know my name."

Bella grinned watching the way his rear fit his jeans and sighed.

"Yeah, and when I walked up they were discussing they way your jeans fit and they wondered if you had them special made to fit so well. Then I heard one ask if everyone saw what she saw because you looked like you were packing."

Edward dead stopped causing her to run into him and turned, his face was actually red.

"She said what?"

Bella smirked, "Surely you've heard that one before."

He had a look of confusion. She had to laugh this was a hard situation they were in, a sad one so a break from the intensity was nice.

"What exactly am I suppose to be packing?" He asked clueless.

Bella looked at him a moment before busting out laughing.

"You are kidding me right? You aren't seriously asking me that question."

He still shook his head confused and Bella smirked looking around. There was no one in sight and she pushed him into the unisex bathroom and locked the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing love?"

Bella unzipped his pants and took his hand placing it on his groin.

"Packing, get the picture?" She demonstrated with a grin.

He flushed and zipped his pants.

"Females are vulgar. Why would you even…why would it…I don't…never mind."

Bella shrugged.

"Men have degraded women for millions of years don't act so shocked. You're a piece of meat to some woman it is what happened when you signed up on that bill that said make me a star."

He leaned on the wall taking in what she said and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not to you." He said pulling her close.

She smiled resting her face on his chest.

"No, I love you. You are everything to me the package was included as a bonus." She giggled as he started tickling her.

She pulled away, "Stop, stop."

"The package got you this." He stated as he rested his hand on her belly. She smiled.

"Yes it did, and it got me Timmy."

He smiled kissing her ear, "And it got you me."

"How does that work exactly?" She asked.

He shrugged, "No idea it figures in there somehow. In the mean time I feel really cheesy if that's even a word in the unisex bathroom next to the waiting room kissing my wife. We should check on Alice."

"I agree."

He released her taking her hand and opening the door after looking both ways for safety he led her out and into the waiting room. Alice was awake and curled in a ball on the couch. Edward smiled sitting next to her.

"Sleeping beauty awakes."

She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, I was so tired."

He nodded.

"I saw Jasper, he is concerned you aren't taking care of yourself and your baby."

She looked stunned.

"He heard me?" Her eyes began to water.

He smiled.

"Yes sis, he heard you and he is a very excited father. He wants me to make sure you are taking care of you so he can get better."

She trembled as the tears fell.

"I didn't think he could hear me. I was so scared I was losing him."

Edward pulled her into his arms.

"Alice, he is strong and he has a lot to fight for. He is worried about you, and you have to show him you are taking care of yourself too. I promised him ok?"

"Ok." She whispered back hoarsely.

"I made him promise to take his pain medication so he could get better. I'm working on you both. You have to help me here. I'll be here as long as you need me love."

"You will?"

Alice looked questioning at Bella. Bella knelt in front of her before she spoke.

"We are family we'll be here as long as you need us."

Edward had never been more proud of his wife. He knew he loved her, was in love with her, and many other things but the emotion he felt in that moment was indescribable. She was going to give up her life in Forks temporarily, possibly the baby's birth in forks to help Alice and Jasper.

He couldn't think of anyone with a bigger heart and he couldn't think of a bigger show of love than she had just shown. Not that she didn't show him constantly throughout their lives with the things she did, but once again she amazed him. He couldn't help but look at her adoringly.

His hand reached out automatically as if it had a mind of its own and cupped her cheek. Bella's beautiful eyes met his and she smiled.

"Everything ok Edward?"

He smiled back she was just so insanely beautiful. Those cute little dimples when she smiled, the light in her eyes when she was happy, the gold glow in her skin. The perfect little freckles across her nose. He loved everything about her.

He leaned forward.

"Have I ever told you that I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every day?"

Bella round eyes widened and she blushed.

"No."

She looked at Alice who was watching from beside him with a smile.

He caught her chin and brought her attention back to him speaking softly as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Well then, I do apologize for that my love. I should have because you're always on my mind, filling my heart with all of these wonderful emotions just like so many years ago."

Bella looked down flushing as he tilted her chin back up.

"Bella, look at me."

She met his eyes.

"I fall deeper in love with you every day and I hope it never stops."

She felt like her heart fell into her stomach as he kissed her tenderly. He then smiled stroking her cheek and leaning back. She felt like she was being stared at and turned. Alice was grinning ear to ear.

"That was so beautiful." Alice said crying.

She pounced on her hugging her tightly. Bella laughed. Edward caught them to keep them from falling. Alice wiped her face.

"Sorry, hormones. That was just the sweetest thing. My brother can be so sweet at times."

Bella chuckled.

"Thank you Bella, for staying until this all gets worked out."

Bella smiled.

"You helped me, now I'll help you."

**Just an FYI the surgery went great my husband is sore but recovering. Thank You so much for your support and Wonderful reviews.**


	36. Chapter 35

**_Previously..._**

**_"Bella, look at me."_**

**_She met his eyes._**

**_"I fall deeper in love with you every day and I hope it never stops."_**

**_She felt like her heart fell into her stomach as he kissed her tenderly. He then smiled stroking her cheek and leaning back. She felt like she was being stared at and turned. Alice was grinning ear to ear._**

**_"That was so beautiful." Alice said crying._**

**_She pounced on her hugging her tightly. Bella laughed. Edward caught them to keep them from falling. Alice wiped her face._**

**_"Sorry, hormones. That was just the sweetest thing. My brother can be so sweet at times."_**

**_Bella chuckled._**

**_"Thank you Bella, for staying until this all gets worked out."_**

**_Bella smiled._**

**_"You helped me, now I'll help you."_**

The days past slowly, Jasper had been extubated and was doing well, but it was a long process. Alice stayed with Bella and Edward because she didn't need to be alone. They made sure she ate and was taking care of herself.

Alice and Bella were at home resting while Edward stayed with Jasper. He had just finished therapy and groaned tiredly.

"Is Alice eating ok? She looked kind of pale this morning." He watched Edward to see his reaction.

Edward smiled setting the book he held down and met his face. He looked much better, his blue and brown bruises were healing, but he still had a way to go. His chest tube was still in place. He was determined and that made all of the difference in the world. He was progressing well. He was now out of ICU and in a normal room which made it harder to get Alice to rest properly.

"As well as can be expected I guess. She is fighting morning sickness so she eats crackers a lot. Bella had it as well so she helps her. She eats when she can. I can't think of anyone better to have with her than Bella."

Jasper nodded looking worried. He trusted Bella but he still wanted to be with Alice, it would just make him feel better seeing with his own two eyes.

"Yes, I just...I worry about her being so small to begin with."

Edward chuckled understanding how he felt.

"Jasper, dad is watching her like a hawk. It's fine really. She is at my house and we will take good care of her."

Jasper shifted in the bed sighing. He was tired of this bed, this room, and this hospital in general.

"I wish they would remove this tube."

Edward stood lifting the covers to look at the entry site and tried to control his frown. It was a large tube and it looked like it hurt. He could only imagine the pain where it entered through his ribs. He smiled covering it back up.

"The doctor said soon, you still have a lot of fluid but your lung recovered well."

"Let him lay here with this hose in him a while." He shot back irritated.

Edward laughed leaning on the side rail.

"Yeah, I suppose that would give him a different opinion on things." He moved his chair closer and sat down.

"You look much better though, try and relax. It takes the body a while to recover from what you have been through. You are recovering quite well."

"You will definitely make a good doctor." He replied shaking his head. His brother in law was definitely made for this profession.

Edward chuckled flattered that he thought so.

"Why, thank you."

Jasper pushed the button making his the head of his bead go up and turned to him again.

"Hey Edward, I know with Tim it was different because it was kind of thrust on you all at once, but with the new baby are you scared?"

Edward smiled thinking a minute then nodding slightly.

"A little, I suppose I am. I never got to watch Bella grow with Timmy so this is a new experience. It's fascinating. I'm worried I won't hold her right or change her diaper right. I guess all of the things a new dad would be because I missed all of that."

He inhaled deeply looking off.

"I know I have Timmy and I have the emotional connection of a dad. I feel like a dad, but the instincts with a newborn aren't quite there yet. I don't know if they will just kick in naturally or what. I kind of hope so, I guess I'll find out when Lily gets here. In a way it sort of all feels natural to me... I guess that's what is confusing to me. When we are alone and Bella is sleeping... I touch her stomach. Lily moves under my hand and it just feels so natural."

He smiled turning to Jasper, his eyes full of emotion that Jasper did not miss.

"I can't explain how wonderful it is to be a father. It is a life changing experience. You will love it. I am so glad Alice is pregnant."

Jasper smiled at him.

"Me too, I've wanted this for a while. She completes me and this just makes us more perfect. I knew when I met her years ago that she was the one. She was always so perky and upbeat. I just couldn't imagine my life without her in it. She had this beautiful smile that blinded me and I always wanted to keep her smiling. Edward, I love her so much."

"I know." He patted his arm. "You don't have to convince me my friend."

They heard a small knock and Alice peeked in.

"Hey baby." She immediately ran to his side and leaned over brushing his hair from his face. He smiled as her face lit up.

"I missed you." He whispered stroking her cheek.

She blushed kissing his forehead.

"Bella made me rest. I needed it though I feel much better now."

He bit his lower lip and reached out with his hand gently rubbing his fingers across her nearby stomach.

"Yes, you did my love." His face held nothing but tenderness and undying devotion. She smiled pressing her head against his.

Edward stood.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone, where is Bella?" He asked as he turned.

"She's talking with one of the nurses." Alice said softly never taking her eyes off of Jasper.

Edward smiled kissing her head.

"Ok sis, I'll check in on you two later." He walked out shutting the door softly.

Bella was visiting with a nurse when she felt his hand slid up her back and closed her eyes.

"That feels wonderful." She said softly.

He laughed softly.

"Sounds like someone needs a massage."

She turned to face him placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I can always use a massage, but it's cold in here and your hands are warm."

His face looked amused and the he pulled her close looking into her caramel eyes.

"My beautiful wife who is always hot is complaining of being cold?"

She shrugged. He was right, she usually was hot, but today she was cold and it was even fairly warm outside. This was California after all.

"It happens. Maybe my hormones are all messed up today."

He kissed her nose and released her taking her hand.

"What do you say we give them some time, and let's go for a walk?"

"I'd say ok." She answered falling into step beside him.

They walked down the streets peacefully looking around. It was as usual, busy. People everywhere rushing as if there were no tomorrow. Limos, expensive cars, Bella was awestruck by it all. Edward led her to a little bistro and the sat outside to enjoy the weather.

"I do miss this sometimes, even though it looks horrible you get used to the pace." He said taking a drink of his tea.

Bella turned to him and smiled. She could see that about him, he seemed happy here. He wasn't in the limelight he was just being himself and with family, but he was happy.

He pulled her chair closer slipping his arm around her back. She enjoyed the fact that he always liked to be near her.

"I used to come here to relax. I didn't get bothered so much believe it or not. They'd take a few pictures but it wasn't so bad."

She smiled looking around. It was nice, there were a few trees and it seemed less busy than the other places. The people chatted softly and seemed to be more relaxed. She was finding she didn't actually hate L.A. as much as she thought. She just liked Forks better.

She felt his warm hand on her belly and Lily turning to respond and smiled. He was such a loving father. Lily was always receptive to him even in her stomach. She turned watching how his eyes lit up as he watched Lily kick as his hand. She couldn't wait to see their relationship grow as Lily got older.

"You know Bella, I don't know if we will be home before Lily is born. How do you feel about that? I know you wanted to be." He looked at her face to see her reaction. His face was unreadable. She had come to grips with this a long time ago, and it no longer mattered as long as they were together. That was the most important thing now.

She reached up stroking his stubbly chin. She liked that he hadn't shaven in two days, he looked incredibly sexy.

"It's ok. I think your family needs us now. Lily can be flexible and so can I, Timmy will be here next week and it will all be just fine. We will do what we have to."

He took her hand in his.

"If you want to go back to Forks, we will make it work somehow. I want to do this right."

She was elated that he loved her that much, but they were doing this right. His sister needed him. Jasper needed him and she would not leave them when they needed them most. Alice was depending on her more and more right now and she couldn't just up and leave. All that mattered was they were together.

She pulled his turned away face caressing it lightly.

"Baby, I want to be here. Lily will be fine here. The nursery is decorated, your sister had a blast with that and it will all work out. I think it helped give her ideas."

He smiled taking her hand from his face and kissing it. How did he get so lucky? She was such a wonderful woman. Not many woman would compromise the way Bella has for him and his lifestyle. She was one in a million and he loved her for it. He would do anything for her and he tried to take every opportunity to show her.

"I can't wait for Tim, I miss him."

Bella smiled resting her head on his shoulder. He gently ran his thumb on her palm in a circular pattern as they sat quietly. They didn't need to say anything it was perfect just like this. He kissed her head.

"You want to go shopping? There is a baby shop nearby." He questioned.

"You are tempting me Mr. Cullen." She teased.

He laughed as she lifted her head to look at him. She watched him a moment, the way the shadow's played on his features. How handsome he looked sitting here so relaxed. His green eyes dancing happily, she couldn't recall the last time she had seen him like this.

He winked at her and she smiled.

"Help me up daddy."

He grinned as he stood and slipped one hand behind her back, the other in hers to help her up. She sighed stretching and rubbing her back. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall over her beautiful pregnant body. She was so perfect. He wondered if she would object to him keeping her pregnant. She just looked so sensual to him that way. It was so natural. She was simply breathtaking. The way she glowed, the perfect little flush of her cheeks. The luster of her hair.

Shaking the thought from his mind he took her hand and led her out of the seclusion they shared. It didn't take long to find the shop he was telling her about. She was excitedly looking around at all the cute little girl things. He leaned on the counter smirking. He knew she would love it.

She wasn't one to splurge but he knew he could get her to bend just a little. He slipped off finding a cute little white dress with pale pink smocking. He turned finding her speaking to the sales woman.

"Bella?"

She turned.

"Love, look how tiny."

He showed her the dress and she gasped taking it from him.

"It's so beautiful Edward."

He smiled slipping his arm around her.

"It is pretty."

She ran her fingers over the delicate fabric and smiled.

"Couldn't you just see our Lily in it?"

He nodded.

"Only if you got the matching little booties."

"Booties?" She questioned.

He walked off and returned with some booties. She smiled wider and bit her lip as if she were thinking. Edward leaned closer.

"You know, it's a preemie so I'll bet she could wear it and she will need something to wear home from the hospital no?"

She looked up meeting his green eyes. He smiled kissing her nose and leaning to her ear.

"I'll bet she would look just beautiful in it. Can you see her baby? Our little angel in your arms and she looks just like you, soft brown hair, caramel eyes, and I bet she has the softest snow white skin. She will be the most beautiful baby girl. I can't wait to see her, our little Lily."

He leaned back seeing a tear slide from her cheek. He could see the emotion in her eyes and took the dress and booties handing them to the sales clerk.

"Could you give us a moment?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." She said as she scampered off.

Meeting her eyes again he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Bella smiled at him wiping her face and sniffing. He had such a way with words and he didn't even think about it. He just said what he thought. It was just how he always was. He spoke from the heart. It was why she fell in love with him in the first place.

"I love you Edward."

He closed his eyes as her warm lips pressed against his.

"I love you too." He whispered when she moved back.

She giggled wiping her face again.

"Sorry, you just always say what you are thinking and sometimes it's so sweet."

He reached up brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Hey I also found a cute little blanket to match, want to see?" He asked curious.

She raised an eyebrow looking at him oddly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Most men don't take in interest in dressing their babies." She said matter of fact.

He pulled her close leading her to the blanket.

"Most men aren't me." He said back.

She laughed. He was right, most men weren't. It wasn't really surprising that he took an interest. She wouldn't be surprised if one day he was the one putting Lily's hair up in pig tails for her. He just seemed to be the type. He wasn't feminine by any means. He just didn't let the idea of doing something for his kids make him feel any less of a man. It made her love him even more.

He showed her the blanket and looked at the stuffed animals. She smiled as she watched him.

"Hey Edward, what would you do if Lily asked you to put her hair up?"

He looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean put her hair up? You mean like in a ponytail?" He questioned tossing down the giraffe he held and grabbing a bear.

"Yes."

He shrugged.

"I'd put it up I guess. I mean you'd have to teach me how. I'm not quite sure how to do it, but if you show me no problem. Why?"

She smiled knowingly and touched his arm.

"Let's get out of here."

He set the bear down.

"Want the blanket?" He asked taking it from her hands. She nodded yes as he took her hand and led her to the cashier. She saw him grab something else but didn't see what it was. When they finished they headed back to the hospital.

He knocked walking into the room where Jasper shushed him. He smiled seeing Alice asleep in a small space on the side on Jaspers bed, her head on his chest Edward sat in the chair.

"You should be careful man that tube is still in."

"I know, but I miss her." Jasper said quietly.

Edward knew he did but he didn't want him to do anything to delay his healing. He looked down at the chest tube. The suction was still the same, but there was less drainage. Maybe it would come out soon. Bella came in to stand beside him.

"You look better." She said softly.

He smiled softly taking her hand.

"I feel better. You've been taking good care of my Alice, thank you."

"It's no problem."

He looked down at her stomach imagining when Alice would be that big and smiled. She noticed where his eyes were and raised an eyebrow.

"She's moving, want to feel?"

He looked shocked. He couldn't believe she would let him.

"Really?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, it's ok." Bella nodded taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. He didn't feel anything but the hardness of her stomach for a moment then it came. It was an odd sensation like her skin being moved along his hands. It almost felt like something pressing directly against his hand.

"What is she doing?" He asked in wonder.

"Touching your hand." She said back.

He looked at her stomach in awe as he felt the pressure increase. She moved his hand around to the other side of her stomach.

"Feel this, this is her bottom."

He chuckled.

She moved his hand again and gently touched her lower abdomen.

"This is her head."

He smiled admiring the way she knew her body and the baby's positions so well. She moved his hand again and she winked at him.

"Watch this."

She pressed and he felt a hard kick and sat stunned.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked curious.

She shrugged.

"It's uncomfortable, not too bad though as long as she doesn't keep doing it."

He removed his hand and looked at her with amazement.

"Thank you Bella, that was amazing."

"Anytime, you'll be able to feel your own do it soon enough."

He looked down at Alice and smiled. He knew she was right and he couldn't wait. The thought of Alice showing with his child was the most exciting thing he could think of. He couldn't wait to get better and get out of this hospital. He had a life to get back to.

Bella felt her phone ringing and looked down.

"I have to get that, excuse me." She turned and exited the room.

Edward watched her leave and stood next to the bed.

"We went shopping and I picked Alice up a little something."

Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Edward pulled open a bag and showed Jasper the cute little mommy to be shirt. He laughed and nodded.

"She'll love that."

"I thought so." He folded it and laid it beside her.

"Jazz, since she's still sleeping I'm going to wait with Bella close by, tell Alice to call me when she wakes up ok?"

"I will."

Edward walked out finding Bella and they found some chairs in the lobby. His phone rang later and he smiled opening it.

"Hello sunshine....wait Alice what is wrong? Who's hurting him? We're on our way?"

Edward stood grabbing a concerned Bella and slipping into the elevator.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"I don't know, Alice is crying and I couldn't hear well."

Arriving at the floor Alice was being comforted by the nurse who was trying to calm her when Edward asked her what was going on. They could hear Jasper's cries from the room.

"What's going on!" Edward growled.

The nurse paused for a moment.

"The doctor is removing his chest tube Mr. Cullen." She answered obviously intimidated.

He pulled a crying Alice into his arms.

"Why wouldn't he tell me so I could get her out of here? She doesn't need to hear this!" He shouted and turned. "Alice let's get some air sweetie."

"I can't leave him." She cried.

He sighed lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the elevator, his face full of anger. Bella stayed behind, she knew he would need someone there when they were finished. Edward held the door for a minute then nodded in understanding.

The doctor finished and walked out and Bella immediately went in. Jasper was gasping in pain. She wet a cloth and wiped his forehead.

"Is Alice ok?" He asked in a broken sentence.

"Edward took her out did they give you anything for pain?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Morphine but it wasn't enough. The tube was so big." He tried to control his breathing. "I didn't want Alice here, he wouldn't wait."

Bella wiped his head gently.

"Slow breaths Jasper, slow breaths."

The nurse came in with more medication and injected his IV.

"This is a medication called Dilaudid, this is stronger and it will help with the pain."

He trembled and buried his face in the pillow. Bella ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Jasper." She continued to caress his hair in a soft soothing motion. Within a few minutes he had stopped trembling and began to relax.

"Jasper are you ok honey?" She asked leaning down brushing his hair back to see his face. He moved his face a little out of the pillow and to the side.

"It's tolerable. Don't stop."

She smiled and resumed stroking his hair. The nurse leaned in.

"How is the pain?"

Bella looked up.

"I think he needs a little more medication as soon as he can have it."

She nodded.

"I can give him some phenegran too so he won't get nauseated, and it helps the pain medication work better. It will help."

She was soon back injection his IV again. Bella continued stroking his hair until finally his head was fully turned to her. She stroked his cheek.

"Are you ok?"

He appeared glassy eyed but he was still somewhat lucid.

"Much better."

She giggled.

"I think you are nicely sedated Mr. Hale."

He sighed.

"You are precisely right Mrs. Cullen and I like it please don't stop."

The door opened and she looked up. Alice ran over quickly.

"Oh my god Jasper are you ok?" She kissed him multiple times on the face. He cupped her face.

"I'm fine beautiful girl, I'm ok. They gave me some medication. Would you sit with me?"

"I..." She hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you Jasper."

He pointed.

"Stand where Bella was, do what she was doing, it felt so nice."

Alice looked at her questioning and Bella smiled moving Alice to where she was and putting her hand up in his hair and running it through his blonde locks. He moaned appreciatively.

"Yes sweetheart, like that."

He stopped Alice's wrist and met her wide eyes.

"You smell so good, I love you."

She smiled at him as he then released her hand and she continued stroking his hair. Bella turned to Edward who was leaning on the door tapping his foot, she placed a hand on his tense shoulder and he didn't move.

"Edward?"

He turned anger burning in his eyes.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Previously…**_

_**"Stand where Bella was, do what she was doing, it felt so nice."**_

_**Alice looked at her questioning and Bella smiled moving Alice to where she was and putting her hand up in his hair and running it through his blonde locks. He moaned appreciatively.**_

_**"Yes sweetheart, like that."**_

_**He stopped Alice's wrist and met her wide eyes.**_

_**"You smell so good, I love you."**_

_**She smiled at him as he then released her hand and she continued stroking his hair. Bella turned to Edward who was leaning on the door tapping his foot, she placed a hand on his tense shoulder and he didn't move.**_

_**"Edward?"**_

_**He turned anger burning in his eyes.**_

"Edward are you ok?" She asked worried.

He glanced at Jasper and Alice and shook his head no. Hearing his father's voice he leaned down kissing her cheek.

"I'll be right back love."

She watched him leave curious to what he was upset about. He closed the door and found Carlisle speaking with the physician who had pulled Jasper's tube out about his condition. Carlisle smiled when he saw him.

"Hello Edward. I heard Jasper got his chest tube out and is doing well."

Edward frowned trying to maintain his composure.

Are you the doctor that took the tube out?" He asked in a shaky voice.

He nodded with a smile. He had no idea the anger Edward held inside towards him.

"He did well, it is a painful procedure but he held his own."

Edward's face turned red.

"He held his own? I left specific instructions to be notified when this happened so that his wife could be relocated and with me. Instead she was subjected to her husband yelling from outside the room, she is in a very fragile state and does not need the stress. I am extremely upset with the lack of competence shown in this facility."

Carlisle looked stunned.

"Edward, I've worked with Dr. Rogers for many years. I am sure he did not intend to harm Alice in anyway."

Dr. Rogers shook his head looking concerned.

"No Edward, I had no idea I was suppose to notify anyone. I apologize. I did ask Mrs. Hale if she wanted to take a walk or wait down the hall in the waiting room and she refused. Had I known you were to be notified I would have waited. The nurses change shifts every 12 hours and the message may not have gotten relayed on accident. I am sure it was not intentional."

Edward inhaled deeply, his stance stiff with his hands on his hips. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see the beautiful eyes of his wife. He calmed immediately. She smiled at him.

"Edward it's ok. Alice is ok now." She knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but it was something. She rested her head on his arm. "Jasper did really well."

Carlisle patted his other arm.

"Son, these things are unpleasant and they don't happen often, but they do happen. Please try and understand. You must relax a little. Jasper is healing well and he has had a lot of injuries. Unfortunately he had more pain than most when it was being removed. We are all doing the best we can in a difficult situation."

Edward walked off without saying a word. Bella met Carlisle's upset eyes.

"I'll talk to him."

She followed him to the waiting room where he was alone and sat with his hands covering his face. Sitting beside him she rested her hand on his leg.

"Edward you know there's been a lot of stress on you lately. You've been taking care of a pregnant wife, a pregnant sister, trying to figure out what to do with your future. You've been worrying about Jasper and so many other things. It's easy to get overwhelmed. No one blames you for being upset and worried about things."

He shook his head but never removed it from his hands.

"Alice was so upset. I can't watch her be so upset like that. I don't want anything to happen to her baby. She is so excited and it would crush her. It just bothered me, you are right I am overemotional and I overreacted. I am glad you were there for Jasper. Thank you." He said as his voice cracked.

"He's my brother in law. It's my obligation so to speak right? He is a sweetheart and I would hope he would repay me in kind if you were tied up." She said as he lifted his head.

I'm sorry this is so much on you Bella. I know taking you away from Forks right now when…." He paused resting a hand gently on her abdomen and shaking his head.

"She deserves a restful and calm environment and I'm not helping."

Bella ran her fingers through his hair. It was getting longer, he needed to get it cut but she didn't mind. He was relaxing a lot more with the little things. She rested her hand over his and thought about all that has happened. This was hard on everyone involved but she wouldn't change a thing, it would all be just fine.

"Edward, I love you."

He met her eyes and smiled.

"I know you do my love, and I love you."

He felt Lily moving and chuckled leaning down to kiss her stomach.

"I know little one, I never forgot about you." He rested his head on her stomach and she allowed him this time, running her fingers through his silky hair. He was so handsome. She couldn't get over how much this boy she once had a crush on had turned into such a wonderful man. He was truly amazing.

He had his faults but he could love and when he did it was with all of his heart. Her whole life she had wanted one thing, him and he was here in her arms. He leaned up kissing her lips.

"I love you so much Bella, you'll never know how much you have given me."

She didn't respond and he looked at her stroking her cheek.

"Sweetheart?"

She leaned forward pushing him back. Alarmed he moved gripping her arm.

"Baby, what is it, what's wrong?"

When he saw her flinch again he placed his hand on her stomach feeling it tighten. He met her eyes.

"Bella are you having contractions?"

She was about to speak and he felt it again before she could. He grabbed his phone.

"Carlisle, I need you in the waiting room and bring a wheelchair." He brushed her hair back stroking her cheek.

"It's going to be fine love."

He tried to remain calm but his heart was beating rapidly and he couldn't hide the concern on his face. It wasn't quite time yet. Sure she would probably be ok if she delivered early, but the baby was so small it could present a problem.

Carlisle entered with a wheelchair looking worried.

"What's going on?"

He immediately was at their side. He knew by the worried look on Edward's face it was Bella.

Bella felt his warm hands on her stomach.

"Bella are they close?"

She nodded.

"Yes, they hit so suddenly. " She felt a warm tear escape her eye as she looked to Edward. He squeezed her hand.

Carlisle felt for a moment then nodded.

"The baby feels like she's in position, we better get you to Labor and delivery. We'll let the professionals take over from here Bella they'll know what to do."

She shook her head then grabbed his hand.

"Please Carlisle, she has to be ok."

He smiled.

"She will be in good hands, let's get you upstairs. You must help us get you to the chair now hon."

Edward assisted her to the chair and she refused to let go of his hand scared to death that something would go wrong. Once arriving they set her up in a room. They watched the Fetal Doppler and she nervously fidgeted. She was worried and prayed everything would be ok.

Alice came rushing in.

"Bella!"

She ran into her arms.

"I was so worried when dad called."

Bella took her hand.

"Please stay with me."

She nodded with a smile.

"You know I will. I won't leave you." She pulled up a chair beside her. Edward kissed Bella head as the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Cullen, let's check your cervix for dilation and see where we are ok?"

She nodded nervously. Carlisle smiled.

"I'll wait outside."

Bella shook her head.

"It's ok. Please." He nodded in understanding but turned away to give her privacy. The doctor examined her and slipped off his gloves washing his hands.

"Looks like you're dilated to 4. I can give you something through an IV to try and stop the progression. I've ordered an ultrasound. I want an exact gestational age and weight. What are your feelings?"

Bella looked at Edward and felt him squeeze her hand. She shook her head.

"I just want her healthy. I know she is so small, if she can be born safely then its fine. I know there are no guarantees. "

He nodded.

"I'll see what the test shows and then we will go from there. Mrs. Cullen, I will do whatever is in the best interest of your baby that I promise."

He left the room and soon the room was buzzing with nurses starting IV's and doing lab work. Alice smiled.

"It will all work out fine, you'll see. Have you thought of a middle name for this perfect little bundle?"

Bella felt Edward slip beside her on the bed and sighed suddenly comforted, his hand resting comfortably on her abdomen.

"I was thinking maybe Lily April Cullen."

Alice looked confused.

"That's pretty but why April is there a connection there?"

Edward interrupted then, you could hear the awe in his voice.

"We met in April all those years ago."

Alice giggled.

"Awhhhhh…..that is so sweet. I think it is perfect."

Bella blushed and met his face his lips gently met hers as he whispered how much he loved her. She groaned into his mouth clutching the sheets, he felt her stomach tighten under his palm. The door opened and the ultrasound tech came in with her machine.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, let's see what we have here."

She pushed the sheet back revealing her stomach and squirting the cool gel on her stomach before beginning. Edward and Alice watched in amazement as the tech explained what every picture was. Edward wished he has seen this on Timmy, but he hadn't and it was no use dwelling on that fact now. The important fact was he was in his life and that was all that mattered and that now he had to make sure this child was safe.

She moved the wand around Bella's stomach a few more times typing in a few numbers and smiled.

"We're done."

Carlisle looked at the numbers.

"So we are looking at approximately 36 weeks?"

The tech nodded, "Yes and the lungs are developed so it should be fine. Her size would be the only complication I see, she's showing around 3.5-4.5 pounds."

He shook his head.

"We expected her to be small."

She left and Carlisle sat beside Alice.

"Bella, you and Edward need to decide what you want to do. We can try and hold off labor, it may or may not happen. It is likely if it doesn't she will be ok, her lungs are developed and so she should adjust well she will just be small like we expected."

Bella arched groaning louder. Edward gasped as she squeezed his hand.

"If she will be ok, I say deliver her. I don't know… Owh!" He said as she squeezed him again.

"Carlisle somethings happening." Bella said nervously.

"Alice call for the nurse." He demanded.

He lifted the sheet a little and frowned.

"Bella, your water has broken."

He brushed her hair back.

"I'm afraid you will be seeing Lily sooner than expected."

The nurse came in as Carlisle briefed her on the situation she checked Bella's dilation. She bit her lip and slipped off her gloves.

"You're dilated to 7 honey. This is going to go fast it seems. I'm going to call the doctor and let him know."

Bella shook her head frantically.

"Edward, Timmy isn't here."

He nodded.

"I know. It is better if he is there for now. He will come as scheduled unless something changes. I'll call as soon as I can and update them."

She felt her hands began to shake. He looked down taking her hand in his.

"What's wrong my love?" She turned meeting his eyes.

"We're going to have our baby." A small tear escaped her eye. He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Yes beautiful, we are. I can't wait either."

Alice jumped up.

"Oh, oh camera, I don't have a camera. I have to go to the gift shop. We have to have pictures. I'll be right back." She was out of the room before either of them could say anything."

She gasped grabbing her stomach.

"Wow, I forgot how bad these hurt."

He smiled kissing her neck.

"Are you ok with me watching baby?" He asked stroking her forehead.

She met his eyes shocked.

"Yes, it's fine. I mean why would I not want you to…." Realizing what he meant she smiled.

"You mean down there."

He winked.

"Ah yes, if you want to. If you are sure it won't traumatize you and then you won't refuse to touch me for years."

He laughed.

"It is a beautiful thing you are doing love, a natural thing. I don't think it will keep me away from you. In fact I imagine it will make me more attracted to you."

She eyed him curious.

"Yes, well we'll see what you say after you see it."

He kissed her hand.

"Bella, it's a woman's body. It's a natural thing to give birth. I can never understand how any man can think of it as something other than beautiful."

Carlisle smiled resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Definitely a doctor." He commented with a smile.

Bella chucked for a moment then stopped as a man walked in with a tray and she saw few packages with large needles inside.

"Those look really big."

The man smiled a friendly smile.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cullen, you won't feel a thing. I numb your back with lidocaine first. This is for the epidural. You did want something to help with the pain?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"I'll make it as painless as possible. You'll feel the lidocaine, it feels like a little bee sting and then that's it ok?"

"Do I get a lollipop?" She teased.

Alice giggled. He grinned. He was glad to have a patient who had a sense of humor.

"How about some really good pain medication?"

She thought a moment.

"I'd say that was a fair exchange."

He set up and pulled over the bedside table.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, I need you to sit up and lean over this table. Your husband can stand in front of you and hold your hands if you'd like I'll tell you how far to bend from behind."

"Ok."

She looked at Edward nervously as he took her hands and smiled kissing her head.

"We're going to have a baby beautiful."

"I'm scared." She whispered softly. He stroked her cheek.

"Me too, but everything is going to be fine we've come so far to be together. I'm right here at your side no matter what."

She felt the physician behind her press on her back.

"Ok now a little more forward."

She leaned forward and inhaled deeply resting her face on her arm. He stroked her hair gently. He wished he could reassure her, but he knew the only way to do that was when everything was over and she could actually see that Lily was fine.

"Ok, now comes the pinch. He said from behind her."

She gripped his hand tightly hiding her face. He knelt wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her head.

"I love you baby." He whispered soothingly. "When this is all over we will have a beautiful baby girl that looks like her mommy."

She looked at him.

"She could look like you too."

He flashed her a smile.

"She could. I would settle for a little of both. My preference would be more of you, after all her mommy sure has me wrapped around her finger."

She smiled resting her hand back down. Carlisle and Alice stood behind the Anesthesiologist watching. He leaned to her ear," Is this something you think you will do?"

"I don't like pain so I guess I will." She replied back.

Carlisle smiled slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"My two babies are all grown up and having their own families. Who would have thought?" He said almost in disbelief. Alice giggled.

"Face is dad you can't stay young forever."

He shrugged.

"I guess not, I was hoping. It's fine though, grandchildren are lovely because you can give them back."

The physician taped her back and closed her gown helping her lay back down.

"You should feel some relief and I can give you more at any time ok?"

Bella nodded and inhaled deeply.

The next few hours progressed slowly. Alice stayed at her side as they spoke about how nervous she now was seeing what Bella was going through. The nurse came in again checking her cervix.

"Ok Bella, your ready are you feeling the urge to push?"

"You have no idea. I've been blowing out though, just like you said." She blew out gripping Alice's hand. Edward brushed her head with a cool cloth.

The nurse smiled and turned just as the doctor walked in and began to get dressed followed by another nurse.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we?" He asked with a grin.

Bella groaned arching.

"Please, let's do."

The physician arched an eyebrow.

"Do you need more pain meds?"

"No, no I'm fine, let's just get on with it. I don't want her too sedated." He agreed sitting on his stool and scooting into position.

"Ok Bella let's see where we are." It was there that it began. It only took 45 minutes until Lily April was born. It's hard to explain really everything that happened in such a small amount of time, it was all so fast paced.

Carlisle waited outside with Esme. Alice stayed on Bella's right side and Edward on her left. The joy and love in the room was palpable. Edwards face spoke volumes when she pushed for the last time and they brought the tiny baby out and cleaned her off allowing her to lie on Bella's stomach.

He didn't attempt to hide the tears that fell, nor the emotions he felt as he stroked her small head. She was absolutely perfect. He couldn't decide who she looked like just yet. Just that she was perfectly beautiful.

"Mr. Cullen?" The doctor repeated when he didn't hear him the first time.

Edward turned still in shock that this little gift was his.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

"I…I can do that?" He stuttered totally lost in the moment. Alice giggled and Bella rested her free hand on his arm.

"Cut the cord daddy."

He met her eyes and it dawned on him, this was real. All of this, it wasn't a dream. This was his life, it was all real. He smiled kissing her.

"I love you Bella." He whispered before moving down to the doctor.

He cut the cord and soon the infant was swept away to be cleaned. Lily weighed in at 4 lbs 3 oz as was 15 inches long. She was actually larger than they had expected and they were glad. They physician explained she looked good, but she was so small and since she was early she would go to NICU to be observed and monitored.

Bella lay sleeping afterwards and Alice watched Edward looking out the window. Esme and Carlisle had already visited for a short time and were letting her rest.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He asked but didn't turn.

She swallowed hard looking back at Bella and then to him again.

"I'm sorry."

He turned then seeing her eyes downcast on the floor. He couldn't understand her behavior and moved to sit in front of her.

"For what Alice?"

She wiped her tears.

"This was my fault, if I hadn't put so much stress on her she wouldn't have went into labor and…"

"No, no no stop it." He pressed his finger against her lips.

"I won't let you do this Alice. Who knows how these things work. Lily was ready, so she came. I don't think stress had anything to do with it. I will not have you blaming yourself. She is healthy and there is nothing to blame yourself for do you hear me? We came because you needed us. This is not your fault."

"I can't help it. I know it's a lot on you and her."

"You let us worry about that. You take care of yourself and your baby ok? Life happens and no one can say why it does it just does. This may have happened in Forks, who's to say? I'm surely not. My daughter was very lucky, you know why? She got to be born here with you at her side. I think she will like that story when she is older."

He reached across wiping the tears from her face.

"I bet Jazz is missing you."

"Probably."

"You should be with him. He knows what I told him, but I think he'd like a firsthand account from his wife."

She nodded and stood.

"Thanks Edward."

He stood hugging her.

"I love you sis, stop worrying so much go take care of your husband."

"I love you too daddy."

He chuckled watching her leave. He gently sat beside Bella stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes with a smile.

"Hey you." She said stretching.

He kissed her softly.

"Hey you back, how do you feel?"

She shook her head.

"Not too bad, a little sore but not as bad as I did with Timmy. She was a lot smaller."

He smirked stroking her hair.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered against her temple.

She looked at him curious and smiled.

"Sure tell me. What?"

He bit his lip.

"That kind of sacrifice was amazing to me. To see a woman's body do that…truly amazing."

She could see the sparkle in his eyes and knew he was being honest. He kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you Bella for giving me two beautiful children."

"You're very welcome."

He buried his face in her neck wanting to stay like this forever, for once in his life everything felt perfect.


	38. Chapter 37

**Someone asked me what Timmy's full name was. It's Edward Anthony Swan leave it to Bella to call him something off the wall.**

_**Previously…**_

"_**Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered against her temple.**_

_**She looked at him curious and smiled.**_

"_**Sure tell me. What?"**_

_**He bit his lip.**_

"_**That kind of sacrifice was amazing to me. To see a woman's body do that…truly amazing."**_

_**She could see the sparkle in his eyes and knew he was being honest. He kissed her tenderly.**_

"_**Thank you Bella for giving me two beautiful children."**_

""_**You're very welcome."**_

_**He buried his face in her neck wanting to stay like this forever, for once in his life everything felt perfect.**_

Two weeks later life was finally falling into place. Bella was home with the baby, and Timmy was there. Jasper had been released from the hospital and things were going well on all fronts. Alice 's pregnancy was going better, she had stopped getting so sick and was eating better and had more energy. She was having a blast being the little mother hen and taking care of Jasper.

Everyone was still asleep early one morning when Edward heard Lily crying. He didn't want to wake Bella, so he gently slid out of bed and into her room changing her diaper and heading downstairs to feed her. After warming a bottle he checked the temp and smiled placing it in her mouth which she eagerly sucked. He chuckled.

"You're hungry this morning."

He headed back up the stairs and sat in the rocking chair beside her baby bed and rocked her. He didn't see Bella watching him from their adjoining room. She thought it was the sweetest sight to see him like this, just being so sweet and loving. He would always get up and feed Lily, bathe her and do whatever he could. She didn't have to ask him. He didn't act like it bothered him.

He made special time for Timmy just like he promised once a week sometimes more as often as he could. He also made Bella time, he was too perfect. He had his faults but then again don't we all. He sat the bottle down and she started to fuss as he sat her on his shoulder.

"I know, I know but you have to burp first then you can get more."

Bella giggled and he looked up.

"I think we have a visitor little Lily." He said as he patted her back gently. Once she burped he laid her back and returned the bottle to her mouth.

"She's quite hungry."

"I see." Bella moved closer leaning on the chair beside them.

She smiled as she noticed her eyes starting to drift closed.

"She's also quite sleepy." She looked at how handsome he looked fresh out of bed at 4am in the morning. It was amazing he managed to still look that good. He wore only pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and it was simply too cute. She would have to remember to get her camera out.

He pulled the bottle from her now sleeping mouth and smiled.

"Well, I think sleep won that battle." He sat it down running his hand over her downy soft head. "She looks so much like her mommy. You know I knew she would." He teased turning to Bella.

"Did you?" She questioned curious.

He nodded.

"I did, I'm going to have to watch those boys."

He stood kissing Lily's nose and placing her in her bed and leaning on the railing. He watched her for a minute.

"You know I could just watch her forever."

Bella moved closer slipping her hands around his waist.

"I know they grow up so fast." She watched as he gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"Bella, I want another one someday." He whispered turning to pull her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest.

"I think we can talk about that someday."

He kissed her head smiling wondering what that someday would bring. Would they have another girl or a boy? He didn't really care as long as they were healthy and happy. He started to pull her.

"We should get some more sleep she'll be up before we know it."

"Yes and Alice and Jasper are coming over for the cook out today." She reminded him. He nodded.

"You know, I'm glad you reminded me I almost forgot dear one." He lifted the covers for her and crawled in behind her pulling her close.

"You've had a lot on your mind." She reminded him.

He kissed her neck and sighed thinking of all that had gone on in his life lately.

"Yes, I have. It is slowing down though. It's at a nice pace now Lily is sleeping a few hours a night so it's getting better."

"She'll sleep more as she gets older."

"I know love. I don't mind she's a doll." He chuckled. "The secret is take naps with her in the afternoon."

"You catch on quickly." Bella said laughing.

He groaned moving back.

"Sorry, but space is require this morning love. I love you and I am having trouble getting my body to understand Lily takes precedence."

"I'm sorry." Bella pouted. "Only another month." She teased.

He sighed.

"You are enjoying this." He said pretending to be hurt.

"I am, yes teasing you is fun. I don't get to do it often."

"A month is a long time Bella, a man has needs you know." He tried to fight a grin.

She raised an eyebrow.

"This from a man who waited how long for me?"

He shrugged feigning innocence just before she swatted him with the pillow. He started laughing and before long they were both swatting each other with pillows.

Bella awoke a few hours later and was surprised when she looked at the clock and it flashed 10:30am. She quickly scrambled for her clothes and put her hair up. She noticed Edward was absent and the baby's room was empty. Out back Alice , Jasper, and Timmy were all sitting in chairs while Edward heated the grill, and Lily was laying in Jasper's arms looking around happily. When Bella walked out they all turned.

"Morning." Edward smiled kissing her. She frowned.

"You let me sleep so late."

He shrugged.

"You needed it, besides you've been doing a lot more than you are supposed to and I wanted you to catch up on your rest. I didn't hurt anything. Timmy and I have it under control."

Timmy smiled as he rose to run to the swing set.

"Daddy let me make chocolate chip pancakes mommy."

Bella sighed.

"I just missed out on everything." She sat down beside Alice . Alice giggled.

"It's ok, sleeping in is good every now and then. Your body must have needed it or you wouldn't have done it right?"

"I guess so."

Edward sat behind her and pulled her against him.

"No worries love, you just had a baby. Your body is healing you can take all the time you need."

Bella smiled resting against him and looking at Lily who was snuggled against Jasper. She looked so small in his arms. It was apparent he was going to be a good father he was doing really good with her. He didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with her.

Timmy ran over holding out his hands.

"Look mommy a snail."

Bella jumped.

"Timmy, go put that down and wash your hands. That's gross."

His face fell.

"But it's just a snail."

Edward smiled.

"I think your mommy is afraid of snail's son, do as she says. I think it's a cool snail though."

Timmy smiled.

"Really, you think it's cool?"

"I do. You should let it go though. I bet it misses its mommy and daddy." Edward said patting his back as he ran off. Bella shivered and Edward laughed.

"It wasn't that bad baby." He whispered kissing the shell of her ear.

"Yes it was nasty, slimy, wet, snail."

He slipped from behind her checking the grill.

"He's a boy, boys like nasty things. Snails, worms, what else Jasper?"

Jasper grinned.

"Mud, grime and all the nasty 'you make a mess' with stuff. I was always making a mess. It's what boys are good at. We always want to know how it works and why it works that way. That's why we take everything apart."

Bella's mouth fell open.

"Timmy's not that way." She said crossing her arms.

"He's not old enough, he's just getting that age. You just wait. Don't you remember Edward when he was young?" Jasper reminded her.

She thought a minute then thought about all of the mess Edward got into when he was younger and frowned. A lot of it she didn't because she didn't like to play in the dirt. He did get into messes quite a bit though and she did remember that.

"Oh, I do remember." She said sadly.

Edward chuckled.

"I wasn't a bad kid. I just liked to play in the dirt. Water cleans anything." He winked at her.

She sighed. Alice patted her back.

"Just remember you have Edward here to clean him now. Let him do it."

Bella smiled.

"You know, you're right. Edward can do it. He is the specialist at that sort of thing is he not?"

She stood turning to Alice .

"I'm going to go get a drink."

Alice nodded and stood to follow her into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass she turned.

"You want something?" Bella asked before she closed the cabinet door.

"No thanks, I have a coke out back."

Pouring her some tea she leaned on the counter watching them from the window.

"You know it's funny, I feel at home here too. I though after buying the new house I would be in a hurry to get home but I'm really not. I miss my friends and family, but that's about it."

Alice smiled.

"It's because your family is with you, it's all you need to feel at home really."

Bella smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. James said there is a role here if Edward were interested. I saw him reading the script the other day. I think he is but he doesn't want to say it. I don't want him to think I'm not ok with him taking it. I actually am if he wants to."

"Just tell him."

"I know, he just seems so content. I don't want to push anything either." Bella toyed with her glass looking out the window at him.

"He has been so happy lately and I don't want to take that away from him. He seems to enjoy just being with the kids."

"Bella." Alice moved closer. "Why don't you just put it on the table and let him make the decision, that way you aren't wondering if you are right or not."

"You're probably right."

She smiled.

"Jasper has decided not to take the management position."

Bella looked at her in shock. He had worked so long and so hard for that, this was what all the traveling he had been doing all this time was for. All of the hard work and time he had put in.

"What? Why? Bella tried not to fall out of her chair.

Alice looked out at him and smiled.

"Well, it would require more travel. He didn't realize it at the time and now he feels like with the baby he wants to spend as much time with me as possible. He decided to take an office job he'll still be a quote 'big wig'." She giggled as she demonstrated with her hands.

Bella smiled.

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, I don't care. I mean it will be a pay cut, but the money was never the issue. I enjoy my time with him more. It's not like he will be making much less. He still makes a ton of money. He is so smart. I have a feeling he will still go a long way in the company. It's just his nature."

Bella agreed and looked down.

"My flower shop has kind of gone by the waist side since me and Edward got together. Rose has been running it on her own. I'm never one place long enough to help her too much."

"Maybe once you get settled you can dive back in?" Alice questioned.

Bella shrugged.

"I don't know. I kind of want to wait a little while until Lily is older. I'd like to be able to spend time with her. I didn't have that option with Tim."

"Well then, spend time with her. I am sure she would love that and I'll bet Timmy would love you home as well." She added with a wink.

Bella laughed.

"Yes, he likes me to make him a snack when he gets home from daycare. Soon it will be school he is getting so big. I can't believe how fast time flies."

Alice looked out the window and then back to Bella remembering when they all first met.

"Soon he'll be the same age Edward was when you first met."

Bella grinned.

"Yes, he will. He already looks just like he did at that age. I swear he's a clone."

Alice giggled.

"Look how cute your hubby is with Lily, he's going to be a good father." Bella said and Alice looked back and sighed.

"He does look pretty darn cute. You know they are very aware we are in here talking about them." Alice reminded her.

Bella looked out to see Edward wave. She waved back.

"They're probably talking about us too." She stood. "Let's go check on them."

They went back outside and Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Interesting conversation love?" He asked curious.

She smiled at him knowing it would drive him crazy not knowing.

"Not really."

She stroked Lily's head from where it now lay on his chest. He smiled leaning down and kissing her.

"I'll get it out of you later."

"Sure you will." She teased.

"Will you watch the grill while I change her?" He asked as he headed to the door. She nodded watching him head inside. Jasper stood beside her.

"He just flipped them so it should be good for a few more minutes."

"Thanks."

They both turned watching Alice get comfortable in a lounger. He smiled.

"Isn't she beautiful?" His voice held so much adoration. Bella simply chuckled.

"Yes, she is."

He opened the grill looking at the food.

"I thought I was supposed to be watching it?" She poked his arm. He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. I can handle it. Go relax. He flipped the steaks and she heard the door turning to see Edward returning. He laid the sleeping baby in her basinet.

"Passed it off to Jasper huh?" He teased as he pulled her close.

"For your information he took over." She replied back in a huff.

He laughed kissing her neck.

"Ah my Bella, you are too easy to tease my love. You have quite the little temper. Now I know where our daughter gets hers from."

Bella turned with a frown.

"You did not just go there." Her hand fell on her hips. He bit his lip and tried to hide his smile.

"What?" He shrugged.

"If you don't heat her bottle up fast enough watch out because the whole neighborhood is going to know about it."

He laughed taking a step back as she moved forward.

"Edward Cullen!"

He threw his arms out.

"What? You act like it's not true. She has her mama's temper. It's not a bad thing exactly. Just a fact…I don't mind her mama's temper or hers. I was just mentioning it and…"

He stepped back again as she moved closer.

"Why do you keep moving closer with that angry look on your face?" He questioned continuing to move back.

"You just insulted me and you want to know why I'm angry?"

Jasper laughed sitting down and leaning over to Alice .

"This should be good."

She nodded back.

Edward inhaled deeply," Baby I love you. I was just joking."

"Really?" She asked.

He thought a moment then smiled.

"Well, no but I didn't mean it in a harmful way." He continued backing away.

Jasper shook his head.

"He has no idea when to quit."

Bella continued to move forward poking him in the chest.

"That was a very mean thing to say Mr. Cullen, and even if you though it was cute and funny and found yourself amused guess what I didn't."

She stopped and smiled.

"…Until now." She poked him again and he lost his balance flying back into the pool. Bella laughed so hard she was bent over laughing. Timmy ran over looking down, his eyes wide.

"Mommy what happened to daddy?"

She smiled.

"Daddy went for a swim." She said before laughing again. Seeing the expression on his face she quickly headed back up closer to the house. Timmy looked confused.

"Daddy you went swimming in your clothes?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked down at him.

"Yeah, I was suddenly hot, would you get daddy a towel."

"Ok." He answered running inside. Alice covered her giggle when he walked closer and Jasper simply grinned.

Bella leaned against the basinet innocently as Edward rung out his shirt.

"You know, if you didn't just have a baby and I wasn't afraid the chlorine water would hurt you in some way you would be going in that pool my love." He said with a smirk.

She bit her lip.

"Does that mean you'll get me later?"

He nodded.

"When you least expect it."

She sighed watching him dry off as Timmy handed him a towel.

"Thank you son." He flashed her a glare and took off his shirt.

"I'm going to go change into something dry."

Jasper stood opening the grill and trying to hold in a laugh as he walked past.

"Hey Bella, you wanna put these on this pan they're ready."

"Ok."

She grabbed the pan, but her eyes never left his as he went inside. As he closed the door he winked at her. Yes, this was going to be a very interesting day indeed.


	39. Chapter 38

**Just a head's up for someone who asked there is a little "HOTNESS" in this chapter. You have been forwarned :)**

_**Previously…**_

"_**I'm going to go change into something dry."**_

_**Jasper stood opening the grill and trying to hold in a laugh as he walked past.**_

"_**Hey Bella, you wanna put these on this pan they're ready."**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**She grabbed the pan, but her eyes never left his as he went inside. As he closed the door he winked at her. Yes, this was going to be a very interesting day indeed.**_

The rest of the day they relaxed and enjoyed the company of his family. It was currently around eleven and Lily had just finished her last feeding of the night. Alice laid her in her bed covering her gently. She watched the small infant in wonder.

"I can't wait Bella, I am so excited."

"I know you'll be a great mom." Bella said as she sat watching from a nearby rocker.

She loved watching Alice with Lily. She was so good with her. Bella could already see she was going to take naturally to the mom role. She always held Lily with such love and confidence. She seemed to sense what she needed and nurtured her in a sweet way. She was the same way with Timmy. She would take him shopping and to the movies then sometimes she would teach him little things, it was just so easy to her, natural. Bella loved that about Alice it made her part of the wonderful person she was.

Making sure Lily was asleep Alice removed her hand and turned to Bella.

"I found the cutest little bedroom set, you have to see it. I found it online but they have it at a nearby store. I haven't had a chance to go look. I was so busy taking care of Jasper and now that he is better than I can."

"That sounds like fun, we should do that." Bella smiled. "What does it look like?" She could almost feel the excitement radiating off of Alice. She was so cute when she was excited.

Alice leaned on the baby bed.

"It's so cute. It's cream colored and it has little silk ribbons. It's perfect."

Bella raised an eyebrow wondering what Alice could possibly be thinking.

"Not to burst your bubble, it sounds pretty but baby equals mess. Silk ribbons?"

Alice winked with a half smile as she clasped her hands together.

"You'll just have to see, it won't be bad. The sheets aren't silk. It's more around the bed, the curtains and decorations. Bella nodded knowing she wouldn't win this argument. If Alice had her mind set then she rarely changed it. Jasper leaned in from outside the doorway.

"Mrs. Hale, we should go it's late."

She turned to him with a smile and back to Bella.

"He's right it is getting late. I'll call you tomorrow." Alice said then hugged Bella and was quickly out the door. Bella knew Edward would see them out so she decided to take a quick shower. It had been a long day. She rinsed her hair and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back on the tile relaxing.

She couldn't help but let her mind drift over events of the day and how wonderful her life currently was that was until she suddenly felt ice cold water pounding into her flesh and jumped screaming.

Edward laughed from behind the door.

"Edward!" She screamed fumbling for the knobs as he continued to laugh.

"Yes my love? Do you have a problem?" She could head the sarcasm dripping from his voice. So this was to be his revenge. How nice, and ice cold shower. It took her a few moments to get the knobs turned right again.

She trembled under the spray and stared at the door waiting on him to try that one again. He knew better this time, he knew she would be waiting When she was warm she turned the shower off and got out. He stood leaning on the sink with a smirk across his handsome face.

"Nice shower?" He had the audacity to ask.

"It was, until someone turned the cold water on."

He gasped feigning surprise.

"Really? How rude was that? I can't imagine anyone treating you that way." He puffed his chest out.

"Tell me who treated my lady so poorly and I shall smite the down with my sword."

Bella giggled placing her hands on her slim hips.

"You don't have a word." She pointed out

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, but I do."

He was rewarded with a slap upside his head softly as she passed. He chuckled watching her pass.

"What? It was funny." She stated and grinned as she grabbed her clothes and began to dress. He smiled back jumping across the bed and watching her.

"I told you I would get you back somehow." He reminded her.

She met his eyes and shrugged.

"You did, now we are even."

He watched her slide into her and crawled in next to her.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She answered turning to face him. He reached up to stroke her face.

"I miss you." He said softly. She looked at him funny not sure what he meant. He slid his warm hand to her hip and pulled her close.

"I miss being close to you, it feels like something's missing. I know that sounds dumb. It's not missing… not really. I mean I have all I could ever want. I don't know what I am trying to say."

He looked down ashamed and she lifted his face to look into his eyes and stroked his cheeks.

"It's ok to feel that way sometimes, I do too."

"Really?" He enquired as he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled.

"It's hard for us, we avoid intimacy so we aren't tempted and then we loose the satisfaction that we gain from it. It kinds of makes me feel lonely in a way."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, yet you're right beside me. I just want to connect with you." He groaned burying his face in her neck.

"I could hold you like this forever." His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes. He inhaled her sweet scent and sighed.

"Do you ever wonder you know where will we be in ten years?" He asked as he took a silky strand of her hair between his fingers and twirled it.

She smiled.

"I hope happy and healthy as for the rest it doesn't really matter. If we're together who cares?" She kissed his neck.

He pulled her closer.

"I just worry I guess." He leaned back to see her face.

"It's all been so perfect lately, I worry something will go wrong. I mean no one has the perfect relationship and we will have problems. It scares me."

"We will work through them just like everyone else Edward, that is what married people do." She said simply.

He smiled at her cupping her chin with his thumb and forefinger. She looked so beautiful bathed in moonlight. He couldn't help but watch her mesmerized.

"I know I worry needlessly. I just waited so long to have you in my arms, it seems like a lifetime. I don't want to waste any of it." He moved his thumb to trace her bottom lip.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too." She whispered watching as the shadows played against his features. He was so handsome. He seemed so different tonight, almost vulnerable and she wasn't quite sure why. It was possible it was just the mood.

He held her close closing his eyes and rubbing her back softly. He loved her being this close, but it was both a blessing and a curse. She was his wife and the love of his life. He couldn't help but want her to be well and healed from the birth of Lily, and at the same time he couldn't fight his body's calling to her when she was this close.

She knew his dilemma how could she not, with him holding her so close against him it was clearly evident. She pressed on his chest.

"Edward?"

"Bella, sweetheart rest it's been a long day and I know you are tired."

She smiled. He was willing to totally ignore his need just to make sure she was happy and well. His loving mind didn't even think of other options. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. It wasn't in his nature to take and not give. In this case, there was no other option he would just have to understand seeing him happy was enough.

"Edward." She said again pushing on his chest.

He allowed his hold to loosen this time when she leaned back to see his face.

"Lay back." She whispered pushing. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Why?"

She pushed and he followed still watching her curious. She smiled straddling him.

"Bella? What are you doing love?" She could see his breathing already increasing, from nervousness or excitement she did not know. She was fortunate that this particular night he had chosen not to wear a shirt but he did wear his pajama bottoms.

Resting her hands on his chest she slowly raked her nails gently down to the top of his pajama bottoms. He almost came off of the bed and immediately grabbed her hands.

"Bella." He gasped breathing heavily.

She met his eyes.

"You don't have to do this. It's ok. Please." She wasn't sure if he was saying please stop or please continue. It was more of he couldn't decide himself. His mind said he should say stop, his body said say go. His heart was racing so fast he couldn't think. It had been a while since they had been together and she was pushing all the right buttons.

"Edward, listen to me. I know we can't make love yet, but I want to feel close to you and why shouldn't you have this? I want to give you this. It would make me happy to please you."

"Bella." His voice trembled as he spoke. "I can't give you anything, it's not right."

She smiled kissing his lips.

"You gave me your heart it's all I need."

Hearing her words he trembled closing his eyes.

"Bella, I love you. You don't have to."

Bella leaned to his ear. "Edward let go and relax honey, I want to."

She tried to move her hands and he tightened his grip. She kissed his neck and said again.

"Edward, please. I want to do this, let me love you and help you feel close to me. I need to feel close to you."

She felt his hold loosen and she smiled. He would not regret his choice.

She awoke to the sun streaming in the windows. It felt warm and calming on the skin of her thigh which was draped over his waist, he was languidly stroking it in soothing circular patterns. She snuggled deeper into his chest only to have him hold her tighter and kiss her head.

"Morning sleepy head."

Bella looked up and was greeted with a deep kiss. She moaned and smiled giggling.

"Someone is in a good mood." She teased.

He shrugged with a smile.

She rested her head back down and enjoyed the caress of his fingertips as they continued the little circles on her soft skin.

"So, how did you sleep?" She asked knowingly.

"Good." He answered with a laugh. "Yes Bella, you were right ok." He said before she could comment.

She looked up at him smiling.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were going to say I needed it." He commented tapping her nose. She giggled biting her lip.

"Well didn't you?" She commented back.

He sighed patting her leg.

"We already established that. Let's move on like to how you are feeling this morning healing ok?"

Bella nodded.

"I feel good, no pain or anything. I think I will recover quickly."

He brushed her hair back smiling.

"What are your thoughts on heading back to Forks? Timmy's fixing to be ready to start school."

She was silent a minute then met his eyes trying to see what he was thinking, but there was no reaction. He was neutral. She hated that.

"I don't know. What about Alice ?"

"Alice is Alice, we can come back love. I just knew you wanted him in school there, it's getting close and I…"

She sat up running her hands through her hair. He watched as she dressed and put her hair up. It was apparent she didn't like talking about this subject.

"Bella did I say something wrong?"

She sighed sitting back down.

"No, I just…I mean this feels like home too. I have gotten used to it, people still take pictures but not like they did or maybe I just adjusted. I don't know. Things changed and Forks…I like Forks and I love Rosalie and Emmett it just…"

She looked down not sure what to say. He moved closer lifting her chin and searching her eyes for the answer he knew she held hidden there. Seeing what he already knew he smiled and leaned into her lips gently. Her hands tangled into his hair and pulled him closer.

He didn't hesitate to pull her fully onto his lap the intimacy of last night breaking down any inhibitions he might have had. They were both breathing heavily within minutes. He released her lips leaning on the headboard.

"Hot." He managed in between pants.

She rolled away onto her back and fanned looking at the ceiling.

"That was way too intense." She managed. They looked at each other and laughed. He slipped out of bed and grabbed some clothes while she watched him.

"So, we are staying here I take it?" He questioned.

"It feels right for now." She said biting her lip as he zipped his jeans. He peered up through thick, dark lashes and smiled.

"Ok, so we will look at schools here. I guess we go private you don't want him in public here."

She knew he spoke the truth, not here where everything was about who you were or who's son you were and one look at him and it was obvious no questions asked. He couldn't be denied. Lily started to fuss and he winked.

"I got it."

He is such a charmer. She thought as she headed to the kitchen to start Lily's bottle. Edward changed Lily's diaper and talked to her soothingly as they followed shortly behind. Bella handed him the bottle and smiled as Lily started sucking.

"She's so cute." She said as she kissed her head.

He sat down as she started the coffee and watched her.

"Bella, what do you think about this role coming up?"

She smiled not turning so he wouldn't see her. She knew this was coming but had no idea when he would finally bring it up.

"I think if you want to you should take it and if not then don't." She put the things up and turned setting his mug in front of him. He watched her sit.

"Well, what would you do?"

"Edward, I can't make the decision for you. Is it a good role?"

He took a sip of coffee and nodded, "Not bad. It's got some good lines."

She chuckled.

"Let me rephrase the question, can you make it a hit?"

He raised a curious eyebrow and smiled his famous lopsided grin, the one where the girls faint and the clothes fly off.

"I can make it a hit, yes."

"Then do it." She responded with a laugh. He looked down at Lily setting her bottle on the table and burping her.

"You think they'll still find me sexy? Here I am walking around burping a baby on my shoulder." He kissed Lily's head and held it gently in his hand.

Bella grinned widely.

"Oh Edward, you have no idea how sexy."

"Hmmm." He raised teasing eyebrow. "Well, as long as you think so. I think if you are in agreement then I might just take the role. I feel like the timing is right and it seems like a good role. The shooting schedule won't be too bad and so I won't be away from my family very long."

"Sounds like you should." She stood winking at it. "Now, breakfast ideas? Timmy will be up soon too."

He stood beside her for a moment then handed her Lily.

"You relax, I'll surprise you."

With a kiss he scooted her out of the kitchen. She smiled deciding to take Lily upstairs and give her a quick bath. She always loved the smell of fresh baby lotion and powder on a newly bathed baby. She bathed her and dressed her then headed back downstairs.

Bella leaned in the kitchen.

"Safe to come in yet?"

Edward turned, "Sure."

She walked in and he smiled kissing her, then Lily.

"You smell good little one, mommy must have gave you a bath."

She turned looking at the omelets he made. They looked wonderful, she wasn't sure what all he had put in them but her stomach was growling just at the smell. He smiled.

"Sit and eat, I'll wake up Tim."

She placed the baby in her bouncer and turned the music on low. Timmy and Edward were soon back and they ate while the baby made soft noises occasionally. Edward watched her and smiled.

"She seems to like music."

"All babies like music daddy." Bella said back with a grin. Timmy took Edward's hand.

"Daddy, can we go to the movies today?"

He pulled him on his lap.

"I don't see why not, is there something you wanted to go see?"

He nodded. Edward kissed his head.

"I think we can work that out, go brush your teeth and get dressed."

He stood clearing the table. Bella smiled, it was so good to finally have him in Timmy's life and he was definitely thriving from it. He flipped on the radio and set Lily nearby grabbing Bella's hand and twirling her to the music and then dipping her with a kiss before releasing her with a hip bump and singing to her and Lily as he began the dishes.

She laughed at his dramatic dancing to the radio until the phone rang and he winked grabbing it.

"Yeah, hang on."

"Bella."

He handed her the phone and continued to do the dishes singing to himself and attempting to make Lily laugh while he put them in the dishwasher.

He heard the crash of the phone and turned.

"Bella are you ok?" It was no sooner out of his mouth then he saw she was falling and he dropped the plate into the sink he was holding to quickly grab her. He caught her around her waist and struggled for a moment because of his wet hands trying to reposition her.

"Bella?"

She wouldn't answer and he glanced back making sure Lily was safely content in her bouncer for a moment while he carried her to the couch. He laid her down and quickly brought Lily into the living room so he could see her setting her close by he cupped her face in his hands.

"Bella, what's wrong? Who was that?" Her skin was cold and clammy and she was ashen and pale. He yelled for Timmy to bring him a wet wash cloth.

His cell buzzed and he wouldn't have answered it but he saw Emmett's name flash.

"Hello." He said worried.

"Hey, glad I caught you listen are you with Bella?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Yes, she just got a strange call, she's not responding to me Emmett what's going on?" He said panicked.

"I was hoping to get to you first, that was probably the police department…"

"The police…" He interrupted him. "Emmett what's….Oh God… Emmett her father, where is her father?"

Emmett sighed, "He was killed in the line of duty today, about an hour ago."

"I'll call you back." He hung up tossing the phone.

"Bella, baby please." She finally made eye contact with him. Timmy handed him a washcloth, but looked concerned.

"Is mommy ok?"

"Yes Timmy, watch tv for a little bit ok? I need to talk to mommy."

He wiped her wet face and cupped her cool cheek.

"Bella, are you ok? You're cold as ice and your clothes are soaked." She started to shiver and he stood going to a cabinet and grabbing a blanket.

"Let's get off your wet clothes." He gently removed her shirt and shorts but left her underclothes on and curled the blanket around her. He stroked her cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry."

He lifted his phone and pushed a button putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, listen I need you to come over."

He looked down at Bella and walked away to talk lower, "Her father just got killed and she's in shock, I need help with the kids. Thanks Alice ."

Bella remained on the couch until Alice arrived. Alice smiled taking Lily from Edward who was feeding her.

"I'll take her."

He leaned down kissing her head.

"Thank you."

He turned kneeling at the couch.

"Ok beautiful time for that warm shower I promised." He lifted her in his strong arms and carried her up the stairs. Turning on the warm water he turned.

"Let's get you undressed."

She stopped his hand and he met her big brown eyes. He caressed her cheek.

"I will be with you, always. These are the not so good times we talked about."

She released his hand and he removed her clothes followed by his and led them both to the shower. He bathed her and washed her hair, he wasn't aware until he turned her that she was crying. He dropped the washcloth and cupped her now warm cheeks in his hands.

"Bella please, talk to me."

"We were fighting." She said in a broken voice.

He shook his head.

"What?"

She sniffed.

"We…we were still fighting. He couldn't get over me having Timmy so young and not telling him you were the father, or getting pregnant with Lily like I did. He was so upset by the whole thing. He loved them both but me…he was still mad at me."

She broke down onto his chest. He pulled her close rubbing her back.

"Bella, love he wasn't mad at you. He forgave you a long time ago, he just didn't tell you because he is just as stubborn as you are."

She looked back.

"How do you know that?"

He smiled, "I'm a father that's how. He forgave you Bella. He loved you. Don't hang on to that memory. You had differences, but in the end the only thing that mattered is you loved each other."

He stroked her wet hair lovingly as she cried hard into his chest.

"He's not coming back Edward." She said in a broken sentence. He kissed her head and rocked her gently.

"No my love, he's not. I'm sorry."

There was nothing left to say. He let her cry, and cry she did. He let her because he knew she needed to and he was going to hold her until she made him let go. This was what marriage was about, it was not always going to be perfect and now they were finding out just how hard the bumps in the road could be.


	40. Chapter 39

_**Previously…**_

"_**Bella, love he wasn't mad at you. He forgave you a long time ago, he just didn't tell you because he is just as stubborn as you are." **_

_**She looked back. **_

"_**How do you know that?" **_

_**He smiled, "I'm a father that's how. He forgave you Bella. He loved you. Don't hang on to that memory. You had differences, but in the end the only thing that mattered is you loved each other."**_

_**He stroked her wet hair lovingly as she cried hard into his chest. **_

"_**He's not coming back Edward." She said in a broken sentence. He kissed her head and rocked her gently.**_

"_**No my love, he's not. I'm sorry."**_

_**There was nothing left to say. He let her cry, and cry she did. He let her because he knew she needed to and he was going to hold her until she made him let go. This was what marriage was about, it was not always going to be perfect and now they were finding out just how hard the bumps in the road could be.**_

On the flight to Forks she sat curled up looking out the window. Esme turned from where she was getting a drink to speak to Edward quietly where he stood beside her.

"How is she?"

He sighed looking at Bella. She hadn't eaten, she wouldn't drink. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that he usually loved on her, but today made her look paler than normal and pasty. He didn't really know how to answer that question, she was grieving and bad. She had a right to be she had lost her father and Edward had no idea how to make up for such a loss. The only thing he knew to do was support her and give her time. He felt Esme's hand on his shoulder as she squeezed it softly.

"She'll get better son."

He turned to see her face. It was always comforting to have his mom close, his father as well. He didn't know how he would react if something happened to them so he could imagine how Bella was feeling. He took a drink of his water as he checked to see that Timmy and Lily were still sleeping.

"How is Renee?" He asked softly.

She turned leaning beside him.

"Hurting, she's such a strong woman. She'll get through this. You know even though we lived in LA we still talked once a week. I kept up with Fork's gossip."

Edward thought about her words a moment then stopped swallowing hard and taking her arm.

"Come with me." He led her to the bedroom of the private plane and shut the door.

He ran his hands through his hair irritated.

"I'm just a little confused here, you never told me you kept in contact with Renee." He looked at her surprised. She shrugged.

"I just assumed you knew after all we were friends."

He stiffened turning away and shaking his head. She touched his shoulder.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"You knew!" He turned to face her. "All along, you knew Bella had a baby and you never told me."

She shook her head in defense and raised her hands, her face full of pity.

"Edward, I knew but I had no idea he was your son. Renee never told me who the father was. She did however tell me Bella wanted it kept quiet, I respected her wishes."

Edward shook his head.

"That's just stupid, I'm you son." He sat on the bed resting his face in his hands.

Esme sat beside him placing her arm around him and gently rubbing his back.

"Sweetheart, I had no reason to suspect he was yours. I knew you two liked each other but why would I think anything more? I'm sorry. It wasn't my story to tell it was Bella's."

He inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm just stressed right now and you kind of caught me off guard."

She brushed a stray, dark lock back from his face and smiled resting her head against his.

"Edward, this will all work out. Bella will be back to normal in time."

He smiled kissing her cheek and standing.

"I better check on my kids, Lily will be getting hungry soon." Esme watched as he walked out. He was a good father, she always knew one day he would be and she was proud of the man he had become. Arriving in the cabin he found Jasper was feeding Lily, he smiled at him then turned to Bella. She was still looking out the window still appearing lost to the world. He hated seeing her like this. He wished he could take her pain away.

He knelt in front of her resting his hands on her knees.

"Bella, how about some juice or something?"

She looked at him but it was as if she looked through him. Her eyes were empty, he sighed stroking her cheek and glanced up seeing his father standing behind her.

"Bella." He began again. "You haven't eaten and our babies need you. I need you."

"I'm not really hungry." She said softly.

He bit his lip.

Carlisle leaned next to them and touched her arm.

"Bella, you are pale and you don't look well so let me tell you what's going to happen from my point of view. If you don't eat I'm going to stick a needle in your arm and give you fluids, because you need your strength right now. You aren't doing anyone any good if you pass out and Edward certainly has enough on his hands trying to take care of your children without coaxing you to eat. "

Edward flashed him a glare. Carlisle nodded at him knowingly and Bella looked up at Edward.

"I could try some juice, maybe some fruit." She said then lowering her eyes again.

Edward smiled at his dad standing to get what she requested. He had forgotten just how persuasive Carlisle could be when he wanted to. He wasn't really trying to be mean to Bella, just force her hand so she would eat and take care of herself. He knew it he pointed out Edward was stressed she would take notice.

She finished the fruit and the juice and Edward took the empty containers and sat beside her. Lily lay in his lap looking around this new place with wonder. Bella couldn't help but smile she was so beautiful. Edward watched the look on her face and smiled reaching out to stroke her cheek. She looked up meeting his eyes.

"Want to hold her love?"

He lifted her and laid her into Bella's waiting arms.

"Dad can we watch a movie on the big screen?"

Edward smiled.

"Sure." He patted her leg and slipped out of his seat to accommodate his young son. She stood walking to the back and laying down on the large bed with Lily relaxing with her and just watching her kick her precious little legs in the air. It took her mind off of the flight and what was to come. It wasn't long before Lily was drifting off.

She loved watching her sleep, watching babies sleep had to be the most adorable thing. She heard the doors lock and turned as Edward walked in. He smiled moving Lily to a nearby crib then laid beside her pulling her close and running his hand down her back.

"Are you tired?" He questioned.

Bella shook her head no. He stroked her hair back and kissed her lips softly.

"We have a while we could take a nap. Everyone is watching the movie so I figure we have time if you'd like."

She rested her head on his chest enjoying the sound of his strong, steady heartbeat. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. She loved the fact that she could make it speed up and listen to it slow down. It was fascinating to her. The human body is an amazing thing.

He caressed her back in a soft, sweeping motion and kissed her head. He was hoping this would be the calm before the storm because he knew once the hit Forks she would be a mess. Feeling her eyes on him he looked down.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he met her deep penetrating eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on in her head, he couldn't quite read the look there. Usually he was pretty good about reading what was going on, but recently since this had happened she had been confusing and he couldn't figure her out.

She leaned forward her lips making contact with his. He was still at first uncertain if he should react to such a sudden bold movement from her, but when her hands moved to his hair he moaned gripping her back tightly and his body reacted. He could never resist her, the temptation was too great. He always desired her.

He kept his hands firmly on her back and waist. He made sure to be extra careful not to hurt her in any way. It was then he felt her roll him over onto her small frame and braced himself on the bed beside her. He made sure his weight was on his knees and not her. He loved moments like this between them, it's hard to explain the connection you feel when you are in love with someone from just the simplest touch, or a kiss but something like this is a whole different level of intimacy.

Her warm hands slid up his strong biceps to tangle in his hair again and he leaned back catching his breath before this got too far.

"Bella, you are so desirable." He managed in a breathy tone.

She smiled softly stroking his stubbly cheek. There was nothing she liked more than when he didn't shave for a day or so and had a little stubble. It gave him a slightly rugged appearance and on him it was quite nice.

"Then why are you stopping?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

He looked confused and shook his head cupping her face between his hands.

"Bella, we can't do this. You aren't ready yet and even if you were I certainly wouldn't fancy having you on an airplane with my family in the next room."

She shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind."

He sighed sitting up.

"You're just trying to forget, I get that but I won't hurt you to help you. You'll have to find another way. It's not fair to me Bella." He stood walking to the crib and looking down at Lily as she slept.

He felt her hands envelope his waist and her face on his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He rested his larger hand on hers and sighed.

"I know you are hurting. I can't make it go away but I am here to help you deal with it. I'll do whatever it takes to make that as easy as possible."

"I know." She answered softly. They stayed like that for a while and he didn't push the issue. She held him and he allowed her to as long as she wanted.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I don't mean to avoid you or the children baby I just..." She felt him turn and lift her chin.

"Bella, it's ok to take a time. I'll look after the babies, take some time for you and heal your heart a little ok?"

He pulled her close and she burried her face in his warm chest.

A few hours later they finally landed and arrived at Renee's. They all visited and talked about old times like time had not passed. Edward and Bella had agreed to stay with Renee while they were there since they knew she could use the company.

The rest of the family stayed at their house that they still owned and had not decided what to do with yet. It was late and Bella was looking at an old photo album. She felt someone set beside her and looked up. Renee smiled.

"You were so young then."

Bella looked at the picture of her with pigtails and smiled. She flipped the page to one of her and Charlie in his police car. Renee set her mug down.

"You know I remember when Charlie and I met in high school. I always thought he was the most handsome guy there. He was my Edward you know."

Bella smiled and Renee laughed.

"He was, he was smooth and don't let him fool you he knew how to cut a rug or two."

She flipped another paged and looked at the picture of her and Edward when they were young. Renee sighed then pointed to the picture.

"I knew the day I took that picture that you and Edward would end up together. You just had this special connection when you were around each other. It's something that isn't easy to come by. "

Bella flipped a few more pages and finally they came to the teenage years. Renee didn't say anything until the pregnancy pictures showed up. She picked up her mug and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"I knew you loved him and I knew you wouldn't just have some casual fling. You were too responsible. So, when you told me you were pregnant I knew it was Edward's. I just couldn't figure out why you wouldn't tell him. It took me a while to realize you wanted him to have his dream life. You loved him so much you gave your life up to give him his."

Bella bit her lip looking down at the last pictures of her and Edward.

"I tried to get him to tell you how he felt but he was too proud, Charlie was proud you were strong enough to have Timmy and support yourself like you did. You didn't give up. He admired that even thought he wouldn't tell you."

Bella felt the tears well up but refused to let them fall. Renee smiled and looked down before continuing.

"He didn't understand about Edward. He couldn't figure out why you two didn't just get married, but then you did. It's not that he didn't approve. He just felt out of the loop first because I never told him who Timmy's father was and then with Lily. He felt betrayed by us all. He was angry at me for a long time too. It was not aimed at you honey and he got over it. He just didn't know how to tell you. You two are so alike in that way. You never want to say how you feel." She touched Bella's hand.

"Do you understand? He loved you Bella, so much and he tried to tell you but sometimes he didn't tell you the right way. He did love you. He wasn't the best at showing it, but he did. He kept pictures of you and your family to show your kids off in his wallet to everyone. You see, he was a proud grandpa."

Bella felt her tears began to fall and Renee pulled her close.

"I love you my girl and your father did too. I don't want you to forget that no matter what."

"I won't mom." She wiped her face. Renee stood heading to her room.

"I'm off to bed, who knows when Lily will have me up tonight." She winked and disappeared.

"Coast clear?" Bella heard from behind and giggled.

"Yes."

Rosalie was quickly jumping on the couch beside her. She put her arm around her.

Bella smiled.

"Yeah, I knew you missed me."

"You know I did." Bella replied with a grin.

Rose rested her head on Bella's shoulder.

"I miss you girly. I hate not having you here." She pouted and Bella chuckled and poked her lip.

"I was thinking about staying in LA. It feels like home."

Rose's mouth fell open.

"Bella you can't. My wedding! What about my kid's births and all that stuff!" She looked absolutely petrified. Bella turned crossing her legs.

"Well I had this idea, maybe you might convince Emmett to move there."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett in LA?" She laughed.

Bella shrugged.

"Well….they do have a private school nearby…I hear it pays." She whispered in her ear and Rose's mouth dropped.

"Really?"

Bella nodded, "So I've been told. They also need a teacher with Emmett's education but if he's not interested…."

Rose shook her head, "I'll talk to him. He might be interested. The thing is no house, no…"

Bella cut her off.

"I have a huge house you can stay in until you find a house. You can sell the one you have here. It's the same school Timmy will be attending….Did I mention maybe we could open a flower shop there?"

Rose smiled.

"I will definitely think on it."

Bella smiled leaning back on the couch. Rose watched her and sighed.

"So how is my Bella really?" She knew Bella was hiding somewhere inside this front she was putting on.

Bella ran her hands over her face.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm numb almost. I feel so many emotions I don't know where they start or end. I'm almost scared to let them out because I'm afraid if I do then I won't stop."

Rose took her hand.

"I'm here to help you. I promise you'll stop." Rose's eyes were sincere as she said it. Bella looked off.

"I can't."

Rose shrugged, "Why not Bella? What are you hiding from? There's no time like the present for reality to crash in. Face it now, with me."

"Rose, I'm not strong enough."

Rose squeezed her hand.

"Yes you are. You're the strongest person I know. You can do this."

Bella looked down.

"No."

"Ok so we're playing this game….I hate when you do this Bella, you always make me do this." Rose groaned with a sigh then thought a minute as if thinking of the next words to say.

"Bella, just remember I'm here and I love you."

Bella shot her a glare.

"Just do it already." She shot back. She knew what Rose was going to do, Rose had dealt with her for years and this is what it took to make her deal with reality sometimes. Life is tough, living is harder.

"I'm going straight to the hardcore Bella you have to deal with this. Your father is gone and you need to understand that. Do you hear me Bella?"

Bella didn't answer and Rose leaned closer.

"Bella, he's gone. He loved you but he had to go. It was his time so you need to let him go, you need to understand no more phone calls, no more picnic's, no more of those dreaded beef burger's he used to make. Do you remember those things? They were nasty. "

Bella began to cry and Rose sighed resting her hand on her shoulder.

"No more late night ball games to suffer through, no more yelling at you when you did something wrong. Which, by the way, was most of the time according to him. "

Edward walked through the hallway door and saw what was going on but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Emmett shook his head.

"She needs this." Emmett said softly.

"Can you hear me Bella? Are you still listening?" Rose asked watching her reaction.

Bella stood to look out the window and Rose grabbed her arm.

"You're not paying attention Bella. You have to let go and to let go you have to deal with this not lock it away. You know this, we've been through this remember? No more monopoly games, no more classic reruns of Andy Griffith we hated that remember?"

"Stop." Bella pleaded putting her hands on her ears.

Edward tried to move forward and Emmett stopped him.

"Do you want your wife back or not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rose reached up pulling her hands down and looking into her eyes.

"Let go Bella, I promise I won't let you fall. I'll lead you back." Rose's words were strong and Bella sank to the floor crying loudly. Rose knelt pulling her into her arms. Emmett smiled slipping his arm around Edward's shoulder.

"Best friends can do some pretty awesome things."

He wanted to comfort her but he knew she needed Rose at this moment and he wasn't going to interfere with what she needed. He hated to see her so broken it hurt him inside. He felt a gaze and looked up to see Rose's eyes on his, she waved him over.

Emmett released him and he slowly walked closer. She smiled reaching for his hand and pulling him down.

"Your wife needs you." She whispered pulling him to where she was and moving so he could take her place. She kissed his cheek.

"I'll be over in the morning you should carry her to bed."

Edward didn't know what to say. Bella cried harder pulling him closer he looked down as she wrapped around him, when he looked up they were already gone. He lifted her gently and carried them to the bedroom and laid her on the bed crawling in beside her. She held onto him tightly, he was surprised at her strength. She definitely didn't want him to move.

He brushed her long hair back and kissed her head.

"I'm not going anywhere angel." He lost track of how long she cried that hard but it seemed like a very long time, in fact so long that he figure she cried herself to sleep. He was glad Renee had volunteered to keep Lily that night because Bella didn't let him go. He awoke in the same position as he fell asleep in. He didn't try to untangle himself from her for fear of waking her.

She could tell he was awake from his breathing change and smiled.

"Edward?"

He stroked her hair.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispered looking up to meet his eyes.

He looked down running a finger over her puffy eyes. He was glad to see she seemed to feel better but he wasn't sure if she actually did or not.

"Anytime."

"I'm sorry I was such a mess last night." She added resting her head back down on his chest. He smiled as he continued stroking her hair.

"You weren't a mess, you were releasing pent up energy. It's fine. I'm glad you were able to do so." He was being honest he was and he was also glad he was able to help. He had felt helpless watching her with Rose and not knowing what to do.

"I'm bad about hiding and Rose always makes me face it. It's a promise we made to each other a long time ago. I do the same for her." She said as she drew little circles on his chest. He chuckled.

"Well if it works..."

"It does." She countered.

He kissed her head.

"I hate to ruin this moment but I really need to use the restroom."

She giggled and rolled off of him, when he walked out she was putting her hair up. He smiled.

"Ready to face the day?"

"After a cup of coffee, throw it at me." She teased back. She was smiling, it was good to see her smile and it was natural. He kissed her stroking her cheek.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, now scoot... I need to pee pee." She moved around him and walked into the bathroom he scoffed.

"Have you heard the term too much information?"

"Yes, but it doesn't apply to you." She said back.

He smirked and grabbed some clothes deciding since she was in a good mood he wasn't going to mess this one up. He'd simply agree.


	41. Chapter 40

**_"Ready to face the day?"_**

**_"After a cup of coffee, throw it at me." She teased back. She was smiling, it was good to see her smile and it was natural. He kissed her stroking her cheek._**

**_"I love you Bella."_**

**_"I love you too Edward, now scoot... I need to pee pee." She moved around him and walked into the bathroom he scoffed._**

**_"Have you heard the term too much information?"_**

**_"Yes, but it doesn't apply to you." She said back._**

**_He smirked and grabbed some clothes deciding since she was in a good mood he wasn't going to mess this one up. He'd simply agree._**

Bella didn't remember the funeral that day she just sort of went through the motions. Edward was there beside her and that was all that mattered. After the funeral family and friends were at her moms visiting and she had to get away from the people and just be alone. Too long with this many people was just too much.

She disappeared into her room. Edward had watched her head up the stairs and was going to follow but Emmett stopped him.

"May I?"

He nodded and sat back down. Emmett pushed open her cracked door and slipped in shutting it and looking around noticing how the room had not changed much from when they were kids. She was lying on the bed facing away from him.

"You know we used to get into all kinds of trouble in here."

Hearing his voice she chuckled.

"Yeah we did."

He crossed the room and sat down in front of her on the floor so his face was close to hers.

"I often wondered if you and Edward would finally get busy in here."

She flashed him a look and he chuckled.

"Hey, you did get busy, not here but you did. I was right you know." He ran his hand over her face and pulled his knees up. He chuckled to himself.

"God Bella he was so in love with you back then, you should have heard him talk about you. I never teased him then and I don't know why. Maybe it was because I knew it was true love and something told me what was to be maybe I knew it was going to be a hard road for you two. I don't know. I loved you guys though. I wanted to see you two work it out and now I finally get to see all the hard work pay off."

Bella smiled gently. He bit his lip.

"I didn't realize it meant I would lose you and my nephew. I miss you guys."

She sighed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to stay in LA. I don't know why it suddenly fits for me. I miss you and Rose so much too. I miss my teddy bear."

"I can't exactly whip Edward into shape from here you know." He teased.

She reached out and he rested his hand on top of hers on the bed.

"Bella, it's like my life isn't complete without you and Tim in it. You're my family. We've been a family for years he's like my own son."

She looked down feeling guilty. He was right, he had played the father figure in his life from the time he was born and it was fair to either of them to keep them apart. She met his eyes.

"If you want, I'll move back. You're an essential part of our lives, and I shouldn't keep Timmy from you."

Emmett chuckled.

"Bella, you sound like we're having an affair. No butter cup. I know you are married now and have a family, I just mean we need to work something out to get us closer. Rose tells me you mentioned a job in LA. I'm not against moving, Forks doesn't hold me here. I can be a big city guy too you know."

"Really." She said raising her eyebrow.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I am sure Edward can show me the ropes, besides you should have seen her eyes light up. Bella she's always wanted to get out of Forks. You know she stays because of me but deep down my perfect Rose is a LA diva."

Bella smiled, "I know, Beverly Hills all the way."

He nodded.

"Well, I don't know if I can afford that but she would like LA and she and Alice are catching up and she loves that. It's also nice to catch up with Jasper. I've missed him and with Alice pregnant, I think you two are putting the idea of kids in her head."

Bella smiled.

"Is that so bad?"

"No, no I'd love to have a baby with her." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I can see their faces, Bella they'd be so beautiful. My Rosie, she's beautiful." He sighed smiling at her.

"I can't wait to marry her and have kids. I'll do the interview at the school in LA. I don't know if we can afford a house there even if we sell our house aren't they really expensive?"

Bella nodded, "You can stay with us and remember you have to sell the flower shop too, but we're going to reopen one in LA so...you will have an income from that as well."

"Bella, renting a place in LA will cost a fortune." He said concerned.

She smiled squeezing his hand.

"Good thing I have a rich husband to help us huh?"

He smirked.

"I had forgotten that part."

She giggled then sighed and was quiet. He watched her a moment and reached up stroking her cheek.

"Bella, I know it hurts but in time all wounds heal and it will always be painful, but it will hurt less."

She knew he was right. She just wished they had been on better terms the last few years. It seemed like since she had gotten pregnant their relationship had never been the same and he had been distant and she had never reached out to bridge the gap. She regretted that now.

Emmett kissed her hand.

"He knew you loved him. He always knew."

She wiped the tears that were now falling.

"Why is it when someone passes you always think of all you should have done?" She said softly.

Hearing a soft knock she lifted her head.

"Come in."

Rose walked in shutting the door and crawling into bed behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"Here are my two favorite people."

Bella giggled. Rose brushed her hair back.

"Is my baby trying to talk you into moving back?" Rose asked gently.

Bella sniffed and smiled.

"No, he's actually considering the move to LA."

Rose met Emmett's eyes and he smiled at her.

"Well I mean you would like it there." He said with a shrug. She chuckled and kissed Bella's head.

"Edward is getting worried about you honey, he's so cute with his little brow all furrowed."

Bella smiled. She didn't mean to make him worry she just needed a little time. She was sure he would understand.

"The kids?"

"Wonderful, Tim is being spoiled and the beautiful Lily is being passed between grandparents." Rose said with a chuckle.

Emmett stood, "I'll let him know you're ok."

"Thanks Em."

"De nada." He said kissing her temple as he walked out. Rose watched him leave and smiled.

"He's so cute when he talks Spanish. It's all sexy and stuff."

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok, don't go all hormonal on me here." She rolled to her back and turned her face to see her. Bella smiled.

"I've missed you Rose."

"I know." Rose said knowingly and if I come to LA are you going to introduce me to some hot celebs like who's that pirate guy I think is hot?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Orlando Bloom?"

"Yeah him."

Bella laughed, "I don't know him, but Edward may. I am sure he could why would you want to meet him? You've got Emmett and he's probably very small compared to Emmett."

Rose raised an eyebrow in thought.

"You know, I think your right. They always look bigger onscreen. I think I'll stick to my fantasies and keep dressing Emmett like a pirate."

Bella slapped her hand over her face and groaned.

"He doesn't look very big onscreen Rose though he is cute and you dress Emmett like a pirate?"

Rose giggled, "Yeah, I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

Bella looked at her and they both started laughing. The door opened and they both looked up. Edward leaned in and they started laughing again. He raised a curious eyebrow as they rolled on the bed and he walked in sitting beside Bella.

When she could breathe Bella looked at Rose.

"Boots and hat?"

Rose looked at her wide eyes, "Sword too."

They started laughing uncontrollably again. Edward had no idea what was so funny but he was at least glad she was laughing. Bella wiped her tears and finally stopped laughing holding her stomach.

"Oh my god, my stomach hurts. You freaking pervert."

Rose hit her with the pillow still laughing as she got up.

"Like you and Edward don't do it."

Edward frowned having no idea what she was talking about and now he was wondering if he even wanted to know and what he had just walked in on.

"Don't do what?" He asked curious.

Rose smirked.

"Play dress up, you know dress up for one another, role play for fun."

He looked confused. Rose laughed and clarified.

"I see you clearly don't get it, dress in costume, you know like you.... acting but you do it while you're making love you know to make it different and more interesting."

Edward blushed embarrassed and Rose grinned.

"Oh my god you don't do you?"

He cleared his throat, "No we don't."

Bella took his hand and sat up beside him.

"Rose, see you later." She hinted. Rose smiled back at her while shutting the door.

"I can take a hint." She said as she left.

Edward looked at Bella shocked. She shook her head.

"Don't ask."

Reaching up he stroked her cheek and kissed her lips gently deciding to do as she asked. It was probably better anyway, he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"How are you feeling?" He said as his lips trailed to her forehead for another light kiss.

"I'm not sure it's kind of a blur. It all seems so unreal." Bella answered resting her hand on his knee. He sighed. He didn't know what to say grief wasn't a subject he was really too familiar with. He rested his chin on her head.

"Tell me what you need from me I'll do whatever you need."

"The kids are ok?"

"Yes love, my parents and your mom are taking care of them. Not to mention Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. They are very well taken care of."

"Will you take me somewhere?" She asked as he ran his fingers through her hair waiting on her to speak.

"Certainly, where?"

She bit her lip looking up.

"You'll think I'm crazy." She whispered. He looked deep in her eyes and stroked her cheeks seeing the need deep within them.

"No love, I won't. Tell me where and I'll take you."

"I want to go to the place we first made love." She said avoiding his eyes. He lifted her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Are you sure it's getting dark?" She was surprised he didn't question why, but simply brought up the time. She bit her lip again nervously and nodded. He shook his head looking into her eyes for a long moment. She couldn't read what he was thinking but she could see he was worried.

"Allright then, get a sweater in case it gets cool."

Slipping off the bed she grabbed a sweater and took his hand. He grabbed a jacket and followed her out. He told his parents they were headed out for a little bit and drove her to the place she requested, the place he remembered vividly as if it were yesterday.

Not much had changed. It was still isolated and close to the park it was still as beautiful now as it was then. He was surprised it had stayed the same in all these years, but this was Forks and in a small town not much changed.

He inhaled deeply following her trail to lean on the tree beside where she stood looking around. She smiled softly.

"We made our son here."

He reached out pulling her flush against him.

"Yes love, we did."

Neither could fight the memories that bombarded them both. She shivered and he slid his coat off offering it to her.

"Here."

She turned looking up at him, "I'm not cold."

He looked surprised but said nothing as she pulled away walking a little further into the woods. He couldn't deny she was more beautiful today than she was the first day they were here. She just seemed to get more beautiful each day or maybe he fell in love with her more each day he wasn't sure which.

He watched her turn to face him and hold out her hands. Smiling he walked to her lacing his fingers with hers. He felt his jacket drop from his arm but he didn't bother to pick it up, he didn't want to look away from her deep amber eyes. She placed his hands on her waist and cupped his face in her hands.

"We were so young then." She whispered.

Her thumb traced his lips and he closed his eyes involuntarily. She smiled seeing his reaction and continued.

"We had no idea what the world had in store for us."

He opened his emerald eyes to see her and smiled. She was nothing less than extraordinary. She was the love of his life then and now, nothing would or could ever change that. She was the mother of his children. He couldn't imagine his life with anyone else.

He reached up with his right hand stroking her cheek.

"He had a son in store for us that night." He said as he leaned down and kissed her nose. She moved closer against him resting her arms around his neck and playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"What does he have in store this night?" She asked so low he almost didn't hear her. He gripped her dress tightly at the waist.

"Bella, sweetheart I love you, but we can't do much more than hold each other."

She met his eyes.

"You said whatever I need." She reminded him.

He closed his eyes swallowing hard. He hadn't expected this.

"I didn't think...Bella I don't want to hurt you." It hurt him to see the pain in her eyes but he didn't want to hurt her and he wasn't really sure how much she had healed. She hadn't been back to the doctor for her check up yet. He didn't want to take any chances with her health.

Her fingers in his hair were driving him crazy and he moaned closing his eyes. She smiled raising her face to meet his tilted one.

"Edward, you won't hurt me. This isn't my first time and you know how to be gentle."

He opened his eyes meeting hers. He wanted so much to give her what she desired but he just wasn't sure. He shook his head no and watched as the tears began to slide down her rosy cheeks.

"Bella, no....please."

She rested her face on his chest.

"It's ok, I understand." She trembled and he held her closer rubbing her back. His heart aching. She was crushing him.

"Bella, please don't cry."

He pulled her face back to see in her eyes. He wiped the tears with his thumbs and searched for answers.

"Why Bella? Why now?" He asked.

"I need to feel close to you and this is where it all started. It just feels right... like it is a new start all over again. I can't explain it." She pulled away sitting on the grass.

"I probably sound stupid." She whispered broken.

She felt him behind her but wasn't sure what he was doing until she felt his lips on her shoulder. She tried to hold in the tears, this certainly wasn't helping if he wasn't going to follow through why even bother? It was then she felt his warm hands come around her ribs and realized he had unbuttoned the back of her dress. Sneaky little thing wasn't he...

His lips moved to hear ear as her breathing hitched.

"Bella, come to me love."

She swallowed hard closing her eyes. His velvety voice alone could drive her insane but the thought of what he was about to do was even better. She turned her head to see his face. He licked his lips and leaned closer to hers.

"Turn around angel, let me love you." She felt butterflies tighten in her stomach at his words and gripped the back of his head as his lips descended on hers. She had missed this, missed him and the intimacy they shared. She knew he would be gentle, he was just that way. He was even gentle their first time and that's a hard enough feat for a hormonal teenage boy.

He was no boy now, and she was no virgin she knew this would be different. She had a feeling it wouldn't hurt very long and in the end she was right. They lay quietly covered with his jacket, his left arm holding her close and her head on his right arm. He kissed her neck.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

She stretched and smiled.

"Content and happy."

He laughed and brushed her hair back knowing she was avoiding his question.

"Not exactly what I was asking."

"I'm a little sore, not really bad at all. It hardly hurts if I'm honest. It was nothing like the first time and I enjoyed it." She grinned kissing him. He smiled.

"Good to know. I just hope I was careful enough."

She smiled at him.

"You were perfect. You were gentle and loving and I couldn't ask for more. Why do you think I love you so much?"

He shrugged, "House in LA and I'm rich?"

She slapped his chest and sat up.

"We should get dressed, everyone will get worried."

"I have the oddest feeling everyone will know what we were up to when they see you." He smirked and stood. She looked at him oddly.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're glowing Bella, it's beautiful on you and very noticeable." He added buttoning his shirt.

She lifted her hair and turned.

"Could you?"

He looked at the buttons and smiled buttoning her dress and kissing his way up as he did. She sighed leaning into him. He chuckled wrapping his hands around her waist.

"You keep that up love and we won't be going home just yet." He teased.

She placed her hands on his and closed her eyes.

"If we have another baby, do you think maybe as a middle name we could name it Charlie?" She asked softly. He smiled resting his chin on her shoulder he didn't mind, male or female it would make a fine middle name.

"I think that sounds perfect."

She turned to face him.

"I love you Edward, I always have." She said with conviction. He pulled her close and rested his hands on her lower back.

"I love you too my wife. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

"Sounds like a very long time." She teased.

"Extremely." He winked. He lifted her hand to look at her wedding ring and smiled.

"I think it will be for a much longer time too."

"How long do you think that is?" She asked resting her face back on his chest. He smiled.

"Until the stars no longer shine, until the sun no longer rises, even when my heart ceases to beat and my lungs cease to breathe I will always love you eternally."

He felt her shake and held her tighter kissing her head.

"I always promised you an eternity my angel and I meant it. You are a part of my soul and it can never be taken back. We are one Bella, you and I. It was just meant to be that way, some people search forever for what we found. We were very lucky."

"I think so too." She said softly.

As much as he loved this moment they really did need to get back to her moms. He pulled back.

"We need to go." He reluctantly took her hand and led her back to the car hating to leave but knowing they had responsibilities to attend to. He took her hand and held it on his leg.

"I hear we may have roomies in LA."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I didn't ask you, I hope it's ok."

"It's fine. I have plenty of room." He responded squeezing her hand. She looked out the window and relaxed. If Emmett and Rose come to LA things would be perfect, everyone would be close by and their kids could grow up together just like they did. It was what she had always wanted now maybe it could happen. Only time would tell.


	42. Chapter 41

**_Previously..._**

**_"I hear we may have roomies in LA."_**

**_She looked at him and smiled._**

**_"Yeah I didn't ask you, I hope it's ok."_**

**_"It's fine. I have plenty of room." He responded squeezing her hand. She looked out the window and relaxed. If Emmett and Rose come to LA things would be perfect, everyone would be close by and their kids could grow up together just like they did. It was what she had always wanted now maybe it could happen. Only time would tell._**

~TWO YEARS LATER~

"Does it look even?" Emmett asked from the stool he stood on. Rose arched an eyebrow and turned to Bella.

"What do you think?"

"I think so." Bella answered as she nodded in agreement. It seemed like just yesterday Emmett and Rose had moved to LA. Emmett had gotten the job at the school and as luck would have it not far from their house there was a very nice little upscale boutique type shopping center for the rich that was perfect for their little flower shop.

They carried a few other things too this was after all LA. The business was booming and Emmett and Rose got married soon after. Jasper and Alice had their little baby boy. Bella didn't tease Alice on if her intuition had been right or not she simply went with it. They made wonderful parents and now, Emmett and Rose were expecting.

Timmy was getting so big and handsome. All of the girls in school loved him, not that she was surprised, she remembered how it was going to school with Edward and it was always the same way. The teachers always favored him and the girls followed him around. Tim found it annoying and didn't understand. She and Edward just laughed.

Lily was the perfect little angel, she looked like her mom but she had enough of Edward in her to know she was his. She had his temper which drove Bella mad to no end. Currently it was driving Edward mad as he tried to occupy her outside with Tim as Emmett finished the curtains in the baby's room for Rose.

Emmett stepped off of the stool and brushed his hands off.

"I think it looks nice if I do say so myself...and I do." He laughed kissing Rose's head. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her face.

"You look tired do you need to lie down?"

She smiled shaking her head no. Bella smiled watching them it was so cute they way Emmett babied her, she always knew he would. He was going to be a big teddy bear when this baby got here. Hearing Lily's shrill shrieks Bella turned.

"I better check on that."

Emmett chuckled.

"Sounds like daddy day care isn't going so well."

Bella walked to the door stopping when she saw Tim running from Lily who was chasing him with a flyswatter. She placed her hand over her mouth stifling a giggle when Edward tried to grab it.

"Lily that is not very lady like, we don't hit even if he instigated it." Edward scolded her flashing Tim an angry look. She had to admit, he probably did ask for it. Tim liked to tease her and one thing about Lily she would stick up for herself. She definitely got that from Bella.

She walked out the door just was Edward grabbed her little arm.

"Lily give me the flyswatter."

"Timmy was mean to me." She said upset, her cute little lip in a pout. Edward stroked her cheek.

"I know he was little one and daddy will take care of it. I promise but you can't hit Lily. It's not very nice to hit and it's not very lady like and you are a lady remember?"

"I'm a big girl." She repeated.

He took the flyswatter and smiled.

"You certainly are my love, a very big girl." As she reached out he pulled her into his arms and sat her on his knee brushing her long hair back. He felt Bella sit in the chair beside him and looked up from where he knelt. He winked at her and returned his attention to Lily.

"I am proud of you." He said as he kissed her head. She smiled brightly.

"I was good. Timmy was mean." Edward chuckled.

"Yes darling, he was. Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked grinning.

She opened her arms.

"The most beautiful in the whole world."

He nodded, "And do you know how much I love you?"

"Stars and moon." She said giggling as he pulled her into a hug.

"That's right as far as the stars and moon." Setting her down he patted her rear.

"You go play with your brother and no hitting."

Bella laughed as she ran off. Edward smiled and sat in front of her on the lounge chair.

"She's a lot like you love." He commented as he took her hand in his. She smiled and met his eyes.

"Well what can I say? I had to defend myself from little demons like you Mr. Cullen. You were relentless in picking on me if I do recall."

"Do you? I seem to call you liking it." He added scooting closer and releasing her hand to rest his hands on her thighs. She smiled at him biting her lip.

"I might have."

He looked back at the kids and then at her.

"You know the shop is doing great and my last movie did well. I'm free for a while, since I'm limiting my schedule." He let his eyes roam over her face to rest on her beautiful pink lips. She felt his hot gaze and shivered.

"What is it you are hinting at? You want to go on a vacation or something? Timmy is in school you know."

"Not exactly what I had in mind." His thumbs began to run light circles on her thighs. She looked down then back to his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?"

He leaned in closer, "Bella....I"

Emmett opened the door.

"Hey you two lovebirds lunch is ready." He called out to Timmy and smiled as Lily ran into his arms. He shut the door behind him as they walked in and Bella waited on Edward as he looked down. She lifted his chin.

"Edward what is it?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

He stood extending his hand. She took it but didn't move when he started to walk he turned looking at her oddly.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but you wanted to talk."

He smiled.

"We can talk later. It's probably best anyway I didn't mean to get into such a deep conversation here."

Bella didn't know what he meant by that but she knew he wasn't going to budge so she accepted his answer and allowed him to lead her in side. They enjoyed their lunch and visited the rest of the afternoon. Tim and Emmett played football out back. Rose just shook her head as she and Bella cleaned up.

Edward was sitting on the porch with Lily in his lap watching them. She noticed Bella was quiet and elbowed her.

"What's up you?"

"Huh?" Bella looked at her confused then realized she had been lost in thought.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

Rose smiled.

"So I saw, about what?"

Bella rinsed another glass and sat it in the dishwasher.

"Edward, he wanted to talk earlier, it seemed serious but we were interrupted. I guess I'm kind of worried what it's about." She put a plate in. Rose looked at her curious.

"Bella it won't be anything bad, he loves you."

She shrugged.

"I know, I just worry anytime he get's that certain look on his face and he had it today. You know the one the look like he's thinking something and he's not certain how I will take it. It makes me think maybe he's worried I'll get upset or something."

Rose wiped her hands and hugged her.

"Hey, it will all work out. I'm sure he just isn't sure of how you'll react. Maybe he wants a new car."

Bella chuckled.

Rose shrugged, "You do get testy with spending money dear."

"I do not."

"This coming from the same woman who chastised him for spending two hundred dollars on Lily a dress."

Bella frowned.

"Hey, that was just stupid she's a baby and will grow out of it. I don't care how absolutely adorable it was."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"It was Burberry, it was perfect and you loved it. Tell me different."

Bella huffed, "I can't hear you."

Rose giggled.

"Oh you can, you just choose not to. It's called selective hearing."

Finishing up they moved to the baby's room once more. Rose smiled running her hand over the bed frame and turned to Bella.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy."

Bella smiled patting her round tummy.

"You are. I'm so excited for you."

Bella sat in the oversized chair and Rose sat beside her. Bella smiled putting her hand on her stomach.

"Do you remember when you used to do this to me when I was pregnant with Tim?"

Rose laughed.

"I do, he was a kicker." She rested her hand on top of Bella's.

"I'm so glad we came to LA. I couldn't do this without you Bella. I wouldn't even know where to begin. You being here means the world to me."

Bella smiled resting her head against hers.

"I'm glad Edward got his shit straight. I was worried he never would. I knew he loved you, I just didn't know if he would ever be able to come clean and be a man about it. It's good to see the man he is today and what you two have together. You are perfect for each other."

Bella smiled.

"Thanks sis."

"I love you Izzy." She hadn't called her than in years. Bella felt her heart warm.

"Love you too Rosie." She said back.

Hearing a soft knock they both turned. Edward smiled sweetly holding a sleeping Lily.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought we should get going love."

She nodded releasing Rose and standing.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Rose said as she followed them out. Tim was already in the car waiting.

Arriving home Edward put Lily to bed and Timmy went to his room. Bella watched as he poured himself some scotch and relaxed in front of the piano playing softly. It was something she had noticed him doing more often as of late.

He had left the lights off and the room was lit only by the moonlight streaming in the French doors and huge windows. He looked beautiful almost immortal in the way his alabaster skin radiated hauntingly in the night.

She turned off the rest of the lights in the house and sat beside him listening to him play. His eyes were closed as his long fingers slipped over the ivory keys. He always did have a way of making her feel relaxed when he played. She took a drink from her wine glass and smiled. He was absolutely the most amazing man.

Looking back at their life who would have though their life would end up here? Childhood friend's who teased each other in school, had a crush and ended up falling in love. Two people who made a beautiful son on accident and actually were brought back together even in a world of chaos and impossibility to make this relationship work.

In an imperfect world they made it work and had married and made another beautiful child. She smiled to herself as he played. She had never thought in a million years this would be her life. Mrs. Edward Cullen living in Los. Angeles and the wife of a movie star. He was one of the most down to ear people she knew.

She made him that way and she didn't even know it. She was his center, without her in his life he probably would have spiraled out of control a long time ago. He stopped playing and let his eyes settle on her soft features. She was lost in thought and he brushed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said kissing her exposed neck.

She smiled meeting his eyes, it was odd the color they had at this moment. She was slightly mesmerized until he stroked her cheek breaking her from her trance.

"I was just remembering and I guess thinking."

He reached for her forcing her to change positions and straddle him sitting on his lap. He closed the lid on the piano and took a drink of his scotch setting it back down.

"What about?"

His warm hands rested on her hips. She inhaled sharply and couldn't help but noticed his well sculpted chest in the button down he wore. He had unbuttoned the top five buttons at least before he came into to play. Her eyes met his again and he smiled.

"Bella you aren't listening to me are you?"

"I am."

"No you aren't you're ogling me." He teased. She smiled and shrugged.

"Ok so I did check you out for a minute but don't you sit there and try and tell me that you didn't enjoy it."

He leaned closer pinning her back against the piano.

"Yes, I did. I love when you look at me like that. The look in your eyes is extremely sexy and usually you become very aggressive and I tend to like aggressive Bella."

She giggled and pushed him back.

"You're getting off the subject lover boy."

He slid his hands around her waist pulling her tight against him.

"I was?" He acted innocent. "I didn't realize there was a subject...yet."

She smirked tapping his nose.

"This afternoon Cullen, you wanted to talk to me. It was serious...what gives." She asked watching his reaction. His demeanor changed and he loosened his grip.

"Bella, are you sure you want to discuss this now? Maybe we could you know discuss it tomorrow."

She crossed her arms defiantly and he sighed knowing he was not going to win this one. He cupped her chin and bit his lip.

"It's not that I...I mean I just don't know what you'll say. We've discussed it before and then it was dropped but now..." He sighed nervously running his hand through his hair. She gripped his hand.

"Edward just tell me."

"Bella I want..." He stopped looking into her eyes and cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you so much."

She smiled, "I know baby I love you too."

He watched her a moment then looked down unbuttoning her blouse. She didn't say anything just watched him curious. He opened it and pushed his hands inside running his hands along the smooth skin of her stomach. Pushing her up he started kissing her abdomen softly. She gasped closing her eyes and gripping his hair.

He gripped her waist looking up after a few minutes.

"Bella?"

"Y..Yes?" She answered in a shaky voice.

"I want to put my baby inside you here." He kissed her stomach again lightly. Her eyes never left his and he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. She was trembling as she sat back down on his lap.

"You want another baby?"

"Yes. I do. I knew one day I would want another one and I do Bella. Lily is two and I want another one. I'd like them close in age. What do you think?"

She had considered the possibility but she hadn't mentioned it to him, mainly because he hadn't mentioned it to her.

"It's a lot more diapers." She started.

He shrugged.

"Lily is potty training I think we can handle it."

She bit her lip and leaned back on the piano.

"No more sleeping at night." She added.

"Who needs sleep?" He retorted with a grin.

She chuckled. He bent down to her ear and kissed it whispering softly.

"Bella, I love you so much. Come to bed with me and help me make a baby." She groaned as he finished it off with a soft nip of her neck.

"Say yes." He added.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly as he lifted her from the bench and carried her to their room, where they made love until the dawn.

**And so ends the tale of our two young lovers, who fought through a lot of obstacles (A ton don't ya think?) to be a happy and loving little family. I may continue this story at a later point in their lives but right now it feels complete as is. Until I feel inspiration for that I shall leave it as such. I've been working on another story called The Illusion Of Sanity and basically dividing my time between the two as this one came to a close.**

**I kind of like where it is going so I'll be focusing on it mainly for now. We'll see what happens.**

**Thank you so much for your replies and reading. I enjoyed writing this story so much!!!! Thank you!**


End file.
